


Queen of the Jungle

by verothexeno



Category: Silverwing - Kenneth Oppel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 92,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verothexeno/pseuds/verothexeno
Summary: A simple dream trip turned for the worst after a fateful encounter with an ancient mayan god.Lost in the deep jungle, Véro must muster all her courage in order to survive a harsh and hostile foreign world. Held as a curiosity in Vampyrum lands, she does her best to obtain the good graces of king Jarod and discover the truth regarding her fate.Rated 18+ for mature themes such as gore, violence, language, sex.DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON PLOT OF THE BOOK SERIE. THIS IS FILLED WITH ORIGINAL CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR CAMA ZOTZ, NOCTURNA AND VOXZACO.Fanfic written back in 2015/2016.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is a self-insert fanfic. If you do not like this kind of stuff, feel free not to read it :) ! This is for my own fun.))  
> Artwork of this fic can be seen on my Deviantart account --> https://www.deviantart.com/verothexeno/gallery/53015606/Queen-of-the-Jungle

”The only way to make sense out of a change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance.” — Alan Watts

 

I was finally able to seek refuge at the top of an ancient pyramid deep in the jungle. The torrential rain had soaked me to the bones, my teeth chattering without any rest. I was living a nightmare, still not believing what happened to me in the previous hours.  
I met a god! At least, that’s what he said he was. He punished me for my impudence, profaning his sacred ground, while what I really did in fact was to enter an old room and observe its many details. I had shrink in size, as big as a miserable and small animal. He then began to hunt me down, obligating me to run in a precise direction, getting deeper and deeper into the jungle.  
And here I was, at the top of a foreign pyramid, out of breath and completely out of energy. Everything was dark around me, the clouds carrying a horrible storm. I was cornered, almost in panic; how could I get out of this?  
I began to explore the room, searching for something, anything, that could provide me warmth or simply dry me up. The place was immense, a large stone disk laying on the floor. I could distinguish other openings to the room, doors or windows, but they were all obstructed by vines and other types of vegetation, except for the main entrance I came in and a small opening in the ceiling which gave view to the sky.  
Some lightnings brought the room to light from times to times, giving me enough time to observe the engravings on the walls, which were decorated with precious gems.  
This place brought both admiration and fear in me, feeling like being watched at any of my movements.

And my fears were only justified when I backed into something, a low growl rising in the air.  
I turned around abruptly, a new lightning giving me the chance to discover the form of a creature way taller than me; a bat. It was a male, a giant with dark fur and piercing golden eyes. He stepped towards me dangerously, showing his fangs.

”Who are you? What are you doing here?”

His voice was low and menacing, making me back up once again in slight fear.

”Pl-please excuse-me,” was I able to blabber out. ”I didn’t want to impose myself. I was simply seeking refuge from the storm.”

”This place is not for you! You-”

He suddenly stopped, taking time to observe my form. The creature suddenly took my wrist, bringing me near him. I could sense him smelling me, a new growl coming out of his throat.

”… A human. How is that possible?” he murmured, not able to believe it.

”A god turned me like this, I don’t know how to get back to normal!”

His hold tightened.

”Which god?”

My thoughts were running, trying to remember the name of that character.

”I … I think his name was Zotz, or something like that.”

The male released me. I could still feel his gaze on me, but knew that something must have troubled him by the way he let go of me.

”You can stay here for now,” he finally said in a bitter tone. ”But as soon as the rain will have stopped, you will go away.”

”Oh thank you! Thank you!” I said, relieved. ”I promise to go away at the first occasion.”

The other didn’t answer, prefering to fly away from me.  
I sighed, finally releasing all the tension I had build up. The rain was still falling harshly outside, its echo bringing me back to reality.  
I got to one of the room’s corner, laying on the groud and curling up in order to heat myself up. I had troubles to get to sleep, feeling the beast’s gaze locked on me….

***

When I woke up I could feel my clothes still moist from last night, the humidity in the air not helping them dry. But also there was now a large leaf on me, providing me some heat. I didn’t remember taking it, my brain still trying to wake up from my strange slumber. It was still raining heavily outside, like a large water curtain blocking the view. The sky was grey, bringing a dull aspect to the jungle, that place habitually so full of life and colors.  
My head was hurting, the temperature not helping me. My hair were all messed up from sleep and humidity, giving me a strange and goofy look. … I still couldn’t believe what was happening to me…  
I got up, instantly bringing a hand to a pocket and getting out an elastic band to tie my hair up in a messy bun.  
I took time to appreciate the scenery, stopping at the entrance and folding my arms before me.  
A mass suddenly landed behind me, making me jump a little. Turning around, I discovered the same bat from last night, his eyes severe. He was tall, my head coming at his shoulders height and he looked strong enough to rip any of my limbs apart, which didn’t make me feel at ease.  
I thought he would try to chase me away, even if it was still raining, but his question surprised me:

”Why did Zotz transform you? What did he tell you?”

His tone was grave and menacing. I couldn’t detach my gaze from him.

”He- he told me that I was profaning a sacred ground with my sole presence. He said he wanted to punish me… Then he hunted me down and somehow pushed me here.”

The other frowned.

”You were able to escape?”

”Yes, but it wasn’t easy. The chase took most of the day … I’m not sure anymore, it seems so surreal.”

The male seemed pensive for a moment, still looking at me.

”… I would like to verify something, follow me,” he commanded, already turning around.

I followed him without hesitation, still keeping some distance between him and I.  
He brought me next to the stone table, presenting it to me with a gesture of his hand.

”Look at these signs,” he began. ”And tell me what do you see.”

I frowned, slightly suprised by such request. My eyes went for the symbols engraved on the table, only seeing random forms at first.  
But the more I took time to look at them, the more I began to decipher a sense in them, words.  
I told that I recognized humans, powers, something about prophecies – old and probably outdated without a doubt -. Eclipses, dates, numbers. A god, hell.

”I think your arrival in this place isn’t coincidence or simply a punition from my god,” brought up the bat. ”Zotz spoke to me some days ago, telling me that someone would come to me, escaping a great hunt and death. That person wouldn’t have much difficulties reading the table and would then help me for a matter still unknown to me...”

I looked unsure.

”I don’t see how I could help you,” I said. ”I don’t know your god and I don’t belong to this world….”

”And you’re a human,” replied the male with small disdain. ”… I don’t know what my god was able to see in you. Time will probably tell…”

My body froze: ”I don’t plan on staying here for long. I must find a way to get back to my normal size!”

The giant clenched his teeth.

”Not before I get the answers I seek,” he growled. ”You’re probably searching for some too. And that’s why I propose you to stay here and search them with me.”

I stayed silent, observing the other with a puzzled look. Would it be a good thing if I stayed?  
My curiosity won, showing half of a smile at the thought of this opportunity.

”Then I agree. At the condition that you can guarantee my security, of course. I know nothing about the jungle’s dangers and my new size won’t certainly help me.”

The male showed a sour look, although he accepted my request.  
He was about to get on his way that I stopped him, speaking up:

”My name’s Véronique, by the way…”

The bat glanced some seconds at me, finally huffing while getting back on his way.

”I’m Jarod,” he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

”If you don’t know where you are going, any road will lead you there” - Lewis Carroll

 

The very next day, the rain had stopped, noises of diverse animals filling my ears.  
I had been waiting in the room I was in since the very first night I arrived, rapidly getting bored and rather hungry. As I had no chance to see Jarod since the last time we spoke, or even any other bat or creature, I almost assumed that my meetings with the giant were nothing but the fruit of my imagination.  
…  
Soon I’d wake up. I probably ate something that wasn’t fresh, giving me this weird dream. Or maybe it’s because I ate before getting to sleep, which always tends to give me surprisingly vivid dreams? I don’t know, I never know. My thoughts are all so blurry…  
I was standing at the stone table’s side, observing it. I was surprised by how easily I could understand the symbols, even though some of them looked rather abstract. Maybe that ”Zotz” gave me a certain power? Was Jarod right? … What did that strange god saw in me?  
My attention shifted when I heard voices approaching the entrance. Two silhouettes landed, giving me the chance to recognize Jarod as one of them. The other looked really strange, his back hunched and his eyes almost too big for his skull. He looked old and yet dangerous, his presence scaring me at some point.  
Jarod spotted me, then approaching with the other. He already began to talk, getting to my side but still observing the old one.

”This is the human I told you about,” he began. ”I do hope you will find the reason why she was sent here by our god.”

The old bat showed a frown when he looked at me, getting near me with some hesitation.  
He suddenly took the bottom of my jaw, observing my every details patiently, same for my hands and arms. He circled around, his big eyes transpercing my body. When he came back before me and the giant, he could only look at Jarod with some contempt in his eyes, then beginning to talk in a raspy, old, voice:

”You do know that some humans venerated our god long ago? This pyramid was built by a tribe that loved Cama Zotz.”

”Yes,” replied Jarod. ”But I highly doubt that this human is an adept.”

”I believe in no gods,” I added, wanting to answer their questions.

The old one chuckled: ”Oh it won’t be long before you believe in one.” He looked back at Jarod. ”… She may be no believer, but surely Zotz is trying to find out if people of the human race can, once again, have faith in him. Stength is in number, as it is well-known; Zotz will probably claim more sacrifices one day.”

”Wait, sacrifices?”

I hoped I didn’t hear that well.  
The elder grinned, somehow amused.

”I’ll dare say,” he added. ”I’m not surprised that humans have no clues of our customs. The ones that lived here before did those rituals, transmitting us this knowledge. But now everything was forgotten as your people moved on, pushed their beliefs away and now only claim that strong and ancient forces don’t exists anymore, are now only myths. Cama Zotz is real, stranger. He chose you maybe as a coincidence or simply because you were destined for this task. I suspect you will bring back the old faith in humans hearts.”

My eyes were locked on the old one, staying silent for a moment. But my first reaction was soon to start laughing, probably nervous. The two bats were perplex, especially Jarod who was now slightly frowning.  
I tried to stop my laughter.

”I’m sorry!” I began, steadying my breath. ”This is simply ridiculous.”

”Ridiculous?”

Jarod’s voice had boomed, echoing all around the room. I stopped abruptly, my eyes growing in fear. I now felt small as the giant towered over me, his fur spiking up in certain rage.

”My god is powerful! You should be grateful that he dared choose you for one of his schemes.”

”My king, there’s no need to get all heated up,” scolded the old bat.

The giant locked his eyes on the other one for some seconds, fire in his eyes. But then his ears perked up, an idea germing in his mind.

”… You know what, Voxzaco? She says she believe in no gods. Let’s show her she’s wrong. Let’s bring in a sacrifice.”

My whole body froze, seeing the two bats grin. I didn’t know what I had to expect then…

***

It wasn’t long before two others bats came into the room, throwing in another bat – a small one, visibly from another specie. I could see the two newcomers looking at me with surprise, throwing some confused glances at Jarod.  
The old bat, Voxzaco, approached the small bat, holding it by the throat. The poor victim was struggling, his cry for help muffled as his neck was being squeezed harder at each seconds. Voxzaco began to walk towards the stone table, then speaking in a strange and ancient language.  
My body began to back up on instinct, somehow afraid. But my back hit on someone, discovering Jarod behind me. He held my shoulders, coming next to my ear, obligating me to look at the scene.

”Be ready to witness the true power of a god…”

I could only shiver at his words, not sure if I was ready for such thing. I could hear the small bat scream, trying to get out of Voxzaco’s grasp.  
The old bat lifted a hand to the air, swiflty bringing it down to suddenly rip the heart out of his victim.  
I gasped, the atmosphere shifting. Everything became silent, a weird feeling invading me. As a strange wind rose up, I could feel some sort of electrical charge rising up in me, making me shiver. A low growl rose in the air, clutching at my soul with ferocity. Jarod probably felt me tense up, his grip slightly tightening to hold me in place.  
My eyes were stuck on Voxzaco, now holding the small bat’s heart in his hand, claiming that this sacrifice was a gift for Zotz, granting him a new soul for his hell.  
But all I could hear right after was the god cruelly whispering my name in my head, then only seeing his red eyes in pitch blackness  
He was claiming me…

***

I was now sitting outside of the room, my back against a wall, knees up to my chin. I couldn’t blink, my mind still trying to process what I witnessed.  
All that energy from a simple and barbaric act. It went so fast, I could hardly realize that it did happen!

”So, human, what do you say now?”

I jumped a little, noticing Jarod standing not so far, his eyes locked on the horizon. I frowned a little.

”I have a name, I-”

”I don’t care about it,” cut the giant in a dry tone. ”Tell me how you felt.”

I searched my mind, trying to focus on what happened back there.

”I … I felt different,” I answered. ”I won’t lie, it’s not the first time I felt like that.”

The bat slightly turned to me, raising a brow and waiting for me to continue.

”I may have said that I don’t believe in gods, but I do believe in external forces; powers laying in everything surrounding us, in nature itself. … I did rituals which brought me to connect to these forces, and that sacrifice back there … it gave me the same sensation.”

Jarod was now before me, looking down at me. I felt so small, only clutching at my knees and gazing down in a submissive way.

”I heard his voice, calling me, claiming me, his red eyes piercing my very core … I don’t understand what’s happening,” I added, finally getting my eyes back on the other one.

The male showed a smirk, then extending his hand to me. I understood his gesture, shyly putting my hand in his and he got me back up with incredible ease.

”You got proof of something you feared; you found out you do believe.”

He next gestured the scenery, still holding my hand in a surprisingly delicate way.

”Zotz is everywhere, his force extending from every living creatures to any miserable rocks. The sun shines in his glory, the water flows like blood in his veins, the winds are his whispers and the earth his spine. And one day he will grant us the privilege of his presence with a solar eclipse … He is life, he is death. He is power, he is weakness.”

”Then why the sarifices? What good is there in such a barbaric act?” I questionned, getting my hand back.

”Devotion gives you benevolence. Zotz claims lives and in return he will stenghten us. We Vampyrum Spectrums have lived this way for many, many years, some of us being granted wonderful gifts. … My god chose me as his champion when I was very young, giving me force, courage and a reason to be feared by all.”

I sighed, crossing my arms before me and getting my eyes back to the horizon.  
… It seemed so surreal…

”… I have troubles understanding it all,” I said almost in a whisper. ”Everything happened so fast, I’m not even sure any of this is real. When will I wake up?”

The Vampyrum chuckeld softly, his tone dark.

”You think it’s only hard to understand for you? … I am scared of humans, and here I am; talking to one. … But you seem different, I can’t lie.”

”I looked much more of no importance to you so far.”

”And you still are … ‘so far’. I only keep you in my kingdom because I need to know what Zotz is planning. You will be kept under straight surveillance until I say so, stranger.”

I knew this would happen. What was I other than a random human that appeared out of nowhere, claiming that she met a god and got shrinked by him? I dared not to object Jarod, knowing he had all the rights in the world to be cautious and suspicious about me. And I prefered it to be that way, instead of being instantly feared or hated and that I’d be thrown away into the jungle.  
In a sense, I was actually grateful.

”Can I ask for a favor though?” I dared add.

”A favor?” huffed the bat. ”You’re in no position to ask for anything, human, you-”

”Please, I’m just hungry,” I cut, my tone slightly pleading but my gaze frowning. ”I haven’t eaten in almost two days … unless letting your captive starve is part of your ‘surveillance’ plan?”

The giant froze for some seconds, making it clear that he had forgot this small detail. He brushed it away, inviting me to walk by his side.

”Everything happening got me distracted, my apologies. I will ask my guards to bring you something in the most brief delays.”

”Your guards … the old bat I met back there, he called you king. You are the ruler of this place?”

He smirked, as if happy to enter this subject.

”Of course! King Jarod, son of Hades, descendant of a strong line of leaders. We are Zotz’s favorites, ruling the people in his name with force and wisdom. I do what is right for my clan when needed.”

”And what about that Voxzaco, who is he?”

”The priest. He was trained at a very young age to read the stone table and communicate with our god via meditation or sacrifices. … Be cautious with him, human, as he may be jealous of your capacity to read the table as well as him without any training. You should trust no one in this kingdom.”

”Then why should I trust you?”

We stopped before an entrance, Jarod’s stature straightening up.

”Because I am the king, that’s why,” he answered. ”I could kill you right this instant or simply throw you away from my pyramid, but right now I’m the only one that can ensure your safety. Follow my lead, human, and you won’t have any problems.”

We entered the new room, its content captivating my attention. It was well-lit, a hole in one of the walls giving view on the jungle and letting light filling the space. Diverse mayan objects and drapes were placed all around, giving the place the impression of a bedroom or something of a personal space.

”This is rather luxuous for a prisoner,” I commented, walking into the room and observing its every details.

”You are not a prisoner, but a … curiosity,” answered Jarod in a serious voice. ”You will be held in my private quarters until further notice. It is the only place I know you will be safe. And don’t think about jumping out the window, unless you have wings hidden somewhere, or else you will fall to your pathetic death.”

”Charming,” I added, sarcastic. ”I would prefer finding out what’s really happening before I get to burst my brain out all over the ground.”

”Wise decision.”


	3. Chapter 3

”Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye” — H. Jackson Brown Jr.

 

It didn’t take long for me to get something to eat, like Jarod promised. I mostly got fruits, which was a great relief. I did question myself about what those bats could be eating, but frankly I didn’t really give a damn.  
The sun was setting down, beautiful hues of orange and pink filling the sky. I could only sigh at such sight, sitting by the window, a cheek against the inside of my hand.  
Soon my thoughts turned to Jarod. I couldn’t deny that the king intrigued me. When we first met, he seemed so dangerous, cruel and like a monster. But there was some feeling of pride and galantry escaping him, really giving him the look of a lord.  
He said he was scared of humans … maybe my size helped him not to freak out or maybe the fact that I had been in contact with Zotz was giving him a totally different sight about my nature. … I laughed softly to myself, hardly believing that I was now held captive by some mere bats. I never thought animals could be that intelligent and sophisticated; live as a community with a hierarchy. Life is still full of surprises….  
Fatigue overcame me, my eyes starting to close all by themselves. Without any care, I took all the drapes laying around, creating myself some sort of bed in a corner. When I laid and hid in them, the first scent that came to me instantly made me thought of the king, recognizing his odor. It wasn’t disgusting or anything, it rather made my head dizzy, shivering at the simple thought of his size and of how strong he looked…  
Pah! What am I doing … musing about a bat!  
I closed my eyes, trying to find sleep, but the first images that invaded my dreams were those of that poor bat who got its heart ripped out violently, his screams filling my ears…

***

The loud sound of a howling monkey woke me up, my body jolting into the drapes. I lift my head rapidly, my eyes still closed and trying to understand what was happening. I could sense it was already day time, feeling the heat of the sun filling the room. I got myself in a sitting position, stretching up. Getting all those drapes hadn’t been a bad idea, this being more comfortable than the ground anyway.  
I finally opened my eyes and it was only after a split second that I gasped and screamed, backing up to the wall in fear. At the other side of the room there was Jarod, hanging from the ceiling, probably sleeping. His back was turned to me as he was facing the entry. At my scream he jumped, almost falling off his roost, only to see his ears get straighter, his head suddenly turning to me.  
I finally calmed down when my thoughts overcame their fears. I lifted a hand to my eyes, trying to relax myself as a sigh, mixed with a growl, escaped my mouth.

”I didn’t know you were there,” I explained myself, not daring to look at him.

I heard him get to the ground.

”Sorry, señorita, but this is still my room, after all.”

I glanced back at him, the king now facing me, fatigue still on his face. I was such an idiot. I got up, bowing a little when I was before him.

”No, I’m sorry, it’s because I’m usually confused in the morning. I promise I won’t scream again.”

I heard the Vampyrum laugh a little.

”… Would you look at that: a human bowing before me! It’s a dream coming true! … I might like you after all.”

Knowing he was probably mocking me, I looked back at him with slight annoyance: ”Beware, king Jarod, I can bite.”

”I’d like to see you try,” he defied me, grinning.

I showed a sour look, but soon I was back to shyness, rubbing the back of my neck.

”… I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.”

Jarod sighed, passing a hand in his hair, still trying to wake himself up: ”It’s no problem, I slept pretty much all night as I suspected you were a daytime creature. Also I have a lot of things planned, it’s a good thing you woke me up.”

”Oh? And what will I be doing during that time?”

”You will meet with Voxzaco. He is the only one so far that could find the reason why Zotz has sent you here. And I will dare repeat myself, human: do NOT say that you are able to read the table to him. Voxzaco may be the priest and my closest advisor, but I still don’t trust him for many things. I will announce your … ‘talent’ if needed, when needed.”

”I see…”

I didn’t know what to expect of that day yet. To spend most of it with the priest made me shiver deep down inside; I still didn’t like his appearance and general behavior.  
I next followed Jarod, going outside and getting once again an excellent view of the jungle in all its glory, bathed in sunlight. I couldn’t help but sigh internally, almost thanking fate for dropping me in such a place. I knew this part of the world was as dangerous as any other place, but there was something in that environement that always kept me fascinated.  
We arrived at the stone table’s room, my eyes glancing from one part to another. Daylight was descending from the hole in the ceiling, lighting the large table. I could also see the gems on the walls glistening like fireflies in the dark, bringing such a majestic feeling to the place.  
I finally spotted the priest approaching the stone table, his big eyes fixed on me. At first I felt like running, but the first thought that next came to my mind was that I didn’t have to be scared: I’m a human after all! They should all be afraid of me. If not, they’ll soon find out why they should be…  
… That was very bold of me to think, and still! If I showed weakness, I wouldn’t last long.  
Jarod spoke briefly with the old one before getting on his way. He barely looked at me, only saying that he’d be back near the end of the day for me.  
As I watched the giant fly away, I could sense the priest behind me, already showing a crooked smile.

”You didn’t seem that outraged yesterday when I executed the sacrifice.”

I turned slowly, my heart beating fast.

”Jarod told me about your beliefs,” he continued. ”They pretty much sound like ours, only you have no god or goddess. I’d be interested to hear more about it.”

He gestured me to walk by his side, then getting to one end of the room, entering a small chamber which was filled with diverse plants and mushrooms. As we sat on the ground near what seemed a small table made of tree bark, the old Vampyrum offered me a small cup of water in which some leaves were soaked in. The smell was strong, but as I took a sip, to be polite, the taste was surprisingly good. It was like tea, but with less warm water.  
I felt more at ease to speak.

”There is mention of a god AND a goddess in what I believe, but those entities are just mere images, forces that regulates nature. Only men and women have a true power over their lives, deciding alone of their fate. I choose not to include those divine forms in my beliefs by choice, although I did felt some connection to the goddess by occasions…”

”Do they have any names?”

”Not that I’m aware of. The goddess is simply the Goddess and the god is the Old God, the Horned One, the Goddess’s child. It’s very vague, but what is important to know is that those entities are like spiritual guides, guiding us in our paths like a simple trail would in the forest.”

Voxzaco nodded calmly, taking a sip in his cup in turn.

”The king also mentionned something about rituals and how yesterday’s sacrifice made you feel something you already experienced. What do they consist of?”

The question somehow felt very personal to me. Both of my hands were grasping my cup, my fingers fiddling lightly against it.

”Meditation, connecting with the elements, calling spirits with other people, that kind of thing. It is possible to create some spells, but I prefer meditating to achieve what I need.”

Voxzaco smirked: ”Spells … so you’re a witch?”

I laughed nervously, visibly susprised that this concept was known to the Vampyrums.

”Why, yes! That’s exactly what I am.”

”Oh be careful before claiming that you are one, a witch here is not really the same than what you are describing me. Witches here are foul, cursing other bats with evil spells and doing some voodoo or things like that. At some point they were Zotz’s favorites, until he cursed them all with madness! … Maybe that’s why he chose you. You are a new type of witch, a much more pleasant one. Maybe your connection to these foreign gods and nature itself could prove useful.”

”I’m not entirely connected to the gods. To be frank, I don’t really care about them. I prefer to take nature as my mentor, my inspiration. I feel at peace … and if Zotz truly has a plan for me, I do hope it’s about bringing peace and stop those grotesque sacrifices,” I concluded, bringing the cup to my lips.

The priest began to laugh.

”What you’re asking for is impossible!” he added. ”Zotz will always need sacrifices and fresh souls to fill his hell.”

”Then I clearly don’t know why he got me here…” I said, lowering my gaze.

To be honest, some thoughts were already taking form in my mind.  
I remembered Jarod telling me something about an eclipse when we first met. I didn’t know if bringing that subject would be a good thing to enter with the priest, but I prefered to remain silent, following Jarod’s tip and not trust anyone. As far as I knew, the king was the only good figure I could go to, even though he looked severe and such….  
I took another sip, trying not to think about him too much.

***

It was near sunset when he got back to me, hardly thanking the priest for keeping an eye on me as he almost urged me to exit the place. As soon as we were walking away, I could see a grimace take form on the king’s face, clearly disgusted of something.

”That priest is so ugly, I can’t stand looking at him,” he commented, seeing that I was confused.

I let out a small laugh, agreeing. My stress was already fading, strangely finding peace when being in Jarod’s company.

”I do hope your meeting with Voxzaco became fruitful…?”

I shrugged: ”He asked me questions about my beliefs. Then he told me a little about Zotz. He really wants to know why I was sent here … and I think I may have an answer.”

”Please do tell,” added Jarod, slightly surprised.

I couldn’t look at him, feeling like what I was about to say would be stupid.

”Voxzaco believes I’m a new kind of witch for your people. That my connection with nature would be the greatest hint to why I’m here. … I do remember you telling me about an eclipse, maybe those two are related. I didn’t mention it to him, wanting to share my idea with you first.”

”… And you did good. He doesn’t need to know everything right now. Voxzaco thirsts for power. He never ‘mentions’ it, but I can feel it. And if he senses you as a menace between him and Zotz, he will do everything in his power to weaken you and most probably kill you.”

”Well that’s reassuring…” I mumbled.

We were back into Jarod’s room, some fruits already awaiting me. I couldn’t help myself, already getting some berries in my hands and eating one or two. I welcomed the sweetness, the fresh taste cascading my throat with delight.

”How can you eat those things?” asked Jarod with slight disgust in his voice.

I turned to him, frowning a little.

”Don’t you bats eat fruits or insects?”

I saw the giant’s eyes getting wide, next exploding into a laughter. He came next to me, leaving a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm his laugh.

”Oh you clueless creature,” he mused with fun. ”We Vampyrums are carnivores, cannibals even! … We eat meat!”

I stopped breathing for some seconds. I could only back away a little from his hold, my eyes stuck on him.

”Wow, uh, I did not expect that,” I finally said, observing his every details.

Now I could finally understand his shape and height… Now that I knew this, it was easy for me to notice some sort of hunter feeling coming out of him, which only made me fear him a bit more.

”I do hope you won’t have any ‘envy’ to taste me or something…” I asked, unsure.

The other one chuckled, but still frowned a little.

”Ah! I wouldn’t even dare. You don’t look that appetizing, to say the truth. I prefer lizards or rats.”

I grimaced, soon trying to change my mind by taking more berries and getting to the window. Why didn’t I suspected it earlier? The sacrifices are a good sign; only trained killers could rip out a heart that easily…  
Jarod came next to me, hands behind his back as he observed the scenery too.  
We both sighed, appreciating the silence surrounding us. But it didn’t last long when the king started a new conversation:

”May I ask where you’re from? Most humans around here have darker skin while yours is much more pale. Are you sick or something?”

I snorted, laughing a little. I found his naivety kind of adorable.

”Oh no, no,” I quickly answered. ”I’m simply not from these parts! I come from a country way up north, way colder than this one.”

”Then how come you were in these parts?”

”I was traveling,” I added with a small smile, looking at him. ”Coming into these lands were one of my oldest dreams…. But it turned out to be a weird nightmare so far.”

”You miss your land…”

I almost saw compassion in his eyes.

”… Maybe. So far I’m mostly concerned about what’s happening to me right now than what will happen in the future. I’m really scared, I can’t deny that fact, but I have to keep in mind that I have to stay strong or else I’ll fall.”

Jarod showed half of a smile: ”Might I suspect that you’re scared of me?”

”Well, yes! You’re a giant talking bat, that’s something I’m not used to see!”

”You seem to take it rather calmly though.”

That was true … but that’s because I still thought that I was dreaming or something. At least I hoped…  
Or I needed to realize that it was real.  
I dropped what I was holding, suddenly getting nearer the Vampyrum. The king seemed unsure at my sudden movement, cocking his head slightly to one side. I extended my hand to him, now touching his arm and fur.  
The male quickly grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

”What do you think you’re doing?”

It was real.  
I looked down in fear, my lips trying to mumble something.

”I-I’m sorry … I just- I just needed to know, to feel. … This is no dream,” I breathed out.

I sensed Jarod’s grip loosen up a bit, his thumb slightly caressing the inside of my hand, which surprised me.  
Getting my eyes up, I could see a serious look on his face, looking at my hand he was holding. He seemed to get the same realization as me, finally taking time to acknowledge his touch on me.  
Our touch was surreal, sending shivers down my spine. He was there, next to me, caressing my skin, studying it. My hand meant the world, its presence only mattering.  
A low growl rose in the king’s throat, letting go of my hand. He wouldn’t say anything, preferring to head outside.  
I couldn’t stop touching my hand, remembering his touch. I felt so weird inside, truly understanding what was happening.  
Now I missed my home…


	4. Chapter 4

”Dream as if you’ll live forever. Live as if you’ll die today.” — James Dean

 

-Jarod’s POV-

I didn’t know what to think of her.  
A human, in MY pyramid. Oh my father would have been so mad at this thought.  
I had to admit though, she looked strong. Maybe not physically, but mentally, and that was something I strangely admired in her. For the past few days she proved herself to be way stronger than her fears, always standing straight and looking right into my eyes.  
I sensed that she respected me. I didn’t really know why, but it was pleasant in a way.  
Voxzaco confessed that he wasn’t sure about the human. There was something weird about her, a certain force he couldn’t pinpoint. Should I tell him about her capacities? … Somehow I felt like it wouldn’t be the right choice.  
Zotz spoke to me about her, he only contacted me about his plan, not the priest. Maybe he had a plan for us two.  
And that time she touched me …. To hold her hand had been such a strange experience. She was so tiny, so frail, so soft.  
Her overall appearance was alien to me. Her furless body, except for the top of her head which supported a luxurious light brown river of hair. Her eyes, as green as the leaves in the jungle, were pools of hidden intelligence, shinning with energy. She lacked wings, she lacked big ears, she lacked many things … but it was oh so strangely fascinating.

***

-Véronique’s POV-

Almost two weeks had gone by since I arrived here.  
Living with the Vampyrums proved to be not so difficult after all. Sure they would sometime gaze at me as if I was the strangest thing on earth, but I brushed them all away, always walking straight, my head high and without missing any ounce of confidence.  
…  
It was hard at times and it wasn’t rare for me at night to be sleepless, worrying about the next day to come: but I had to stay strong.  
Meditation had become a huge relief for me. It wasn’t rare for me to sit in the middle of Jarod’s room, legs crossed, hands resting on them, palms towards the open world.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
I had to feel my body, my roots, connect to the ground. Feel my head burn with passion, a desire to live. Feel my blood rush throughout my whole body, like water coursing at a frantic pace. Feel my breathing become as cold as ice when it entered me and as hot as fire when it got out. My body had to be connected to the world around me in order for me to appreciate it more.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
Jarod would always invade my mind at a certain point. I could’t help but feel a certain connection between him and I. In a sense we seemed very much alike, which amused me at some point.  
He was kind and polite to me, which was surprising to say the truth… he even started to use my name, instead of ‘human’, at the end of the first week. I strangely liked when he said it, his spanish accent accentuating the ‘r’ and giving it a special flair. Sometimes he prefered to call me ‘Véro’ and that didn’t bother me.  
As long as he acknowledged that I had a name, it was all I needed.

Voxzaco, on the other hand, still called me ‘stranger’ or simply ‘human’. I knew he was suspicious about many things, but I always kept my mouth shut, like Jarod asked me to, in fear of putting my life in danger. Even though the old bat seemed rather weak and old, some thirst for blood could still be sensed out of him and that was enough for me to fear him.

I opened up my eyes, getting out of my meditative state. My body felt sore, my gaze heavy with fatigue. I felt like I haven’t slept in ages.  
Standing up, I only took some steps before my head started to turn, making me feel dizzy. I took support against a wall, sighing as I laid my forehead on the stone. Just … I just needed to close my eyes for some seconds …  
Drift away from it all…  
…

”I didn’t know meditating could be so tiresome.”

I turned my head towards the entry, discovering Jarod. One of his shoulders was leaning against the entry’s frame, an amused look on his face. I let out a quiet laugh.

”Oh no, it isn’t at all. I’m just hardly getting any sleep these days.”

”I did remark it. Is there something troubling you?”

I shifted my position, landing my back against the wall with a long sigh.

”I’m in a foreing world, most people I know probably think I’m dead or something, I’m surrounded by bats who probably think I’m a menace or just a plain freak. I have to say, the pressure is becoming rather harsh.”

Jarod came before me, a small smile on his lips: ”As long as you are under my protection, you have nothing to worry about from the other bats. You are, after all, sent by Zotz, so I wouldn’t risk anything to see you hurt and bring my god’s wrath upon my people.”

”And here I thought for a second that it was because you care about me,” I joked.

”Don’t push it,” he answered in the same tone.

My smile soon disappeared when a new vague of fatigue overcame me. I really needed to clear my mind….

”Hey, do you know if there’s any small waterfall nearby?” I suddenly asked.

My question visibly surprised the Vampyrum as I saw him frown.

”And for what purpose?”

”I need to clean myself.”

”Then use the water I brought you.”

I glared at him: ”No, I need to feel a strong current, it’ll probably help me sort my thoughts, I don’t know…”

”… Why are humans so demanding?” he sighed with a small growl.

***

It wasn’t the first time I was flying with him. When it did happen, he wanted to show me the view from the top of the pyramid. The flight had been brief, but I had still been able to feel all his strength.  
This time the trip was a bit longer, my arms around his neck as I was laying on his back. To see the world from his point of view was a strange experience, as if I was beating a pair of wings myself. I could feel all the work going on, how every muscles twisted and turned like a formidable machine. He was fast and yet agile, his long wingspan giving him a lot of maneuvering possibilities.  
By being this close I could also smell him, his powerful and animal scent sending chills through my whole body. It was hard to describe the scent, but it strangely attracted me.  
He landed on some rocks surrounding a small lake. At one place there was a waterfall cascading through rocks and roots, giving clear water. The current didn’t seem too strong, at least not enough for me to get pushed away by it. I didn’t wait to let go of Jarod, walking towards the water. I was already stripping myself of my clothes, leaving them carelessly on the rocks.  
I closed my eyes, finally entering the waterfall with delight. A long sigh escaped me, an immense weight leaving my shoulders.  
… I was just standing there, feeling the water caressing my body. Nothing else existed around me, no more worries.  
Until I finally remembered Jarod who was probably behind me, still on the rocks. I turned my head around, watching to see his reaction.  
He didn’t look surprised or anything. He was just observing me, probably curious about my body.  
I had no reason to be scared or intimidated; these bats never wore any clothes! Surely they were all confused that I had to wear some.  
I turned completely to the king, gesturing my whole frame.

”Yeah, I have no fur. Is it THAT disturbing?” I asked with amusement.

The male smirked, slowly coming towards me.

”Well, sure, you look like a weird fresh newborn, but with more curves and no wings.”

I ruffled my hair, washing them with a smile of delight while closing my eyes once again.

”I’m sorry you have to see that,” I commented, still joking.

”Oh, on the contrary, I’m very happy… I was actually curious to see what was under those weird clothes of yours.”

”Always here to help.”

When I opened my eyes another time, I could now see Jarod really close, but still not enough for him to get touched by the waterfall. I could feel his predatory gaze scanning me, studying my every details.  
It was intimidating at first, but I rapidly turned the events around as I rapidly came to him, grabbing his hand and yanking him the best I could under the water. He yelped in small fear, his head instantly getting wet. The sight of him with his hair all watered down, hiding his face, could only make me laugh.  
The Vampyrum quickly regained his composure, looking at me severely.

”Why did you do that?” he scolded.

”You need to let it go sometime,” I answered with a wink. ”Have some fun! You’re always so serious and broody somehow…”

”That’s because I’m the king! I have to act like it.”

”I’m the king,” I imitated with fun. ”… King my ass, you still can have a bit of fun from times to times.”

Jarod suddenly grinned, his brows furrowing a little.

”My ‘fun time’ is probably not what you’re thinking about.”

I stopped, gulping hard. I instantly knew what he meant and, to say the truth, it didn’t surprise me that much. He looked so strong, many females probably fell for that…  
I shrugged, turning my back to him.

”Nice try, casanova, you won’t have that sort of fun from me.”

His hands brushed my hips, lightly tracing my skin and following its curves. An incredible shiver passed through me, freezing me.

”Who said I wanted that with you?” he said, his tone almost sultry.

I lightly slapped his hands away, glancing at him with some disgust.

”I’d be surprised if you wanted to try that with a human, to be honest. I’m just weird, after all.”

”I’ll be the judge of that.”

He scooted out of the water, soon shaking his fur. I couldn’t erase my glare, trying to understand him.  
I still prefered to abandon, closing my eyes once and for all, focusing on the water still falling on me, washing my thoughts away….

***

That night was intensely hot, humidity filling the air and making it hard to breathe peacefully. I had decided to sleep naked, not giving a fuck about the world. My whole body was sweating, fighting hard against the heat. I could hardly find sleep, turning around in the drapes. I could kill for some fresh air right now…  
It was finally after a long while that I heard the blessing sound of a storm coming this way. Hopefully it would drop the temperature…  
A flash illuminated the room for a split second, a low rumbling coming right after. I sighed, moaning out a ‘finally’ with happiness, my face buried in the drapes. As I was starting to get some rest, my mind noticed a small touch following my spine. I welcomed the sensation, relaxing me even more. But then I realized that something was wrong: who was touching me?  
I lifted my head, looking at my left. A lightining bolted outside, leaving me enough time to distinguish Jarod’s form in the darkness. I jumped, backing away from him, but the bat tried to calm me, hushing me as he landed a hand on my arm, steadying me.

”Shh, Véro, it’s alright, it’s just me. Don’t worry, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay…”

I calmed down, my eyes still locked on him.

”Why? I’m okay, there’s no need to worry,” I said harshly.

”It’s just that it’s very hot tonight, it’s easy to pass out or get sick. Here, drink water.”

He offered me a small cup, just like one of Voxzaco’s, filled with water. I didn’t notice my thirst until now, soon drinking with delight.  
Another thunder rumbled outside, making my whole body vibrate inside.

”Thank you,” I added, deposing the cup on the ground.

”De nada. … And, uhm, I wanted to talk about what happened today.”

Oh? My body tensed up, now sitting straight, just like Jarod before me. It was rare to hear him being so hesitant…

”Yes, you’re a human,” he continued, ”but for me it hardly describes you as a whole. You’re not weird or anything. Well … yes, but that’s not really the point. I just … I’m just confused about you.”

”Confused?” I asked, surprise in my voice.

”There’s something coming out of you, an essence, it’s hard to describe. Zotz told me to get to know you better, to seize you… And I’m surprised by what I’m seeing. We are strangely alike. … I never thought I’d say that.”

I bit my lip, somehow amazed that he would say that. I scooted towards him, leaving a hand on one of his, trying to catch his eyes.

”I … I think the same,” I added. ”Maybe fate intended for us to meet…”

”Maybe, maybe not. Life always has a way to surprise us.”

His other hand came over mine, lightly caressing it. He took time to explore my hand, then easily taking my wrist in his large hand. I couldn’t hide my smile.

”You’re still curious about my body?”

”… Yes, it’s somehow fascinating. … It’s weirdly beautiful in its own way.”

I couldn’t stop myself from blushing, surprised by such comment.  
Soon I heard the recognizable sound of falling rain outside, bringing my attention to the window. Bright flashes appeared from times to times, captivating me. I couldn’t see the Vampyrum who was still looking at me, observing my every details.  
My thoughts got back to him when I felt his hand cup the side of my neck, his fingers getting in my hair. My eyes were wide open, trying to understand his gesture. His thumb, still free, began to brush my cheek tenderly.

”I’m curious …,” he whispered. ”Curious about you, curious about how it must feel to-…”

He didn’t dare to finish his sentence, his other hand coming up, touching my arm.  
I couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, making him stop.

”What?” he asked, unsure.

”Seems I was wrong about you,” I answered. ”Yes, you’re a king, but I didn’t know of what exactly.”

I could see Jarod’s playful smile appear.

”Oh? And what sort of king am I exactly?”

”The king of one night stands probably!” I laughed again.

He chuckled, his thumb on my cheek caressing me once again.

”Is that a bad thing? … Do you want me to stop?”

My whole body trembled at that question. I could hardly understand the situation, wondering if this was real or not.  
I cursed myself.

”… No, I’m curious too. Scared too.”

”Is this your first time?”

”No… But with a Vampyrum, yes.”

”Then relax … don’t overthink it. We’ll go one step at a time. We’ll take time to quench our curiosity.”

His tone had been so low, rapidly becoming sexual.  
I tried to empty my mind, to tell myself that this would probably mean nothing when morning would come. By the way he acted, his experience, he must have been doing it with several other females before me. He was just curious, as I was, about how it could feel with someone different…  
It was most certainly only a body attraction and nothing more…

The Vampyrum lightly pushed me down, my back landing against the drapes. He brought his muzzle in the crook of my neck, taking time to take my scent, his hands still caressing my skin. When I felt his tongue touch my skin, my eyes closed, shutting myself from the world and only trying to take in this whole new land of sensations. One of his hands shifted slowly to my stomach, still taking time to lightly hover my breasts.  
He grabbed my waist, bringing me closer to him. This was his dance; he knew each of its steps.  
My hands went up to his chest by instinct. I had rarely touched him before and this time it felt wonderful. He sighed against my skin, his lips exploring the sides of my face, softly pressing them against my skin.  
There couldn’t be any passion, no sentimentality. Yet, he was so careful, I could only fall under his charm…  
His hands brushed my body, starting from the shoulder to next get to my butt. He grabbed it, slightly squeezing it and growling at how soft it was. Sitting on his knees, before me, he next went for my legs, lifting them so they could rest against his broad shoulders. The tip of his claws caressed them, licking one of my ankles.  
My breathing had became hard, suddenly feeling cold from all these sensations. I moaned when I started to feel his thumb beginning to rub my sex.  
It couldn’t be real…

”Yes … moan for me.”

His low voice got me, my back arching, trying to meet his touch harder. Other sounds escaped me, moving my hips to his pace.  
But I wanted more.

”… Jarod … I want to touch you, please.”

The bat never hesitated once, landing my legs to his sides, his whole form coming over me.  
My hands instantly came towards his neck, getting from the base of it and going up until I got behind his head, caressing his hair.  
His lips kissed my cheek, sometimes letting his fangs caress my skin. I suddenly grasped his mane fur when I felt something wet between my legs, slowly starting to touch me.  
He had grabbed his penis, taking his time to brush the tip of it against my entrance. It was already wet, probably the fact that it was internal when not used causing it to be so. And it aroused me completely.

”I see you like being a tease,” I breathed out.

”That’s my specialty,” growled the king.

He began to kiss my neck with more passion, his teeth scraping my flesh, then leaving place for his tongue to explore me, taking his time on my boobs. My hands were still exploring him, mostly going for his chest and stomach, appreciating his form.

”Oh for fuck’s sake take me now, this is torture,” I laughed a little., still feeling his sex against mine.

He came to my ear, breathing hard.

”Be patient,” he murmured.

A thunder echoed once again, it’s force translating into the bat.  
He stopped everything, suddenly taking me by the waist. We switched side, the male resting on his back as he brought me on top of him. He instantly placed my hips to his, his force making me move sensually against him.  
I grabbed his hands, guiding them to my breasts. I didn’t need his help to move! I heard him growl with delight, lightly squeezing me.

”I already love your body so much…,” he said in a ghostly tone.

Take me, don’t let me go.  
I teased him in turn, shifting my hips so I could feel the tip of his penis at my entrance, almost in. He sighed, getting one of his hands back down, stopping me for a moment.

”I’m probably different compared to your human men, Véro, maybe that’ll hurt you…”

I never thought of that until now. I quickly got my hand to his member, studying it. Jarod could’t stop a moan escaping him, not expecting this action.  
He was most certainly thicker than what I ever had. Also the tip was a bit pointy, unlike a man of my specie. But it certainly didn’t scare me at all.

”One step at a time, like you said,” I added in a husky tone.

He hummed a sound of approval, letting me then getting him in. I had to go slowly, his size still foreign to my body.  
I had a hard time breathing, trying to suppress the pain. Hissing, I grasped some of his fur, translating my misery. Jarod got me to lie down against him, kissing the top of my head, his hands rubbing my back.

”I know it hurts…” he whispered. ”Take your time, dance with me when you feel like it…”

I smiled over my pain, sticking closer to him.  
It didn’t take long for me to start moving my hips, wanting to get used to him the best I could. His wings surrounded me, hiding me from the world. He began to purr, lightly scratching my skin with his claws. When I finally started to get more confident, he began to thrust slowly, tenderly holding my body in place.  
I kept moaning again and again, loving the way he was filling me. My back arched, leaving me enough space to land my hands on his chest, giving me support. Our movements became more fluid, our bodies touching sensually.  
With a growl, Jarod shifted our position, holding me firmly against him. My back touched once again the drapes, feeling the other over me. I felt small under this tall figure, taking me, claiming me. This time he was the one taking control, lightly accelerating the pace, holding one side of my waist, squeezing it from times to times. Some of his thrusts were accentuated when he moved his hips in circle, making me sigh in delight.  
Some part of me was so scared by what was happening. It was so unexpected, but I could’t deny that the desire was real…   
I felt him nuzzle the top of my head, breathing heavily. I sensed him slowing down, both of his hands next cupping my neck and bottom of my face.

”You’re so small,” he murmured with a soft chuckle. ”I’m scared of breaking you.”

I sighed, lifting my head to meet his gaze.

”I can take more than that,” I answered with a grin.

Both still smiling, our eyes closed, moving once again with sudden passion and sensuality. I could feel him breathing hard against me, his hands caressing me all over. I couldn’t help but kiss the bottom of his jaw, my moans becoming louder and louder as he kept going on.  
He bared his fangs against my flesh, going deeper and lightly grabbed my hair, pulling my head backwards to expose my throat. When he began to lick me I lost it, my body jolting with lust.

”Scream for me,” he growled with the same feeling.

I obeyed, my voice rising with envy, panting. As he kept going on, I could feel my whole body tingling, starting at my core.  
Feeling me coming to an end, Jarod held me closer another time, kissing my neck with passion. And I lost it all.  
My body stretched, feeling heat and comfort invading me. My orgasm was strong, making the whole world spin around me. I heard the growl of a thunder outside, the same tone escaping the Vampyrum. And it was only after a few more thrusts that he also came, sensing him filling me. I couldn’t stop caressing his fur, loving to see such weakness coming from a strong-looking creature.  
Our breathings began to slow down, Jarod nuzzling my jaw. I hummed in approval.

”Satisfied?” I sighed, feeling relaxed.

I felt his smile against me.

”Hmm, more than ever…”

He detached himself, ready to leave me there. But I rapidly put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

”… C-can you stay with me for a while?” I asked timidly. ”It’s getting colder … just for a moment, nothing more.”

The male seemed to hesitate, finally laying down next to me. He didn’t know if he had to take me in his arms, but did so anyway. I welcomed the heat, sticking my face close to his chest and listening his breathing and his beating heart.  
I felt ridiculous for having done such a thing with him, but I quickly hushed my feelings, simply telling myself that what happened meant nothing…  
I closed my eyes, feeling his touch against my back, slowly caressing me. The falling rain outside helped me relax, finally finding sleep after many days…

***

The next morning I woke up and found myself alone within the drapes. The Vampyrum was nowhere in the room, probably away on another matter. I sat in my home-made bed, clutching the fabrics before me and around my naked body.  
… Things would only feel weird from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

''I would rather die a meaningful death than to live a meaningless life.'' -- Corazon Aquino

 

I found him back at the stone table's room, talking to Voxzaco. They seemed to be discussing something important over the table, which I couldn't understand completely as they were speaking in Spanish. The sound of my footsteps on the ground attracted Jarod's attention, lifting his gaze on me. He didn't look any different when seeing me, rapidly returning to the priest.  
Somehow that reaction hurt me, probably expecting more, but I shrugged it away, walking straight to the bats.  
To be at Jarod's side after what happened last night was a bit deconcerting. He looked like nothing happened, or maybe he was hiding it well... I couldn't look straight at him, prefering to stick my gaze on the table.

''Good morning, human, you arrived just in time for a little experience...,'' said Voxzaco in a slight annoyed tone.

I looked at the priest, perplexed.

''... You don't seem to be thrilled by it,'' I commented.

''Only because I do not approve the idea, especially since it'll concern you.''

I was even more surprised: ''Why am I involved?''

''Today we will see if you have the capability to enter in communication with Zotz,'' explained Jarod.

I turned to him, already questionning him by the look on my face: ''B-But why would I want to do that?''

Seriously, I didn't want to admit that I was extremely scared of the god but the first time I met him had been scary enough, who knows what I would have to expect from another meeting...  
The king had a severe look, somehow looking at me with big eyes.

''Because we need to be sure that Zotz really has a plan for you.''

I sensed that he was insistant and that he wanted for me to stop questionning. I frowned, keeping my mouth shut.

''I'll go fetch the needed ingredients,'' grumbled Voxzaco, already on his way to his stock.

Jarod and I both watched him walk away, and as soon as the elder was no more in sight, the king grabbed one of my arms, bringing me closer to him. He still looked severe, speaking fast and in a hushed tone:

''You have to be cautious, Véro, Voxzaco doesn't believe entirely that you were sent by Zotz. This is your only chance to prove him wrong.''

''But I don't know how to contact him!''

''Don't worry about that, the priest will guide you. ... I know you were sent by the dark lord, I can sense it. He only spoke to me about you, I know the truth. Open yourself to the god and he will contact you, or else Voxzaco could easily try do horrible things. You have to know why you're here.''

''I'm scared...''

My body was shivering, not knowing what to expect.

''I won't let anything happen to you, you have my word...''

He brought me closer for an instant, taking in my scent, a smile appearing on his face.

''... You smell incredibly good when strong emotions invade you.''

I blushed, surprised.

''Jarod, I-''

The Vampyrum released me suddenly as Voxzaco was now back.  
The old bat had diverse ingredients in his hands, mostly leaves and mushrooms. He laid them out on the table, next handing me a small part of a mushroom.

''Eat this,'' he ordered.

I grimaced, the smell strong and disgusting, but I did as asked, chewing slowly. Seeing my reaction, Jarod chuckled, knowing it probably tasted bad.

''If your majesty is so amused, perhaps I could offer him the same thing?'' offered Voxzaco in a monotone voice.

''No thank you. I had enough of those horrible things before,'' replied Jarod, trying to regain his composure.

I disregarded the exchange, already noticing something weird from eating that mushroom. I felt as if everything around me had became so light, almost like it could all float like feathers...  
I froze, my eyes as big as plates. I suddenly grabbed Jarod's arm, my eyes fixing the void.

''What's wrong?'' asked the giant.

''Everything's weird...'' I mumbled.

Voxzaco let out a small chuckle: ''The effects are probably stronger for a human. This will probably turn out way more interesting than I thought!''

He was already mixing several leaves in a bowl, crushing them with a tool.  
On my part I was breathing hard, my vision becoming way crazier at each seconds. I could feel Jarod's touch, trying to keep me straight and probably trying to reassure me.  
The priest approached me, a cup in his hand. He brought the mixture to my lips, which I tried to avoid.

''Drink, you blasted creature!'' cursed the old one.

He forced me, yanking me out of Jarod's hands. A hand in my hair, my head was now pulled backwards, my mouth opening from pain. With a quick gesture the priest urged the drink to my lips, then feeling the strange mixture of water and granulated leaves on my tongue. Voxzaco then closed my mouth, placating his hand under my jaw with force. I had no more choice than to swallow, my mind screaming in fear.  
My head was brought back into a straight position, my eyes then meeting those of the priest. I could only see him now, his voice soon piercing the incoming darkness.

''Your soul is now fluid, moving like a snake through space and time. Detach yourself from this disgusting shell, go seek the underground world. Scream Zotz's name and he will come to you. Fly, human!''

He released me harshly, then feeling myself falling into a dark and profound pit.  
I was dying, this was it.  
The fall was infinite, never touching any ground. I could only scream, seeing noting but shadows around me.  
Fly.  
I remembered that word, my mind then forcing myself to get into an upward position – wherever was the 'up' position anyway – and I suddenly felt everything slow down. The air was shifiting around me, feeling wind currents going downward. I was flying!  
I saw a white light before me, reaching it in a matter of seconds. And this was when I stumbled into a brand new world.  
It was night, the sky bursting with billion of stars. There were trees around me, but they all seemed dead, grey and without any force.  
I spotted a vast plain not so far from my position, directing my flight to there. Everything was silent, only the whistling sound of wind caressing my ears. As I set foot on the ground, I was surprised by it's powdery texture, like ashes.  
Was I at the right place? I remembered Voxzaco's words, next shouting Zotz's name with force. I was deeply terrified at the idea of meeting this dark god again, but Jarod was right; I had to do this.  
I had to confront that entity and get to know once and for all why I was sent deep into the jungle.  
The ground began to shake, cracking sound echoing into the air. I lost balance, falling on my knees and taking support to the ground with my hands. A large opening appeared not so far from me, then seeing two bright red eyes looking at me.  
I was breathing fast, my heart pounding hard against my chest. A form began to emerge from the depths of the ground, growling while doing so.  
The head was massive, the one of a bat but with a larger and longer jaw, immense teeth coming out, pointy as spears. The body was skeletal, its long wings acting as support limbs, elevating the creature's body over the ground.  
My mind kept screaming Zotz's name, not beliving that he was once again before me. The first time I had seen him I had mostly seen his eyes, his whole form hovering like a black cloud in the air. But this time he was whole, tall and proud over me. 

''Here we meet again, human,'' started the god, his voice rumbling all over the land menacingly.

I lowered my head, somehow ashamed to be able to look at him.

''I was forced, lord, that Vampyrum priest made me eat and drink things in order to get to you.''

''SILENCE!'' he boomed.

I hadn't been able to contain my scream, closing my eyes and expecting the worst.

''First you entered one of my private temples, now you dare get into my lands? Either you had help or not, this deserves a punishment.''

''Please, please oh lord, have mercy,'' I begged. ''I never believed in gods until you appeared before me. Let me prove myself worthy to you. Tell me what you want me to do and I will stop being a nuisance.''

Zotz stopped, a malicious smile twisting his features.

''I do have plans for you, pitiful creature. By your attachment to nature, I can grant you powers that could most probably be beneficial to the Vampyrums. Especially for the solar eclipse that will come in less than a year.''

''In less than a year?'' I repeated, scared. ''Lord Zotz, I can't stay at the pyramid forever. People will search for me, I have a life away from this pyramid!''

''Then you shouldn't have enter my temple!'' he growled. ''I will need your powers for my scheme. You will be able to contain the solar eclipse long enough for my subjects to execute as many sacrifices as possible in order for me to get out of this hell and rule over the mortal world. Do so and you will be largely rewarded. Disobey and I will get my strongest warrior to rip your heart out.''

''Was I destined to this?'' I dared question.

The god held his red gaze upon me, studying me. He finally grumbled: ''... It is written on the table. You will lead the Vampyrums to glory.''

I kept my eyes locked on Zotz, surprised and lightly scared by such words.

''Be gone now, human, and remember my warnings.''

The wind rose around me, soon creating a small hurricane, blocking my view to the dark lord.  
I still could't move, trying to asses what he told me.  
Liberate him ... what for? He looked so cruel, so dangerous ... it would only bring chaos!  
I felt my body take off from the ground, rapidly flying to an unknown destination. The scenery changed a few times until I got the familiar sight of the pyramid, my presence then crashing into myself, my soul then back into my body.

I jumped in fear, breathing rapidly. I felt hands trying to hold me down, forcing me to lie into a bed of leaves. My eyes looked everywhere until they landed onto Jarod's form, concern showing on his face.

''It's alright, it's over now, relax,'' he said, suddenly cupping one of my cheeks.

My respiration was still going at a franctic pace, which accentuated my emotions. Without any warnings, tears began to escape my eyes, sadness filling me. I could only cry, knowing my fate, and I felt so powerless...  
Jarod nuzzled the top of my head, trying to hush me.

''The table, I need to see the table,'' I cried out, trying to get out of the king's hold.

''Wait, Véro!''

But it was too late as I was already up and getting to the stone. My legs were shaking, unsure of my step. My body felt so heavy compared to my previous state...  
I took support, my eyes scanning franctically the signs. I had to see if Zotz was right ... or at least prove him wrong, SOMETHING!

''What do you think you're doing, human?'' growled Voxzaco, coming next to me.

I felt fury invade me, rage coloring my traits as I snarled to the old bat: ''Leave me be! I need to seek the truth.''

''Seek the truth? And how will you do that? You probably can't read any of those signs.''

''Yes I can!''

''Véro!'' raged Jarod.

I gave no damn, my eyes returning to the stone.  
And that's when I spotted it.  
The human, the eclipse, Zotz's eyes!

''It is true...,'' I whispered to myself, suddenly backing up.

''This is unacceptable, no human could be blessed with the faculty to read the table so easily! She is no priest, she is a disgrace!'' spat Voxzaco, hainous.

''She was sent by Zotz himself,'' growled the giant back, coming before me for protection. ''Wether she can read the table or not is none of your concerns. He probably gave that power to her and you shouldn't question the dark lord's decisions.''

''Blasphemy! She is a menace!''

''If I'm so much troubles, I'll just leave then,'' I said loud enough. ''I wouldn't want to stay here anyway.''

Jarod frowned, looking at me with incertitude.

''... Why? What did Zotz tell you?''

''Enough for me to be scared of my future or anyone else's future,'' I answered with venom in my voice. ''I was chosen for a task I do not wish to be part of, and because of that decision I must leave or else I'll be killed.''

I saw Voxzaco get towards me, his face twisted with a snarl.

''You won't go anywhere until you tell us what the dark lord planned for you.''

''No...'' I backed up, fear suddenly invading me. ''No, I can't...''

''You will speak!''

The old bat suddenly lifted a hand, slapping me. My eyes were round as plates, trying to understand the sudden pain as I held a hand to my cheek.  
Voxzaco was already readying another blow that a strong hand held his wrist back, Jarod suddenly yanking him away from me, showing his fangs to the priest.

''You dare?!'' he raged.

I took the opportunity to rush out to the exit, not even looking back once when I heard the king shout my name.  
I ran the best I could, first heading to Jarod's room. I had to get the few things I had left there. I had to go away, to escape!  
I had dreamed enough, I had to wake up, I had to get out of this nightmare.  
I wasn't fast enough, the giant rushing into the room in turn, slightly panting. As soon as he spotted me he walked towards me. I backed up against a wall, suddenly fearing for my life, as he blocked me, holding my shoulders against the rock surface.

''Let. Me. Go,'' I said, detaching my words in hopes of sounding more threatening.

''And where will you go?'' replied Jarod with a frown, his breathing now calmed. ''You know you won't survive out there.''

''And I won't survive here either.''

I felt the bat's hand get to my cheek, his eyes planted in mine, trying to read my emotions.

''Véro, please, tell me. You know I'll believe you.''

Should I trust him? He was the king after all, he would see this opportunity as a huge success for his people. Maybe he would oblige me to the task...  
My gaze was filling up again with tears, utterly scared.  
I closed my eyes, holding Jarod's hand close to my skin with both of my hands, leaning to his touch. ... My heart was telling me to have faith in him...

''You were right, we were both right. It has to do with the eclipse. Zotz will grant me powers. He wants me to hold the event long enough for the Vampyrums to execute as many sacrifices possible for him to get out of his hell; rule over the mortal world. ... I don't want to do that, Jarod, I can't.''

The silence between us was freezing me, not even daring to open my eyes.  
I finally heard the giant sigh, his other hand going to my shoulder, caressing it lightly.

''... I can understand why,'' he said in a calm voice. ''You know nothing of Zotz, you grew up thinking no gods existed. ... I will not ask you nor force you to accomplish something you wouldn't even comprehend its extents.''

He lifted my face up a bit, making me look at him, water still in my eyes.

''But I can't let you go out there,'' he continued. ''The jungle is harsh, its laws without any pity. ... Please stay here until I find a way for you to get back to your world. ... If by then you still haven't changed your mind, that could be the best I can do.''

''What about Voxzaco?''

A soft smile appeared of Jarod's lips: ''He will hopefully keep his distance. He knows what he risks if he dare disobey me.''

I couldn't help but smile a bit too, amused by his tone.  
I could still feel his touch on my face and my shoulder, feeling warm and protected somehow.  
Less than a year ... could Jarod find the solution before that time?  
...  
What could be worse?  
I sighed, wanting to change the subject, even though that one wasn't any better:

''... What happened last night ... what does it mean to you?''

He looked slightly surprised, but soon shifted his hand on my cheek to go towards my hair, caressing them tenderly.

''Many things, surprisingly,'' he answered, his voice sounding sincere. ''It was pleasant and strange at the same time, but if I had to go back in time, I'd still do it.''

''So romantic,'' I mocked.

''And you?'' questionned the bat, disregarding my comment.

I blushed, surprised he would ask for my opinon on the matter. I seriously couldn't lie...

''... I could take more. The feeling was incredible.''

Jarod came closer, his forehead touching mine, his attitude suddenly shifting to a flirtatious mood.

''And you shall receive.''

I had no time to answer as the bat began to leave light kisses on my face, slowly getting to my lips.  
My body was melting, soon brought against the Vampyrum's body as he kept holding me. It was weird at first, but it rapidly became natural as it kept going on, my shirt getting lifted after a while.  
Yes ... I could still live here for some months...


	6. Chapter 6

”We fear the thing we want the most” — Robert Anthony

 

\- Jarod’s POV -

The only thing I kept telling myself was that I had to keep her long enough by my side for the eclipse to come. My promise to her had been a bit sketchy, I had to admit, but I really had no clue of where I’d have to look at in order to bring her back to normal.  
Although she seemed intelligent, it was easy to guess that the right words or the right touch could melt her, letting me bend her to my will.  
Having sex with her had been a pleasant surprise though! She was soft, petite and all those sounds she did … god, it could only excite me more. Most Vampyrum females would only growl or snarl, but Véro … it was like she was singing, moaning her passion and pleasure.  
…

She had to stay. If she would be able to contain the solar eclipse long enough, I had to use her. Zotz would finally by able to reign over this world, probably making me then one of his prime commanders or something. He knew I was truly devoted to his cause; I was his favorite since my very young age after all!  
Voxzaco would have to stay out of my way, of OUR way I should say. Véro couldn’t be left alone now, the priest now a menace more than ever. I could just banish or even kill this old fool, but he was the priest; I couldn’t just kill him like that! I still haven’t told him about the eclipse and the human’s role in it. Maybe he would see it as a catastrophe since she wasn’t Vampyrum or even a bat at all!  
A human … she had to be a human…. But she wasn’t like all the other humans. She seemed far different, out of their world. It was somehow pleasant to be in her company, I had to confess. We were alike on many points and, frankly, it just felt nice to have someone to talk to normally, without seeing the other before me bow at any moments. … I wanted to get to know her more.

***

\- Véronique’s POV -

I woke up with a startle, going straight to a sitting position into the drapes. … That same nightmare. For some nights now I’ve been having it, always waking me, panting like I just ran a marathon.  
It was still night outside, the sounds of the nocturnal fauna filling my ears.  
I sighed, running a hand in my hair. I was so tired …  
Only a month had gone by since I arrived to the pyramid and somehow it felt like an eternity at times. At least Jarod was of good company, which still surprised me at times. I had seen him be rather harsh to other bats at times, especially servants. It scared me, but maybe that was his way of letting stress go?  
I broke out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder, lightly squeezing it.

”You had that nightmare again?”

My eyes got on Jarod who had come to my side, sitting in the drapes with me. I puffed, touching his hand in turn.

”Yeah, it just won’t leave my mind…”

It was always the same thing: red eyes following me everywhere, a voice whispering to me, claiming that I had to accomplish my destiny or something like that. I knew Zotz was trying to convince me, but it could only scare me more.  
The Vampyrum laid down on my bed, inviting me – or should I say pulling me – into his wings. I hummed in approval and comfort, instantly sticking closer to the male’s body, appreciating his scent and heat. He was already caressing my back, purring deep inside. That could instantly relax me, slowly letting my fingers pet his mane fur, appreciating its softness.  
But there was still concern in the depths of my mind…

”Jarod, why are you kind to me?” I asked, lifting my head to look at him. ”I … I saw you multiple times be so harsh to others. Why would you do that?”

His hand stopped, soon his fingers beginning to lighlty tap against my skin as he seemed to think.

”Because I’m the king,” he simply answered.

I detached myself a bit from him, lifting my upper body while taking support on my elbows and forearms.

”That’s not a valid reason.”

”Well what do you want me to say?” added Jarod, frowning. ”My people has to respect me, so that means that sometimes I have to be ‘harsh’ in order to make myself clear. I can’t be kind and generous to everyone. Fear has to crawl in the back of their thoughts whenever they see me.”

”Okay, so you’re a bully then.”

Surprise tainted the Vampyrum’s look, soon a grin appearing on his face.

”I see nothing wrong with that,” he commented. ”I was bullied during my childhood, they only deserve the same in return.”

”Why did they bully you?”

I hoped my question wasn’t going too far, knowing the subject could always be sensible to some. For me it was, having gone through that same treatment in my younger years.  
Jarod rolled on his back, his eyes glued to the ceiling. He still had an amused smile on his face.

”I was a runt, a wee little thing that had no strength at all. My mother died at my birth, my father was kind of absent because he had many matters to attend at the time. It took time for me to learn to fly and get to hunt for myself. It mattered not that I was the prince: a runt is a runt. … Until Zotz came to me. He gave me force, made me grow until I became taller than everyone. I soon became the pride of my people, all fearing for the strange connection I now had with the dark lord.”

”I guess Voxzaco wasn’t much thrilled about it.”

”Oh he was furious! He had took me under his wing when I was little, teaching me the ways of the priest. But when he saw that I had more power than him, a stronger connection, he instantly started to hate me.”

I laid back to his side, leaving my head on his arm that he had extended under my neck. I somehow felt so dumb to have brought that subject up…

”I’m sorry you had to live through all that,” I said in a small voice.

The king let out a low chuckle.

”Don’t be sorry for me, that’s all in the past, señorita. We should never look back behind. I don’t regret how things went and I would never change a thing at all…”

He turned his gaze back on me, silently studying me.

”… And to answer your first question: I am kind to you because I want to be so. We have many things in common, Véro, you’re kind of like an equal to me in a way.”

I arched an eyebrow, curious.

”An equal? Goodness gracious, that means I can be king too!” I joked. ”I shall order the guards to bring me as many fruits possible or else I’ll throw them in the dungeons!”

The giant laughed, a new smile lighting up his face.

”And I like your humor,” he added. ”You’re ridiculous!”

”I try my best.”

”Well you’re doing a very good job…”

Purring once again, he got me closer, hugging me as a faint chuckle rose in his throat. He kissed my forehead in a natural gesture, only stopping when I looked back at him with a serious expression. The Vampyrum questionned me with his gaze, but I could only close my eyes, bowing my head a little out of shyness.

”… Do you think it’s okay what we’re doing? … I mean, being this close, sleeping together. It feels good but…”

”But?”

I had an anxious look on my face when I opened my eyes.

”But I’m scared it might hurt me, or even both of us, in the end. … I’m not really used to be intimate with someone like that, just for ‘fun’.”

I felt his hand caress my cheek, compassion showing on his face.

”You want us to be more…” he stated.

I blushed so hard, feeling uneasy all of a sudden: ”Well, yes, no, yes, I mean- it’s too early to say that! Why would you even want to start a relationship with a human, anyway? I’m sorry I brought that up, I should shut up.”

”Hush, Véro, I see nothing wrong with that… May I even dare say that you do complete me in a strange way? I’ll leave that thought to you. But right now maybe I can help you through that…”

I had no time to say anything that I could feel him sticking his body closer to mine, slowly beginning to trace the bottom and sides of my face with his lips, going lightly over my traits. I gasped, his touch sending chills throughout my body. I knew where he wanted to go with this so I played along, stopping his little game as I touched his lips with mine, bringing him into a sweet kiss.  
The Vampyrum slowly rolled me to my back, soon amplifying the kiss with a growl, touching my tongue with his. I could easily taste blood, its metallic taste remembering me of the king’s predatory profile. … I was his prey, captive between his wings and weak under his touch.  
He was more possessive this time, stripping me of my clothes in swift movements. He began to kiss my neck, squeezing my waist and brushing his hips to mine in a sensual way. Sounds of approbation escaped my lips, my back arching so I could meet him better. Jarod suddenly grabbed one of my hand, directing it between my legs.

”Touch yourself,” he commanded with a low voice. ”I want to feel you give yourself pleasure.”

I blushed again, executing myself with small fear. The giant encouraged me with a smile, then kissing parts of my body. He would go slowly, gradually going towards my core. I could see hunger in his eyes as he observed me masturbating, growling with renewed pleasure. My gasps and now heavy breathing caught his attention, making him grin in an evil way. He stopped me, getting my hand out of the way only to start licking my sex. My body jolted at that new touch, suddenly clawing the drapes. I could feel his fangs against my skin, lightly scraping the surface as his tongue would only taste me with envy.  
”More… I want more…,” was I able to pant out, feeling heat washing all over me.

Jarod grabbed my waist harder, then beginning to fuck me with his tongue. A loud moan escaped me, rapidly hiding my face with my hands in shame. Oh how I felt out of this world, floating on a cloud. I would never get off of it…  
The king would purr at the same time, augmenting the sensation. He would go deeper and deeper, wanting to get a scream out of me, which happened in no time. My hands got to his head, my touch only transmitting my desire. I wanted him back to me…  
As if reading my mind, Jarod stopped, getting to a sitting position on his knees. He gently took my arms, lifting me up until I was sitting on his lap. I could feel his erection between us, eager to meet me. He got me into another kiss, making me taste myself, as he grabbed my butt and squeezed it.

”You taste so good…” he growled when taking back his breath, looking at me with lust. ”You’re all mine and I want the whole jungle to hear it so.”

Without any warning he got up, keeping me in his arms, and went towards the open window, next laying me on its edge. My new position scared me, my head almost hanging off into the emptyness. But the Vampyrum always had a hold on me, forbidding me to fall.  
He penetrated me with haste, sighing at the contact. Being now used to his form, I felt less pain than our first time, simply thrusting my hips. He couldn’t stay slow this time, already going at a good pace. Sounds were leaving my mouth, echoing into the night and only getting stronger. Soon my head was off into the air, hanging upside down against the exterior wall. I was terrified, all my emotions amplified, but I simply couldn’t stop him right now. The feeling was too good, his name escaping my lips a couple of times. Stars were dancing before my eyes, my mind spinning from this awkward position. Sometimes I could feel the king kissing my stomach and breasts, moaning in turn. I felt numb everywhere, passion filling my whole body, ready to explode. My emotions still strong, tears began to escape my eyes, blinding me.  
My voice continued to rise, almost betraying my current mood. I was trembling, feeling like a volcano waiting the exact good moment before letting it all go…  
And like a wave, my orgasm rushed through me, stopping my breath. My hands were clutching at anything, holding with force the male’s wrists. I felt him cum, snarling on the same occasion. And that was when I really started to cry, breathing again. My body was shaking from my sobs, my head still hanging in the air. I didn’t really know why I was crying actually, probably because it felt so good that time…  
My body was brought upward, soon facing Jarod who had a worried expression on his face.

”Véro! Did I hurt you? Answer me,” he asked, his tone urgent.

It was hard to think, my thoughts still unclear. I slightly shook my head, at least expressing that everything was ‘alright’. The Vampyrum brought me closer to him, hugging me tenderly and hoping to calm me.

”… Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me,” I repeated between sobs. ”I-..”

”Shh, I’m here, I won’t go anywhere, I promise.”

He kept me in his arms, going to the bed. Laying on his back, he held me to his body, hiding me in his wings.

”Sleep, amor, I’ll be here when you wake up…,” he added softly, slowly petting my head. Then whispered: ”I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry…”

My eyes were burning from my tears, closing them in hope that the pain would wear off. I kept my attention on his touch, relaxing me little by little.  
…  
I- … I loved him.

***

\- Jarod’s POV -

I sighed, leaving my hands on the table, lightly tapping the stone with my claws. It was hard to concentrate today, I had to admit.  
Last night had been … intense? Hearing her cry had been a surprise, a scary one.  
She was so fragile, I truly thought that I hurt her or something. But her tears were not from pain, at least not a physical one. … I knew she was falling for me, that wasn’t hard to guess. That was perfect for my plan, but at the same time I almost felt bad?  
I shook my head, trying to chase the thoughts away. I still had to play my game, keep her locked to me long enough. It was hard by moments, her whole character being so intriguing, amusing and beautiful, but I had to keep my thoughts on Zotz and his plan.  
…  
It was right though: she did complete me in a strange way. It was so easy to speak with her and being in her company seemed so natural to me. A small growl rose in my throat, trying to chase the thoughts away.

”You look deep in thoughts today, my king.”

I jumped, turning to my left and spotting Voxzaco who had sneaked up by my side.

”I could easily turn impatient if you continue to show up that way,” I growled.

The priest chuckled, coming towards the table and leaving a hand on it as a certain sign of possessiveness. He never really appreciated when I was around his precious table…

”I’m sorry, your highness, you do know I’m not as exhuberant as yourself or like your father was. … I had to disturb your peace only to bring out a certain matter into light.”

”Stop blabbering around, Voxzaco, say what’s on your mind,” I cut dryly.

He always liked to twist things around, the old fool…

”… You seem to give some importance to the human,” finally said the old bat, frowning a little.

I remained stoic, my eyes still planted on him.

”And what makes you say that?”

”For Zotz’s sake, your majesty, I know you’re mating with her,” suddenly snarled the other.

My ears perked up a bit, surprised by his outburst.

”I could only hear her voice last night, everybody did!” added the priest. ”It’s disgusting, a profanity may I add. If your father knew-”

”My father is not here,” I cut, my posture becoming menacing. ”I do as I please, Voxzaco, and if I want to mate with Véronique, I will do so. It’s a way for me to ensure her complete trust and that she won’t want to escape.”

I saw his eyes become bigger, suddenly realizing something…

”… She told you what Zotz expects out of her, doesn’t she? You must tell me, Jarod.”

”I won’t say anything to you,” I snarled, backing the priest as I showed my fangs. ”Not until I deem it necessary! We were chosen; Zotz only told me of her arrival before she arrived to this pyramid. She will bring glory to our people, I can assure you of that.”

”And fucking with her will help the matter?” added Voxzaco with sarcasm.

”I told you it’s only for trust matter! She is scared, Voxzaco, she wants to run away, be back to her normal self. But I won’t let that happen until her purpose is fulfilled.”

The old bat grinned, weirdly amused by my words.

”Then be careful, my lord. Your little game of ‘love’ could be dangerously misleading you… Keep your goal in mind.”

As I watched him leave I could only keep frowning, still repeating his words in my head.  
Game of love. Pff, sure. Love was a myth, a stupid thing. Only a tool to get what I wanted.  
…  
And I knew what I wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

''I know you're not that kind of a girl  
To ever lose her cool  
I know you've thought about it over and over  
Thinkin' that I was a fool  
Well you know I'm not that kind of a guy  
Well I never plan things out

You know I've thought about you over and over  
But never a trace of a doubt  
Well I finally got that road we're on mapped out

We're on the road from here to eternity  
The world is ours as far as we can see  
We're hoppin' star to star through the galaxy  
We're flyin' high  
Let the world pass us by  
From here to eternity''

Brian Setzer - From Here To Eternity

 

There were sayings of an upcoming celebration all around the pyramid, all the bats busy at certain things. I could see them all fly from one place to another, happiness showing on their faces.  
I somehow felt apart, still a stranger inside the colony. I could only observe them from the ground, arms folded before me as I laid my back against a stone wall. A smile was glued to my face, but deep inside I felt empty...

''Enjoying the view?''

Jarod had popped in front of me, making me gasp as I got out of my reverie.

''Uhm, well, I'm mostly wondering what's happening,'' I answered.

The Vampyrum chuckled lightly, getting to my side, leaving his back against the wall too.

''We are celebrating life. An holiday that comes at certain dates over the year. Some see it as a glorification of Zotz, others as a remembrance of how life can be beautiful and precious.''

''Seems too good to be true,'' I added, raising a brow. ''Your people looks so severe and always about to sacrifice anyone for anything... And now I see bats carrying colorful objects all around, singing and laughing. This is weird.''

''We have to remind ourselves that there is still joy in our lives. The jungle is harsh for everyone, but when we're all together, as a colony, we can face it all in force.''

His words were inspiring, bringing up a new smile on my face.

''… I never thought I'd say that, but I do like how you see things, Jarod,'' I began. ''You are surprisingly wise.''

The bat showed a toothy grin, pleased by my words: ''Why, thank you, señorita. It may not look like it, but my brain is my strongest weapon.''

''Yep, it certainly doesn't look like it,'' I added, pinching his arm playfully.

Jarod lightly growled with amusement, attracting me in his wings as we were both laughing. Our eyes met, bringing a warm smile to my face.

''Would you like to come to the celebration?'' suddenly asked the king. ''It begins tomorrow and lasts the entire day and even throughout the night...''

''I- I can?'' I said, surprised. ''I don't know, I'd feel so out of place. … But at the same time it would probably be a good opportunity for me to get to know your people better.''

''That's the spirit,'' he added, still a smile lighting him up. ''People may have been judging you, but only because they don't know you. … And I'd be curious to see you at such event.''

I quirked an eyebrow: ''What? You think I'm not the kind of person to attend such thing?''

''Maybe, maybe not. I'll only believe it when you'll dance with me,'' he challenged.

''Deal!'' I grinned.

***

The next day Jarod woke me up early, saying servants would soon come to dress me up properly for the event.  
…  
Wait? Dress me up?  
What was wrong with my clothes?  
Well, okay, yeah, I've been wearing the same thing for a month now. Although I washed them very often, I was easily getting tired of them. I did wondered what 'clothes' could the Vampyrums find me...  
Two females arrived soon with diverse materials. I could already sense their reluctance when spotting me, but that didn't stop them from pushing the king away, working better in privacy.  
I did notice how they seemed at ease around him, which instantly brought questions to my mind.  
But when I was finally alone with these two I could only freeze on spot as they were observing me, letting out some comments to eachothers in Spanish.

''So, uhm, what do you both have in mind?'' I asked, shyly.

The females' ears perked up, one of them suddenly coming to me and proceeding to take my measurements with a small knotted vine.

''You're fat from the chest, this is so weird,'' said the one taking my measures.

''Excuse me?''

''These,'' she pointed out, poking one of my boobs. ''They will make things a bit harder...''

''But at least she has no wings,'' added the other, coming up to me and lifting one of my arms. ''It will be easier to attach the leaves.''

''Ladies, please,'' I cut. ''I just wish to know what's coming up.''

The one with the vine looked bored.

''We'll be making you a dress for the event, king's order.''

''Gee, I sure wished his order was something else,'' grumbled the other.

The first bat elbowed the other with an amused smile: ''Hush, Izel, maybe if we do a good job he'll spend some time with us....''

I frowned as I saw the two bats snicker at eachothers. Now I understood, and I wasn't surprised. I knew Jarod must have slept with several females, it was rather evident. But to now see two of them before me, talking about such matter … it kind of made me feel bad? Not jealousy or something, I don't know … it just felt weird.  
Izel, an auburn haired bat, began to assemble some materials as the other, a black haired one who presented herself as Nahuatl – or Nahu for short – continued to take my measurements.  
I was rapidly stripped of my clothes, next a sort of golden metal collar embracing my neck, also a headband placed on my head, presenting three colorful bird feathers.

''I do have to say, human,'' began Izel, already wrapping my body with some leaves, ''the king seems much less angered ever since you arrived here. I wonder why?''

''Focus on your work, Izel,'' cut Nahu.

''No, really! He only feels relaxed after he slept with someone, you know that. And that last month he haven't gone to any of us at the pyramid.''

Both females stopped for some seconds, their eyes planted on me. I stayed neutral, although I could feel my face blush hard. Nahu shrugged.

''Heh, who cares, he does whatever he wants with his penis, for Zotz's sake.''

''Ladies! Can we change subjects, please,'' I begged, feeling uncomfortable.

''Of course, miss pure,'' added the black haired one.

I had a slight sour look on my face, but I frankly didn't want to tell them to shut up because I knew they were guessing the truth... Oh well.

***

Complete, at last! I sighed with relief as I saw the two females exit the room, still thanking them though.  
As I was left alone in the room, I prefered to stay there, waiting for Jarod to get to me. Everything felt so awkward. I observed my dress, all green with its large jungle leaves. The design was strapless, leaving my shoulders exposed. My arms were covered with yellow petals, creating some sort of long handless gloves. I frankly loved it.  
Sitting by the window I began to hum some songs to myself, observing the horizon. I really didn't know what to expect of that day and yet I already felt a bit out of place.

''Oh...''

I turned my head to the entrance, to the voice's source, and spotted Jarod who had just gotten in. I was surprised when I noticed his new look; wearing some sort of bone necklace and sharp red lines painted on some parts of his face.  
I got up, getting to him with a smile.

''Why did you get those things on yourself ?'' I questionned with a small laugh.

The Vampyrum was still looking at me, not saying a word.  
I frowned, waving a hand before his eyes.

''Hello? Earth to the moon?''

Jarod snapped out of his thoughts, a smile rapidly lighting his features.

''Oh, uh, perdón. It's just that you look quite fancy here.''

''Stop it big goof, it's just leaves. I'm glad that this makeover time is over now.''

''Why? Were the two girls a nuisance or something?''

I raised a brow, clearly not amused.

''Well, not really, until they began to speak about sleeping with you, which I really didn't need to hear.''

The king looked surprised for some seconds before he started to laugh, leaving a hand on my shoulder at the same time.

''Not my fault I'm popular with them ladies, señorita!''

He stopped when noticing my bored look: ''...Wait, are you jealous?''

I moved my eyes away from him, blushing a little. No, I wasn't jealous! Just … it felt weird for me to imagine him with another one after what we experienced.

''Véro...''

I looked back at the Vampyrum.

''If you want us to be more, you only have to say so...''

''Oh cut that crap,'' I said rapidly, moving away to get to the exit. ''I won't be staying here forever anyway, so that would lead nowhere.''

I got out into the sunlight, letting it kiss my skin. It was weird to walk around in that dress, but it did give me some feeling of amusement. I felt like a princess somehow, lost in the jungle but still in control of any aspects surrounding me. I closed my eyes, breathing in the hot air and letting the strong rays empower my body.  
Soon I felt the Vampyrum's hands on my hips, now behind me. I tried to remain stoic but as soon as I felt him nuzzle my head with a low chuckle, my body could only melt.

''I could be yours, Véro,'' he whispered. ''You only need to say so and you could be a queen...''

My eyes snapped open.  
…  
A queen.  
… That was ridiculous.

***

There were colors everywhere! The main event being held at the marketplace; a large opened space at one side of the pyramid that had large branches from a nearby tree serving as an improvised roof. Some sunrays would pierce in-between the dense foliage, highlighting some spots. I could already hear music, mostly percussions, filling the air with a festive feeling.  
There was a constant smile on my face, my gaze exploring each corners it could lay on. All the bats around were joyous, showing the same decorations as Jarod: necklaces and face paint of various colors. Jarod led me to a certain spot, saying that there was a missing detail on me. I had no time to ask 'what' that all I could see was his thumb coming to my face, suddenly applying something. It didn't took long before he stopped, a large smile on his face.

''Now you're perfect!'' he commented.

I frowned, wondering what he did. I spotted a water basin near us, getting to it and observing my reflection.  
Blue and yellow lines were now showing, three lines between my eyes, going slightly on my nose, and two lines under each of my eyes; just like the king and his red face paint.

I turned to the male, satisfaction showing: ''And now what?'' I asked.

Jarod got closer, wrapping an arm around my waist.

''Now we live,'' he answered, grinning.

***

\- Jarod's POV -

Personally, I always prefered sacrificial ceremonies than this celebration of life. The reasons for this holiday were okay, I guess, but I had a hard time to fit in and just … let it go.  
I was the king, tall and strong, serious and wise. I couldn't just get tipsy and act like any commoner...

Explosions of life and fun were surrounding me, Véro getting easily submerged by them. It was amusing to see her happy and free of fears, finally accepted by my people. She always stayed close to me though, probably anxious about Voxzaco. I didn't mind it, in fact … I appreciated it.

Music was filling the air, accentuating the primal force of existence. The energy of every bats could be felt all around, somehow lifting my spirit and mood.  
I was proud of my people. Proud of our customs, proud of our strength!  
Seeing Véro being this happy, at ease in this celebration, I also felt proud of her.

As the day went on, various event had been held, amusing the crowd from times to times. I could see Véro's amazement and wonder when various artists showed their talents. For once I could sense how relaxed she was, and I couldn't ask for anything more....

She did often look at me, her gaze always shifting when I would spot her.  
I was right: she was falling for me.  
Was it the right thing to do? Of course it would make things easier on my side, but did I really wanted to play with her emotions like that?  
She was strong, quick, … she could handle it. … At least, I hoped.

***

\- Véronique's POV -

I didn't have that much fun in years! This celebration was intoxicating – in a good way – filling me with joy and excitement. Most bats were kind to me, welcoming me into this colorful world they had created. For once I didn't feel out of place.  
For once I wasn't scared at all.

Night was slowlyfalling, refreshing the atmosphere.  
At my biggest surprise, some bats had been able to start a fire at the center of the marketplace, lighting everything into hues of red and gold.  
And that's when things started to get intense.

The music was now louder, way more rythmic than during the day. The atmosphere was now screaming fiesta time, many bats now dancing around the fire.  
It was such an intricate show to witness, leaving me completely mesmerized by such demeanor. The music was filling me, almost urging my body to join the party. But I only stayed on the sides, enjoying the view, which could only bring the biggest smile on my face.

I felt hands on my shoulders, a presence now behind me. Soon the hands shifted to my hips, a voice next coming to my ear: ''You promised me a dance, señorita.''

I turned my head, my eyes landing on Jarod. I only blushed, laughing awkwardly.

''I … I don't know. I'm not that much of a dancer...''

''Well, so far you danced incredibly well for me.''

''Moron, that's not the same thing!'' I replied with amusement, lightly slapping one of his arm. ''… I can dance … but not that type of dance.''

I never really tried any social dances such as samba, mambo or anything like it. Sure, it looked very fun, but it looked so hard at some parts. You had to be on point with the music's tempo, following its rhythms without flaw. I didn't want others to laugh at me for failing...

''Nonsense,'' began Jarod. ''If you say you can dance, I'm sure you can do this one without any problems. Follow my lead, you'll see.''

I had no time to answer that he took my hand, attracting me towards the fire. I slightly yelped, wanting to stop my tracks, but the bat was way stronger, getting me near him. He had a constant smile on his face, confiant about his skills, then he grabbed one of my hands high, landing his other one on my waist.  
Locking my eyes in his, I couldn't look away, too afraid, when I began to feel his feet move, obligating me to move mine in the opposite way. His hands were conducting me, leading my every steps. He taught me the basics, encouraging me by slightly squeezing my waist.

''Yes, that's it, don't be afraid,'' he said in a voice only audible for me.

Without any warning he made me twirl, then attracting me way closer to his body. My hips and his were now moving as one, our feet following the same pattern. My eyes were still stuck on him, my fears slowly drifting away as I began a small laugh.  
The music was now our master, locking us into this world of steps and swirls. The fire was coloring our vision, hues of pure passion filling our gazes.  
He was now my universe, the only important being in my life.  
I felt like dancing until the end of times, always by his side, until the king made me bend backward, his hand sustaining my back. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, near my neck, his eyes devouring me with passion and lust. My cheeks turned red, shivers running throughout my body. It was hard to breathe, now filled with intense feelings.

''Oh, ves, eso no estuvo tan difícil, ¿verdad?''

I got out of my thoughts, shaking my head as I tried to understand what he just told me.

''Wh-what?''

Jarod chuckled, getting me back up: ''That wasn't difficult after all!''

I was still trying to understand what just happened, my mind still blurry.  
…  
Shit.

***

Ever since we danced my thoughts couldn't get away from Jarod.  
I needed to know.  
Needed to know if there was a possibility for us to be more.

I knew it was stupid since I didn't want to stay in this world forever. But my heart kept screaming for this relation to happen. I felt so good by his side, my soul always attracted to him like a magnet.  
He was my anchor...

I spotted him talking to Voxzaco and some other bats. He seemed happy, relaxed, more at ease than any other day.  
I came to his side shyly, trying not to interrupt the conversation going on. I gently left a hand on his arm, wanting to make him know that I was present. His eyes fell on me, a smile lighting up his features as he left a hand on mine.

''… I need to speak with you,'' I said in a tone only for him to hear.

He nodded, then excusing himself from the others.  
My stomach hurt, my fears surfacing up suddenly. The Vampyrum probably felt how tense I was as I clutched his arm a little harder. We moved away from the crowd, from the place, away from the fire's light.  
In complete darkness I felt safe, able to hide my emotions.

''Is something wrong?'' asked Jarod.

It was hard to speak, my breathing stopping by moments.  
Unable to let out any coherent sentences, I simply moved towards him, hiding myself in his wings, embracing him. And as soon as I felt his touch on me, tears appeared, my body slightly shaking with my sobs.  
I felt Jarod freeze, surprised by my reaction. He cupped my face with his hands, forcing me to look at him even though I could hardly see a thing now.

''Véro, speak to me. Did someone hurt you? Tell me everything.''

''You're hurting me,'' I answered, still in tears. ''… Everytime I see you, everytime I think of you, everytime we speak. Jarod … I don't know what's happening, but it hurts inside. It feels good but it's also confusing...''

The king was speechless, still looking at me, trying to read my emotions.

''I- … I think I'm in love with you,'' I added in a low voice. ''I feel so stupid.''

Still getting no answer, now my tears were coming out from rage, my teeth slightly clenching.

''… Say something! For fuck's sake, don't stay silent.''

He stopped me by bringing me into a kiss, his arms holding me close.  
Our desire was created in an instant, our eyes closing as I brought my arms around his neck, lifting myself at the tip of my toes. A growl rose in the Vampyrum's throat, soon moving me and blocking me to a wall.  
Our lips parted, our breathings mixing from this sudden passion.

''You're beautiful, Véro. Your spirit is beautiful,'' he murmured.

''Jarod, please, tell me if my feelings are out of place. Tell me to stop and I'll stop, I promise.''

''No... Love me and I shall love you.'' He took my scent in the crook of my neck. ''… Don't be afraid to feel. … Life brought us together for a reason.''

''But I'm so scared,'' I let out, my voice trembling. ''I'm not a Vampyrum, you're not a human; I don't understand this attraction.''

''Do physique really matter?'' asked Jarod, holding my face in place so our gazes wouldn't drift away from one another. ''It's all in here, Véro, inside of us. It's all that matters...''  
He left a kiss on my forehead, tenderly.  
''Don't be afraid,'' he repeated. ''I will cherish you, amor, as you are an incredible and powerful woman. I will love you as long as you will love me...''

''Please, don't say that out of pity,'' I sobbed. ''I feel so dumb for falling that easily for you....''

''Well call me dumb too, I can't see myself without you...''

My eyes were round as plates, my tears still blinding me. I had no idea if this was a dream or a nightmare, but either way it was pleasant....  
I slowly attracted him, softly leaving a kiss on his lips. I had to do this, I had to love him, or else I'd turn mad. I wanted him to be mine, I wanted to be his. Even if it would hurt in the end, the only thing that mattered right now was this exact moment.  
I was a queen.


	8. Chapter 8

''Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.'' - Aristotle

 

I slowly woke up, feeling the sun rays heating the room. I was still a bit dizzy from last night, the events having been incredibly fast ever since I confessed to Jarod.  
I could feel a mass behind me, slowly breathing, and arms around me, keeping me safe. A tired smile made its way on my face, my naked body sticking closer to the male as a soft sigh escaped my lips.  
This was paradise.  
…  
Except for that strange feeling I had now in my stomach, most precisely towards my core. I felt wet, gross, not at ease. I opened my eyes, frowning slightly as I lifted Jarod's arm a little so I could have a look at myself.  
I suddenly gasped, my body jolting. There was blood everywhere!  
My sudden reaction woke the king in turn, probably wondering what was happening as I was trying to get out of his hold with haste.

''Qué-?''

He didn't finish his sentence, his eyes becoming big when he spotted the large traces of blood between my thighs when I was finally up.  
He rapidly got up, ready to reach me, but stopped in his tracks, noticing something wet on himself. He looked at his body and wings, discovering large spots of red on his fur. He couldn't hide his scream, his eyes going from his form to mine, obviously confused. I was speechless, trying to stop my flow of blood by squeezing my legs together.

''What the hell happened?!'' blurted out Jarod, still in shock. He approached me, grasping my shoulders: ''Did I hurt you?''

I rapidly shook my head, still ashamed.

''No, no, I- uhm. … I'm on my periods.''

''Your what?''

Oh dang, that was awkward.

''It's a human thing! … A human female thing, I should precise. I bleed every months, okay? It hurts like hell, but I'm okay.''

The bat was still perplexed, trying to understand what I just said, only to mutter another ''Qué?'' as his eyes squeezed in confusion.  
I got myself out of his hold, letting out a loud sigh.

''Look, forget it. I'm sorry I bled on you, I just … forgot to think about that.''

I went near a water basin, dipping a small clothe I had found days ago around the room. I managed to clean myself without saying a thing, still feeling Jarod's eyes on me though. As I soaked the clothe again, this time to go clean the king, I could still see him in the same position, wondering what just happened.

''Okay, can you just get over it already?'' I said with slight irritation.

''But you're bleeding, for Zotz's sake!'' he blurted out. ''You look like someone just tried to rip your guts out from your goddamn vagina! How can you be okay with that?''

I suddenly started to laugh.

''That is the most colorful comparison I've ever heard regarding periods!'' I commented, still laughing.

I approached him, already getting to the task of cleaning him. But he stopped me after a while, looking at me with wide eyes.

''And you get that often? How long does it last? How can you survive?''

I grinned: ''Oh, could it be that I'm surprising you now? I'm much more stronger than you first thought, eh?''

Jarod grumbled, feeling uneasy: ''Well … yeah, in a sense. But what I'm mostly worried about is that you have to go through that. It's horrible!''

''Says the king who rips out hearts out of innocent victims,'' I mocked. ''It's just blood, get over it.''

I finished wiping his fur and inside of his wings, then getting away in order to get my clothes on. It was easy to see me wince a little, the cramps finally getting to me. I cursed the entire world, feeling so dumb for forgetting this small detail about my own body. At least the pain was helping me realize that I was still alive and in the real world...  
Jarod was quick to get by my side, trying to help my body stay straight.

''Is there anything I can do to help?...'' he asked, unsure.

''… Let me sleep for a week and everything will be fine,'' I answered jokingly.

***

\- Jarod's POV -

I couldn't believe that such thing could happen to her every months!  
I felt powerless, knowing there was litterally nothing I could do to ease her pain. I could only be at her side, giving her warmth whenever she needed it.

I had been so scared that she was dying or something. I couldn't lose her; she had to accomplish Zotz's plan...  
Ever since she confessed her love to me that night … I could't ask for a better situation. She was now fully mine, she wouldn't want to run away unless something really awful happened.  
I had to play the game. … Of course I had some feelings for her, she was still pleasant to be with, but she was mainly just a tool for the glory of my god.  
…  
There was surely something I could do to help her, for Zotz's sake! I couldn't stand watching her in such state.  
I had no choice but to go to Voxzaco, he probably had a plant or something that could ease her a little.

The priest was at the table. He had been observing the stone since Véro revealed that she could also read it. He had tried to retrieve what she saw, without any success so far.

''I need your help,'' I started, stopping by his side.

The old one twitched his ears, looking my way with slight surprise.

''… I'm sorry, what? You want my help? … I think this is a first,'' he joked.

I frowned: ''Yeah, yeah, I know. I just need to know if you have something against pain.'' I saw him quirk an eyebrow, quickly correcting myself then: ''Not for me, for Véro.''

''Ha! and why would I want to help the human? She could die for all I care. She's a bad omen, I can sense it.''

I grabbed his mane fur harshly, transmitting my slight rage.

''I'm the king, Voxzaco, you seem to forget that detail very often! Véronique is one key element for Zotz's liberation, she has to stay alive.''

The old priest grinned widely and that's when I realized my error.

''… Zotz's liberation you say?'' he began. ''May I dare suppose that her fate would be involved with the upcoming eclipse?''

I released him, frowning as I crossed my wings before me.

''How do you know about the eclipse?''

''I'm the priest, Jarod, my job is to read the table,'' he added, as if lecturing me. But his tone rapidly came back to a gentle one: ''… But please, tell me more about it.''

I huffed, unsure if I really had to tell him everything...  
I had to protect her...  
Quickly shaking my head, I got out of my reverie, clearing my throat.

''Zotz told her he'd give her a power to retain the eclipse long enough for us to execute as many sacrifices needed for his liberation.''

Voxzaco stayed silent, then turning back to the stone as he was now deep in thoughts.

''If she refuses, he will kill her,'' I continued.

The old one's ears perked up a little: ''Is she really that important for the event though? We could just raid the many colonies surrounding us and catch as many preys possible and we'll be all ready for the eclipse! I don't see why the dark lord would involve her; she clearly won't want to be part of this. We better kill her quickly then. Maybe as an offering?''

I growled, coming up to the priest and making him back up as far as possible against the table, his weak frame grasping the stone with fear.

''And what if everything goes wrong?'' I snarled. ''You never think enough, Voxzaco. We need her alive. I'm trying to change her mind. … We simply can't refuse this opportunity offered by our god.''

The old bat frowned in turn: ''But you're doing it wrong! You're mixing feelings in this, I know it. I observed you on many occasions when you were both together. … You're starting to love her.''

''Nonsense! I'm fooling her.''

Voxzaco started a low chuckle, clearly amused by something.

''… You never were a good liar, Jarod. Yes you can manipulate people to your will, but you can't hide your true feelings. I think you're mostly trying to fool yourself right now.''

I stood straight up again, silent. … Oh how I wanted to smack the smile off of that old schmuck.  
I saw him move away, getting to his private room only to get out with some herbs. He handed them to me when he got back to my side, still grinning, probably thinking that he won against me or something...  
But he rapidly got back to a serious state, warning me:

''You better start detaching yourself from her, your majesty. I wouldn't want her sole presence to cloud your thoughts. We have to prepare for the eclipse and we certainly can't count on her.''

''She'll be ready.''

I didn't want to speak more to him, already making my way out of the chamber.  
It's only when I got out and felt the sun rays on my fur that I finally sighed, releasing all the tension in me. My eyes closed, trying to calm my thoughts.  
…  
I knew I was playing a game. A dangerous one. Véro was a strange and beautiful woman, I couldn't think otherwise. Under that exotic look I could only see myself, at least a large part of it, and I knew I couldn't let her go.  
My hand grasped the leaves I was holding, my eyes then getting on them. … I felt like I needed to ease my pain away too.

***

\- Véronique's POV -

I saw Jarod get back into the room, soon presenting me some leaves he said would calm my cramps.  
I was surprised that he would do such thing for me, but I thanked him with a smile, leaving a quick peck on his cheek as a reward.  
As I was pouring water in a small cup, soaking the leaves in it, I could next feel the king behind me, slowly starting to massage my waist by slightly squeezing them. A hum of approval made its way in my throat, happy that I taught him such technique to make me feel better.

''… Do you really want to be back to your normal size?''

Jarod's question surprised me, turning to him with a perplex look on my face.

''Why... ? Did you find a way?''

I coudn't hide the feeling of hope in my voice. But the bat was quick to shake his head a little with a soft smile.

''No, sorry, I didn't mean that. I just … I was just asking.''

I mumbled a ''oh'' as I looked away, sipping at my cup while trying not to look awkward. I still had to answer:

''Well … yes. I can't stay here forever, Jarod. I'm a human, my life, my future, isn't here.''

''You could have one here, with me.''

I couldn't stop my frown, looking back at him with doubt.

''Do you even realize what you're saying?'' I began, slowly feeling mad. ''Jarod, jeeze, look at me! I can't fly, I don't have fangs or claws, I don't have echolocation or anything you bats have! … I'm not fit to live in this world. And humans live longer than bats. You're already a full grown adult, I'll most certainly outlive you and then what? I- I- …''

''You're right,'' he cut me.

I stopped, my eyes big since I didn't expect such answer from him.

''You're right,'' he repeated. ''We're not the same specie, you wouldn't be able to survive on your own in the jungle and death is always near for any of us.... But what matters now is what we're having here, right now, you and I. … I see a strong woman before me, still standing against the wicked fate life handed her. A woman who survived an unfortunate meeting with a god twice and is still alive to tell about it. A woman full of life, radiating with energy for everyone to see.''

One of his hand got to the side of my face, his fingers getting lost in my hair.

''When I look at you, I see myself,'' he continued. ''I see beauty, I see passion, I see love. I see a queen. … My life was incomplete before you came around.''

I could see the truth in his eyes, my whole self shrinking inside after such confession. I had no answers, simply coming near him and leaving my forehead against his chest, my eyes still wide open.  
What to do, oh what to do...?  
The tip of his claws began to slowly trace my back, probably anxious towards my silence. I finally lifted my head, our gazes meeting and transmitting a feeling of serenity between us.

''… I don't know what to answer,'' I finally said. ''Yes, it's true, I love you. I feel like you're the half of my soul, it's hard to explain, but I can't decide like that if I want to stay or not. Not with what's coming with the eclipse and all. … Please, Jarod, promise me you'll keep looking for a way to get me back to normal. Only then will I know and decide.''

''Anything for you, my queen.''

He gently left a kiss on the top of my head, letting out a soft sigh afterward.  
A small laugh escaped my mouth:

''And please, stop calling me 'my queen', I'm not one.''

Jarod grinned, suddenly grabbing my butt playfully: ''Well so far you're my queen of ass, that's for sure.''

I laughed harder, although surprised by such instant change of subject.

''And I'm with the king of ass, what a coincidence!'' I joked.

A laugh mixed a growl rose in Jarod's throat as he nuzzled me, my pain slowly getting away by the same occasion. He always had a way to make me feel more relax and I was so grateful for it... mon amour.


	9. Chapter 9

''Mujer, si puedes tú con Dios hablar  
Pregúntale si yo alguna vez  
Te he dejado de adorar

Y al mar, espejo de mi corazón  
Las veces que me ha visto llorar  
La perfidia de tu amor

Te he buscado por dondequiera que yo voy  
Y no te puedo hallar  
Para qué quiero tus besos  
Si tus labios no me quieren ya besar?

Y tú quién sabe por dónde andarás  
Quién sabe qué aventura tendrás  
Qué lejos estás de mí''

Nat King Cole - Perfidia

 

A moan escaped me as I clutched some fur in my hands.  
He was so slow, taking his time to fill me and make me feel him entirely.  
Our breathings were echoing in the room, mixing with the soft sound of rain falling that night.

He seemed different, way more careful, handling me like I was the most delicate thing in the world. The way he kept me in his arms, kissing my neck and bottom of my face tenderly, I knew he was thinking about something.

''… Jarod, what's going on?'' I asked in an absent voice, still on a cloud.

The Vampyrum came to a stop, still inside of me.

''What?'' he breathed out in a hushed tone, trying to come back to reality.

I took the opportunity of this pause to bring him closer to me, embracing him as I nuzzled the side of his neck.

''I feel like you're preoccupied about something...''

I slightly moved my hips in circles, humming in approval. Jarod sighed, petting the back of my head.

''Nothing, nada, I just want to take my time with you tonight. I- I need to.''

My eyes got back to him.

''Why? What's the matter? You know you can tell me anything...''

He stopped me by kissing my lips tenderly, our eyes closing and a low growl rising at the same time in his throat. My whole body shivered as he thrusted a few times, his fangs scraping my skin with envy.

''You're mine, I need to feel you're mine,'' he said ghostly, still thrusting slowly. ''Mi amor, mi amor...'' he repeated several times, holding me against him.

''Why won't you tell me?''

''Stop!'' he harshly cut, snarling a little.

I froze, my eyes now as big as plates. Jarod stopped another time, his gaze now plunged in mine. His fur had bristled a bit under the sudden emotion, but he quickly regained himself, sighing loudly.

''Sorry, I ... I'm just a bit tense these days,'' he finally confessed. ''Being a king demands a lot.''

A soft smile appeared on my face, my hands cupping the bottom of his jaw.

''Don't worry, there's only you and I tonight. The king is away. Right now you're Jarod and that's all that matters.''

The bat hummed a low sound, soon smiling too. He changed our position, now both laying on our sides, still facing one another and our hips still glued together. He held my waist in place, starting to thrust again.  
A moan escaped me once more, next feeling his tongue against my neck.

''False, I'm your king tonight,'' he growled with lust.

A small laugh rose from me, sticking closer to him.  
I knew there was something else, but I prefered to stay silent, knowing it was rare to see him in such state. The fact that he insisted on feeling that I was his, maybe he was sensing something I had no idea of?  
I tried not to think about it too much, soon redirecting my senses to him.

***

I woke up alone next morning, rain still falling outside, along with distant thunders. My body shivered from the abundant humidity that filled the air, lowering the temperature.  
As I snuggled deep inside the drapes of my self-made bed, my eyes wandered around the room, observing the rain drops outside and wondering where Jarod was. It wasn't long though before I spotted a red mass in one corner of the chamber, like a robe or something.  
I got up against my will to stay warm, approaching the clothe. It was a large dark red fabric with golden parts at the edges of the sleeves and the collar, which went all the way down to create a seperation for me to get inside the robe.  
I was surprised to find such clothing, but finally decided to wear it, putting on my black leggings at the same time. The robe left my shoulders bare and the sleeves were long. I couldn't help but feel like royalty!  
Then I began to hear certain sounds outside, like someone was shouting orders. Curious, I went to the window, observing way down below.  
Several Vampyrums were on a plateform, surrounding smaller bats and forcing them to get inside a certain part of the pyramid. I frowned, suddenly spotting Jarod amongst them, giving out directives in Spanish.  
I didn't care about the rain, finally getting out of the room and making my way down to where the others were.

''Jarod! What the hell is happening?'' I began when I was walking towards him and within his earshot.

The king turned around, his brows furrowing when he saw me. When I was finally by his side, he didn't waste a second to get a wing over my head, instantly offering me shelter against the storm.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked.

''I asked a question first! Who are all these bats, what are you planning with them?''

The giant shrugged a little.

''They're prisonners. They'll be used for sacrifices in the future.''

...  
My eyes were glued on him, somewhat surprised by his nonchalence regarding the matter.

''... Are you serious?'' I added.

''Why, yes!'' answered Jarod like it seemed obvious. ''We need to restock from times to times, it happens.''

''Are you fucking insane?!''

I blurted that out way louder than I wanted it to be, some bats looking our way. Jarod quickly blocked me from the others' view by coming before me. He looked angry, which wasn't a good sign.

''I'm not 'insane', I'm simply making sure that our traditions are being kept on,'' he said in hushed tones, growling at the same time. ''It is our duty to offer sacrifices to our god. Better you like it or not: these bats are destined to die.''

''But look at them, Jarod! They're scared, they're terrified even! Those bats probably have families, ambitions, goals-''

''Well not anymore,'' he cut dryly. ''All the others are dead. We raided the colony. That's all there is left.''

I stopped, my body suddenly shaking from both intense fear and rage. I slowly began to back away from his protection, my head slightly shaking in disbelief. My eyes darted from him to the captives, spotting some of their gazes on me.  
I felt powerless, almost on the verge of hyperventilating.  
I had to help them. I had to save them, free them! My body began to move on its own, trying to get to them, but the king's hand got on my wrist, stopping me.

''Véro, stop!''

My eyes met his, feeling all his rage.

''Go back to the room, now,'' he snarled.

I didn't dare to answer, already moving and making my way back to his quarters.  
The rain felt heavy on me, my clothes and hair all soaked and freezing me to the bones. When I finally reached the place, I stopped at the entry's frame, landing my back on it and trying to regulate my respiration.  
Was it why he seemed so preoccupied last night? He knew he would be doing such thing and he didn't want to tell me...  
I sneezed, another shiver going throughout my body. Anger soon filled me, finding myself so stupid to fall under the charm of this civilisation. They were barbarians, killers. I was still a captive after all, a curiosity for Jarod to observe.  
I got back to the window, looking at the Vampyrums with their preys. How could I let Jarod scare me like that? I had to do something... Maybe when he'd be away I will go find them and liberate them. I had to think of a plan... I spotted Jarod once again and this time he met my gaze, still angry. I tried to look as severe as him, until another sneeze got me, ripping me of any credibility. I backed up in shame, muttering and swearing under my breath. My teeth began to chatter, finally making me realize that I was still soaked and cold.  
This day was just getting worse and worse...  
The king finally came to me after a while, his stature now straight and imposing. I tried to be the same, but my shivers overtook me, my body slightly curling up on itself.  
Jarod came to me, grasping the bottom on my face so my eyes could look at him. My state didn't seem to bother him at all.

''What do you think you were doing back there?'' he began with venom in his voice. ''If you try to intervene, my people will see it as an affront, myself included.''

''I- I don't know, Jarod, I couldn't just stand there, knowing you killed most of these bats and kept the survivors only to kill them later! You're a monster, a tyrant! If you want to kill them, you'd better do it right now instead of making them suffer with fear, not even knowing when their final hour will come.''

The Vampyrum released me, his fangs showing next.

''No, I need them alive until the right moment. You can't understand.''

''Oh yes, I understand it all correctly,'' I added, angry. ''And you won't stop, I know it, I-''

I stopped, suddenly realizing something.

''… You want to keep them for the eclipse, don't you?''

Jarod frowned, his fur rising with slight surprise.

''You're really planning on doing the ritual? You … you lied to me. You want to use me.''

''Véro, listen to me-''

''No!'' I backed up when he tried to get a hold on my shoulder. ''No … I knew this was all a mistake. All those words you said to me, they were all lies. You don't even love me, I'm sure of it. I'm probably just another sex trophy or something, right?''

''¡Basta!''

His tone stopped me, seeing hatred in his eyes. But as he came towards me once again, I could feel some pity, stopping himself from leaving a hand on the side of my face.

''… I love you, Véro, I love you with every fibers of my disgusting soul. I tried to tell myself otherwise for some time. … Yes I lied at some point, but now I can't anymore.''

''How can I know you aren't right now? What tells me that you're saying the truth and that you're not just trying to fool me again so you can use me for that stupid ritual?''

''Because I've never felt the way I do now towards any other person. When I look at you … I feel weak.''

I let out a small fake laugh: ''If love equals weakness to you, then I don't know why you even bother to feel that way. … Loving you hurts me, and this is why I choose now to walk out of this misery.''

I moved away, making my way towards the exit and letting out a sneeze as my final word.

''Véro, wait!''

I sensed distress in his voice, but that didn't stop me, getting out once again under the rain.  
I had to be quick.   
My feet had troubles to keep balance when stepping on the wet stones, but I simply couldn't stop my course. I went to where the captives were being held; in the catacombs. It was my first time at that place, but I felt like I knew where to go.  
The alley was dark and the air almost unbreathable. My hands were guiding me, following a wall with diverse carvings in it. I finally stumbled upon a large object, blocking my path. It was round and heavy, guessing it was a door or something. I put my ear against the stone, getting to hear some words and wings sounds. I smiled in victory, then getting to one side of the door and pushing with all my might.  
When I finally heard the blasted thing move, I could already hear some screams, my heart then beating fast from both fear and sadness.  
I got inside, instantly feeling myself bombarded with echolocations.

''A human!''

''What is she doing here?'

''Wasn't she with the Vampyrum king?''

''She's coming to kill us!''

''Please, bats, no!'' I began, trying to sound calm. ''I'm not here to kill anyone, I wouldn't be able to. I'm here to get you all out of here.''

I couldn't see any of them, due to the thick blackness, but I knew they all stopped, their eyes planted on me. I heard a bat getting down, standing right before me. It was an old female, judging by the tone of her voice.

''There's no need to.''

''What?'' I was confused.

I felt the old bat's hands get to one of mine, holding it gently. She spoke softly, her voice filled with wisdom and serenity.

''We witnessed the most horrible event of our lives. Today we lost many friends, family and for some, lovers. We have no other choice than to accept our fate, human.''

''No,'' I pleaded. ''Please, listen to me, you can still live. The Vampyrums did an horrible thing today, but you can still live on. I'm giving you that chance, please don't waste it...''

''I would largely prefer to rejoin the ones I lost, rather than live in their absence.''

I couldn't believe it...  
These bats wanted to die!  
I was about to replicate, but a low voice rose before me: ''Véro...''

It was Jarod. But he didn't seem angry or anything. He was calm, coming to my side and the old female's. He gently took my hand away from the other's, sighing faintly.

''… I will make sure your remaining people will receive enough food and water. Your deaths will be quick and without pain, that I can assure you all,'' he said to the female.

''Thank you,'' politely answered the old one.

I was still at a loss for words, suddenly feeling Jarod dragging me soflty with him. I gave no resistance, following without problems.  
I simply felt like a failure.

We stopped by the catacombs' entrance, the low rumbling of a thunder greeting us. Still silent, I couldn't look at Jarod, prefering to gaze down and shiver once again from the cold invading me. I sensed the Vampyrum's eyes on me, hearing him sigh.

''This is the jungle,'' he began solemnly. ''It is harsh, it isn't perfect, but it's my home. Only the strongest survive, everyone here knows that. … Those bats accepted their fate. They don't see the use of getting away. They know we will track them down. This is how it is.''

''If you hadn't attacked them, they would still want to live,'' I added sourly.

''Surely. But what happened can't be changed...''

And that's when I began to cry.  
He was right, nothing could be changed.  
I couldn't go back to normal. I couldn't escape. I was doomed to face the wishes of a monstrous god...  
The Vampyrum tenderly attracted me in his wings, his heat instantly giving me comfort.  
I grasped some of his fur, hiding my face in his mane and trying to calm my sobs – without any success.

''I don't want to do it,'' I said while crying. ''I'm scared, Jarod, I can't do what Zotz asks of me.'' I looked at him, even though my tears blocked my view. ''Kill me. If I can't get back to the way I was before, I'd prefer to die right now.''

''Don't say such thing!'' slightly hissed Jarod, putting a hand at the back of my head to get a better hold of me. ''… We'll find a way, I promise. You're my queen now, I won't lie to you. I will protect you. … Please, believe me.''

''Jarod, if you dare play with my feelings again-'' I began with small anger.

''I won't. Never again. … I love you.''

My answer wasn't as sweet, turning my head to one side and sneezing hard. I heard the king laugh softly, which somehow lifted my mood. I mumbled a ''sorry'', trembling a little. The Vampyrum's hand got to the side of my face and I saw his expression instantly turn to concern.

''Your skin is burning hot,'' he commented. ''Are you feeling alright?''

I now remarked my strenght going down, my body becoming sensitive.  
I probably caught a cold. Great.

''That stupid rain made me sick,'' I grumbled.

A soft smile appeared on Jarod's face.

''Come. I'll take care of you.''

I was still unsure about if I had to trust him, but I had no other choice than to follow him, hoping I wasn't making a bad decision...


	10. Chapter 10

''He whom many fear, has himself many to fear.'' - Publilius Syrus

 

\- Jarod's POV -

I couldn't lie anymore. I couldn't hide it anymore either.  
My game proved to be fatal: I loved her.

I didn't want to face Voxzaco since I knew he would claim that he was right and that I was just a fool.  
...  
Well HE was the fool. There could still be a chance for me to get Véro to accomplish her part in Zotz's ritual. I only needed time. I needed more sacrifices.

I found him near the stone table, preparing various potions or whatsoever. The scent of mushrooms and dry leaves was strong, twitching my nose under such odor. I never was a fan of his concoctions, especially since I never really needed them in order to get in contact with the dark lord.  
I faked a small cough, alerting him of my presence. The priest had a severe look on his face, never stopping at mixing various ingredients in a small bowl, crushing them with a tool, as he turned to me.

''Yes?'' he asked, his tone dry.

''We need to plan our next target,'' I began calmly. ''The more captives we get, the more prepared we'll be.''

Voxzaco let out a raspy chuckle: ''I see your faith in the human is beginning to fade...''

''No. She does know now what I'm planning, but I'm still sure she'll be able to do it. ... We just need to be more prepared, that's all.''

''She'll never do it, you and I know it very well. You're trying to convince yourself when, frankly, she'd better be off dead. You're just retarding the inevitable.''

I frowned: ''You don't know her the way I do, Voxzaco. There's something inside of her, an inner strength that will make others bend before her. I believe in her.''

The old bat looked severe, stopping his action.

''... You don't even try to hide it anymore; you're truly in love with her! If you dare insinuate to make her your queen I-''

''Oh she's a queen,'' I grinned mischievously. ''She's my queen and will soon be yours and every Vampyrums'!''

The priest suddenly threw his bowl at my chest, out of rage. I felt nothing, simply frowning and looking back and forth between the object now on the ground and the old one.

''… Was that supposed to hurt me?'' I calmly asked, squinting my eyes.

''You're turning yourself into a fool!'' growled Voxzaco, disregarding my comment. ''That woman, that … witch! is completely driving you away from our goal. She needs to disappear. Lord Zotz sent her to test your faith and so far you're failing!''

My anger exploded: ''TEST ME? Zotz doesn't need to test me, he knows my faith is unbreakable!'' I roared. ''He sent her to me for a reason; to guide her for this ultimate ritual. If only you'd take time to know her better-''

''She's a human!'' blurted Voxzaco. ''She can't live here, she can't even survive on her own! You're infatuated with her like a pup would be with its first love. It's sickening. She needs to go away.''

''Or maybe YOU'RE the one that should go away!''

I had made myself bigger, trying to scare the priest. My blood was boiling, almost ready to rip him to pieces if needed...

''Jarod?''

My head turned quickly to the entrance, hearing Véro's small voice echoing.  
She looked surprised, not daring to move inside at such a view. Looking at her petite frame helped me calm down, relaxing my stance and shaking the rage out of my fur.  
I moved away from Voxzaco, but still throwing him a hateful glare before I was able to reach Véro. I didn't know why she was here, knowing she was still sick from that rainy day...

''What is it, mi amor?'' I asked, my voice still filled with some hate, as if warning the old bat with my tone.

I heard her gulp hard: ''Uhm, some guards were searching for you. It seems there's some problem they wanted you to take care of, I'm not sure...''

I gently took her hand, already pressing her to follow me as I added: ''Excellent. We need to go, anyway. I don't want to see this old wretched bat anymore...''

I felt Voxzaco's gaze stab me from behind, only fueling my hate for him.  
I could hardly stand him anymore...

***

\- Véronique's POV -

I hummed a sound of approval as I felt Jarod calmly petting my hair, my back against him as we were both sitting on the bed, watching the sunset by the window.  
I could still sense him being a bit tense since his meeting with Voxzaco, hearing him take deep breaths by moments. I didn't hear their full exchange, but I did hear the priest wanting to get rid of me, which scared me a little without a doubt.  
I brought one of Jarod's hands before me, slowly caressing it and studying it. To see such difference between us always sent a shiver down my spine, but at the same time I only felt good to be under the protection of such being.  
My king...

''Why does Voxzaco wants me to go so badly?'' I questionned calmly.

Jarod huffed a quiet laugh, gently nuzzling the top of my head.

''Don't mind him. He's an old fool that thinks that you're driving me crazy, which is somehow the case.''

''I don't want to be a nuisance,'' I added. ''If your people think that I'm in the way-''

''Nonsense,'' he cut, holding me closer to him. ''He's the only one complaining, you don't have to feel bad for anything.''

''Maybe he's the only one complaining because he's the only one able to do so without getting his heart ripped!''

I heard the Vampyrum chuckle, but also sensed him tense up, knowing I was right.

''… As long as you're with me you won't have to worry about anything.''

''And what if one day I'm not with you anymore? What if you ever grow tired of me and just … let me go?''

He turned my head gently for me to look at him.

''That will never happen,'' he said serenely. ''I would prefer to be slain than to let go of you...''

''Oh aren't you a charmer,'' I joked. ''I hope I'm worth it then.''

''You're worth everything to me now,'' added the king, showing a small smile.

I smiled in turn, but deep inside I knew I still had to be cautious. Ever since I found out that he really wanted to use me for the solar eclipse, I simply couldn't trust him fully anymore.  
Maybe his sentiments were sincere, or maybe he was just a very good liar...  
I hated to lie, but if I had to play the same game, I wouldn't hesitate.

***

The next day was sunny and hot, as usual. I had watched Jarod leave for another raid, which broke me inside. It was easy to see his true intentions and yet so hard to seize his convictions and emotions.  
I tried to change my mind, strolling around the market place. It always felt amazing to be there, to see all those bats occupied and so full of life. It was somehow strange to see such picture though, never thinking animals could have such concept of society amongst them, but it did help me feel a bit more like home...  
I could see some merchants and commoners looking at me as I walked through.  
I tried to keep my head up, showing no weakness, walking calmly, my hands behind my back. I had to show that I wasn't scared of them and that they had nothing to fear of me... At least, if they behaved correctly!  
Sounds were suddenly starting to hush down, slightly worrying me. I could feel every gazes on me, some bats soon backing up slowly and hiding as if they would have seen trouble. I frowned, wondering about their behavior until my whole body hit something, making me jump in fear as I got my eyes straight before me. Two male bats were now standing on my path, looking at me severely.  
I was distabilized for some seconds, but quickly regained my stance.

''Can I help you?'' I asked.

No answer.  
I frowned once again, my hands becoming fists, preparing myself for anything.

''Is something wrong?'' I spoke once more, my tone a bit harsher this time.

One of them grabbed my wrist firmly, clearly wanting to take me somewhere.  
My reaction was immediate, placating my fist on his own wrist in hope that he would let me go. It did work, finally getting free and not wasting any second to start running away from them.  
I was terrified, wondering what they were planning for me. I had to hide or at least get back to Jarod's room, anything!  
I got stopped abruptly, one of them quick enough to get behind me and grab my arms with strength, lifting me a little above ground. A scream escaped me, trying to get free another time, but I could only feel the other's claws slightly get into my skin.

''LET ME GO!'' I roared.

I was still trying to wriggle my body out of that grip that the other bat, which I had hit, came before me, a grin on his face.

''Time to sleep,'' he added in an amused tone before punching me in the stomach.

I stopped breathing, the immense pain freezing me. It wasn't long before I lost consciousness, my last thought only tainted with fear.

***

\- Jarod's POV -

The hunt had been successful. We were able to capture many Bloodwings this time, those tiny bats who loved to suck blood. Their diet sounded terrifying to some, but in fact these bats were really frail and powerless, which proved how easy they were to take.  
As my soldiers and I were flying back to the pyramid, I did hope that Véro wouldn't spot us right away. I knew she wouldn't like to see such scene. … Her whole reaction to the first group we caught had been hard to watch. I understood her whole reasoning, but I simply couldn't do otherwise. We were born to serve Zotz, which meant we had to sacrifice others in his name.  
And I couldn't lie: I loved it.

As soon as I landed at the pyramid, I gave quick orders to the others, already at urge to get back to my quarters.  
I had to make sure she was alright, I really didn't want her to see this...

But when I got to the room, it was empty. I couldn't help my frown, wondering where she could possibly be. A sniff or two in the air locked me on her scent, following it back outside and getting down to the market place. A small smile appeared, somehow relieved that she was not so far.  
Many bats were walking through the place, occupied by various thing. Even with my height it was hard to see through the crowd, Véro's scent beginning to fade by the same occasion.  
I was starting to lose patience, ready to call her name, that a quick 'psst' caught my attention.

''Your majesty,'' called a shy voice to my side.

I spotted a flower merchant, a female hiding in the shadows of her booth, gesturing me to come closer. I looked unsure, calmly coming to her. She was nervous, her eyes scanning the whole place frantically, as if scared to be spotted by something or someone...

''It's that gang,'' she began in hushed tones. ''They're under the priest's command. They took the human by force.''

''What?'' I roared, already confused by such babbling.

The female gestured me to hush down.

''Please, your highness, I don't want them to spot me or else they'll kill me! They took her to the royal chamber. The priest is behind it all, I'm certain!''

''B-but, how?...''

I had never heard of such 'gang'. How could Voxzaco hide me such thing? How could he even be at the head of some thug organization?  
I was still trying to process it all that a loud scream pierced the air, my ears perking up suddenly and my eyes instantly locking way up to the royal chamber.  
Véro!

***

\- Véronique's POV -

 

It was hard to wake up, my mind as heavy as my body. I could hear faint voices all around me, scaring me in a way.  
My eyes started to open, my vision all foggy and unclear. The first thing I felt though was the remaining pain from that blow I received to the stomach.  
My teeth clenched, trying to move my arms to my abdomen, but they were strangely retained by something.  
My eyes snapped open, my whole vision instantly clearing by my sudden rush of adrenaline. I tried to move my arms again but saw that they were being held up by vines, same for my legs. I recognized the environment surrounding me; the royal chamber, and now felt the stone table right against my back.  
My heart began to pound hard against my chest. Did Jarod plan this? Was it his plan all along?! My respiration fastened, trying to find a way to get out of those ropes.

''There's nowhere you can go now,'' began an old voice.

My head snapped to my right side, spotting Voxzaco approaching. I was starting to panic, moving once more to try to get far from him. The priest began to laugh, his expression scaring me.

''He keeps claiming that you're powerful! That you have inner strength! … But right now all I can see is a pitiful creature afraid at the mere sight of an old bat like me.''

''What do you want?!'' I roared, my rage surfacing up.

The priest took the bottom of my jaw, forcing my head to hit the stone and now feeling his claws piercing my skin.

''I want you to be out of my way,'' he began cruelly. ''To be out of EVERYONE'S way! … I can see doubt in Jarod's eyes and I won't let him foil Zotz's plan.''

He began to trace a part of my chest, near my heart.

''If I have to make you disappear, so be it. I will gladly give your heart to the dark lord.''

My eyes became wide, starting to realize what was happening.

''… I wonder if a human heart looks the same as a bat's,'' he said to himself, grinning.

I felt one of his claw starting to cut my skin, my whole body tensing up.  
I started to scream, wishing the pain would go away!

***

\- Jarod's POV -

I rushed into flight, my blood boiling. The only word I could think right now was 'kill'  
I had to kill him.  
I could still hear Véro screaming, fueling my thirst for blood. I hope I wasn't too late!

As soon as I landed in the royal chamber, my eyes fell to the stone table, discovering Voxzaco already at the task of piercing the human's skin in order to get to her heart. My reaction was immediate, rushing to the old bat and backing him off as far as possible while snarling and showing my fangs.  
My gaze was locked on him, ready for any of his movements.

''You dare!'' I began, my tone menacing.

I wanted to crush him, tear him apart!

''You were planning this all along, am I right?'' I continued. ''All that gang set up, all this hiding business. You dare betray the royal family?!''

''She needs to go away,'' growled Voxzaco. ''She's ruining everything!''

''SILENCE!'' I barked, slapping his face when I was near enough.

I saw other bats slightly approach after such gesture, guessing they were Voxzaco's followers, probably ready to get to his help if things were to degenerate.  
Oh I was mad. To see all of them ready to help him and betray me... I knew I wouldn't be able to take them all by myself, and that's why I decided to take the old priest by his mane fur, lifting him up to my height.

''Voxzaco. You are now banished.''

His eyes became bigger than they already were.

''Wh-what? … Your majesty, Jarod, you CAN'T do this!'' he began in a terrified tone. ''I'm the PRIEST, you can't chase me away!''

''Don't try to play that pitiful card against me, pendejo. I can do what I want and right now I want you to disappear from my sight.''

I tossed him away from me harshly, the old one collapsing to the ground. He was helped back up by some bats.

''And take those thugs with you,'' I snarled. ''If I dare see you again or any of your supporters, I won't hesitate to kill any of you on sight. … If you want to get to Véro, you have to go through me first!''

The priest was frozen on place, not daring to move and his eyes still glued on me. He probably had a hard time realizing what was happening, which was why I suddenly began to roar:

''GO. AWAY!''

All the bats present began to take flight, escaping by beating their wings franctically. I stood in place, my fur spiking up as to make myself imposant to anyone who would dare stay.  
But they all got away, leaving the room into a deafening silence.  
My breathing began to calm down, rage finally starting to fade away.  
My mind quickly got back to Véro, turning back to the stone table and discovering her frame now pale and not even moving an inch.  
I began to stress, approaching her rapidly and getting the vines out of the way without problem.  
Her eyes were stuck in the void, lost and without energy. I could see her lips slightly trembling, probably retaining some emotions.

''… Véro.''

Her eyes lazily turned to me, then to her thorax. I spotted the large traces of blood on her, exposing deep parts of her being.

''Mi amor, … I'm so sorry,'' I murmured, saddened. ''I never thought that would happen. Please, forgive me.''

She didn't say a thing, her eyes going back to fix the ceiling.  
She was in shock, that was easy to guess.

I carefully took her in my arms, next heading outside the chamber. I had to go to the healers, now that Voxzaco was gone.  
It felt so surreal... I hoped I made the right decision by chasing him away.


	11. Chapter 11

''I must have been through about a million girls  
I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone  
I didn't care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone

But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love

It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked  
I'd get out my book and write down her name  
But when the grass got a little greener over on the other side  
I'd just tear out that page

I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love

Free, on my own is the way I used to be  
Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me  
It's got a hold on me now, I can't let go of you baby

I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, oh yes I did''

 

Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around and Fell in Love

 

\- Jarod's POV -

A week went by and Véro was still under the healers' care, away from me. She needed time for her skin to regenerate correctly and at the same time they treated her sickness, which I was glad for.  
She slept for most of the time, her whole self out of energy and trying to get over all the stress she went through. Everytime I went to visit her she was sleeping peacefully, almost as if she didn't want to speak to me. Maybe I was getting paranoid, but that's how it felt for me...

I got no news of Voxzaco. He had disappeared in the jungle with several bats.  
Personally I hoped he would get eaten or something like that. What he tried to do was unforgiveable and I knew I would be able to do the worst to him if he ever dared to get back here.  
Did my father knew about his little 'gang' organization? How long did the priest had such secrets? Maybe he was hiding more and it did frustrate me in a way.

It was now nighttime when I decided to get back to Véro's side, always wanting to make sure that she was okay. She was sleeping, as usual, but I still stayed, the only idea to be next to her helping to ease my mind.  
She was beautiful. Even with that scar that now took place on her thorax, near the emplacement of her heart; she was still a delightful creature...  
I sighed, leaving my back against a nearby wall and closing my eyes a little. … Maybe I could spend the night here? I didn't want to leave her alone. It always made me feel bad in a way.

''Hey...''

My ears perked up a little when I heard that small voice, my gaze turning back to Véro, noticing her eyes now slightly opened. I didn't hesitate to get to her and take her hand gently, finally relieved to see her awake and showing a small smile.

''Hey,'' I answered back calmly. ''Did you sleep well?''

''I'm exhausted,'' she said in hushed tones. ''So much things happened, so much stress...''

I moved my other hand to her hair, caressing her slowly.

''Shh, it's alright now, amor. Voxzaco is far from here. ... I'm so sorry.''

''Sorry for what?''

''... For leaving you alone that day. For coming too late, for everything... I know you are strong, but I keep forgetting that you're still a stranger in these lands. I'm used to the law of the jungle and here I am now, shoving it down to you, expecting that you'll face it all without harm. ... I'm stupid.''

I felt her small hand on my arm, trying to comfort me in some way perhaps. She tried to smile again.

''No, Jarod, you're far from being stupid. You're my anchor, the reason I keep my head high and still face what fate wants to put on my path.''

I heard some sobs escape her.

''I doubted you so much lately. I thought you planned what happened that day and I felt betrayed. ... But then you came, you saved me....''

''Why would I plan such thing?'' I asked, confused.

''I don't know.... You lied to me before, you could easily do it again.''

I was speechless, knowing she was speaking the truth. But I didn't want to lie to her anymore.  
Her hand was still on my arm, her fingers moving slowly on my fur.

''… I still have many doubts about you,'' she added. ''You are a dangerous being, but I have no other choice than to stay by your side or else I'll face death.''

''Véronique, please, don't fear me,'' I replied, feeling some sadness invade me. ''I won't deny that I'd do anything in my power to serve my lord and do the right thing for my people.... But now there's you. You are my world. I'll be dangerous to the ones who dare hurt you...''

I still heard her cry softly, her grip slightly clenching on me.  
I felt her pulling me gently, soon guessing what she wanted. I easily brought her near me, her arms embracing my neck and never letting me go.  
She was scared. Maybe she hated me too, but I was the only source of comfort available to her at the moment.  
I embraced her in turn, trying to calm her in any way I could....

''… When I see you, I'm weak,'' I began in a murmur. ''But together we are strong, I know we can be. I want you to be part of my world.''

Her breathing stopped for a moment: ''… I- I don't know, Jarod. Please, let's stop here. I just want to be with you right now.''

A sigh escaped me, understanding. My arms held her a little closer, closing my eyes as I took in her scent.  
I never wanted to let her go too...

***

\- Véronique's POV -

I missed my home. My family, my friends, everyone I knew. I missed the cold breeze of my land and its sceneries.  
I was far from the north, stuck in the dangerous place that was the south.  
I wanted to survive, I wanted to live. I wanted to be far from death's embrace...

I sighed, my fingers carelessly caressing the scar on my chest, my eyes lost to the jungle before me. Sitting by Jarod's room window was a nice change than to lay down most of the day. My strength was finally back, then able to think about all the things that happened to me previously.  
Jarod loved me. That couldn't be a lie. I could see it in his eyes, the way he spoke to me and held me. It really was different from when we only began to sleep together and wonder what we were for eachothers.  
He had announced to his people that I was to be considered like royalty, like a queen, which kind of scared me.  
I was nothing. Only a human thrown into their world. I knew nothing of their customs or laws!  
But the king's words were final: I was his like he was mine.

Should I feel priviledged or grateful? Maybe.... I was most certainly glad that he had been the first bat I had met though when I had first arrived to the pyramid.

I heard someone approach, getting to my side. It was Jarod who was now holding two cups and a sort of carafe. Without a word he handed me a cup, next pouring some liquid in it, which was of a dark red and purple color.  
I frowned, a small smile coming to my face.

''… What is it?''

The king sat before me, at the other end of the window, his back against the frame as he poured himself the same liquid with a smirk.

''Vino,'' he answered, then drinking some of it.

Wine? I couldn't hide my laugh.

''Wait, your people know how to create that kind of stuff? How?''

''Hmm, some fermented fruits, time and patience,'' he added, slowly moving his hand and the cup in a circular motion. ''It feels good to drink some of it sometimes...''

I wasn't new to alcoholic beverages, enjoying some myself at occasions. I shrugged, getting the glass to my lips and tasting the liquid.  
It was surprisingly good! A bit sweet and not too strong. I could feel it in my throat, heating me a little, which brought a new smile to my face, closing my eyes and relaxing my stance against the window's frame.  
This made me feel like I was back at home, enjoying a good evening with people I loved, a glass of wine in my hand...  
The nostalgia hit me, my gaze next shifting back to the jungle.  
The chances for me to get back to normal were now really small, I knew that very well....

''… I never really had the chance to say thank you,'' I began.

The Vampyrum looked slightly surprised: ''Oh? And for what?''

''Well … for everything in a sense. For accepting me in the pyramid, for taking care of me, for protecting me. Without you I'd surely be dead.''

I took a long sip, feeling somehow nervous about speaking my thoughts.

''What can I say,'' began Jarod, amused. ''I simply couldn't let a poor, defenseless woman alone.''

''Yeah right,'' I replied. ''Don't try to fool me, I know that when I first spoke Zotz's name that was all you needed to keep me by your side.''

''You're starting to know me too well,'' he chuckled.

I next saw him gesture me to come further, executing myself as I scooted towards the bat.  
He extended his cup to me, inviting me to clink glasses.

''Let's drink to our alliance and for everything to come.''

I was a bit hesitant: ''… To my new life, to my new home.''

I saw a large smile appear on Jarod's face, clinking my cup to his.  
We both drank, next the giant refilling us.  
… Now I really needed to get drunk.

***

I could hardly feel my skin anymore, the whole world spinning around me at the same time. Sitting in Jarod's lap, facing him, we were now both on the ground, still near the window, his back against the wall.  
He was as drunk as me, playing with my hair and leaving me kisses here and there.  
I could feel his touch much more intensely in such condition, amplifying my senses and some moans escaping me by occasions.

''We should drink more often,'' started Jarod in a sultry tone.

I didn't say a thing, prefering to kiss him and let one of my hands wander at the lower part of his abdomen. The male started to growl, deepening our kiss and holding me closer. His hands squeezed my waist, transmitting the same desire as mine.

''Come out for me,'' I said as we were taking back our breaths. ''I want to please you, I want to touch you...''

My hips brushed his, accentuating my words.  
My only desire was to be with him, to feel him all over me, to make me his.  
The Vampyrum rapidly got my robe out of the way, proceeding to lick me, starting from my chest and going up to my neck and my jaw. I smirked, feeling like my body was on a cloud.  
Stopping him, I decided to take control, pushing him back against the wall and caressing him everywhere. My body was moving against him, sparking our lust as I kissed him once more. I was still touching the lower part of his body, slowly starting to feel his erection coming out.

''Ah, you're so soft everywhere,'' I mused in a drunk tone.

I couldn't help nuzzling his neck, moaning a little as I felt his fingers trace my back.

''You're softer,'' he replied in a hushed voice.

I felt him tugging a little on my leggings, wanting to get them out of the way. But I quickly got his hands out of the way, smirking as I placed a hand on his now fully present erection.

''Not so fast, let me have a bit of fun.''

''… Then what are you waiting for?'' added Jarod with the same smile.

I executed myself, starting painfully slow.  
I loved to feel him, to see him so weak under my touch. He often liked to close his eyes, but this time he was looking at me, almost encouraging me or even challenging me with his gaze. I couldn't hide my smile and my small laughters from times to times, my drunk state keeping me in this constant euphoria. My pace started to accelerate little by little, wanting to get a moan out of him. I could feel his hips slightly dance under my touch, wishing to meet me better.  
It was inevitable for the Vampyrum to get back to the task of undressing me while I was still touching him. I helped him the best I could, never releasing him.

''Stop now, I need to feel you,'' he growled seductively, his hands grabbing my waist and butt.

He could easily move me with his strength, but still prefered to get my consent before forcing me to anything.

''Only if you're a good bat,'' I said, amused.

I moved my hips, getting the tip of his penis to brush my entrance. I moved from times to times, teasing him the best I could. Whenever he tried to get me down, I would simply stop him, hushing his action and saying ''be patient''.  
Oh how I loved to see him in such hunger.  
I finally got down, going slowly in order to feel him the best I could. I could only feel the touch of our connexion and it was the most satisfying thing ever. The way he growled, playfully scrapped his fangs against my skin and kept caressing my body; I was in paradise. Or should I say in hell, between the arms of the lustiest demon ever? I prefered that image, starting to thrust in fluid movements.

''You're so warm inside, I love it,'' he commented lazily, one of his hands following my motion at my side, guiding me a little. ''Keep moving, keep loving me...''

I hummed, my arms snaking around his neck and my lips getting to his. The world was spinning once more, making me feel like we were falling a huge cliff. It somehow scared me, but I tried to translate my excitement to my movements, moving with accentuated passion.

''Hmm, dame más, … dame más...''

I frowned a little, a stranger to the bat's words: ''Wh-what?''

''Give me more...,'' he translated, growling a little under his breath.

He took my hips firmly, moving me sensually against him.  
My back arched, my head thrown back as I sighed in ecstasy. I was starting to feel hot all over, our bodies' proximity helping in the matter. My breathing was getting quicker and quicker, following the new pace Jarod had given us.  
My moans were becoming louder, feeling his tongue against my skin, making myself nothing more but a prey to a ferocious predator.  
I felt Jarod come to an end, his growl sounding incredibly low as his hands held me tighter. He let out some moans in turn, thrusting deep only to feel every seconds on his orgasm.  
…  
I was speechless, or even a bit deceived that it went so fast. Until I felt the king hold me close, a huge grin on his face.

''Don't worry, I didn't forget you. We're only just starting.''

***

\- Jarod's POV -

I woke up with a small headache, feeling my body as heavy as rocks. This was the only after effect of wine I hated the most.  
Yawning, I looked to my side, easily spotting Véro, still asleep. A smile instantly came on my lips, happy to see her so peaceful. I couldn't help getting near her, one of my arms embracing her, holding her gently. She let out a small sound, still asleep, but kept her eyes closed, her face moving towards my mane.

She was the only one I needed. I simply couldn't see another one in her place at this exact moment.  
Whenever she was by my side I felt complete and that was all that mattered so far...

So small and yet so strong. I knew one day she would explode into the fierce woman and ruler she was meant to be.  
Eres mi todo, eres el amor de mi vida.  
Te quiero con todo mi alma y cada día te quiero más ….


	12. Chapter 12

''To change what you get you must change who you are'' -- Vernon Howard

 

A whole month went by ever since Voxzaco disappeared into the wild and I was finally starting to feel at ease. Although I did see Jarod and his troops get other captives for sacrifices, I tried to overlook the matter, knowing it would just hurt me both emotionally and mentally probably, as there was nothing I could do to stop these actions...

I was trying to make the best out of my situation, exploring the pyramid and talking to the people around. Learning about the Vampyrums' history was a good way for me to understand the way they were living and their thoughts on the world, in general.  
They were a proud people, their history filled with glorious battles and heroes. They won the sun many generations ago after defeating the vultures, the reason they were banished from it unknown from all the time that went by. They conquered many colonies, extending their power throughout most parts of the jungle, mostly in the south. Jarod's lineage was entertwined with Zotz, the royal family almost obliged to vow their most complete trust and loyalty to the dark lord. Some previous kings did crusades to bring many followers to their cause, either killing or capturing them to live at the pyramid.

The law of the jungle was harsh, always giving reason to the strongest. In this world of constant change you had to follow the dance or else you'd be easily crushed.  
The challenge excited me in some way, a monotone life never inspiring me. My feeling for adventure was finally kicking in ever since I arrived here and I knew I'd have much fun, as long as I would be careful.

Jarod and I were in the royal chamber that day, the king most preoccupied with the stone table.  
The temperature was hot and humid, feeling my clothes stick to my skin. Odors of exotic flora invaded me though, giving me some comfort in this hellish weather.  
Standing near the entrance, leaning on the large frame, I took my time observing the horizon, sighing softly at such view. I wished I could fly above the canopy, see everything! Be free from the earth's pull, without any concern.  
Another sigh escaped me, rubbing my arms a little.

''Do you have troubles breathing, dear?'' mocked Jarod's voice behind me.

A smirk came to my face, glaring at the king.

''I was thinking...''

The Vampyrum got his eyes on me, leaving a finger to where he was reading on the table.

''About what?''

''Nothing important,'' I answered as I was now walking calmly towards him. ''I guess I was simply wondering why you haven't brought a new priest to your service? You seem to have twice as much work ever since Voxzaco disappeared and I fear you'll burn yourself out!''

The male chuckled, gently holding my hand when I was next to him, leaving a courteous kiss on it.

''Precious amor, you care too much about me,'' he said. ''Actually, I was starting to have someone in mind for the position.''

''Oh? And who is it?''

''You.''

A large frown appeared on my face.

''Wait, what?''

''Yes,'' continued Jarod. ''I want you to become the colony's priest – or priestess in this case. I feel like you need to take the position.''

''Are you out of your mind?'' I questionned a bit harshly. ''Jarod, I'm not even Vampyrum! And I certainly wouldn't want to execute sacrifices. I refuse!''

''No need to do them, I'd take that part. And I could teach you what Voxzaco thaught me, it's easy. I don't care that you're not a Vampyrum; you have a connection with Zotz and that alone is enough.''

I pulled my hand out of his hold, backing a little.

''You know I don't really like to be involved with gods crap. And I'm sure Zotz would see this opportunity as some sort of blasphemy on my part. … You're not thinking correctly here, Jarod, I would never want to and would never be able to take that position.''

''But what about fooling Zotz?''

His determined expression left me speechless for some seconds.

''Imagine,'' he continued, coming towards me. '' 'Devoting' your life to him, make him believe that you trust him! It would ensure your safety against his plan of sending someone to kill you. He will think that you'll take part in the eclipse.''

''Yeah, until it really happens and I'm stuck doing my part, all because you pushed me into that; no thanks.''

''Véro, think about it!'' He grabbed my arm, steadying me. ''I'm trying to protect you! You'd only need to hide during the eclipse. I'll do my sacrifices, like planned, and we'll see if it works or not.''

I showed hurt and sadness on my face, somehow desperate.

''… Is there any chance I could ever changer your mind?'' I began. ''Do you really wish to live in a world ruled by such god? … I remember when I got to his world, it was all about death! Jarod; Zotz will kill this world. There will be no more jungle, no more creatures, no more anything!''

''How can you be sure of that? Zotz was tricked into that world, death is not is prefered path. He is associated with the sun, with life itself!''

''And yet he asks for blood to be spilled in his name.''

We both frowned, the Vampyrum trying to calm his mind by lightly caressing my arm with his thumb. He let go of me calmly, getting back to the table.

''You don't understand...,'' he sighed.

''Then don't ask me again to be your colony's priest.''

My words were final, turning heels and getting out of that forsaken chamber.  
I couldn't believe that he'd ask me such thing! To become a priestess was unthinkable: I only had been cursed by their god, I had no 'real' connection like Jarod wanted to believe.  
Making my way towards the marketplace I finally started to calm down, walking amongst the passerbys. I could see some bats lightly bow to me, like they would for the king. That still amused me, finding ridiculous in a sense that I should be considerated like someone important when I was nothing more but an intruder in their world...  
The heat was still persistent, only getting some relief by hanging near shadows. I needed to clear my mind and try to forget all that crap about Cama Zotz and the eclipse.  
I sat down on some stone, taking my time to observe the populace. A small smile appeared on my face, always happy to see all this life going around. My mind soon shifted though when I spotted small Vampyrums, children, coming near me. They all seemed shy, except for one small female who dared approach me further, her hands fiddling together from slight stress.

''Hello there,'' I began with a gentle voice. ''What are you all up to?''

''We wanted to see the special lady...'' she answered in small voice.

''Yeah! You're so weird, you have no wings!'' interrupted a young male, obviously reckless.

Other kids echoed remarks, suddenly coming nearer and questions popping in and out. I couldn't catch all their words, too many voices speaking at the same time. I simply laughed, silencing them.

''Kids, please, I know I'm not like you all!'' I smiled. ''But I'm kind and you can trust me, I assure you.''

''Will you come with us, pretty lady?'' questionned the small female that first came to me.

I was a bit tired from the heat, but I simply couldn't refuse that demand, seeing all their cute faces.

''Alright.''

I had no time to get up that some of them took my hands, already lifting me up and bringing me with them. I was amused once more, taking my time and answering their questions whenever they had one.  
It felt good to think about something else, somehow glad that these kids came to me. I rarely had the chance to mingle with the populace, but whenever I did it always was special in some way...

''Your majesty! May I have your attention please?'' called a voice on the side.

I stopped, spotting a male who had many wares and food to sell. He gestured me to come by his booth, a smile on his face.  
I approached, the children still by my sides, but the male was quick to chase them out of his view, calling them little pests and only wanting to talk to me alone. Folding my arms, I arched an eyebrow.

''Do these children normally give you any problems?''

The merchant's ears perked up, his attention getting back to me.

''Oh- oh no, queen! I just know they tend to touch everything they see without permission and I didn't want them to interrupt me when speaking to you.''

''Then go on, I'm listening!''

A new smile appeared on his face as he turned around, searching for something. It's only some seconds after that I spotted several fruits in his hands, some strange berries of a deep blue color, almost like blueberries.

''I tend to explore many parts of the jungle and I found these not so long ago and I instantly thought of you!'' he began. ''I know you mostly eat fruits and I thought some new products could be good for you.''

I was genuinely surprised by the attention, somehow in awe that a random Vampyrum would think about me. I showed an apologitic smile though:

''I'm touched by your intention, I really am! But I have nothing to offer in return.''

''Please, your majesty, take them as a gift!''

He handed them to me, not able to replicate.

''I simply cannot ask for something in return,'' he continued. ''You are the queen, you deserve everything in the world.''

I saw him bow slightly, a blush coming to my cheeks.

''Well … in that case, thank you,'' I said timidly. ''I will find a way to compensate, though, or that would be going against my nature.''

The male smirked, still bowing but his eyes lifting up to me.

''You're too kind.''

***

Bad idea. Bad idea. Veeeeeery bad idea.  
Ever since I came back to Jarod's room and tasted those berries, I've been starting to feel sick, even puking by moments. I had no idea of what was happening to me, my body violently shaking and feeling cold, even though the temperature was still very high.  
I couldn't get out, not wanting anyone to see me in such state. Was the heat making me feel like this? Maybe it was an heat stroke or something?  
I tried to drink water, but nothing could stay in me, may it be liquid or any solid food.  
I cursed all the gods I knew and imaginary ones. I cursed myself, taking support by the window, hoping a breeze would come and lighten my state a little...

I suddenly heard someone enter, my body jolting and getting into a straight position only to appear stronger than I currently was...  
It was only Jarod, the king stopping for some seconds, noticing me and letting out a small sigh as he continued his path, probably still a bit hurt from our previous discussion. I stood still, trying to contain my pain, but it was too much, suddenly running to the entrance and vomitting once again.  
Since I had nothing more in me, the only substance coming out was only a bitter and acidic bile, almost choking me.  
I felt hands against my back, only getting me back up gently when I was finished. I had troubles staying on my feet, Jarod supporting me with his strength.

''Véro, what the hell's happening? How long have you been sick like this?'' he questionned, troubled. ''You should have asked someone to come get me...''

''I- I don't know,'' I began with difficulty, my voice and throat destroyed. ''The temperature's hot today a-and I ate those fruits, I have no idea what they are...''

''Which ones?''

I gazed near the window, pointing out some berries left. A frown instantly came to Jarod's face, getting to them and picking one only to inspect it. He only needed to smell it once for his eyes to grow big, looking back to me.

''These are poisonous berries! Did you pick them yourself?''

I shook my head slightly: ''No, someone gave them to me...''

''Who? Where? WHEN?''

His fur was all spiked up.  
I shivered once more, my thoughts trying to stay clear.

''At the marketplace, there was a-a merchant who gave these to me as a gift. I c-couldn't refuse...''

The king came back to me, holding my arm firmly, his fangs showing a little: ''What does he look like? Describe him to me!''

I couldn't answer, my body jolting, as if ready to puke again, but I tried to stop myself, trying to get out of the other's hold.  
But Jarod wouldn't release me, only tightening his grip, concern showing on his face although a snarl was still present on his features. He didn't wait any longer, lifting me in his arms, bridal style, and already getting out of the room.

''I- I can still walk,'' I said with a weak voice.

''Yeah right,'' he said in an annoyed tone. ''… I can't believe you didn't notice those berries were poisonous.''

''S-sorry I don't have a super sense o-of smell like you,'' I answered back with irritation. ''Do I have t-to remind you that I-I'm not from the jungle?''

''You should have waited for me before you tasted them!''

''I was angry at you and still am!'' I raged. ''W-why would I seek you out when I don't want to? Y-you're stupid.''

I heard him growl, his fangs showing, but he didn't say a thing, probably because he knew he'd say something bad...

He arrived to some healers, getting me back to the ground and telling them about my state. Even though I could feel the slight hatred in his voice, he still stayed by my side, waiting with me until one bat came to me, holding a small cup filled with a strange mixture. I didn't feel safe about it, remembering the time Voxzaco handed me that strange potion, but I had no will to fight back, finally drinking the concoction. It had a strange sour taste, guessing then that I probably drank something to counter the poison.  
I was already starting to feel tired, trying to keep my stance straight, holding Jarod's arm for support. I heard the Vampyrum sigh, directing me to a nearby bed.  
I was now sitting on it, the Vampyrum kneeling down only to meet my gaze, his features still in a frown. I had a hard time to keep my vision straight, everything around me moving as if I was looking at moving water.  
Jarod's voice seemed distant:

''Now tell me what that bat looked like.''

I tried to remember, some words escaping my mouth: ''Male, blue wings, brown hair...''

That was all the king needed, leaving my side and getting to some guards, urging them to find any bat who matched the description.  
I wanted to say something but fatigue overcame me, my eyes heavy and leaving me in complete darkness as they closed by themselves.

***

I found myself on a trail going through a northern forest, surrounded by mist and large trees. I strangely felt calm and secured, walking around that foreign place.  
Where was I exactly? Maybe it didn't matter, but it did felt awkwardly familiar to me.

Following the path, I soon noticed the cold air around me slowly starting to get hotter, the scent of smoke coming to me. I frowned, spotting a strange red glow far into the mist...  
My body moved by itself, approaching that strange sight. As I got nearer, I could hear cracking noises, almost like wood snapping under the pressure of fire.  
And then I finally discovered it; a large tree soaked in flames, standing alone in a clearing.  
Again, I didn't feel threatened, simply moving forward once again, feeling my whole self engulfed by the extreme heat. I could feel my skin burn, my eyes watering from the temperature, but I kept walking calmly, a soft voice calling to me. It was a whisper that always repeated my name, again and again.  
I was now completely submerged by the fire, all my senses overflowed by the power of that element. I spotted bright white eyes in the heart of the flames, piercing my soul. It began chanting my name louder this time, the eyes growing with each times it said it. Suddenly I could feel the pain, my skin now being eaten by this hell hole. I couldn't help my scream, my voice soon cracking like the wood.

And then I woke up.  
I felt sweat all over my body, my whole self slightly shaking from an unknown feeling.  
I was still in that healing room, on the bed Jarod left me on. I tried to calm my respiration, taking deep breaths. … What did it all mean?  
A bat, a healer perhaps, spotted me, next going to the entrance and calling for someone. It wasn't long before Jarod came in, asking the other what was the matter until his gaze turned to me, finally seeing that I was awake.  
He ordered the healer to leave so that we could be alone.  
I tried to sit on the bed, but I felt incredibly weak, my arms trembling a little under my weight. The Vampyrum was now next to me, sitting on the edge of the bed and helped me sit up. He left a hand at one side of my face, gently cupping it as his thumb lightly caressed my cheek.

''… Feeling better?''

I grumbled, still trying to wake up fully.

''Your goddamned bat potions are too strong for me,'' I said in a weak voice. ''This one knocked me out real good.''

''At least you're out of danger now. That's all that matters.''

I looked up to him, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

''Did … did you find the one who gave those fruits?''

''The guards did find bats who matched your description, but they all deny giving you the poison,'' he sighed. ''We need you to identify the culprit.''

''And what will happen after that?'' I asked, leaving a hand on his arm.

Jarod got up, soon extending a hand to me so I could get up with his help. He stayed neutral the entire time, only answering: ''He will learn what it means to mess with me, and especially with my queen.''

***

Four Vampyrums were aligned before me, all presenting the characteristics I had mentioned. But it didn't take me time to spot the one that I met at the market.  
He was trying to avoid my eyes, knowing I would recognize him.  
I pointed the guilty one, Jarod's ears suddenly perking up as he got a lock on his target. He rapidly got to the male, grabbing his neck only to throw him violently against the ground. The other suspects flew away, giving the king space as he was now blocking the other with his foot, applicating pression against his thorax.

''Did Voxzaco sent you? SPEAK,'' he roared.

Seeing the other wouldn't answer, the giant kicked his sides.

''Why did you gave these fruits to my queen? You only deserve death for such an act!''

''The human doesn't belong in our world,'' breathed the other out. ''She's a foreigner, a violation to Zotz's will! SHE is the one that deserves death!''

Jarod grabbed the male's ears, getting a yelp out of him as he lifted his head only to get him closer, showing his fangs in clear view.

''Nobody has nothing to say about the reason of her presence. Zotz brought her to me and no one will be able to take her away from me.''

The guilty bat spat at the king's face.

''Voxzaco was right... your thoughts are being clouded by her sole presence. One day we will have the human's hide.''

Jarod grabbed the other's throat once again, out of rage, suddenly beginning to choke him. Panick invaded me, imploring him not to kill that bat.  
Fury was deafening the king, but he finally stopped with a growl, carelessly throwing the culprit to the guards, his eyes never leaving him.

''Lock him in a cell. The only food he will have access to will be those poisonous berries he dared give to my queen.''

The other started to scream insults, being dragged by force into the pyramid.  
Jarod's fur was all spiked up, suddenly turning to me, his eyes giving him a severe look. He walked in my direction, finally grasping the bottom of my face when he was near, obligating me to look at him. His voice had a venomous touch when he said:

''Next time I won't be merciful. You won't be able to interrupt me forever, Véro. I could kill for you if necessary, if that can give a warning to the others.''

''There are surely better ways to punish him.''

Jarod let out a cruel laugh.

''Better ways? He tried to kill you! And many will try again. Don't you understand that your security is at risk now?''

I got out of his hold.

''I simply don't want to feel like I'm the source of their misfortune...,'' I added, a stern look on my face.

I felt my energy going down from all that anger I had now mustered, my stature falling a little.  
The king got back to my side, supporting me. He looked somewhat anxious and concerned, his voice hushing down as he spoke once again:

''Véro, … amor, I can understand your worries, but I beg of you to understand mine as well. I can't afford to lose you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.''

I frowned, not saying a word. Was he saying that only for me to fall under his charm or because he knew he couldn't lose me for when the eclipse would come?  
Some flashes of my dream came back to me, knowing it would have to mean something.  
Maybe he wanted to protect me from everyone else … but myself alone would be the one to protect me from him.


	13. Chapter 13

''(...)I could cry salty tears  
Where have I been all these years?  
Little wow, tell me now  
How long has this been goin' on?

There were chills up my spine  
And some thrills I can't define  
Listen sweet, I repeat  
How long has this been goin' on?

Oh, I feel that I could melt  
Into heaven I'm hurled  
I know how Columbus felt  
Finding another world

Kiss me once, then once more  
What a dunce I was before  
What a break, for heaven's sake  
How long has this been goin' on?(...)''

\-- Ella Fitzgerald - How Long Has This Been Going On?

 

I've been avoiding Jarod for three days now, always waiting for him to fly away from the pyramid so I could get to the stone table. There surely was an answer about that strange vision I had...  
Many symbols were mostly aiming towards story about Zotz, his cult and how he was tricked to the underworld. … Nothing about a tree on fire, nothing about those strange white eyes.  
I let my fingers slowly wander on the stone, sighing in defeat. Three days of searching and I couldn't find anything!

I left my hands on the table, taking slight support on it as I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. Maybe I could provoke the vision again through meditation, see if there was any detail that escaped me?  
In this forced darkness I brought upon myself, I saw the shape of the stone table appear in my mind, lighted by an unknown source.  
I could feel a strange current going through my hands, shocking me for a few seconds as it touched the large tablet. I could see a spark run along the carvings, leaving its mark on some specific symbols. Fire, tree, … goddess? Other images were lit, trying to decipher them all, but my concentration faded as I heard a voice call my name.

I opened my eyes, gazing once more at the table, but this time without its lighted symbols...  
I felt hands on my shoulders, thumbs slowly caressing my skin.  
I already knew who it was, turning my gaze towards the newcomer, none other than Jarod. A frown colored my traits, shaking off his hands as I turned my whole body next, now facing him, arms crossed.

''What were you doing?'' simply asked the bat, curious.

I gave no answer, already trying to move away. The king did not hesitate to get a hold of my arm, looking somehow confused.

''Véro, what did I do? What's happening? You haven't spoke to me for some days now...''

I sighed once more, hesitating before breaking my silence:

''… I just need some time for myself, Jarod. I need to think.''

''About what? Please, you know you can tell me anything,'' he added in a calm voice.

Could I really tell him anything? At some point it did feel like I could, but now things were so uncertain, it always felt like my life was at stake.

''A vision,'' I mumbled.

He didn't need to speak for me to know he was now uncertain.

''I had a vision,'' I repeated, my voice stronger this time. ''A tree, burning just before me. I walked to it, a voice calling my name over and over again. … It wasn't Zotz. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen.''

''Was there anything else?''

''No, but I did burn. I felt my flesh melt. … At first I didn't mind, but when the voice got stronger and I saw a pair of bright eyes, it all started to feel like I was dying.''

Jarod came before me once more, slight concern showing on his face.

''You should have told me about this.''

''And why exactly? I don't have to tell you everything about me, Jarod. I have the right for some privacy.''

''Visions are not to be taken lightly,'' he continued. ''If that wasn't Zotz sending you a message, then it was most certainly another deity. Gods don't come to us in their spare time; they come because they have something important to say. Whoever that was, it wanted you dead.''

''I wouldn't think of it that way,'' I brought up, trying to stay calm. ''I see various forces in the elements and fire, for me, mostly connects to my strength and creativity. Yes, it was a warning, but probably to tell me that I had to take matters in my own hands or else I'd see my forces deperish....''

I looked back at the stone table.

''… But I still want to find what that imagery was all about. I feel like I've seen that tree and that I've heard that voice before.''

I frowned, almost regretting what I was about to say next: ''Jarod, I've decided that I want to become your colony's priest.''

''Wait, what?'' he said, as if waking up back into reality.

My eyes met his.  
I had to do this...

''If I need a better connection to the gods to find what I'm seeking, I have no other choices.''

The king showed a wide smile, leaving his hands on my shoulders.

''Véro! I can't believe you're finally accepting that offer! I know you will be fit for it, you'll see. You were meant to-''

''Enough,'' I cut in a small voice, looking away in shame. ''I- … I don't need to hear more. We'll just get over it and soon everything will be back to normal.''

''… What do you mean 'back to normal'?''

I tried to hide the hurt feeling I now had: ''Back to the way things were. Back to my own world, away from you. If I have to search alone for a way to get back to normal, then for fuck's sake, I'll do it. I can't rely on people anymore.''

I felt the bat's hand on my cheek, cuping it as he got my eyes back on him, his thumb now slowly caressing my skin.

''… I don't want to see you go,'' he breathed out, slightly desperate. ''If there's anything I could do to ensure that you would stay by my side...''

''You know my terms, Jarod,'' I frowned. ''Don't do the ritual. But either you do it or not, that won't alter my mind. You won't change for me and I won't change for you. The sooner I find my answers, the sooner this nightmare will end.''

I promptly left the king's side, already heading to the exit. I felt my guts twist inside, somehow hurt by my own words. I couldn't even look back, knowing the other wanted to find something to say, without success.  
As soon as I was out, I turned a corner, hiding myself from his view.  
Far enough from his hearing range, I then sat on the ground, my back against a wall, my knees up to my chest and bottom of my face. Encircling my whole self within my arms, I stared into the void, finding myself very stupid for some reason. … It somehow felt horrible to say such things to him, even to think about leaving him. The logical side of me knew it was the best decision … but the emotional one couldn't bare to accept such thoughts.  
I knew I loved him, and I knew he loved me. At least, in some way … maybe even more than I thought. I sighed heavily, hiding my face in shame. I needed time...

***

The sky became grey over the course of the day, a soft rain failling on the jungle scenery.   
I found myself back at Jarod's room, even though I didn't wish to meet him for the moment. I had no real choice though, most of my belongings being kept in here...  
My eyes were glued on the horizon, my arms surrounding me only so I could keep some heat to myself. The soft music of the raindrops falling on the stone and the vegetation around helped me stay calm, thinking about all the decisions I've made for the time I've been here. Was there really a way for me to fool Zotz? Or was there any way for me to get back to normal...?  
My eyes closed as I tried to think back about the life I had back then, remembering how dull it was now compared to this. I was almost glad that I was now away from everything I've know, but at what cost?

I felt a presence behind me, slightly hesitating before gently leaving its hands on my shoulders, slowly caressing along my arms. I could feel that it was Jarod only by this simple touch, soon his scent coming to me, mixed with the faint aroma of rain. I didn't open my eyes, only leaning to the feeling, letting a long and soft sigh escape me.  
We had no need to speak. We knew we needed that time for us. … We needed to explain ourselves by this simple action.  
One of the bat's hands came to my cheek, the tip of his fingers faintly caressing my skin. I followed his touch, my face moving with his movement. With this new angle he next left his lips on the other side of my face, bringing my body closer to his. 

''I love you,'' he began to whipser. ''I love you so much. I-''

''Stop, please,'' I cut gently. ''Let's not say any words. … I want to feel it. I want to know it's real.''

He sighed in turn, now nuzzling me. His hands were exploring me with delicacy, not wanting to rush anything. A soft purr rose in his throat as he moved before me, my eyes then opening to catch his gaze. The way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine, seeing all this hidden passion he had kept inside... He began to back me up slowly, stripping me of my clothes little by little, never doing any harsh movement. When I was completely out of them, I could only grasp his mane, attracting him into a sweet kiss. I felt like I was betraying myself, but I knew I couldn't help it. … I needed him, it felt so good to be by his side.  
He deepened the kiss, holding me close another time. My legs were shaking at that point, many emotions overflowing me. I was always surprised to see and feel how sweet and tender he could be, considering how imposing he looked.   
Some tears trailed down my cheeks without my consent, my breathing choking in my throat. The bat hummed a low sound, nuzzling me once again softly.

''What's wrong, amor?'' he asked calmly.

''Nothing,'' I sobbed quietly. ''I'm mad at myself for many stupid things.''

''… Am I part of those stupid things?''

I looked up to him, unsure of what to answer.

''I- … I don't know. A part of me says that I shouldn't be loving you, that this will lead nowhere. But my heart keeps pushing me towards you, as if it needs you in order to stay alive. … I am scared, Jarod, scared to be unable to see what's true or not.''

The Vampyrum took my hand, gently lifting it to his torso. I suddenly began to feel his heart under his fur and flesh, beating hard....

''This is real, this is true,'' he began. ''This heart beats for you, Véro, it sings whenever it sees you. I cannot hush these feelings I have for you... I don't care if this love looks foolish to many because it doesn't for me.''

I tried to decipher any sign of a lie, but the look on his face and eyes told me that he was dead serious this time... I took his other hand in turn, leaving it on my chest, directly towards my heart. I was still crying as I let him feel the pace of my heart, as strong as his.  
He showed a small smile, relieved in some sort. We soon joined into an embrace, my face buried in his mane as I tried to calm myself.  
…  
He was all I needed.

***

There it was once again before me, the burning tree. As I was finally able to realize my position, I could actually take control of my body and actions, stopping my steps only to observe the tree from a fair distance. Was there anything I missed? The tree was big, but not enough for me to take time to circle around it, trying to notice anything. But the only thing worth of my attention was that gap which I got into the first time I encountered that vision...  
Back once again to my first position, I did not hesitate to speak:

''Who are you?'' I began in a stern voice. ''What do you want from me?''

A whisper rose, calling my name. The voice was feminine, soothing and yet inspiring strength.  
No, I wouldn't go into that tree...

''Tell me what you are planning? What are you warning me about? I need to know!''

I spotted a pair of bright eyes in the fire's heart, staring right at me. The calling stopped, leaving us both in silence.  
It did made me lose patience, boiling inside.

''Look, I'm not here to play games!'' I raged. ''I'm tired of you gods and your stupid mysteries. If there's anything you want me to accomplish, you better speak.''

''Behind you,'' said the female voice, clear this time.

I was confused, still turning around in curiosity.  
My whole body instantly froze as I spotted Zotz's large form now standing before me, his frame lit in a menacing way by the tree's fire.  
I didn't understand it at all. What was he doing here?  
The god snarled, readying himself to plunge his jaws down to me so he could swallow me whole and kill me without a doubt, until large wings of fire got around me, burning me as it attracted me into the tree's core. I could feel my flesh melting once more, giving me immense pain as I started to shout and howl in misery.

My mind translated that feeling into the real world, a scream escaping my throat as I sat up in the bed, finally waking up. That instantly woke the Vampyrum sleeping at my side, his arms once around me until they were pushed away by my sudden awakening.  
My breathing was rushed, panting as I clawed my skin right above my heart.  
I was back into reality, away from the danger...  
I heard the bat trying to calm me down, now sitting by my side. My eyes met his in the darkness of the night, brief flashes of light coming from times to times from the lightnings accompanying the rain.  
My hands scanned my body, making sure I wasn't burned or anything, which wasn't the case, thankfully.

''I saw the tree once more,'' I began without hesitation. ''And this time I also saw Zotz. He tried to eat me, to kill me! But the tree saved me...'' I lift a hand to my forehead, trying to clear my thoughts. ''I don't understand … it felt so real.''

''Visions feel real because you see them with your soul,'' began Jarod, trying to comfort me by nuzzling the top of my head gently. ''Maybe what you saw happened in Zotz's realm. We will need to dwelve more into that matter.''

I stopped him, leaving a hand to his torso.

''We? No, I will look into that alone. I don't want to involve you in it. If the gods have a problem with me, then I don't see why I should bring others along.''

The rumble of a thunder echoed over the jungle, mixing with the small growl the bat now had in his throat.

''I will not let you face them alone. … You were sent to me for a reason, so we could be together.''

''You know as well as me that this is not true,'' I cut. ''Zotz brought me here for the eclipse. He probably warned you because you are the king and his most loyal servant. He wouldn't have wanted you to push me away.''

My hand still on his chest slowly started to pet him, trying to calm me in some way.

''... What is happening between us,'' I continued, ''is only the result of circumstances. No one could have tell that we would develop this chemistry between us. No one could have tell that we could even get along! ... You are a king, you are noble, strong and imposant. And here I am, a frail human who is too nice for this world perhaps...''

I felt Jarod's hand under my chin, lifting my head up so I could look at him once more.

''You are a queen,'' he added, his tone low and serious. ''You don't see it, but I do. You see what is right and what needs to be done; that alone are great qualities. ... And when you will realize your full potential, you will be amazing, shining like a star.''

A bright flash illuminated the room, a loud bang following right after. I jumped in fear, sticking closer to the Vampyrum by instinct.  
The king chuckled softly, his fingers getting lost in my hair. That touch instantly reassured me, sighing as a small smile appeared on my lips.

''... Sometimes I wonder what I'd be without you,'' I whispered.

''Same for me,'' replied Jarod, embracing me.

He left a kiss on top of my head, purring as he kept caressing my hair.  
For once I wanted to believe that everything was going fine in this world...

***

\- Jarod's POV -

It felt like ages since I've set foot into the depths of the pyramid, especially way farther than the catacombs.  
I was bringing Véro to a place I've been years before, when Voxzaco was training me to become a priest. … Thinking about that made me laugh internally, old memories surfacing. I used to be in awe whenever the priest would speak to me, always wanting to hear and learn more. Only until Zotz began to speak to me, giving me so much more.  
The tunnels were becoming dark, rare and faint rays of light piercing the place. I was now holding Véro's hand, guiding her into this world of shadows.  
I knew she would want to see what I was about to show her. When she had brought up the visions she had to me, the mention of a burning tree had instantly remind me of what I was about to show.  
My echolocation was enough for me to decipher the path before me, same for the carvings and paintings that were now taking place on the walls.  
They were markings left by the human civilisation that once lived in this place, depicting various stories about gods and important events. They were less intricate than the stone table, but they did give important information about different matters.

''This is what I want to show you,'' I announced calmly, stopping in front of a certain wall.

A small silence took place before Véro said the obvious:

''… Jarod, I can't see a thing, it's too dark.''

Oh, right! She had no echolocation...

''Stay right here,'' I added, releasing her hand.

I could sense her becoming slightly distressed by the fact that I had let her go. I could see her looking all around her without any clear target, lost in that pitch blackness.  
I only needed to beat my wings twice to get high on a wall, gripping the rocks and moving upwards to a small crack of light. Without any delay I moved the stones and vines, opening the hole and bringing the clarity of day upon the place.  
I heard Véro gasp, discovering the images on the walls. Her eyes probably got first on the large image of a tree surrounded by fire, many souls and creatures going towards it.  
I got back to her, standing by her side as she walked to the wall, leaving a hand to it. She couldn't stop her eyes on one point, rapidly scanning the whole area.

''The tree, the fire,'' she mumbled, hovering symbols. ''Please, I have to find what they mean...''

''Take your time, amor,'' I added. ''There has to be something that could help you.''

Her eyes were still on the wall, but she did direct her next words to me: ''Have you ever studied those markings before?''

''Years ago, yes, but I never really understood most of the symbols at that time.''

''… Did you know that Zotz has a twin sister?''

I stopped and frowned, seeing her now in front of images that depicted the dark lord and another figure I was not familiar to.

''What do you mean?'' I asked, now next to her.

''Look,'' she pointed out to some markings. ''Both entities of life and death, they once battled for who would reign in which domain. Zotz lost the living world, but he brought his sister with him and reduced her to the simple form of a burning tree. … That's what I saw in my vision, Zotz's sister! She's probably asking my help since he wants to find a way to get back into this world. … This is it! This must be the reason! She wants me to stop Zotz.''

I grabbed her shoulders, turning her before me and blocking her to the wall.

''Stop Zotz?'' I growled. ''But he's the one who brought you here! He chose you! He has more power over you than this supposed sister. It doesn't sound right!''

She frowned: ''See, that's why I wanted to solve that problem alone. I knew you'd overreact if I were to discover something that went against your beliefs. … Zotz is not my god, I have no god or goddess in fact. No one has any control over me.''

''And yet you'll let that poor excuse for a tree control you?''

She pushed my hands away, clenching her teeth.

''No, never! But it is showing a path way brighter than what Zotz is offering me. If I have to do anything in my power to stop him or even you, then so be it! I won't let this world die in the hands of a god that demands sacrifices and blood.''

I slammed my hand near her face, against the wall, out of rage.

''How can you be sure that it is the truth?'' I snarled, gesturing the wall with my other hand. ''Maybe she's not asking your help, maybe she's lying to you, just like you're lying to me right now!''

I could feel my blood boiling. Véro was shrinking in fear, her eyes wide open.  
Did I went too far? … No, I simply couldn't let her take this path. We knew nothing of that goddess and I couldn't let Zotz's plans fail. She was chosen by him, she had to believe in him!

''L-let me go,'' she mumbled.

My fur rose.

''Véro, don't you dare rise up against me. I swear to Zotz, if you get in my way for the ritual, I won't be gentle.''

''LET ME GO!'' she cried out, her fear now apparent.

She hesitated before directing a trembling hand towards me, resting it gently against one side of my neck. I could see the plea in her eyes, her skin now pale from all the terror she was going through.

''Let me go,'' she repeated. ''And I won't trouble you anymore. … If you love me, you won't stop me from trying to ease my mind. I will not rise against you, I would never be able to.''

''Then don't follow that goddess' plan.''

''I can't promise that, Jarod, just as I know you can't promise me that you won't try to use me for the eclipse.''

''I won't-''

''Don't'' she cut me. ''I know where your faith and convictions lies and you will never betray Zotz.''

And she was right. I was born to serve Zotz, to venerate him. I couldn't deny the fact that going against his plans was a terrifying idea for me.  
I relaxed my stance, shifting my hand from the wall to hers against my neck, a long sigh escaping me.

''… Why can't things be easy?'' I began. ''I curse life for bringing this matter on our hands...''

''I'm sorry I got into your life,'' added Véro, looking down. ''So many things went wrong ever since I arrived here.''

''Not everything...'' Her eyes shyly went back to me as I continued: ''We met, it was our destiny, either you want to believe it or not. You are the best thing that happened in my life so far and I'm so scared to lose you. … I am scared to see you join with that unknown goddess because I know what Zotz is capable of.''

She stood prouder this time, trying to find some strength.

''I'm not afraid of him,'' she said. ''… I was able to escape him once, I can surely do it again. I will not let anyone take control of me.''

She brought her other hand to my cheek, moving forward.

''Let's just … live our life for the moment. Let's all forget about this, let's do our things normally and see where it leads. I am tired to be sad and angry for matters that goes way above our heads. … I love you, Jarod, and I want to fully appreciate life with you before it turns for the worst.''

I leaned to her touch, closing my eyes as another sigh escaped my lips.

''… That won't solve the problem, but I guess that's what we can only do for now.''

I suddenly felt lips on mine, kissing me lightly. I didn't open my eyes, only giving in and bringing her nearer gently.  
My past anger was now completely going away and it surprised me in some way … I've never met someone who could do that to me.  
She was the only one that could make me melt and erase all my worries. … It felt good, but was falling so easily the right thing to do? … I wanted to believe so.


	14. Chapter 14

''Our day will come  
And we'll have everything  
We'll share the joy  
Falling in love can bring  
No one can tell me that I'm too young to know  
(Young to know)  
I love you so  
(Love you so)  
And you love me

Our day will come  
If we just wait a while  
No tears for us  
Make love and wear a smile  
Our dreams have magic because we'll always stay  
In love this way  
Our day will come  
(Our day will come)  
(Our day will come)

Our dreams have magic because we'll always stay  
In love this way  
Our day will come  
Our day will come  
Our day will come...''

-– Julie London - Our Day Will Come

 

This day was beautiful, the sun shining brightly over the jungle and the pyramid. It has been some days now and no vision came back to me, helping Jarod and I to get a sense of serenity upon us.  
And that was all I could ever ask for.

We decided to spend a good portion of the day at the market, walking around and mingling with the population.  
I loved that place, so full of life and colors. And Jarod looked so at ease and content, always showing a small and yet warm smile to his subjects. It had been rare for me to see him like this with the others, and frankly it did please me. … He was loveable and patient, always willing to listen those who asked for his attention.  
On my part, my attention got locked on a stand that offered various handcrafted jewels and accessories. The owner, a female, was occupied when I arrived by her booth, but soon jumped when she lift her eyes and noticed me. Seeing her slightly scared, I felt out of ease:

''I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you,'' I began. ''… Your stock is amazing!''

''Take your time, your majesty, don't be shy,'' reassured the seller. ''I am honored that you appreciate my work. You can even choose a necklace, I'm offering!''

''Oh no, I wouldn't want to take without giving something in return,'' I added, being polite.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, my head turning around to spot Jarod at my side. He showed a confident smile, telling me:

''Don't worry about that, I will make sure that she gets her rightful compensation. … Take what you want.''

I couldn't hide my smile in turn, loving that attention. My gaze got back to the objects, one of them captivating me.  
I brought a hand to it, getting it before my neck and chest. I searched for Jarod's approbation as I turned to him. He simply nodded.

''Excellent choice,'' began the other female. ''This one is mostly made of small bones, rubies and onyxes. If you wish, I can change the stones for other ones.''

''No, it's perfect the way it is,'' I answered. ''I wouldn't change it at all...''

I attached it, the necklace taking place at the base of my neck and over my chest. It wasn't too heavy nor light; simply perfect.

''Thank you so much,'' I told the merchant while lightly touching the jewel. ''I can't believe that you're letting me take one of these, they are splendid.''

''The pleasure is mine, your majesty. I'm still honored that you value my work on such a high note.''

I looked at Jarod once more, a large smile on my lips.

''Do you like it?''

''It's magnificent, fit for a queen,'' he answered, slowly caressing it with the tip of a claw.

He looked at the female, gratifying her with a quick nod.

''I will send guards to you so they can give you your payment, be assured,'' he declared.

She bowed, clearly grateful.  
As we went on our way, I couldn't stop observing my new possession, holding mindlessly one of Jarod's hands. I soon heard the bat chuckle softly:

''I didn't know you were a fan of jewelry!''

I looked up to him, smiling tenderly.

''Not that much, in fact. But I simply can't get over how your people are so talented and amazing. Who knew bats could even craft things like this or even light up fires?!''

''Isn't that known in your world?''

''No! I mean, how could we?'' I answered. ''In my previous reality we humans think we are the most advanced specie, that animals can't do things like we do. ... And now here I am, living among bats who have a hierarchy, a commercial system, technical abilities and all that suff.''

I stopped before Jarod, holding both his hands.

''If I were to get back where I'm from and got to tell all what I've seen and experienced here, no one would believe me. They'd think I'm crazy!'' I sighed, slightly defeated. ''And- and sometimes I wonder: would I want to get back to a life that already considered me weird or simply continue living in this world that sort of accepts me the way I am? I mean...- oh this is stupid.''

Jarod got my attention back on him as he left a hand on my cheek.

''Say what's on your mind, amor,'' he encouraged.

I sighed, holding his hand against me.

''... I feel good with you, I feel like I'm able to go through anything when you're by my side. I've never had that feeling with anyone before and I'm insanely scared of losing you, of losing all of this... But at the same time, how could I succeed living in a world that wasn't meant for someone like me?''

I held his gaze for a moment, unsure of how he would react.  
He simply laughed, shifting his hold so he could land his arm behind my shoulders, continuing our walk. I was slightly confused...

''Ah, Véro, you see,'' he began, ''it's all about how you see things. If you keep telling yourself that you're not fit for this world, then you'll never be! You've got to have some faith in yourself, for Zotz's sake.''

''I do believe in myself,'' I replied, confidant. ''I simply know my strengths and they might not be enough for the 'law of the jungle'!'' I said that last part in an amused tone, gesturing quoting marks with my fingers.

''Then be fierce, be merciless.'' I felt his hand on my shoulder tighten a bit, a victorious look on his face. ''If you don't fight back, you'll never win. Believe me, I learned that the hard way...''

I couldn't help my laugh: ''What, you want me to be some evil queen or something? I believe in justice, Jarod, not in doing wrong to others.''

''I'm not talking about doing anything wrong! I mean that you have to stand your ground at any cost.''

''Alright, alright, I'll try to be an evil queen once, just for you,'' I answered back in a mocking tone.

***

As the sun was setting, I was at the royal chamber, accompanied by two bats Jarod had assigned me as 'personal servants' some weeks ago; a male and a female.  
Nelli, a red haired female bat with brownish fur and greenish wings, loved to play in my hair, building me several braids from times to times. She loved to crack jokes and was always optimist about anything. She looked strong, being a soldier in Jarod's most loyal troops. Her main role was to guard me at any cost.  
Joaquin, on the other hand, was a feeble male bat with cold colors, already giving out his nature. He was indeed more serious and knowledgable, serving as a guide and counselor to any of my questionnings. He was teaching me the Vampyrums' history and how everything came to be.

As the two bats were discussing about something trivial, I couldn't help shifting my attention to the stone table, my hands slowly caressing the symbols. I couldn't stop thinking about all what Jarod told me earlier. That I had to fight and stand my ground.

''Something's wrong, your majesty?'' started Joaquin's voice. ''Do you wish for us to leave? I could always report today's lesson...''

I looked up to the bats, a small smile coloring my traits.

''No, please, don't mind me. I was simply thinking about some things...''

''What is it about?'' questionned Nelli, coming near me.

I felt their gazes on me, knowing they wouldn't leave me alone unless I said anything.  
I sighed:

''… Was Jarod always like this? Always so fierce and serious. … I know he can laugh and have some good times too, but whenever he looks at his people, I always see some sort of hate or would I dare say melancholy? He told me he's been bullied in his youth, but I feel like there's more.''

Nelli shrugged: ''Maybe the fact that he killed his sister could be the case.''

I choked, truly surprised by what I just heard.

''Excuse me?''

''Haven't the king told you how he got the throne?'' added Joaquin.

I shook my head, eager and scared to hear more...

''Welp, here goes today's lesson for a whole new subject,'' grumbled the male, rolling his eyes.

He stood straight, beginning the story:

''King Hades, Jarod's father, was a respected monarch and brilliant tactician who brought the colony living in the northern jungle parts into a powerful alliance with our own. To solidify this pact, he was forced to marry the daughter of a powerful general: Anat. Together they got their first child, princess Aliana, then came Jarod, which cost our dearest queen's life. King Hades saw that death as a sign: he had to force his children to become strong and make them able to survive anything life would present them-''

''Bleh, stop blabbering around,'' cut Nelli. ''Get straight to the point!''

Joachin threw her a hateful glare.

''I was about to get to that. I simply wanted to give her an introduction. Now let me do my work.'' He cleared his throat before returning to a serious state. ''After Jarod got in close contact with the dark lord, it was clear that he would become a priest and that Aliana would take her father's place on the throne. But king Hades saw potential in both of them.... So, being unable to choose a successor when he was on his death bed, he asked for his two children to fight to the death. This event is an old tradition to which king Hades even participated when he was only a prince, killing his two siblings...''

Joachin took a pause, his ears twitching around, as if trying to see and hear if there was anyone around before adding: ''Jarod surprised everyone by becoming the next ruler. Some say he had been craving power for a long time and others think he might have been possessed by Zotz at that time. Nothing is sure, but he certainly had no pity for his sister.''

''He doesn't want to say it, but everyone knows that he deeply regrets that action,'' added the female. ''In the heat of the moment he only acted for his own good, but none of them wanted to fight in the first place.''

I felt my body shiver, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

''… I can't believe he never told me about that,'' I finally said, stroking my arms as if trying to comfort myself.

''He probably doesn't feel comfortable speaking about it,'' replied Nelli. ''Or maybe he didn't want to scare you...''

''I wouldn't be scared,'' I brought up. ''… Well, mostly shocked, but that's not something you hide. I mean, … I don't even know what to say.''

''Then say nothing, your majesty,'' added Joachin. ''What was done is done and it was only the result of traditions we're holding in this colony. Only the strongest can survive, such is the law of the jungle.''

Nelli chuckled, playfully punching the male's shoulder, which threw him off balance a little.

''Then you'd be struggling, Joachin, you're not the strongest of them all!''

The other cleared his throat, looking annoyed.

''Please, I'm a scholar, my strength's in my mind. I don't need to be a brute force like you.''

As the two bats were going into a small banter, I couldn't help my mind from drifting away.  
It was still hard for me at times to remember how cruel this colony could be. They were hunters, meat eaters! I guess it was normal for them to act like this... And why wouldn't Jarod tell me about that part of his past? Did he want for me to keep a good opinion about him? Was he scared that I'd leave in fear?  
I had to confront him about it.

''That will be all,'' I finally said, getting back to reality and stopping the two others. ''I need to attend other matters and I wouldn't want to retain you. You can leave.''

Joachin bowed a little: ''Of course, your majesty.''

''I told you you can call me Véro, or Véronique if you want to sound more formal,'' I told the male with a small smile.

''Don't mind him,'' mocked Nelli. ''It'll take him some time to ease up. … Will you need my services later?''

''No thank you, you're both dismissed for the rest of the day.''

It wasn't long before they exited the room, leaving me at peace. My eyes fell on the horizon, watching the last sunrays gleaming over the jungle.  
Everything seemed so calm…. Moments like these made me appreciate my position, glad to be lost in such an amazing place. Maybe fate really intended for me to be here, but either way I always prefered things to unfold the way they were meant to be.  
I finally decided to exit the royal chamber, calmly going to Jarod's room. A warm breeze caught me, stopping only for a moment so I could let it wash over me, calming my nerves.  
For once I wished I could fly....

***

The moon was bright and high in the sky, illuminating the room with soft rays of lunar light.  
Jarod was probably hunting since I had seen no sign of him for some time now. It gave me a chance to relax and prepare myself for the confrontation, somehow not looking forward to it.  
How would he react? This wasn't any normal thing; he killed his sister! … Could he be able to do the same thing to me if he ever had to?

I heard wings outside, someone finally landing near the room. As a shadow entered, I soon spotted Jarod in the moonlight. He had some spots of blood on his muzzle, making me gasp at such view.

''What?'' he asked, frowning.

I approached him, lifting my hands to his cheeks and rubbing the marks with my thumbs.

''You filthy beast, you have blood all over your face. Don't you know how to eat?''

The king let out a soft laugh, grinning.

''I guess my mind was somewhere else...''

He gently held my wrists, then leaving soft kisses on my hands. I smiled for a moment, but my eyes soon shifted, somehow feeling uneasy. 

''What's wrong?'' asked the male, next nuzzling my hands with a soft purr.

I knew I'd regret this.

''… Do you miss Aliana sometimes?'' I asked, getting my eyes back to him.

He instantly froze, his eyes growing as he released my hands.

''Where did you get that name?''

''Joachin told me everything. He told me how you became king-''

''That damned fool, he shouldn't have,'' sighed Jarod with a growl. ''I'll need to speak to him...''

I approached the bat, leaving my hands on his torso.

''No, please, listen to me. … It had to happen, one way or another. And frankly I'm glad to know. I just wonder why you never told me about that...''

''Because it's stupid!'' barked the king. ''It never should've happen. We both had a promising future, but my father had to ruin it all by taking that foolish decision. He doomed us both...''

''Jarod, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you...''

He seemed to calm down a little, seeing that I was truly concerned. He showed half of a smile, his hand calmly going at the side of my head, through my hair.

''… I just don't want you to be scared of me,'' he started with a sigh. ''I was so reckless back then. … Only now I've matured and I see all the bad things that I've done. I wouldn't want that past image of me to influence your opinion about myself.''

''Okay then I'll just empty my bag: I'm seriously scared that you could be able to kill me if you ever needed to,'' I brought up, my voice transmitting my insecurity.

Jarod instantly looked hurt, his head slightly shaking.

''No … no, I'd never be able to,'' he answered in a small voice. ''Even if Zotz commanded me to, I don't see how I could do it.''

His forehead touched mine.

''Forget the eclipse, forget Zotz, forget everything,'' he continued. ''I need you by my side and nothing, or even no one, could take you away from me....''

''Jarod...''

''What's in the past stays in the past. What matters is this exact moment and I wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world.''

I smiled softly, loving those words. Our eyes met, this simple gesture leaving a warm feeling inside me.

''… Don't be afraid to talk about things with me, okay?'' I said. ''May it be good or bad, I just don't want any secrets to stand between us.''

''As long as you stand by those words too, I will forever be truthful to you.''

I was still smiling, but deep inside I knew this promise was doomed to fail...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING** : This chapter contains description of a rape scene and mentions of blood/ingestion of blood.

''Welcome to the jungle  
We've got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money, honey  
We got your disease

[CHORUS:]

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me

[CHORUS]

And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, YEAH!

You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It's gonna bring you down-HA! ''

-– Guns N' Roses – Welcome To The Jungle

 

''Are you really sure about this? I don't want to look too extravagant...''

I studied myself, observing the new clothes I was trying with Nelli's help.   
Jarod had been organizing a ceremony in my honor, only to formally give me the title of priestess among the colony.   
My new attire consisted of a fabric going around my chest, leaving my shoulders, arms and stomach exposed. Other clothes surrounded my hips, long pans dangling in front and behind me. Golden bracelets took place on my arms and at my ankles, same for a large necklace, their colors going well with the warm orange hues of the fabrics, giving me a royal look. 

''You MUST look extravagant!'' cheered the female. ''You are the queen after all, you need to look like you could be above everyone else.''

''Pshh, any bat only has to beat their wings once or twice and they'll be way above me already,'' I mocked.

Nelli laughed, approaching a new object: a headwear that presented many feathers, way more than the one I had to wear for that celebration of life...

''Don't bring yourself down too easily,'' she added, placing the headwear on me. ''Many respect you already. … You are just, you treat us as equals and you're of a far greater company than king Jarod - … don't tell him I said that.''

''Don't worry, my lips are sealed,'' I assured with a smile.

We looked at eachothers, a warm smile coloring the Vampyrum's traits as she ajusted some parts of my attire. 

''… I'm glad I get to be at your service,'' said Nelli gently. ''This colony really needed a new face amongst its populace and we couldn't ask for anything better.''

''But I'm still a human after all. I can't fly, I don't look menacing and I'm certainly not the most perfect queen.'' 

''Zotz chose you, Jarod chose you. You are more than fit for the job!''

I tried to keep my smile and said no word, not wanting to start a debate about Zotz's 'involvement' in all of this. She had her faith and saw no reason in trying to shake it off.  
She moved towards the exit of the room we were in, bringing me with her.

''Come now, your majesty, you must now meet with Joachin who will brief you about tonight's ceremony!'' she said with an amused, courteous tone.

I laughed with her, following her willingly.  
The day was splendid, the sun shining brightly over the jungle and the pyramid, a warm breeze washing over us and bringing forth the birds' singing to our ears. It was as if this world wanted to welcome me once more, agreeing to my new status.  
I could already feel some gazes on me as we were walking towards the royal chamber. I cursed the feathers, probably attracting most of the attention. It was best for me to take the headwear down for the moment, holding it to my side. Was it really necessary anyway...  
We arrived to the chamber, spotting Joachin near the stone table, observing some piece of paper – or were they more dried leaves. As soon as he heard us come in, he straightened his stance, bowing to me.

''Your majesty.''

Nelli snirked, amused by the other's politeness.

''Joachin, how many times do I have to tell you to stop being so formal with me?!'' I asked with a soft smile.

''I am a male of galant words and proper education, your highness. You have to be treated royally and not like any other commoner.''

''I wouldn't mind if you treated me as a friend too, Joachin,'' I added.

The male was surprised for some seconds, only coughing his feeling away, bringing forth some of his papers.

''That is not the matter for the moment, your highness. We need to get you prepared for tonight's ceremony. You will need to execute some rituals and say some specific sentences.''

''Do I need to do a sacrifice...?''

I was a bit scared, hoping it wouldn't be the case.

''It's not obliged. Some do it because it shows their willpower and greatness to the colony. But if you don't wish to do it, there is no problem. … I do guess you will always lend that task to king Jarod, am I right?''

I showed my hand, wiggling my fingers.

''I don't think those 'claws' could do any damages so, yes, Jarod will have the … 'privilege' of taking the victims' hearts.''

''Very well. The king already has priest training so there's no problem here. We will then begin the lesson.''

***

As the sun was starting to get down, I stayed in the royal chamber alone, pacing back and forth around the place, trying to remember all the things I'll have to do and say. There was no denying that I was stressed, feeling hot all over, even though my clothes weren't covering my body whole. I didn't want to ruin it all...

''I heard a beautiful woman was hiding over here. I suppose people weren't lying after all.''

I turned towards the entrance, spotting Jarod who was leaning against the frame with his arm sustaining him. He was wearing a large collar of bones that extended on his mane, giving him a unique look for the event.  
I smiled, glad to finally see him. We both walked towards eachothers, meeting halfway. His hands already rested on my hips, a large grin coloring his traits. 

''Look at you, the most splendid queen in the world!''

''The most stressed queen in the world you should say,'' I sighed in desperation. ''There's so many things I need to do and say, I'm sure I'll forget most of it when time will come.''

Jarod chuckled: ''Don't worry, amor, I will help you through this. And it'll go fast, you'll see.''

I kind of felt relieved to hear such words, leaving my hands on his arms.   
The situation felt so surreal to me, somehow finding it funny that I would become a priestess. What a joke! I would never devote my life to Zotz... But it was the only way for me to obtain what I was looking for.

''I can't look at anything but you,'' started Jarod in a hushed tone. ''You may as well be a true witch; you got me right under your spell!''

''Hmm, I should use that power to my benefit. I command you to kiss me, woohooo,'' I joked, wiggling my fingers towards him.

The bat laughed softly, bringing me closer so our lips could meet. His hands caressed my skin, his claws lightly scrapping my back with need. Things started to heat up, the bat backing me to the stone table as he kept kissing me. But I stopped him, frowning a little. 

''... Do we have time for this?''

He looked outside, noticing the position of the setting sun. He smirked, looking back at me.

''Sí, enough time...''

We were both smiling, getting back to our kiss.  
That would most certainly relax me for the event...

***

The event would be held at the marketplace, a large fire already lighted up. Some music could be heard, lifting the mood. Everything looked perfect!  
I felt more confident about tonight, staying at Jarod's side and feeling strong all of a sudden. I was a queen, their queen! They respected me and loved me, it was all I could ever ask for.  
The ceremony began, my eyes never leaving the king only not to forget anything.  
Most of it consisted of saying some engagements in Spanish, which I was incredibly scared to fuck up. But it did go fast, as Jarod promised, leaving us to the last part: associating me with the spirit of an animal.  
Joachin told me earlier that Voxzaco had been linked to some owl blood - which amused me, considering his huge eyes.... And Jarod, who also went through that ritual before becoming king, had been given jaguar blood, representing his strength and vigilence.  
I was a bit scared to discover mine, knowing Jarod was the one who chose.  
He spoke in his native language to the crowd, presenting the blood offering. I did catch one word that froze me on the spot: 'murciélago'.  
That meant 'bat'. He was about to link me with bat blood!  
Was it Vampyrum blood or any other bat blood? I guess I didn't want to know, maybe scared to find out in reality.  
Jarod moved my necklace away, then taking some blood in a small bowl he was holding, next spreading it on my chest, over my scar.

''You are a bat,'' he began. ''Your form does not resemble ours, but your spirit is, belonging to the depths of the night and splendors of the day. With this blood, you will fly high above everyone, even above the stars! With this blood, you are one of us.''

He then gave me the bowl, my eyes growing when I remembered that I'd have to drink what remained. It was of a dark red color, its consistance looking rather thick.  
I gulped, bringing it towards my lips, going with slight fear. It first slipped in slowly, its strong taste disgusting me. I closed my eyes, going faster only to be done with it. The worst probably was that it was still a bit warm, sliding inside me like a strange caress.  
When I was finally done, I couldn't help my grimace, trying to get the taste out of my mouth. My eyes went to Jarod, seeing him show a smile after I was done. He took my hand in his, lifting my arm high, signaling my victory. Cheers rose instantly, bringing a huge grin on my face. I stood proud, feeling that I was finally part of their world.  
Music filled the air once again, the fiesta now truly beginning. I had no time to make any move that a mass jumped on me, hugging me close.

''You did it!'' said Nelli's voice with glee.

I laughed with her, happy that it was all finished too. I saw Joachin near too, showing a small smile, probably relieved that I did as planned.

''It would be great if you didn't crushed the queen, Nelli,'' began Jarod's voice.

The female's ears perked up, backing up while executing small bows.

''I'm sorry, your highness, I was just really happy for the queen.''

''Oh Nelli, he's not going to eat you, don't be nervous,'' I laughed once again.

''I could if I wanted,'' added Jarod.

I frowned, slapping his shoulder, which only made him laugh.

''Your Spanish was good,'' commented Joachin, coming forward. ''You should speak it more often!''

I blushed a bit: ''I did start to learn it by myself for a year or two, but I still have many things to practice. I never really had the chance to get farther.''

''You had a small accent, but that can be worked on. I could help you,'' proposed Jarod.

''Glad to know I'm not a lost case!''

''Never! Now come on, let's go dance!'' cheered Nelli, grabbing my hand.

She nodded politely to Jarod first, saying a small 'your majesty' before bringing me towards the fire.  
The exctasy of our happiness already brought me in the mood to dance, laughing as the female and I would follow the drums' rythm. Voices were singing an entertaining melody, lifting my spirit.  
For once I felt like one of them.  
For once I knew I belonged here...

***

I decided to get away from the party a bit, needing some time alone and some fresh air.  
The night was beautiful, the stars shining bright alongside the moon. A soft breeze got to me as I approached the border of the plateau, gazing at the jungle before me. Everything was going so well, I could have never asked for anything better...  
I suddenly felt a hand get on my mouth, blocking me as a head got to my ear, whispering:

''You make a sound and I'll kill you.''

I was shocked and confused, wondering who that was. I got pushed over the border, falling to the next level of the pyramid on my knees and hands. The stranger got to me once more, getting before me and lifting me up so he could back me to a wall.  
It was a male, one I've never seen before, at least not around the pyramid. He was strong-looking, a sly smirk lighting his features as he seemed to devour me with his simple gaze.

''Finally, I get to see the human up close,'' he started. ''Voxzaco didn't tell me you'd look interesting...''

I frowned, hearing the priest's name.

''What do you want?'' I asked with venom in my voice.

The male grabbed my jaw, observing me in my every details.

''The old one wants me to murder you. He told me to be quick, but I like to take my time and play with my preys...''

This was my chance, maybe there was a way for me to escape! I remained stoic, my body stiffening.

''I don't care what you want, if you don't let me go, you'll soon get in troubles.''

''Oh really now?'' chuckled the other in a dark tone. ''Does anybody knows that you went away from the fiesta?''

I cursed internally, knowing he was right. ... But I knew someone would notice, at least I hoped...  
The bat took my scent, growling a little.

''I wonder what does king Jarod sees in you. You're weird looking, yet interesting in a sense...''

''Release me right now,'' I threatened.

''Or what? You'll kill me?''

His grip tightened, another strong hand coming to my waist.

''I'll crush you before you can even let out a cry of pain,'' he added cruelly. 

He began to tear up my clothes, forcing an opening towards my core. 

''I'll rip you apart,'' he continued. ''I'll tear out your heart and eat it. I will destroy you.''

I was frozen in fear, unable to speak. He got his hand towards my sex, stroking it forcefully.

''I'm gonna have so much fun with you...''

My breathing was choking in my throat, making me gasp. I knew I was starting a panic attack, my body shaking, wishing all of this was only a bad dream.  
The male stroke his body against mine, scraping his fangs against my cheek. I wanted to shout and ask for help, but I was afraid that he'd kill me right on the spot...  
He lifted me against the wall so our hips could join. My teeth clenched when I felt him get inside of me, totally not ready. Tears rolled down my cheeks from all the sudden pain I was feeling, now knowing it was indeed real.

''You're softer than our females, that's for sure,'' moaned the other.

I kept my eyes closed, wishing it would soon end. I couldn't understand why this was happening, it came so fast.  
He was rougher than Jarod, not caring an ounce about me. I could feel his fangs trying to get a hold on my neck, plunging in enough to draw some blood out of me and lick my skin lustfully.

''Please, stop,'' I cried, hoping for the best.

''Callate,'' growled the male, thrusting harder.

I moaned with sadness, seeing my chances going away little by little.  
It all felt like eternity until I heard a voice near us shout something, distracting the male. As soon as he turned his head around, he received a fist to his face, confusing him.  
I was finally free, falling to the ground once more, shaking as I gazed upon my savior.  
It was none other than Nelli who was now snarling and growling towards the other bat, getting before me in a protective manner.

''Get away from her, I'm warning you.''

The male grinned, frowning at the same time.

''You think you can beat me? I'm bigger than you, stupid female.''

Nelli took a defensive pose, ready for any eventualities. The other took that as an affront, readying himself. He was the first one to jump, Nelli following with a roar.   
I was deeply scared to see the two bats battle, wishing victory for the female.   
Nelli was brutal, soon overpowering the male by pinning him on the ground and giving him several punches to the face. She only stopped when he fell into unconsciousness, allowing her time to breathe.   
She finally turned around to me, her expression soon changing to fear and sadness as she came to me.

''Véro, I'm so sorry!''

She went down to me, embracing me in her wings. I finally could cry, burrowing my face into her mane. My body was shaking once more, cursing myself.

''I- I shouldn't have left, I'm so stupid,'' I sobbed.

''No, no please, don't say that,'' comforted Nelli. ''You did nothing wrong. That jerk did and he deserves worst than what I just did.''

I tried to calm my crying as I nuzzled the female's fur only to make myself feel better.

''... What are we going to do now with him?'' I asked.

The female sighed.

''I can't take any decision. I have to bring him to Jarod for justice.''

My eyes grew big, fearing the worst. Would he be mad at me for this? I clutched Nelli's fur, transmitting my fear. She hugged me closer, petting my hair.

''Don't worry, everything will be alright now, I promise.''

***

Nelli was surprisingly strong as she had carried the male towards the main place. She finally threw the body to the ground, not so far from Jarod.  
The king was startled by the sound at first, turning around to finally spot the bat who was now slowly regaining counsciousness. Then he saw me and Nelli, his gaze frowning.

''What is happening?'' he asked.

''Sir, this bat here present at your feet tried to do wrong to your queen. I was able to stop him before it was too late,'' answered Nelli, serious.

Jarod jumped a little, his stance straightening. His eyes went to the male on the ground and then to me. Seeing my torn clothes and my bruises, he finally started to understand, his fur rising with fury. He first came to me, cupping my face, concern showing on his face.

''Are you alright?'' he asked me in a low tone only for me to hear.

I shook my head, clearly not feeling good. I was trying to stay straight, but deep inside I was broken and sad...  
We heard the bat on the ground groan, trying to get back into reality. Jarod's fur was still spiked up, his ears straightening as he got into a predatory state. He turned to the other, instantly walking to him and putting a foot against the criminal's throat, blocking his breath.

''You majesty, please,'' squeaked the male. ''I can explain!''

''Why would I even want to hear anything coming out of your pathetic mouth?'' growled Jarod.

''Voxzaco sent me! I thought I wouldn't get caught so having a bit of fun didn't seem like a bad idea. Surely you can understand.''

My blood was boiling.

''Ah, yes, fun,'' mused the king. ''... Maybe then I can forgive you.''

''... Really?''

''Idiot.''

Jarod pushed again with his foot, making the other struggle. I took some relief in this, but knew that it wasn't enough...

''Kill him,'' I blurted out, my fists shaking at my sides. ''I want him to suffer as much as I did. I want you to tear his heart out!''

The king looked at me, surprised, but a grin soon appeared on his face. He couldn't retain his dark laughter as he approached the culprit.

''Did you hear that?'' he began in a mellow tone. ''My queen is asking for her very first sacrifice and I couldn't ask for a better victim. I will be more than happy to accomplish her will.''

He lift the other bat way over the ground, holding him by his mane fur, showing him for everyone to see.

''May this event serves you all as a lesson,'' declared Jarod. ''Nobody has the right to touch my queen, NOBODY! She is our equal, a Vampyrum in her soul. She is your queen and her voice will be heard as much as you hear mine. May this sacrifice prove her strength to you all.''

Without further waiting he plunged his hand towards the other's chest, the victim's scream echoing around us all as the sound of crushing bones and blood came to our ears.  
The bat's body was next thrown into the fire, Jarod now holding its heart high enough for everyone to witness its last moments of life.  
A powerful energy was rushing through me, like something was pulling my soul way above ground.  
Jarod looked at me, next handing me the heart.

''Avenge yourself, my queen, and eat this heart. By doing so you will become powerful and everyone will respect you.''

The scene was surreal...  
I walked towards the Vampyrum, my eyes glued in his. When I was near enough, I moved a trembling hand towards his, soon holding the heart with a strong grip.  
It was still warm and full of blood, its consistance revolting me in some way.  
But I brought it to my lips, closing my eyes as I decided to take a small, shy bite.  
…  
The taste was strangely appealing, its texture reminding me of raw fish. I took another bite, again and again, soon feeling blood dripping on my jaw, my neck and my torso. My excitation almost left me deaf, not able to hear the acclamations all around me.  
As I had eat half of it, I got my eyes back on Jarod. He was observing me with a satisfied smile, proud of my act.  
I next handed him the heart.

''I wish to share this offering with you,'' I said in a voice only for him to hear, everybody else already back to the fiesta. ''May this revenge be ours and our power grand...''

The king took the organ without hesitation, tearing it with his fangs. He looked so powerful, I couldn't help getting closer, our strength fueling us both. When he finished eating it, he moved an arm behind me, soon licking the remaining blood on my skin, finally going for my lips, now sharing this taste of blood.  
We did not care about the world around us, knowing we needed to be in eachothers' presence right this moment. The male nuzzled my face, a hand behind my head, keeping me close.

''He will pay,'' began the bat with a growl. ''Voxzaco will die for sending such monster to you.''

''Are you mad at me?'' I asked, my voice trembling.

''No? Why would I be?''

''Because I walked away from everybody, I brought that to myself. If I hadn't left the party, it would have never happened-''

''Stop this nonsense,'' cut Jarod, snarling a little. ''None of this is your fault. You shouldn't feel fear and shame simply for walking around the pyramid. This is your home, your kingdom, you should feel safe wherever you are. … I am to blame, I did not put enough guards on duty...''

''Then we are both fools who failed,'' I added, cupping his face. ''… And now we need to fix this. We will kill Voxzaco.''

***

When the fiesta was over and Jarod and I were back to our place, my body finally seemed to realize what happened over the course of the night, now puking the excess of blood I had ingested. Maybe stress was the cause, still not believing that I had been violated...  
Jarod was always by my side, making sure that I wouldn't hurt myself in this hell. My skin was as pale as the moon, my eyes heavy with fatigue. I was useless, feeling unworthy of all the power that had been bestowed upon me.

''Power of the bat, what a joke,'' I grumbled, wiping my mouth from the remaining traces of drool and blood. ''It's more the power of the weakling, yes.''

The male lightly caressed my back, knowing it made me feel good.

''You did look fierce earlier when you asked me to tear that bat's heart out,'' he commented calmly. ''You're far from being a weakling, Véro, you simply don't give yourself a chance.''

I sighed, feeling uncertain.

''… You know, I want to be mean, I want to be merciless. So many people were unfair to me in the past; I was bullied, just like you, and it makes me want to give them hell for all the bad things they told and did to me. But I chose to do nothing because I don't want to lower myself to their level. What good could that do? I want to believe in peace and in good things...''

I turned to him, looking straight in his eyes.

''But if I was given the power to unleash the most horrible thing to these people, make them understand that I could rule them all, I wouldn't hesitate! I see the fault in their hearts and I know they will never change. We are all doomed to die, and if they can die sooner, then it's for the better.''

Jarod quirked an eyebrow.

''So why do you refuse to accomplish Zotz's ritual after such thoughts?''

I felt nauseous for some seconds, both from my sickeness, but also from the reasoning...

''Because he wants to destroy everything, when I simply want to destroy some people in particular. Nature doesn't ask to be slain, animals aren't begging for death. But humanity is growing too large for this small earth and is destroying too many things...''

''If we are all meant to die, doesn't that involve nature and animals alike? Zotz actually want to bring a new balance by making this world half-alive, half-dead, deciding of who and what should live or die. … He could accomplish your wish, he could help you in this goal!''

I said no words, simply turning away towards the bowl I was holding, puking once again. I choked for some seconds, hating the taste of bile and blood mixed together.  
I groaned when I was finished, feeling insanely tired.  
Jarod did seem to read my mind as he nuzzled the top of my head, saying:

''Come... try to sleep a bit.''

I couldn't refuse that generous offer, getting into the bat's wings on the bed, feeling as heavy as a rock as I moved closer to his body. A sigh escaped my lips, finally feeling good by his side.

''… I love you,'' I whispered, clutching his fur a bit.

A purr invaded the bat's body, hugging me closer.

''I love you too...''


	16. Chapter 16

''I'm not afraid of storms, for I'm learning how to sail my ship.'' -– Louisa May Alcott

 

This morning was a bit harsh on me, its sunlight hitting my eyes almost like daggers, burning my weak skin. I felt so empty and void of any energy from all this sickness I experienced last night.  
Jarod had left early for business matters, not without leaving me some new clothes to wear.  
It was a long sleeveless dress of tan, red and brown colors, fitting around my curves nicely. I also found back the necklace I got from the market place, instantly putting it around my neck, as well as new earrings which consisted of gold metal disks, without any doubt reminding of mayan artistery.  
Assembling my hair in a messy bun and washing my face so I could clear my mind, I finally exited the room, moving towards the royal chamber where I knew Joachin would be soon waiting for me as we had scheduled a meeting the day before.

He was already there when I arrived, observing some papers. The sound of my feet against the stone ground caught his attention as his ears twitched a bit, his eyes finally lifting up to meet my gaze.  
I could see worry instantly come up on his face as he let down his scroll, coming towards me.

''Your majesty, you look so pale!'' he started, coming towards me and holding my hand as if he wanted to help me walk to the table.

I showed a weak smile.

''Don't worry Joachin, I simply got sick last night after the celebration. … I guess all this blood wasn't meant for me and my body finally caught on that what happened hadn't been totally right.''

The scholar sighed, his ears falling a little.

''I'm so sorry that this happened to you, your highness. I know our people can be brutish and vile by moments, but never to such extent! … I wish I knew such thing were to happen. If only I could have done something to stop it-''

''Do not blame yourself or anyone, Joachin,'' I cut gently. ''What happened is horrible, indeed, but it now belongs in the past.'' I held my arms, wrapping myself slightly as I looked melancholic. ''From now on I have to be strong. I shouldn't let that single event bring me down or else I'll get no respect at all.''

The bat smiled in a friendly manner, bringing back my eyes on him.

''Then you can be assured that you'll always have my respect,'' he began. ''I was scared at first of you, simply because you're a human, but the more I got to spend time with you, the more I learned that you are a good and wise person. … You are the queen this colony needs. Every Vampyrums sees a quality in you that they needed to see and feel. You bring peace and calmness into this tribe.''

''Thank you, Joachin, I needed to hear those words,'' I added, glad for such compassion on his part.

''Always here for you, your majesty,'' bowed the bat a little.

I laughed a little, teasing him by saying that he had, one day or another, to call me by my name!  
The male puffed, waving his hand only to toss the matter away in amusement, next bringing my attention to the scrolls he had brought into this chamber.  
He explained to me first that these were records of the previous priests and their accomplishments. Even though the role seemed minor to some, priests were considered as royal counselors and great healers. Some were of the royal family, but others were children of commoners who showed great potential.  
Voxzaco was one of them. He had first been a simple hunter with an excellent sense of smell and an intellect for bringing new plans. He got into contact with Zotz one day when he was hunting a creature he had never seen before. When he killed his prey, an animal as white as the clouds, the world turned black around him, the dark lord's voice rising from the depths of the earth.  
By this first contact, Voxzaco's first reflex was to go straight to the priest, talking about that strange encounter. The elder saw that as a sign and decided to get the blessed bat under his wing, teaching him the ways of the priest.  
Joachin next showed me a scroll, saying that this was what was written so far about Jarod, since he was first presumed to become a priest in his younger age.  
I was confused, looking at the writing. It was mostly lines and dots, as if the bats' writing were simple claws marks. I glanced at the scholar.

''… I'm sorry, Joachin, I can't read what's written.''

He looked surprised.

''What? You never learned to read?''

''Oh no, no! I can read, but not this writing.''

''You mean other writing forms exist?''

We looked at eachothers, incredulous. I took a small blank piece of scroll, grabbing one of the bat's charcoals. I wrote a random sentence, Joachin's head cocking from one side to another at the sight of such strange symbols.

''… This is unbelievable! I never knew the existence of other alphabets.... I- I need to learn it!''

''Then we will teach eachothers,'' I chuckled. ''I have to warn you though, I'm not the best teacher.''

The bat grinned, something I rarely saw on his face.

''Don't worry, I'm a fast learner! I'm always hungry for knowledge.''

That didn't surprise me, somehow finding it adorable that the Vampyrum was so eager to learn more.  
It would most certainly help me to focus on something else for a change...

***

\- 3rd person POV -

He learned the news in the morning, already finding it odd at first that the assassin didn't come back in the course of the night.  
Voxzaco was filled with rage, now knowing that Jarod took the bat's heart out and gave it to the human to eat. What was the king thinking? Did he really think he could turn her into one of them? She already refused to have faith in Cama Zotz... and now she had the audacity to give herself the title of priestess, what a fool! She was most probably starting a plan or something. What else, she was surely even planning Jarod's death so she could finally rule the Vampyrums all by herself! That had to be it!

The priest urged some of his loyalists to his side, already telling about his new plan.  
Ever since Hades' death, the clan's alliance with the northern colony had been fragile. Jarod was somehow neglecting that alliance since he thought his colony was strong enough and in no need of help from another tribe … but he was wrong.  
The old bat knew the ones from the north were even more savage and in need of blood. They had a large territory, gaining several followers for Zotz's cult and many victims for the sacrifices. Even with their strength, they had fallen many times at the hands of men who captured them and took them far away from the jungle.  
Voxzaco knew they hated humans. And that is why he also knew he had to tell them that one of them was residing at the pyramid and calling herself queen and priestess.  
Maybe the idea of saying that she was also connected to Zotz would be enough for them to capture her and offer her as a sacrifice. … The idea was very tempting.

He urged two messengers to fly to the north and deliver the news to that colony.  
The human had to be put back to her place, same as the priest. She never belonged to the jungle and sooner or later she would be swallowed by it all. He just knew it.

***

\- Véronique's POV -

I was mindlessly caressing the symbols on the table, humming a soft tune to myself.  
Even after all what happened last night, I strangely felt alive as the day went on, a new strenght wavering in me. Maybe I was finally growing accustomed to this life, starting to know the good and bad sides of it.

I heard a bat land at the entrance, easily spotting Jarod who already had a smile on his face. He laughed softly, walking towards me:

''Ha, you remind me of myself by spending so much time near that table!''

I faked being amused, taking support on the stone.

''Wow, next thing I know I'll have a beard and extravagant hair, I can't wait.''

''Don't you dare laugh at my look! Many females love it.''

''Then why don't you go back to your precious females?''

The bat grinned, frowning at the same time.

''Stop it, I know you love it too.''

''It does look funny when you're all wet, yes,'' I pointed out with a smile.

The bat growled, nuzzling the top of my head playfully when he was next to me. But things easily calmed down afterwards, the king keeping me in his wings, hugging me from behind. We took this small time to relax and feel eachothers' presence, sensing the male's respiration and heartbeat on my back, closing my eyes.  
He sighed at one point, feeling his body tense up a bit.

''I still can't believe what happened last night...,'' he began. ''If only I knew where that old bat is currently hiding, I wouldn't hesitate one second to get his heart out.''

I turned my head around, getting a look at him.

''Then you should send troops in the jungle so they can find him.''

''Nonsense,'' replied Jarod with a frown. ''I don't want to risk sending most of my guards and soldiers out there. You need protection. I need to reinforce security around the pyramid.''

I got out of his arms only so I could get a better look at him.

''And what do you think this will accomplish? We need to take action now, Jarod. We need to do what's best for the colony before it turns for the worst.''

''Oh, because you think you know what's best for the colony?'' said the bat sarcastically. ''You prefer to throw them out in the jungle, where it's way more dangerous, rather than to stay here and protect everyone?''

I was already angry, glaring at the male.

''Look, you wanted me to become your queen? Alright. Now you want me to be a priestess? Okay! I think I have the right to give my opinion then.''

He pointed a finger at me, also furious: ''You know nothing of the jungle, Véro. You are in no good position for this matter.''

''Are you fucking kidding me? If that's how it is, then I swear on your stupid Zotz, I'll go out there and see for myself.''

Jarod's expression changed some seconds for incomprehension, but soon he came back to a snarl, grasping my arm.  
That action instantly brought me flashbacks from last night, my eyes growing in fear. I let out some panicked gasps, quickly getting out of his hold, my heart beating fast. The bat was surprised at first, trying to get back to me, but I stopped him.

''Don't you ever touch me like that ever again,'' I said sternly. ''Last bat who did that got his heart eaten, don't you remember?''

The king's fur rose a bit, knowing that I still hadn't tell him in detail what happened at that moment.

''You won't go in the jungle,'' he said next, serious. ''… I'll go.''

''Why?'' I asked, slightly shocked.

''Only so I can be the first one to find him and kill him,'' he added, cruelly. ''I know these surroundings better than you. I have wings and you not. … I will bring some warriors with me and we'll plan our scouting sessions,'' he finally conceeded.

I felt relief invade me, coming near the Vampyrum and cupping the sides of his face.

''… You need to trust me,'' I said. ''But you don't have to throw yourself into this...''

He gently held my wrists, his thumbs caressing my skin. His traits were now more serene, finally calmed down.

''It is my duty to look out for my people and protect them. … A good leader shows the way and helps the best he can. Throwing my soldiers out there without my help would be a bad decision.'' He got my hands before him, kissing them tenderly. ''And I need to protect you.''

A small smile appeared on my lips, somehow glad to hear him say such things.

''You are a good king. … Even if you can be scary at times, you did prove that you have your intentions at the right place.'' I moved closer, never leaving his gaze. ''Do not worry for me, Jarod. My hunger for life is bigger than ever and I won't let anyone step over me ever again. … I am a queen and I will be treated as such.''

The bat chuckled darkly, his hands now lightly caressing my arms.

''I hope you know you're really sexy when determined. You're finally starting to blossom into the woman I knew you could be and I love it.''

''Oh hush,'' I puffed, blushing. ''I think I'm starting to become an ass, just like you.''

''Hmm, ass.''

''Oh shut up!'' I laughed, followed by the bat.


	17. Chapter 17

''I've got you under my skin.  
I've got you deep in the heart of me.  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.  
I've got you under my skin.  
I'd tried so not to give in.  
I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
But why should I try to resist when, darling, I know so well  
I've got you under my skin?

I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality.  
But each time that I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin.

I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats - how it yells in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
Why not use your mentality - step up, wake up to reality?  
But each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop just before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin.  
Yes, I've got you under my skin.''

– Ella Fitzgerald –- I've Got You Under My Skin

 

Two weeks went by ever since Jarod had organized researches in the jungle. He was always out there, followed by some of his best soldiers. … I knew he could take care of himself and not get into troubles, but each times I saw him fly away, there was always that faint pinch in my heart that always feared for the worst.

Then there was Joachin. He was really a fast learner, quickly learning the alphabet and now soon getting to write some words on his own. Me? I was as fast as a turtle. All those lines and dots were confusing me at some points and I kept wondering if this was all really important...  
Sometimes Nelli was trying to help, trying to give me tricks about which letter was what. I felt like an incompetent newborn at times and it frustrated me in a way.

As for the stone table, I had been able to accomplish many things so far. By meditating, I was able to visit Zotz's realm, which was a scary deed at first. I was always cautious to not get caught in that hell, always moving – and floating! - in silence, on my never-ending search for the burning tree. Each days I knew I was getting closer and closer, the voice of the goddess becoming stronger, calling my name.  
…  
I still had yet to find out the exact date of when the solar eclipse would happen. It was scaring me in a sense, knowing I'd still have to try to change Jarod's mind about the ritual. I knew that accomplishing this would only lead to something bad. The king thought he was doing something good in the name of his god and of his colony, but what could he do other than that, knowing nothing else of this world?  
It would ask for a lot of persuasion and googly-puppy eyes on my part perhaps. I HAD to change his mind.

***

– Jarod's POV – 

Another day coming to an end, another day with no results...  
I was tired, angry, hopeless, finished. The priest was hiding too well in the jungle and, who knew, he probably went even further into it. I almost regretted not killing him on the spot when I had the chance.  
…  
Back to the pyramid, I let my soldiers go, watching them get to their respective homes. My eyes then wandered around the scenery, observing the sun getting down, coloring the jungle sky with hues of deep oranges and red. I breathed in slowly, closing my eyes for a moment, letting all the sounds around invade me.  
I could feel that stream of life, the very roots of the forest, get a hold of my mind, caressing me in their strange embrace. … The jungle was within me, just as it was in every living creatures around, our hearts jumping just like the low beating drums.   
I was starting to understand what Véro was feeling when she was meditating. She often tried to explain it to me, but I never got the hang of it until now. I smiled to myself, glad that she could bring some peace in my life.

''Your majesty!'' began a female voice, a presence landing near me.

I opened my eyes, already annoyed.

''What?'' I answered, turning to the other, a female Vampyrum, a messenger, who already looked a bit scared to have disturbed my moment of silence.

''W-we received the visit of a bat from the north while you were away. He wanted to speak to you alone.''

''You could have sent him to the queen.''

''Negative, he only wanted you. He couldn't stay for very long so the only message he left was that the king was coming soon.''

I frowned, lightly concerned.

''You mean king Raúl is coming? When?''

The female slowly shook her head: ''We didn't get an exact date, but it might be in less than a week, considering the distance. We don't know why he's coming, the messenger wouldn't give any other details.''

I growled, not liking this news at all. The last time I got a visit from king Raúl was when my father died, giving me 'sincere' condolences and congratulating me for the new position.   
I knew this alliance my father got us into was important in terms of territory and strength, but there was something fishy about that clan that I just couldn't really pinpoint...

''Thank you for the information, you can dismiss,'' I said, my tone somehow absent, still in my thoughts.

The female bowed, next flying away, finally giving me the opportunity to sigh, my shoulders lowering from fatigue.  
That matter would now have to wait, my mind really not up to it. I calmly made my way towards my quarters, leaving one last glance at the scenery.   
My jungle, my home...

***

– Véronique's POV –

I saw the sun setting down over the canopy, knowing Jarod would soon be back from his searches.   
I giggled, slowly twirling around the room, a cup of wine in my hand. The new dress I made for myself caressed my skin with delight, its white, light and slightly transparent fabric gently floating in the air, my necklace slightly following.  
I really didn't know why, but I felt great, knowing my own searches in Zotz's hell were probably going towards a good end, one day or another. Everything was going according to my plan and I knew I would get my answers in due time...  
Taking another sip of my cup, I tried to place myself near the window in a seducing manner.

''Hi Jarod... Hiiiii, Jarod. … Uhm, oh, holaaaaa,'' I practiced in a silly sultry tone.

I laughed for myself, moving to another place. Somehow I really wanted to make him happy, see him smile. He seemed so down and tired these days... It was understandable, but at the same time I had to make him understand that he had to take a break.  
Trying other positions to welcome him, I didn't see the bat enter the room, frowning slightly as he saw me move around, laughing like an idiot.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.

I stopped right in my tracks, turning around to him. A cocky smile came to my lips, swaying my hips seductively while holding my cup elegantely.

''Hola, Jarod,'' I said in a low, mellow tone. 

The Vampyrum was still frowning, although showing a small smile in turn. I couldn't retain my laughter, getting towards him while drinking some more wine. I could see his eyes scanning me, finally noticing how my naked body was visible under these new clothes of mine.

''Dear, you look fancy tonight,'' he started. ''Any reason why?''

I handed him my cup, still happy.

''I decided that you need to take a break. You've been in that damned jungle for two weeks straight! It's time that you lay down a little and let the others work a bit, don't you think?''

Jarod sighed with a low growl, moving his free hand on top of his head.

''Ay, Véro, I can't just stop and let them go. I need to be with them, you know it.''

''You've done more than enough,'' I said, my hands moving to his torso when I was near. ''They should understand that you need to stop. … You're the king, for crying out loud! You have enough things to do as it is.''

The bat grumbled, next taking a sip from the cup.

''… Alright, I guess I could take some days off.''

''Yeah, that's what I'm talking about,'' I chuckled.

I got on the tip of my toes, giving him a kiss on his lips. He was a bit surprised at first, only to smile sweetly right after, his free hand next going to my waist. 

''… You're planning something, uh?'' he purred.

I let out a soft giggle: ''That is correct, my dear batty friend. I want to give you a warm and nice welcome into this break.''

''Hmm, warm … I guess that's why you're wearing such clothes, you're smokin' hot!''

We both laughed, always near eachothers. And when our eyes met, things gradually started to calm down, the giant's hand coming into my hair. It was like he ignited a spark, our gazes never going away.  
He let the cup down, the wine spilling on the floor, but it mattered not as he lifted me up against him, soon joining into a kiss. My hands got behind his neck and head, always keeping him close.  
He was already exploring me, loving the fabric's feel and how it was trying, yet failing, to hide my curves. A low growl rose in him, taking in my scent.

''You smell so good when aroused...'' he murmured, his fangs lightly scrapping the skin of my neck. 

I hummed in approval, caressing his fur.

''Bite me...''

''Qué?''

It was like I was out of this world, my drunk state probably not helping.

''I want you to bite me,'' I repeated, looking in his eyes.

Jarod seemed unsure for a moment.

''… You do realize what that'll mean, yes?'' He steadied me in his arms, his forehead touching mine, his eyes never leaving me as he was now serious. ''If I mark you, there's no turning back... You'll truly be mine.''

I grasped some of his fur, transmitting my desire. I was lost in this ocean of love.

''Yes, make me yours. I only need you...''

My voice had been low and sensual, provoking a chill into the bat's body. He seemed to enter another state as he clung to me harder, kissing me another time. I could feel a new need in him, moving to the bed so he could lay me on it. His eyes kept scanning me, his hunger felt into the air.

''You're beautiful,'' he purred as he moved over me, slowly trailing his kisses to my neck.

It was wonderful, my skin feeling light and tingly from my intoxication. He moaned words in Spanish, but I was too out of this world to actually hear them, his hands lifting the bottom part of my dress and already caressing my skin.   
I really didn't know why he was making such a big deal of me asking him to bite me. Yes it would maybe leave a mark, but that would only be another scar added to my skin, contrasting well with the one over my heart. … I frankly had no time to overthink that, my body curling and dancing under the bat, aroused more than ever.  
He was spending much time on my neck, testing the area with light nibbles. My hands clutched his fur once again, eager and asking for more.  
The bat moved my hips, aligning them with his. And as soon as we joined I could also feel a pain on my neck, something pointy transpercing my skin.   
My mind was spinning from this huge euphoria, a loud gasp already leaving my mouth. The bat was now possessive, biting a bit harder and then licking me, tasting my blood. His claws were grasping my waist, keeping me still as he was already going at a good pace.   
I didn't know what to do, too overwhelmed by the situation. Tears were leaving my eyes, probably both from hurt and excitement. 

''You're mine … you're mine...,'' he repeated in a raspy voice, nuzzling the side of my face.

I could feel my blood's caress alongside the curve of my neck, soon dripping on the drapes. The scent got to the male, soon getting back to it, licking another time, tenderly.   
His name escaped my lips in long and breathy moans, my peek always coming higher and higher. I could feel his hips move in circles against mine, going deeper each times.   
I didn't want to leave him, my soul lost in his arms, caged within his own. It was like we were born to be together, my whole self feeling complete only in his presence.   
My breathing was getting louder, my head throwing itself backward so I could expose my throat better. The bat didn't hesitate to bite me again, that action bringing an orgasm out of me. I scrapped my nails against his chest, feeling like I was about to explode. The bat's thrusts were harder, finally coming to an end too.   
The world was spining around us, our breathings filling the room as we were starting to cool down. The king was still over me, purring as he gently licked my neck, cleaning me. It tickled me a bit, giggling and next letting out a soft sigh.

''… That's going to leave one hell of a mark, isn't?'' I said, amused.

Jarod's purr got stronger, trailing some kisses along my jaw.

''That's what's expected though,'' he added. ''People will now truly know you're mine.''

''Well, didn't they know it already?''

His nose booped mine sweetly, a warm smile on his lips.

''Yes, but now it's more official.''

''… What do you mean by 'official'?'' I asked, slightly unsure. 

He got the same look on his face.

''Uhm, well, when a male leaves a mark on his mate's neck, it usually mean that they will stay together... It's a symbol that represents union.''

My eyes grew big, finally realizing what we just did. … Did I really just marry a bat?!  
I avoided his gaze, trying to steady my mind. I shouldn't have asked for this! I should have informed myself better, I shouldn't have gotten myself drunk in the first place! Now I had taken a turn I couldn't get out of easily, knowing Jarod would now do anything to keep me in the jungle...

''Are you okay?''

His voice broke my line of thoughts, looking back at him. He seemed concerned, one of his hands soon moving some strands of my hair away from my face.

''I'm sorry … I made a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to do that,'' I finally said.

''Why? I'm perfectly happy with it. … I want to spend my life with you, Véro.''

''I'm tempted to say the same thing, but what if I get to find a way to get back to normal? What should I do?''

He looked slightly saddened, still slowly petting my hair.

''… You will do what seems right for you. But I want to promise you that I will do anything in my power to make you feel good and show you that you do belong here. You don't need wings nor fangs … you are perfect the way you are.'' 

''Jarod...''

''We are now together, we are one,'' he added, tenderly. ''My heart and my soul belongs to you and I'd prefer to die than to see you go away. Mi amor … you are everything I ever wished for.''

I couldn't help my faint smile, petting his fur in turn. I couldn't deny that I was feeling the same...  
Bringing him into an embrace, I kissed the side of his face, sighing, truly in love.  
Nothing could seperate us...

***

The day seemed brighter, even though I was once again in the royal chamber with Joachin, continuing our lessons. My mood was light and free of worries, mindlessly writing the new-learned symbols on a piece of paper, a small smile on my face.   
I knew the Vampyrum at my side had noticed my new scar, the bite marks still a bit red from last night. But he said nothing, even though I could feel small uneasiness coming out of him.  
Jarod rejoined us after some time, knowing he was taking the day off, as I asked of him. He was actually curious about my progresses and also about the alphabet I was teaching to the other bat.

The king was even more sweet and calm around me, his hands often left on my shoulder or my arm in general, slowly stroking my skin. There was no ounce of stress in him, smiling softly everytime his eyes fell on me.  
He was deeply in love, same as I. I knew it was real.

As the lesson was going towards an ending, Jarod took his turn to speak, telling about the visit of another king in this pyramid. King Raúl from the northern parts of this jungle.

''I don't like this,'' he continued. ''He never comes here without a reason and this time I have no idea what it could be about.''

''Last time he came was after your father's death, if I stand correct,'' brought up Joachin.

Jarod nodded: ''Exactly. If he only visits for death matters, I worry that his presence will be a bad omen for this colony.''

The scholar frowned a bit: ''Your majesty, may I remind you that your mother was from this colony? They are like family to you now. Your father, king Hades, did hard work in order to bring this alliance between our two clans.''

''My mother was the daughter of a general! She is in no way related to that crazy royal family. … I do acknowledge my father's accomplishments, but I hardly see the advantages of this union now.''

I was a bit confused: ''But, wait, what is this alliance for exactly?''

Jarod was about to speak that Joachin cut him, already answering:

''King Hades' strategy was, at that time, to reinforce the clan's forces and allow us a bigger territory, same for them. By becoming allies, our colonies are able to capture more sacrifices and offer more to Zotz.''

He noticed Jarod's small frown, the scholar's ears lowering a little. But the king sighed, regaining a peaceful posture.

''He is right, it does give us some advantages in term of territory,'' he said, looking back at me. ''But I know my colony is strong, we don't need their help.''

''Why not? Is there anything wrong with them?''

''They are dangerous,'' continued Jarod, growling a little. ''They do foolish moves for their sole glory and many times it did bring their clan into grave perils. The northerners are proud, or even cocky, bats who loves to battle until death. In war, even if there's only one standing and all the others are dead, it counts as a victory to them...''

''May I dare suppose that you are afraid they might bring our people into their wars if they ever were to miss soldiers?'' questionned Joachin.

The king nodded: ''Yes, mostly that. I will not risk my colony's safety only for their insignificant battles.''

I crossed my arms before me, lightly frowning.

''Then tell me, Jarod, are you planning on keeping this alliance?''

That question slightly surprised him.

''… Well, considering that my father worked hard for this, yes.''

''And if that king Raúl really does ask for more soldiers, what will you do?''

I heard a low grumble coming from the bat, now uncertain: ''I- … I-''

''You will stand your ground and you will break the alliance,'' I cut. ''As a queen, here is what I have to say: I will not let our people fight for things that are none of their business. We need our forces to find and stop Voxzaco. We need our guards around the pyramid. … We need to survive.''

Joachin spoke in turn: ''Your majesty... by breaking this alliance you could easily bring the two clans into war.''

I stood proud and strong, frowning once more.

''If Jarod says that this colony doesn't need their help, then we can surely beat them!''

The king laughed soflty, leaving a hand on my shoulder.

''Let's not get ahead of ourselves,'' he began. ''I appreciate your faith in our forces, Véro, but we'll need to evaluate the situation first before doing anything radical.''

''And you don't want them on your bad side, your majesty,'' brought up the scholar, looking at me. ''Wait until you meet them...''

''Are they taller than Jarod?'' I questionned.

''… Not that I'm aware of,'' answered Joachin. ''King Jarod is one of the tallest Vampyrums ever known.''

I showed a small smile: ''Then I won't be afraid, believe me.''

***

We only had to wait two days for us to receive the news that king Raúl was getting near soon.   
Jarod and I were then waiting at the royal chamber, the bat calm when I would just walk in circles, hands behind my back.  
… Now I was afraid.  
Thoughts had come to my mind: I was still human. How would those bats react to me? This colony was used to me, but others would probably see me as a threat!

''Relax...'' sighed Jarod, somehow amused to see me like this.

I stopped, my eyes moving to him, a sharp puff of breath leaving me.

''I hate waiting,'' I started. ''I wish I knew what would those bats' reaction be like. … Is it a good idea for me to be a part of this meeting?''

Leaning against the stone table, the bat signed for me to come nearer, finally leaving his hands to my hips when I was before him.

''It is more than expected that you be by my side for when king Raúl will arrive. You are the queen and priestess of this colony, two of the most important roles in this clan.''

A hand instinctively went to the left side of my neck, touching my new scar mindlessly.  
Jarod noticed my gesture, a hand going to the right side of my face, getting lost in my hair.

''… Are you still thinking that this was a bad decision?''

His question surprised me, my eyes now stuck in his. I showed a small smile, shaking my head slightly.

''I want to believe that no, it wasn't a bad thing at all. At first that demand had been made out of lust, but now I know that it was only my soul screaming for us to be together once and for all. … Yes the thought still scares me a little, but what was done is done and nothing can change it.''

''Then I want you to know that it makes me very, very, very, happy. It means a lot to me, even the world. You are my everything...''

My hands instantly went to his chest, a soft smile on my face. We were both smiling in fact, simply gazing at eachothers, taking our time to appreciate one another's presence. Although the king did, after a while, lift me against him with an amused growl so our lips could meet. He now had a playful look on his face, wiggling his eyebrows.

''Hey, wanna kill some time?''

I blushed, knowing what he was talking about.

''Jarod! What if we get caught? What if king Raúl arrives any second?''

''Oh, come on, we have enough time. It'll ease the tension a bit.''

I grumbled a bit, finally smiling again after a while: ''Alright, you big goof. If it turns bad, you're the one to blame.''

Next laying me on the stone table, the bat was already at the task of kissing the sides of my face and my neck, his hands already petting me. I couldn't help my giggles, somehow feeling a bit nervous about this. Jarod hummed in approval, bringing my hips to his.

''You look beautiful when you're happy,'' he commented.

He touched me at the right places, getting a moan out of me.   
Standing back up again, the bat brought my legs against his shoulders, leaving light kisses on my ankles. I could already feel him at my entrance, going slowly only to make me feel comfortable.  
I tried to hush my sounds as he was getting deeper, the bat smirking in a cocky way. He loved teasing me, growling in pleasure, his claws lovingly going over my legs.

''Your majesty! I have important news from your soldiers!'' blasted a male voice from the entrance.

It was a good coincidence that Jarod's back was facing said entrance, his wings hiding me and our connection.  
I brought my legs down rapidly, slightly getting up, provoking a grimace on Jarod's face by such movements. He hid me with a wing, turning his head a bit so he could give an angry glare at the one who dared interrupt us.

''What?! What is it?'' he asked in a harsh and severe tone.

The other bat's ears got down, surprised by the king's foul mood.

''They- they were able to retrieve a small group of rebels moving into the jungle. Should we arrest them? They don't know they are followed...''

I could see that Jarod had difficulty finding his words, too preoccupied by our connection. I hushed my laugh, whispering to him.

''Tell him that they should continue to follow the rebels and find where they're hiding. Then we will be able to plan the attack. We will have the element of surprise on our side.''

The king shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He repeated my orders in a dry tone, rapidly dismissing the other. And as soon as we were alone, he sighed, looking back at me with relief.

''You're still able to think?'' he breathed out.

''Us women can do a lot of things,'' I answered, amused.

Jarod grinned, attracting me closer so he could move to a faster pace. The moment was surreal, the idea of getting caught lighting a spark between us.  
He finally started to slow down a bit that a new voice rose from the entrance, a female this time:

''My king...''

Jarod stopped, looking straight at her with a look that could kill.

''WHAT?!'' he roared.

She looked frightened. All I could do was to try to contain my laugh.

''S-sir, king Raúl is near our borders, he is soon to arrive at this pyramid.''

''Who cares!'' he hissed. ''Don't you see I'm occupied? Can't I have some privacy, for Zotz's sake! Go away and don't let anyone approach this chamber until I say so. IS THAT CLEAR?''

The female was mortified, quickly nodding before flying away. Jarod's fur had bristled a bit due to this rage, but he quickly calmed down when he was back to me, grumbling:

''Remind me not to have sex here ever again.''

''Ha, see, I told you!''

''Oh erase that goofy smile, you evil wench,'' he joked. ''... Admit it, it's kinda hot though.''

''It's mostly funny to see you act as a fool all alone!''

The bat growled in amusement, grasping my waist with envy as he thrusted harder. Loud gasps escaped me this time, grasping his wrists with need. The fact that I still had most of my clothes on was amplifying every touch and caresses, as if a million feathers were going over my skin.  
Jarod looked so pleased of himself, never erasing that smug smirk off his face. He loved to look down at our connection, thrusting in circles from times to times, taking great pleasure in knowing that I always wanted more. 

''Hmm, yes, cum for me,'' he said with lust.

My back arched at the sound of his voice, blushing hard. I bit my bottom lip, moving with him as I was starting to boil down at my core.  
The bat started to let out some moans, catching my attention. Our eyes met, never detaching, feeling the king's passion right through me. A growl next rose in his throat, finally bringing an orgasm out of me. I couldn't tell if he was cumming at the same time, my feeling too great. But I did believe he did, his pace slowing as he stroke my body lovingly.

''Good girl...,'' he purred.

He didn't wait before getting out, knowing our time was now short. As I sat back up I could see him try to shake off his current feeling, his fur poofing a bit. It did make me laugh, the bat looking back at me, amused, only to give me a quick peck on the lips, next going back to the entrance. 

''Get yourself ready, we'll soon have some company.''

***

It took some minutes before king Raúl was finally near the pyramid, already escorted towards the royal chamber. He was not alone, three guards accompanying him, also another bat who seemed more than any commoner.  
Raúl wasn't ... slim. Life treated him well, although he showed some scars, but under his round look it was easy to know that most of it was muscles instead of fat. As for the other one... He looked sharp and well-mannered, his slim yet builded body giving him an aura of charm and certain sensuality. They didn't see me at first, their eyes mostly on Jarod.

''Hola, welcome,'' started Jarod politely with a warm smile. ''Mi casa es su casa, what brings you down to my domain?''

The northern king was already frowning.

''Spare me your good looks and manners, Jarod. I heard some strange news regarding your kingdom... Where is your priest? I need to talk to him.''

Jarod's happiness faded away, already back to a serious state.

''Voxzaco is no longer serving me. He turned to be a traitor to the royal family as he intended to hurt my queen.''

Raúl was surprised for a second.

''A queen? ... Since when?''

''It has already been months.'' He moved to the side, presenting me. ''This is Véronique. She also became this colony's priestess.''

I could see the old bat's fur bristle, frowning harder. The other male at his side looked slightly shocked.

''A human?!'' spat Raúl. ''This is pure madness, Jarod. What is one of those disgusting creatures doing here?''

''Zotz brought her to me and she is to be considered the same as a Vampyrum,'' quickly answered the giant, his stance slowly becoming more menacing. ''… Now tell me why are you here for?''

''I won't speak in the presence of the human,'' growled the other king.

I knew Jarod was boiling inside, but I quickly left a hand on his arm, bringing his attention to me.

''Jarod, please, don't worry about it. I prefer to leave, to be honest...''

''Véro-''

''I have seen and I have evaluated,'' I cut, remembering him of his own words. ''We'll talk later.''

I turned to the two others for a moment, granting them a simple nod before exiting the place.

I knew this reaction was inevitable. The best I could now was to walk away and hope for the best. I knew Jarod could handle them, but who knew if he'd hide certain details to me?  
I shook my head slightly, wanting to get that thought away. He couldn't lie to me anymore, we agreed to that! And now that I was definitely his, there would be no reason for him to not fill me into every details.  
Everything was going according to my plan. By gaining his complete trust, I knew I was then free to attend to my own things without any worries. He knew I was trying to find a way to get back to normal. But what he didn't know was that I was also trying to find a way to stop the eclipse...  
Maybe finding Zotz's sister would be a way for this to happen, but my search was still long and tedious, risking my soul in that underworld.  
I was still lost in those thoughts as I was mindlessly walking towards the marketplace, knowing there was nothing else I could do for the moment.

***

That place was always full of life, the shop keepers tending to their merchandise and some kids running around, bringing some joy in the air. I was greeted by some, knowing my presence was appreciated. Time flew by as I spoke with some of them, admiring their work.  
I did not remark a new presence coming to my side, its shadow being cast over me. I frowned, turning around only to meet the bat who had been by king Raúl's side. He was already presenting a smirk, probably trying to look charming or whatsoever. I could see some females around looking at him, right under his charm.  
I was confused for a moment.

''… Yes, may I help you?''

The bat bowed: ''Queen Véronique, I am glad I was able to find you. May I please accompany you during this beautiful afternoon?''

I smiled only to be polite, agreeing. I invited him to walk by my side, going further into the market district.

''I don't think I had the pleasure to hear your name or even know who you are exactly, sir...?'' I began.

The bat hushed a small laugh: ''Oh, forgive my manners. I had no time to present myself back there.... I am prince Diego, son of king Raúl.''

I showed some surprise, still walking.

''I see,'' I continued. ''I wouldn't have guessed though. I'm sorry to say this, but you don't really look like your father.''

This time the bat laughed louder: ''Don't worry, he is old and I am not. I take it as a compliment.''

We stopped near an edge, giving us a clear view of the jungle. Diego sighed, trying to ease the atmosphere.

''… I wanted to excuse my father's reaction back there. He has good reasons to hate humans, as much as any members of our clan actually.''

''How so?''

''They took two of my siblings, a brother and a sister, bringing them somewhere never to be found... Some also like to destroy parts of our jungle, giving us less and less hunting ground.''

I was saddened a little by what was Diego telling me, knowing these were 'normal' human behaviors...

''I am sorry for all those things my people did to yours, but it has to be known that not all of them are the same. I am one of those examples!''

Diego looked at me, a small smile on his face.

''Indeed. I do recall king Jarod saying that Zotz brought you to him. … I wonder what our dark lord could see in you. How were you even able to find him and be brought here?''

''Oh I'm afraid that's a long and complicated story, but all is there to know is that Zotz has a plan for me.''

''What plan?''

I wasn't too comfortable with his questions all of a sudden. I stood straight, a neutral look on my face.

''… Is there any reason for your sudden interest in me, prince Diego?''

He shrugged, still looking at me.

''My father hates you to the bones, unlike me. I'm only curious. … I don't understand how you were able to end up with a Vampyrum such as Jarod? People say he's cruel and incapable of love.''

''That's the image he likes to give out about himself,'' I smiled, amused by such thought. ''But deep inside, we are very alike. He is my protector in this savage world, my reason to live...''

''And now your mate.''

He had said that last part while slightly touching the left side of my neck with the tip of his claws, hovering my scar. I froze, next stepping a bit away from his touch, frowning once again.  
The male still spoke:

''You look different, Véronique. You seem too kind for someone like him. … I know we just met, but I'd want you to know that I could offer you much more. … I assume Jarod was the first Vampyrum you met? You shouldn't cloud yourself from other experiences. That mark of yours can easily be reshaped.''

I couldn't detach my eyes from the prince for a good while, incredulous. Only to laugh right after, truly confusing him.

''Diego, I appreciate how frank you are about this, but I must assure you that I am perfectly fine in this situation! Jarod gives me the attention I need and deserve and I wouldn't exchange him for anything in this world. … I don't know you fully, prince Diego, therefore I do not trust you. I'm sorry to reject you this way, but I will stay with Jarod whatever happens.''

The male wasn't smiling anymore, simply nodding once before taking flight.  
I was already feeling wrong, hoping I didn't make a mistake by pushing him away...

***

''He WHAT?''

Jarod's fur was spiked up after hearing about my little chat with Diego.  
We were both in his quarters, the sunset's colors filling the space with its rich and warm colors.

''I don't know what are his real intentions,'' I said. ''But I have a bad feeling about this.''

The king was pacing around, still not calm.

''I should have seen it earlier. Raúl told me his visit was only to update the news about our kingdoms, but now that Diego was foolish enough to tell you that, I'm sure they're planning to kidnap you.''

''Why would they do that?''

''I don't know!'' he growled, stopping before me.

He sighed briefly, trying to ease his mind, his eyes still severe.

''It all comes at the worst moment. My soldiers finally found where Voxzaco's hiding. I need to accompany them for the last strike, but I don't want to leave you alone while these cabróns are around...''

''I know how to defend myself, Jarod.''

''Yeah, sure, tell that to the ones who tried to kill you!''

My blood was boiling with rage.

''Maybe, but I've learned from my mistakes!'' I said, frustrated. ''It's not an old king and its stupid son that will scare me this time. Now that I know what's menacing me, I can prepare myself. I am stronger, you know it.''

''And I want to believe it,'' replied the bat, showing his fangs. ''But I can't risk giving them any harm too! My father had such a hard time creating that alliance, I don't want to see it broken for a stupidity.''

I couldn't stop my hand, suddenly slapping him on his cheek. The Vampyrum had fire in his eyes, his teeth now baren in frustration.

''A STUPIDITY?'' I roared. ''Since when did I became a stupidity?''

''I wasn't talking about you but about whatever is their plan!'' He was now towering me, making me back up to a wall. He was terrifying and truly dominating me. ''Don't jump to conclusions too easily!''

''Then if you want to stop all this madness go out there and ask them to leave.''

I was trying to stay strong, although fear was going throughout my entire body.

''I can't,'' he snarled. ''I can't accuse them without any real proof. We are the only ones who can prevent this. Nobody will help us.''

My anger finally fell, that last part he said weakening me. I was now shaking, looking away as to not face reality... Jarod probably noticed the change in my behavior, his traits now serious. He took the bottom part of my face, trying to bring my sight back on him.

''Véro, look at me,'' he said, knowing I was trying to avoid him.

When my eyes found him, he was now calm, his hands now resting on my shoulders.

''… I simply want you to realize the whole extent of this situation. Raúl's colony is not like ours. If they were to capture you, I don't think they'd keep you alive for long. Something or someone must have told them about you. They probably already knew about how you were brought by Zotz...''

''Raúl asked to see Voxzaco when he first arrived, do you think he's the one who told him about me?''

''Now that you mention it, I wouldn't even be surprised,'' added Jarod, frowning in slight annoyance.

My heart was pounding against my flesh, burning from the scar I acquired from the priest.

''… I want you to find Voxzaco and I want you to take his heart. Kill him, destroy him! … I want to see his heart in your hand. Only then will I know that our problems will have finally died.''

A chill went between us, the bat bringing me closer, his hands slowly petting my skin. He couldn't stop looking at me, a passion rising in the depths of his soul.

''So that our life can finally be free of worries, I will do anything for you, my queen.''

***

He must have left early in the morning, way before I could wake up. The day was grey and foggy, already giving me a headache. But that still wouldn't forbid me to go see king Raúl and his son Diego, confronting them about the real reason they were here. I would bring guards with me, providing me protection. Anyhow; I would put an end to this once and for all.  
After I put my clothes on, I walked towards the exit, only to be blocked by two bats, a male and a female. I was a bit intrigued, not in the mood to fool around.

''Excuse me, I need to tend to some business.''

''I'm sorry, your majesty,'' started the female. ''King Jarod asked us to guard this entrance and in no way let you out...''

Oh that insufferable twat!

''I suppose anything I'll do or ask won't make you change your mind?'' I said in a bitter tone.

''We'd love to let you go,'' added the male. ''But … let's just say that we don't want to disobey the king. He's way more frighening than you, I'm sorry...''

I faked a smile, obviously annoyed.

''Thanks for stating what's on your mind! Now I know that I'm only a joke, that's amazing...''

''Your majesty...''

''Enough. I'll stay inside. I don't see the point of going any further on that subject.''

I turned heels, going back into the room. I was fulminating, knowing Jarod would backstab me like that. He thought I wouldn't be able to fend for myself, when it was completely wrong!  
… I had to find a way to get out of the room and get to talk to those fools.

My eyes instantly went to the window, it's large opening oh so welcoming. I glanced out of it, realizing that the ground was way low... Until I found a small edge around the wall, right under the window. It went on for a long way, many vines going over its way, knowing it would thus provide me with good gripping points. I smiled in victory, not hesitating one second before going overboard, clinging to the window as I let my feet fall on the small edge. It wasn't really large, only able to put my feet beside eachothers, leaving me no more space.  
I took some deep breathes, finally letting go of the window, my hands rapidly finding their ways to small cracks in the rock wall. I moved slowly towards the vines, trying my best to not make any noise so it wouldn't attract any Vampyrum.  
When I finally got a good hang on one of them, I began to climb, hoping it would lead me to a new level or any sort of plateform. Some vines broke under my weight, now dangling carelessly into the air. But that didn't stop my course as I finally reached a small plateau which presented me only one entrance; a crevice big enough for me, but not for any Vampyrum.  
Where did it lead? The best way to find out was to get into it.  
The hole was going on for many metres, darkness soon engulfing me. My breathing became an echo, accompanying the small sound of my bare feet against the stone ground. My hands got to the walls around me, letting myself be guided by their texture and whichever way they took.  
I was about to turn around, knowing this was most probably a bad idea, that my feet slipped as the ground became an abrupt slope. I fell on my back, my body sucked into an infinite twirl, a scream leaving my throat in fear. It finally stopped when I found myself into strange debris, loud cracking sounds coming to my ears. The obscurity was choking me, my breath rising in panic. One of my hands scanned the ground, touching around only to realize that I was touching bones and skulls, my body jumping in disgust and fear.  
Then a low growl rose around me, a heat envelopping me. I saw two red dots rise in the darkness, always observing me. I was terrified, I wanted to get out of this nightmare!

Then I heard his voice...

''Profanator.''

Not again...

''Human, you do have a talent to get yourself into unwanted grounds.

Zotz's eyes got nearer, feeling his hot breath against my skin.  
I was on my knees, hoping that he wouldn't eat me.

''Oh lord, please, I had no intention to get here. It was a mistake, please forgive me...''

''Silence! It almost makes me want to bring king Raúl down to this place only so he can kill you once and for all.''

''Please, have mercy!''

The god snarled, his force pushing me to a nearby wall.

''Mercy?! Why would I spare someone who dares get into an alliance with my sister Nocturna? … I don't know how she was able to contact you, but she has no right over your soul. You belong to me, human, and you will do as I please.''

I found enough strength to frown, my hands becoming fists.

''Not if I find a way to stop it all!'' I spat. ''I will not let you win.''

The god let out a dark and raucous laugh, his eyes flashing even more.

''Do you really think I don't know about your foolish plan?'' he said. ''I know you visit my realm many times in hopes to find my sister, but that will never happen. She is well hidden and she will never be able to retrieve freedom.''

My skin probably became pale, my courage fading.

''H-how?-''

''How do I know about it? I'm not a fool, human, I know everything and everyone that gets to my lair. I can feel all the souls that roams my land. … I am a god, the king of kings! Ever since you became a priestess, you did gain power, but also a stronger link to me. Jarod got you thinking that you could fool me, but he knew what it would really do. … He tricked you, human, he only cares about the eclipse, about me!''

My hand grasped a bone, throwing it violently towards his eyes, but it simply went through them, crashing at the other end of the room.

''You're lying!'' I said, angry. ''He respects me and he will bend to my choices! I will turn him against your plan, you'll see.''

Zotz's growl rose once more, shaking my whole body.

''Beware, human, this is now your warning: if I catch you coming into my realm once more, I will not hesitate to send my fiercest warrior to eliminate you. And you won't be pleased by my choice...''

He didn't give me time to answer that his eyes disappeared with a strong wind coming from an unknown source.  
I stayed on my knees, the room now put to complete silence, the shadows heavy on me. I couldn't move, distress now getting to me. It felt like the walls were closing on me, choking me by the absence of fresh air.  
After an ultimate effort, I stood up, my stance fragile because of the bones under my feet. I was blind, one of my hands always against a wall, scanning the whole room as I walked around, trying to find a way out. It felt like I've been walking forever, never noticing a change in these goddamned walls.  
Time went by, probably hours? I could feel myself dehydrate and getting tired.  
Tears finally escaped me, falling once more on the floor.

How could have I been stupid enough to try to escape Jarod's quarters? Why did I get into that forsaken hole in the wall even though I had no idea where it led? I threw more bones around, shouting and howling in despair. I wanted for someone to hear me, to get me out of here!


	18. Chapter 18

''To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved'' –- George MacDonald

 

– Jarod's POV –

The fog would most certainly give us an advantage, my troop and I flying silently in the jungle's depths.  
My soldiers said that Voxzaco had found refuge into a small cavern, hidden by dense vegetation. I wasn't surprised; the priest never really liked light and always prefered to stay hidden.   
There was no sound around, the others around me always waiting for my orders before moving on. I knew they trusted me for that attack. Like my father, I gained a good mind for tactics, but sometimes I loved to believe that I mostly got my strength and courage from my mother... may it be true or not.  
We stopped to a tree, one of my commanders telling me that we were now before the entrance.  
…  
It was too silent. I didn't like it at all.

''I need for some scouts to stay behind,'' I said in hushed tones to the commander. ''If things were to degenerate, I want them to rush to the pyramid and get some reinforcements.''

''As you wish, your majesty.''

It was now or never.  
My mind was already settling on getting Voxzaco's heart, wishing to offer it to Véro. I couldn't fail and I wouldn't retain my strength...  
When every bats were ready, I gave the signal for small groups to get to the cavern in due turns. I came in last, my eyes instantly sticking to the ceiling of the place in certain awe. Small rocks were glistening in the dark, like stars, creating a false feeling of calmness and security. I threw an echo into the tunnel, discovering a long path that went deep into the core of the earth.  
I moved first this time, my blood boiling with excitement. My soldiers were following, still making no sound, except for the small battling of our wings.  
We were in complete darkness, following a path that seemed to lead us right into the bowels of the underworld.   
After minutes of flying around, I stopped everybody. Where was he?! There was no sign of any bats anywhere.  
I was about to go to my commander that an old, raucous laugh rose from an unknown source, freezing me. I knew that laugh, my fur rising from hate.

''You really thought you could fool me?'' started Voxzaco's voice. ''I'm not stupid, Jarod, I knew this day would come and I knew you'd be in the front lines.''

Other voices came, laughing too.  
A trap! He knew we'd get deep into the cavern and now he wanted to trap us!  
I wish I'd trust my instincts more...

''Zotz spoke to me, you know? He told me that he's very deceived in you, especially ever since you declared for that human to be your queen. … When was the last time you spoke to our lord, Jarod? Days, weeks, months? … He abandonned you.''

''Shut up, you pathetic excuse for a bat!'' I roared, trying to find him in the dark. ''I am still Zotz's champion and I will bring his glory into the light of day. … Show yourself!''

''With pleasure.''

I heard many wingbeats fall on us, getting to my soldiers. The battle instantly began, sounds of blood and bones getting to my ears.   
Two bats tried to get a hold of me, my adrenaline already taking control of me. I bit one of the bats' arms, ripping some of its fur and skin off, then getting to the other and smashing my head to his only to confuse him. Now free, I flew higher, screaming Voxzaco's name. I could easily take the old bat to myself, considering how weak he really was.   
A strong wind got to me, forcing me to land on a small plateform. A form landed near me, my sonar instantly going towards it. That bat was as tall as me, its wicked grin giving me a weird impression that I knew him...

''Surprise,'' said Voxzaco's voice.

My eyes grew in shock, not believing that this could be the priest. He now had dark fur and eyes with no more irises, only filled with the glowing colors of yellow, orange and red, just like fire. He no longer had an hunched posture, standing straight and tall.

''… How can it be?'' I asked.

''Zotz granted me a gift!'' answered the priest, presenting his body with his hands. ''He finally acknowledged my true devotion and now made me as powerful as you, with benefits, of course.''

I could feel fear crawling in the back of my skull, but I knew I had to shake that sentiment away.

''No matter what form or powers you have, I will kill you,'' I said with confidence, snarling.

''Either I win or die is of no importance to me. If I succeed, I will take control of the pyramid and I will force the human to the ritual or kill her. Or if I have to fall by your hand, I will simply serve my lord in his dimension and plan his upcoming into this world.''

The mention of how he would handle Véro's fate made me furious. I couldn't stop my body from jumping on the monster, trying to punch him the best I could. But he simply extended his wing, striking me with his claws on the left side of my face, leaving huge marks on my cheek. 

''Don't be in a hurry,'' blasted Voxzaco with amusement. ''Give me time to enjoy being stronger than you! … I always told your father that he should have killed you when you were born, being such a wimpy, weak, little pup. Even now I stand my words!''

The monster lunged towards me, as fast as the wind. He blocked me to a wall, clawing me once more on my body, blocking my breath with one hand. I could only see his glowing eyes, transpercing my soul, the sound of his evil laugh filling my ears.   
No, I couldn't die like this!  
Howling in pure rage, I moved my claws to the others eyes, pressing hard against them, wishing to pierce them. Voxzaco let out a scream, backing away. I panted loudly, my throat burning.  
The priest was now blind, his eyes closed. His ears moved franctically, his sonar never stopping.   
My killer instinct told me that this was a good time to strike, lunging and preparing my final blow.   
The other bat surprised me by punching my face once more, most certainly giving me a black eye this time.  
I couldn't think anymore, my hatred dictating my every steps. I moved once again, my jaw largely opened only so I could finally plant my fangs deeply into his throat, hearing a gasp from the priest.  
My hand plunged deep into his torso at the same time, going straight for his heart.   
A victorious smile came on my lips, moving my face so I could look straight at Voxzaco.

''I won!'' I spat, showing my fangs in a dominating way. ''I will feast on your body, I will drink your blood and I will offer your heart to my queen. I am stronger and I will forever be!''

A gasp escaped the old bat's throat, grasping my fur in fear.

''Th-then, let me t-tell you about your fate,'' breathed the other.

My hand squeezed his heart harder. I couldn't wait to take it out.

''Zotz t-told me that he ch-chose you. He chose you t-to kill the human if sh-she ever was to g-go against his plan...''

''You're lying!'' I roared.

''You will pay for your error,'' added the other, now truly mad and out of this world. ''Either you kill her or y-you will die!''

I couldn't stand hearing him anymore, taking his heart out in a swift movement. That action brought more adrenaline in me, roaring in victory.  
We won. I won!   
I never felt greater, more powerful. I was the greatest king to ever live.

***

We were reassembling our troops at the entrance, counting our deads and wounded. I still had the heart in my hand, its blood soaking me and going along my arm as I held it up. I did not care anymore...

''My king, we got all the remaining rebels. They fully surrender and are even asking for forgiveness. What should we do?'' asked the commander, now to my side.

I didn't even look back at him, lightly squeezing the organ.

''Kill them,'' I answered. ''They stopped being part of our colony ever since they sided with Voxzaco.''

''It will be done.''

He flew away, leaving me alone.   
One enemy down, now I had new ones. I could feel my blood flowing rapidly throughout my whole body, asking for more action. I knew Véro wasn't safe....

***

– Véronique's POV –

I couldn't move anymore, my body emptied of all energy. I stopped crying a long time ago, my eyes burning and my throat dry.   
Was this the end?  
I let my mind wander since I had nothing else to do. I brought back the discussion I had with Zotz, his words twisting around. He was so sure that Jarod was still tricking me, but I knew it wasn't the truth. I could see how infatuated he was with me; the way he held me, kissed me, spoke to me...  
A name suddenly came back to me. Nocturna.   
Yes, Zotz said that name, saying it was his sister. That's it! I finally had a name. That would most certainly simplify my researches on the stone table and-  
…  
I stopped my line of thoughts, realizing once again that I was stuck here.  
I wanted to scream, but I didn't even have enough strenght left for that!

A sound suddenly came to me, like a heavy door opening, a rock scrapping against the floor.  
I couldn't see anything, my whole body backing up to the wall I was already against, my knees coming to my chest. I tried to calm my breathing, afraid of what monster was now coming to me.  
After the sound stopped, I felt some strange waves coming over me, guessing it was echoes from a bat.   
How could anyone find me here? Was it a bat that lived here without anyone knowing? A monster that loved to feast on poor souls that dared get in here?  
I heard footsteps coming my way, scared gasps leaving me without consent.

''Shh, shh, it's alright amor, it's me.''

I felt hands get a hold of my arms, the touch too familiar, same for the voice. My hands tried to get a hold of anything, my fingers soon feeling fur and next touching a face I could easily recognize. 

''Jarod,'' my voice cracked. ''Get me out of here, please, I can't stand it anymore...''

He didn't answer, already taking me in his arms, bridal style. My breathing was accelerating, hardly believing that I would finally get away from that place!  
I couldn't help nuzzling him, finally feeling secured and warm. When we got outside, the sun was already setting down, almost disappeared. It made me realize that I spent most of my day in that forsaken place, which made me feel dizzier.   
My eyes then went to Jarod, my body freezing when noticing his newly-made scars, still letting out some blood. I couldn't stop looking at him, his expression serious and stern. He got us to his room, setting me down near the window only so he could next hand me a cup of water. I drank hungrily, grateful for this beverage of life. Jarod was before me, looking at me and waiting until I finished drinking.   
Setting my cup down, I came towards him, examining his wounds. He had three long marks on his left cheek, probably left by claws, a black eye on his right one and several marks on his body. … I started giving small kisses on his wounds, slowly going towards his face.  
The king closed his eyes, appreciating the feeling. He did hiss a bit when I got to his cheek, but it didn't scare me at all, my hands caressing his fur delicately. 

''… How did you find me?'' I said after I was finished, my tone calm.

The bat's eyes got back on me.

''When I found out that you weren't in the room anymore, I first thought that Raúl got you, but your scent got to me and I followed it, discovering that hole you went in...''

His hands got in my hair, tilting my face so I could have a better look at him.

''Véro, why did you enter it? It led you straight into one of the catacombs … nobody could have found you there.''

''Then why did you put guards at the door? Jarod, I told you I can protect myself. I can even go ask for Nelli's help if I need to!''

''Stop,'' cut Jarod, his tone never rising. ''… We will not enter the subject right now. I don't want to get into another fight. That one was exhausting enough...''

''Did you win?''

He released me, walking to another side of the room only to grab something. Once he got back to me, the king got down on one knee, next presenting me a heart in his hands.

''For you, my queen.... Our enemy is no more.''

I was trembling, somehow relieved for such conclusion. I took the organ, observing it. It was now cold and without any blood left, but it also looked old and damaged, guessing Jarod probably squeezed it out of rage at that moment.  
My thoughts shifted when I began to hear a soft crying sound, my eyes going straight to the bat. I could see him shake a little, trying his best to contain his sadness, looking down. I let the heart down, concerned.

''Jarod … my love,'' I began.

He didn't say anything at first, grabbing me and sticking his forehead against my stomach.  
That was the first time I ever saw him cry and it did bring tears out of me in turn. My hands slowly went through his hair, trying to calm him. 

''What's wrong?'' I asked, hushing my own tears.

''I don't want to lose you,'' he finally said. ''I'd do anything for you if only it means that you will stay by my side. Please … I beg of you, stay with me, stay in this world.''

My heart was beating hard, knowing this was a hard thing to promise.  
But I simply had to look at him, see his pleading eyes, that my words left me instantly:

''I will stay with you... I will love you as much as I love you right this moment. Jarod, how could I be able to live without you?...''

I kneeled, getting to his new height. He brought me into an embrace, his hold strong and recomforting in a sense.

''May we ever live in peace and without any worries,'' he began. ''May our strength be grand when united in our rage and passion. ... I killed for you, my queen. Lady of my heart, my life, my soul...''

I grabbed some of his fur, my whole self ringing with love.

''Yours forever,'' I added. ''Either in our miseries or in our joys. I am yours like you are mine. ... Love me forever, Jarod, and I will double this love. My king, my life, my soul.''

We stayed into our embrace, feeling like our whole selves were only united as one. Our breathings slowed down, getting to the same rythm. The sounds of the jungle were hushing down around us, giving us some privacy.  
I strangely felt good. A new sort of good. Almost as if I was meditating...  
I opened my eyes and a new sight got before me. But this time I was not alone; Jarod was with me.

''Jarod...'' I murmured.

The bat opened his eyes, frowning once he got a glimpse of our new environement.  
We were in a forest, a northern one.... My body jolted out of the other's arms, looking around.  
I finally spotted a red glow in the distance, urging the bat to come with me.  
Nocturna!

How did we get here?  
That question almost seemed ridiculous as I walked faster, pulling the other's hand. We finally stopped when I saw the burning tree before us, bigger than ever.

''Nocturna...,'' I breathed out. ''Now I found you.''

''Is this the tree you saw in your dreams?'' asked Jarod, still frowning.

''Yes. And now I know her name. It's Nocturna! ... Now if she could only speak to me again-''

''Do not worry child, I will speak,'' cut a female voice.

Jarod's fur spiked up, surprised by the strength of her voice. I came towards the tree, happy to finally get results.

''Oh Nocturna, why did you appear to me? What are you expecting out of me?''

''I wanted to warn you,'' she said, the flames getting stronger. ''Zotz already chose his champion for if he ever needed to kill you and he won't hesitate in unleashing his power. The eclipse will appear in two months and he expects for you to accomplish your part of the ritual.''

''Two months?'' brought Jarod up, concerned. ''That won't leave my clan enough time to assemble the needed sacrifices!''

''And that is why it is perfect,'' boomed the goddess. ''I won't let my brother win. If he takes control of the living realm, he will bring that whole world into chaos.''

Jarod bared his fangs: ''And who tells me that you're not simply lying? Cama Zotz gave me power, he protects my kind!''

I stopped him, a stern look on my face.

''Jarod, please, let me handle this. We need to know her part about this matter.''

''It is right,'' continued Nocturna's voice, still strong. ''He did give you power, Vampyrum. He chose you as his champion, his personal puppet. He would gladly use you in order to eliminate the human if she was to disobey him.''

''I would never let myself be controlled for such an act!'' roared the bat.

''How can we prevent this,'' I asked next, trying to stay calm.

The fire seemed to relax, its flames shrinking. I could see the goddesse's white eyes in the tree's core, observing us.

''You need to turn back into your human form,'' answered Nocturna. ''Only then will Zotz's hold on your soul be gone and you will be free of his schemes. That will also prevent the bat to turn against you.''

''But how could I possibly turn back to my normal size?''

Jarod grabbed my arms, turning me back to him. I could see the distress in his eyes.

''Véro! … You promised. You said you'd stay with me.''

''And I want to,'' I said next, my hands going to him. ''But I need to know, Jarod, for the sake of our safety.''

The flames grew stronger again, catching my attention.

''… Step into the flames, my child,'' began the goddess. ''And I will grant you the knowledge you are seeking.''

I gulped hard, not really being a fan of burning myself to death...  
I looked at Jarod one last time, hoping all the love I had towards him could be felt at the simple sight of my eyes... We finally let go of eachothers, my body moving towards the tree.  
I closed my eyes, stepping into the burning light, trying not to scream as I could feel the fire devouring my flesh and bones.  
Flashes of images and words came into my mind. It all went quickly, but every seconds of it were now deeply holding onto my thoughts, like scars in my brain.

I was back to reality with a huge gasp, same for Jarod. We were still on the floor, in eachothers' arms.  
It was now nighttime, the moon lighting up the room. Our hearts were beating at a frantic pace, looking at one another in an instant.

''D-... do you know how to get back to normal?'' asked Jarod, unsure.

I slowly nodded.

''… Will you tell me?''

This time I shook my head. I got out of his arms, walking towards the window and taking support against its frame.

''There's still many details I need to look into... this won't be an easy task,'' I said.

He got up in turn, coming next to me.

''Véro … you said you'd stay with me. I need you.''

''And I want to stay with you,'' I said a bit harshly, looking at him. ''But I need to be prepared just in case. … I don't want you to turn against me, I know I wouldn't be able to survive.'' I held my arms, slowly rubbing my skin with a pained expression. ''I- … I don't want to die. I'm scared.''

The king's ears twitched down, letting out a soft sigh. He clearly didn't know what to say, simply bringing me into his arms, taking in my scent. I closed my eyes, trying to regulate my breathing to his. I could feel his hand slowly caress my hair, his touch softer than usual.  
Our silence kept on for some time, but then he spoke, or should I say he sang, his voice low and gentle, nuzzling me with love:

''The very thought of you  
Makes my heart sing  
Like an April breeze  
On the wings of spring  
And you appear in all your splendor

My one and only love

The shadows fall  
And spread their mystic charms  
In the hush of night  
While you're in my arms  
I feel your lips so warm and tender

My one and only love

The touch of your hand  
Is like heaven  
A heaven that I've never known  
The blush on your cheek  
Whenever I speak

Tells me that you are my own

You fill my eager heart with  
Such desire  
Every kiss you give  
Sets my soul on fire  
I give myself in sweet surrender

My one and only love

My one and only love...''

I was surprised, knowing that it was the first time I ever heard him sing. He had a beautiful voice, his feelings easily felt in his words.  
He left soft kisses on my head, never releasing me, as if scared to lose me forever...

''We will go through this together,'' he said. ''I swear on my life, I won't let anything bad happen to you, even if it means going against my god...''

I'd have to see it to believe it. I knew going against Zotz would be a huge task for Jarod... but if he really were to stay true to his words, I knew I had nothing to fear.

***

– Jarod's POV –

Yesterday felt like a dream.  
First I killed Voxzaco who had the shape and look of a demon straight from the depths of hell. Then I found Véro in the catacombs, getting her out of there by pure luck. I cried – something that rarely happened to me – and we finally found ourselves before that goddess, Nocturna if I recall correctly.  
How have I been able to get there with her anyway? I know that when we were embracing eachother everything seemed calm, like time was stopping and shutting down. Like we were in some sort of trance...  
That tree was impressive, burning oh so bright and being so warm. Nocturna seemed very strong, even though she was confined to that simple form.  
She knew I was chosen by Zotz. When Voxzaco told me the news before dying, I first thought he was trying to fool me... but to hear it from another source now confirmed it all.

And Véro...  
I knew, deep in her heart, that she wanted to get back to normal. How could I blame her? She was used to her previous way of living.  
But she seemed so at ease here, treating my people with respect and getting the same in return. Everybody loved her...  
But I also knew that she loved me very much. I could see it in her eyes, feel it in her soul. I knew we were experiencing the same feeling; for once we felt complete, being in one another's presence bringing huge comfort into our pathetic selves.

I went to the healers, only to help my scars heal and mostly to get rid of them. I wasn't scared for Véro, knowing she was in the royal chamber with Joachin and that I had guards posted where Raúl and his son were staying.  
I trusted Véro, I knew she'd be able to defend herself in case of need...

***

– Véronique's POV –

I couldn't waste any more time. I told everything I knew to Joachin, from my role for the eclipse to Nocturna, he had to know the truth.  
The scholar had been very patient with me, never interrupting me, keeping his questions until the end. I wanted for him to help me in my searches, even though I knew where his faith and alligeance were laying.  
He didn't know how to react. At first he was surprised and even scared, but his curiosity always got the best of him, wondering about Nocturna and especially where she came from exactly!  
Of course he wanted for Zotz to rise. He had explained the faith of the dark lord to me once, saying that cannibalism was a common thing among the specie since it allowed the Vampyrums to absorb the forces of those they were eating. They never ate those living in the colony, but when someone was dying, it was a custom for them to offer themselves to those in need, giving their power.  
The whole colony was living on that belief of internal strength that could always grow. It was poetic in a sense, but also very frightening.

''Joachin, I won't force you to anything,'' I started. ''I came to you because I trust you. If you refuse to help me, I will understand. I know Jarod won't help me, but I need to know how to fix things if they ever were to degenerate!''

''Your majesty, I will help you,'' answered the bat. ''May I be called a traitor to my clan, I don't care! A part of history is being written and I will take part of it.''

He sounded so confident, a small smile coloring his traits. I couldn't help coming to him, hugging him in a friendly manner. The male was frozen for a moment, but finally gave in, appreciating that mark of affection.  
I heard wingbeats coming towards the entrance, finally landing. My gaze frowned when I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.

''Well, well, already at the arms of another male now? Is king Jarod not worthy of your love anymore?''

Joachin and I turned to the entrance, spotting prince Diego.  
I got out of the bat's wings, my stance already straight, showing no weakness.

''What do you want, Diego? Are you spying on me by any chance?'' I began.

He laughed, coming in and getting towards me.

''Oh, if you're wondering how I was able to get past the guards Jarod put before my father and I's chamber, it was child's play! A simple mention of having to hunt or anything was good for them to move. It's almost as to think that Jarod really think of us a threat, which is absolutely absurd first of all. … Care to explain that to me, señorita?''

He was now before me, slightly taller than me. I could feel my stomach twist inside, but tried so hard not to show it.

''Jarod and I have suspicions about you and your father's visit and we're simply taking precautions.''

''Is it about the proposition I made to you?''

I frowned once again.

''Yes and no.''

Diego snarled, grasping my wrist, getting me closer to him.

''Answer me truthfully, queen Véronique!''

''Release her!'' growled Joachin, coming by our sides and trying to get me out of the prince's hold.

The prince let out a dark chuckle, pushing the scholar away with ease.

''Stay down, you puny excuse for a Vampyrum! This matter doesn't concern you.''

I tried to get his attention back on me: ''I will not live by your side, Diego, whatever the reason may be.''

''And how will you stop me?''

His grin didn't make me feel safe at all.  
My free hand moved swiftly, slapping the side of his face with a loud 'clap'.

''Release me or you will deeply regret it.''

''You don't scare me, human.''

He suddenly got into the air, yanking me with him so he could grab my wrists within his talons. A scream escaped me without consent, not expecting that action.  
I saw Joachin's eyes grow wide, trying his best to get to me.

''Véronique!'' he shouted in panic.

Diego was already flying at a good pace, easily distancing us from the scholar.  
Joachin was stopped by other bats, Raúl being one of them. He was easily pushed downwards, only able to regain his flight when near the bottom of the pyramid.  
My mind was getting dizzy, trying to understand all that was happening. Rage was invading me, still not trying to liberate myself from the bat's grasp as the ground was way down below.  
I would find a way to get out of this.

***

– 3rd person POV –

Joachin didn't waste a second, flying franctically towards the guards' sector. He was already shouting Nelli's name, attracting everyone's eyes on him.  
He finally found her with other guards, laughing and talking. The scholar didn't slow down his flight, getting right into her, both exhaling a ''oompf'', breathless. Others laughed at them, but the male couldn't waste any time, grabbing the other's arm and trying to get her to come with him.

''Joachin, stop that! What got into you?'' scolded the female.

She could see the fear and feeling of hoplessness in his eyes.

''It's the queen! She, she-''

He couldn't finish his sentence that Nelli already opened her wings, flying outside. Joachin was still at her side, beating his wings rapidly in order to keep up to her pace.

''Where is she?'' snarled the female.

''They got her! King Raúl and his son, prince Diego. They captured her and they got into the jungle. I tried to stop them but they were too many!''

''Which way?''

Joachin didn't answer, already flying in the direction they went to. Nelli was following him, knowing they couldn't waste any more time.

''Why did you came to me? Why didn't you tell king Jarod?'' asked the female as they continued their route.

''Are you loca?!'' hissed Joachin. ''Jarod would've ripped my head off! … I didn't want to waste time so I came to you; you're a good hunter.''

Nelli slightly blushed at that comment, somehow surprised that he would glorify her like that.

The female suddenly got a smell into the air, easily recognizing the human queen. She urged the scholar with her, her hunting instincts already surfacing. The jungle's sounds were trying to fill her hears, but she was able to push them all aside, staying on track towards her goal. Joachin had some troubles keeping up with her, not being the most athletic kind of bat. He was breathing hard and beating his wings to a ridiculous pace, until he got stopped by Nelli who had landed on a branch, behind some large leaves.

''Hush,'' she hissed in a whisper. ''Look, down there.''

Joachin tried to calm his breath, next getting to the leaves and carefully lifting one so he could glimpse at the scene below them.  
Véronique was there! Same for Diego, Raúl and some of their guards...

''What should we do?'' asked the scholar in a small voice.

''Let's see what's going on first,'' replied Nelli, her attention focused on the others. ''I don't want to jump in head first or else we're dead.''

***

– Véronique's POV –

They finally landed at some point, deep in the jungle. My arms hurt, already massaging my wrists after being held by Diego.

''What are you planning?'' I spat towards the king and his son.

Raúl came towards me, grabbing my neck with a firm grip.

''Don't try to play the fool card on me, human. I know everything involving you and our god, Cama Zotz!''

He pushed me aside so I landed on the branch we were standing on, my body shaking.

''Voxzaco told me everything,'' he continued. ''He told me how Jarod was being manipulated by you, how his ideals were now going astray from our god's plans!''

''That's a lie!'' I blurted out, still on the ground. ''Jarod still have profound faith in Zotz and he will do anything in his will to accomplish the ritual. Yes I'm trying to block his path, but I won't forbid him of his faith. … Voxzaco was only jealous of me and my powers!''

''It doesn't matter anymore,'' continued the old king. ''If Jarod won't use you for the eclipse, I will! I will bring our god's glory upon my people and we will become the strongest colony in the jungle!''

I spat in his direction: ''Then I'd prefer that you kill me right this instant. I will never accomplish that task!''

Diego didn't hesitate to kick me, pushing me farther on the branch.

''We won't be asking for your cooperation,'' said the prince. ''If we need to tie you up for the ritual, then so be it.''

My eyes wandered around, trying to regain my strength. I found a piece of wood, broken on one side, which left its tip pointy enough. I smiled, victorious, grabbing it and keeping it against me.  
I had enough. Enough to be small, enough to be weak, enough to not be feared!  
I got up, facing my enemies. Three guards, that stupid prince and that ugly king. That was good enough for me! … At least, I hoped.  
I readied my weapon, my stance already on guards. Diego was the first one to notice my new demeanor, lightly laughing.

''What are you trying to do? Do you really think you'll be able to defend yourself against us?''

''Guards, take her stupid branch,'' commended Raúl.

''No,'' stopped Diego with a wicked grin. ''… Let's see how she can handle herself. If she proves herself worthy, she could be an interesting bride.''

''Pah! Foolish child. Do as you wish,'' commented the king with a nonchalent wave of his hand.

I saw the guards move around, creating an improvised fence for our small arena. They were already placing bets, laughing, while Raúl was observing the scene with nonchalence.  
I grasped my piece of wood firmly, seeing the prince look at me with a challenging smile.  
This is it, this was my time to prove myself. I could beat him, I could escape!

I ran to him, swinging my branch menacingly, trying to hit his head. He simply moved to one side, a cocky grin on his face, the others laughing once again. I couldn't waste any second, swinging once again, this time to hit the back of his head with a loud sound.  
The bat snarled, realizing that I was serious about it all. He grabbed my stick, swinging me to another side. I almost lost balance, never loosing sight of the prince. His face was twisted with rage, his fangs bared in a menacing manner, circling around me like a predator toying with its prey.  
He finally lunged to me, his jaws wide open. I reacted swiftly, avoiding him by going towards his stomach and giving a good punch with my shoulder and elbow. The adrenaline was filling my body, my head then going straight up, hitting the bottom of his jaw, his teeth snapping under such pressure.  
The bat grabbed my hair, yanking my head backwards, ready to snap his fangs around my throat.  
A war cry escaped me, one of my feet kicking him, my whole body jolting and trying to get out of his grasp.  
When he finally released me, due to surprise, I hit him with my branch once again, hitting him fair and square at the side of his face, leaving him dizzy. I didn't stop my blows, leaving him breathless, soon laying on the ground.  
As soon as his back hit the wood, I jumped on him, blocking his shoulders with my knees, my weapon high in the air, the pointy part towards him.  
I wanted to kill him, I wanted to show them all that I could do it!

''Human! Stop!'' shouted Raúl.

I lowered my weapon rapidly towards Diego's throat....  
Only to stop at mere inches of it, panting hard.  
No. No I couldn't.  
I spat on the prince's face, next getting up and throwing the small branch away. My eyes were blocked on Raúl, ready to face any upcoming threats...

Then a form blocked my sight, seeing a pool of red hair. It was growling, trying to protect me. And then I was lifted once again, my thoughts having a hard time following what was happening.  
I finally saw Joachin's form as I was 'flying' once again and I realized that him and Nelli found me back.  
A huge relief invaded me, worrying at the same time that Raúl and his guards would probably try to follow us back to the pyramid.  
But that wasn't the case at all...

We arrived back at the pyramid after some time, my head still trying to wrap around what happened. I could feel my legs and arms shake a little, my peak of energy leaving me. Nelli got before me, holding my shoulders.

''Véro, are you alright?'' she asked, concerned.

I nodded, soon my eyes going to Joachin.

''You...,'' I began.

The scholar's ears lowered, wondering what I was going to say next.

''… You finally called me by my name!'' I ended, remembering him shouting my name as I was being captured by the others.

Joachin let out a breath of relief, same for a small laugh. A smile came to my face, same for Nelli.  
My body seemed limp, my shoulders falling as my smile now seemed like a tired one.

''What the hell just happened...'' I sighed, a hand going through my hair in disbelief.

''You were badass, that's what happened!'' answered Nelli, shaking me a little.

Joachin now had a scolding look on his face.

''Let's not get too happy about that!'' he said. ''What happened was huge, a treason even! They tried to kidnap the queen and now that she replied with violence, it will probably mean war!''

''And what did you wanted for me to do?'' I asked. ''Let myself get beaten up by Diego and then let him take me to his colony and force me to the ritual?''

''No! Of course not! … I don't even know, in fact. I guess I'm just scared for what might happen now...''

I moved, taking the male's hands as a gesture of comfort.

''That is why we now need to get prepared,'' I added. ''I won't let this colony down, I promise you.''


	19. Chapter 19

''Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

[Chorus:]  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah

Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea

[Chorus]

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what i wanted I  
I told you what i wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again

[Chorus (2x)]

Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah'' – Avril Lavigne – Have You Forgotten

 

It didn't take us long to get to Jarod, knowing he was still at the infirmary.  
I didn't care for my look, knowing I had bruises on my skin, wrists and neck. He had to know what happened, we needed to prepare the clan.  
Even though my body was weak from all that previous action, I felt like a warrior, prouder than ever.  
I spotted the king at one far end of the room, bringing Nelli and Joachin with me.  
Jarod's ears twitched, hearing me approach. He turned with a smile, but it instantly fell when he noticed my bruises. He jumped on his feet, meeting us and instantly going to Nelli and Joachin, grabbing each one of their ears, like a parent would scold their child. Both bats winced, not expecting such action.

''Who did this?! You better answer me right now!'' scolded the giant.

''Oh leave them alone!'' I growled, slapping his hands away from them. ''You should be thanking them instead! Without them I would still be held by Raúl and his stupid son.''

Jarod's fur rose: ''WHAT? Where are they now?''

''Hopefully far away,'' replied Nelli, massaging her ear. ''You should have seen Véro, your majesty, she kicked some serious ass back there!''

Jarod seemed surprised, looking back at me with huge eyes.  
I winked at him playfully with an amused grin:

''Told ya I can kick some butt~''

''But- but, how? What happened? Why didn't anyone told me that she got kidnapped?! AM I THE KING OR NOT?'' his tone was getting more and more alarmed.

I snapped my fingers before his face, trying to get him back to reality.

''Hey, back on earth sweetheart,'' I commented. ''Now's not the time to get on your high horses, we need to plan things now. Raúl might consider some sort of revenge, knowing that I almost killed his son...''

The whole room got silent, the healers around stopping their actions, all gazes on me. Jarod was frozen, having a hard time assessing what I just said.  
He shook his head rapidly, getting back to me.

''… Woh, okay, what the fuck? Are you really Véronique?''

''Spare me your dull humor, Jarod,'' I answered, not amused. ''I can turn dangerous when pushed to the limit...''

''Your majesty,'' cut Joachin. ''We need to declare the state of emergency over the pyramid. King Raúl will most certainly declare war. He wanted to use Véronique for the eclipse, and now that he knows that, the word might spread and other colonies might try to invade us only to obtain that power.''

''And how exactly are you aware of Véro's powers?'' questioned Jarod, angry.

''I told him,'' I answered, moving myself between the king and the scholar, protecting Joachin. ''He is my friend and he has the right to know. And Nelli will know too. Everyone will know if it has to! May the people turn against me if it has to, I don't care. I will not participate into the eclipse's ritual and I will stop it all.''

The king wanted to replicate, but he was at a loss of words.  
He hesitated before leaving a hand on my shoulder, feeling his hand squeezing me in an awkward way, his smile fake.

''You will do me a favor and wait for me at my quarters, sí? … You and I need to talk.''

I moved away from his touch in a quick movement, my gaze frowning.

''… I already know what you're going to say, but I'll wait for you anyway.''

The bat frowned in turn, watching me exit the place with hate in his eyes.  
I was ready. I wouldn't back up anymore.

***

He was a pain in the ass, making me wait in his quarters for pretty much the rest of the day.  
At some point I fell asleep, thinking a small nap would help me clear my mind. It all went well until I felt something shake me a little, a weak voice saying ''hey'' at my side.  
I had a hard time getting back to reality, my vision blurry and still fogged with fatigue. I noticed a dark form near me, soon a hand going through my hair, the touch instantly recomforting me.

''Amor, I'm sorry...''

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get a clear sight. Jarod's ears were lowered, almost ashamed.

''Sorry for what?'' I asked, my voice still heavy with sleep.

He sighed: ''For a lot of things. For making you wait like that, for being angry for nothing... I needed to clear my head a bit before coming in and talk to you.''

I sat next to him, trying to show a friendly smile.

''Jarod, I know what I said might've hurt you, but you need to understand. I cannot live with the thought of bringing a god from hell upon our world. I would prefer dying rather than doom us all. I-''

''Oh, don't worry, I understand,'' he cut. ''… I wanted to believe I could change your mind, that you would accept to live with me and rule the world,'' - he chuckled a bit at the thought -, ''but I simply cannot change who you are and I need to accept that fact and live with it.''

He held my hands.

''I just got really angry when you said that you'd tell the entire colony because that would be the greatest error of them all. You don't know how they'll react... I did everything in my power so they could accept you, I simply don't want to see all that effort vanish and put yourself in more danger.''

''Then let your people be angry. I don't want to hide myself anymore, Jarod. Those who will want to help me will come to me, I know Joachin will. … Like he said, a part of history is being written.''

The bat let out a sigh, mixed with a low growl, a small look of defeat on his face.

''Véronique … I don't need the colony to be divised, especially not at this time. With all what happened, we need to stay strong and united.''

I approached him, sitting in his lap so I could put my hands on the sides of his muzzle, bringing his face near me, his forehead against mine, looking straight into his eyes.

''I will respect your wish. I'll do that for you alone. But you have to help me in return!''

''Speak,'' he said, a bit surprised.

''I need you to help me in regards of the eclipse. I need to know the exact date, even the hour if you can, of when it will happen. The table can't help me and I suspect that a direct meeting with Zotz might be the only answer...''

He moved his head away from my hold, showing a frown.

''Zotz might suspect something though...''

''Maybe, maybe not. So far he firmly believes that you'll oblige me to the ritual. … If it isn't the actual case.''

''No! No, I wouldn't be able to,'' he quickly answered. ''You know where I stand in all of this now.''

''Then I will believe you,'' I added, my fingers going over some of his traits, next in his hair lovingly. ''If you help me, you will also help yourself. Gather more sacrifices if you want, but I want you to remember that I will try to find a way to stop it all at the same time.''

The bat purred under my touch, a small smirk appearing on his lips, his eyes closing.

''I'm not really fond of that rivalry idea,'' he said in a sweet tone, leaning to my touch.

''Do you have a better proposition?''

His hands caressed my back.

''Unfortunately, no. The only thing I don't want you to consider is to get away from me, to return to your previous life... I would prefer dying rather than to see you go.''

''Don't say that...''

I hugged him, some of my kisses trailing along his jaw. I simply couldn't let him go, this attraction being strangely vital to me right now.

''I wish the eclipse would never happen. I wish it would already be gone,'' I said, saddened. ''I've fallen in love with this country, this colony, with you... I can't let it all behind me.''

''We will find a way, we'll get out of this together...'' he put his hands on my shoulders, backing me up a bit. ''But first, you must tell me how you battled against Diego! I'm sure it must be epic.''

I laughed, showing a large smile: ''Alright. … Prepare yourself to hear the tale of how I kicked some miserable bat butt!''

***

I sighed as I felt the bat's hands in my hair, separating them only to braid them.  
Nelli was always gentle and patient with me, loving to play in my hair.  
We were sitting near the market place, my gaze lost over the canopy, the sun trying to kiss our bodies inbetween the branches and large leaves.  
The female had less free time nowadays, Jarod declaring for every capable guards to protect the pyramid at every moments of the day and night. A small feel of fear was trying to get its place over the colony, but I never failed to walk amongst the populace, encouraging the others to tend to their daily routines. Life was still going on....

Two months. It seemed so near and yet so far. I knew that once Jarod would find the exact date, my whole self would only become a ticking count down, ready to face the upcoming doom.  
My contemplative look seemed to transmit itself throughout my whole body, my eyes lost in space...

''- Véro are you listening to me?''cut Nelli's voice, at the end of a sentence.

I shook my head a little, getting back to reality.

''Sorry … what were you saying?''

I could feel her fingers play a bit in my hair once again.

''… Is it true? All that story with Zotz? Joachin told me everything, but I want to hear the truth from you.''

I sighed once more, not even daring to look at her.

''Yes.''

There was a pause, her movements slower. I could feel her uneasiness.

''What are your thoughts on that matter?'' I dared to ask.

The female shrugged, trying to get back to her task.

''I- I don't really know. You are the queen, I trust you. … But at the same time I trust Zotz. He protects our people, gives us strength. I don't think he'd do you harm...''

I turned around this time, looking straight into her eyes.

''Nelli, look at me, look at you. … I am a human, you are a bat. Cama Zotz is not my god and will never be. He also hates me with such passion … he's ready to send his strongest warrior to kill me if I were to refuse in participating to the eclipse. … I am nothing else but a tool for him. I was only chosen by pure luck and coincidence.''

The bat frowned a bit.

''Then why are you still here, why are you still living among us?''

I felt a pinch in my heart, lowering my gaze in shame.

''… How could I leave all of this behind? How could I push away something I learned to love? I want to stay in this colony, Nelli. I want for it to stay alive and strong, I want to protect it. … I know what Zotz's plans are and I can't let him win...''

The female didn't say any words, releasing my hair and next coming towards me, bringing me in her arms. We both closed our eyes, appreciating this moment of silence and calmness between us.  
I knew she wasn't mad or anything towards me. Scared and unsure, perhaps, but never angry.

''You are my friend, Véro,'' she started. ''I worry for you and only wish for the best. I know you're different from us and I respect any choices you'll make... Simply respect this colony's choices - my choices - in return.''

I nuzzled her, saddened.

''Don't worry, Nelli, I will never disrespect you all. I will do my things alone and if it doesn't work … I'll leave you all be.''

''No, please, stay...''

I didn't answer, I didn't even know what to say. I wanted to believe that everything would be alright... alas being positive was always a hard thing for me to be.

***

\- Jarod's POV -

This night was dark and filled with horrible sounds coming from the depths of the jungle. All the animals were spreading the word: my colony was on the move and they were taking any preys available. We had to get as much sacrifices as we could.  
I was alone in the royal chamber, going straight towards Voxzaco's previous quarters. Strong smells of plants and concoctions got to my nostrils, bringing me old souvenirs of my youth, when I was nothing but the young prince under Voxzaco's tutelage.  
I wouldn't deny that those were great times. All the stuff I learned from the old priest were still valuable and useful to me in these present days …., but what if that old fool only wanted to bring my good graces on him so he could forge his secret clan without any troubles?  
I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts away. The priest was now dead and out of my way. There was no use looking back into the past...

I took some ingredients as I passed through, knowing exactly what I needed, also grabbing a pestle and mortar, already crushing what I found.  
I continued my walk to another portion of the room, smaller this time and without any windows. The smells of previous potions and insences were still filling the air, which would most certainly aid for the ritual.  
Sitting in the middle of the chamber, I mixed some water with the ingredients, finally drinking the mixture. A small grimace crept on my face, never really liking the taste of it. I then closed my eyes, breathing slowly in order to enter a meditative state.  
I could feel the world slowly rotating around me, bringing me to that intense feeling I haven't felt in some time now...  
I let my soul slip easily, soon falling into a world filled with dead trees and a sky of eternal nights, punctured with glistening diamonds, just like stars. I couldn't contain my smile, always happy to find myself back into the kingdom of Zotz, flying around and knowing I was the strongest in that realm.  
I wandered a bit, letting my spirit float around, chuckling to myself as I felt comptely free. The number of times I came to this place... It wouldn't always be because I wanted to meet Zotz, but the god did offer me shelter whenever I wasn't feeling good nor happy. Every seconds spent here gave me the impression that I was becoming stronger, both physically and mentally.  
Stopping to a plateform, I stood there, knowing the lord of darkness would come to me.  
The earth rumbled and shattered down below, knowing a mass was destroying it.  
A large form rose before me, two piercing red eyes looking straight at me and piercing my soul without mercy. He looked bigger, stronger than before, which surprised me a little. Maybe the upcoming eclipse was the cause, but I dared not question that fact any further as the god began to speak.

''You dare present yourself before me when non-invited?''

I was slightly confused.

''O Zotz, weren't you the one who told me that I could come into your lair whenever it pleases me? I haven't seen nor speak to you in months.''

''And with reason!'' he boomed, his eyes flashing. ''My connection with that human is already draining most of my energy, I had no time for distractions.''

I couldn't help my frown.

''And yet you granted powers to Voxzaco...''

The god grumbled: ''Yes. I needed him so I could bring you back on the righteous path. I brought the human to you, asked you to take control of her, persuade her to do the ritual! … And here you are, granting her powers that shouldn't belong to one of her specie and letting her do as she pleases.''

I instantly entered the game.

''Only because I want to manipulate her better, my lord,'' I added, bowing my head a little as a sign of submission. ''By making her believe that she can trust me, she lowers her guard and gives me a better opportunity at showing her the desired path.''

''Don't try to fool me, Jarod,'' snarled the god. ''I know you are deeply infatuated with her, I can smell it into the air. … But you can indeed use that love only to bend her will into our favor.''

''When will the eclipse occur?'' I asked, a bit impatient.

Zotz's growl was low and gluttural, the earth shaking a little once again.

''In two month, the day after the moon will be full and red... The time will have come. You will need many sacrifices, hundreds if necessary.''

''I can't find that many, my lord, not even in two months!''

The demon smiled: ''… Fate plays in unique ways. You will find your needed sacrifices in time, believe me.''

***

– Véronique's POV –

I didn't feel like sleeping tonight, spending most of my time in the market place, observing a small group from afar, telling stories and such around a small campfire. I tried to smile, listening to their tales, but deep down I couldn't help feeling worried, knowing Jarod was probably conversing with Zotz at this very moment.  
I hoped nothing wrong would happen to him. I knew the god could be cruel at any moment and I could only fear for the king's life....  
My eyes wandered into the fire, dancing within the flames. It reminded me of Nocturna, my skin now feeling hot as I remembered being burned by the tree's fiery core. My hands instinctively went to my arms, slowly caressing my skin. But after a few strokes I touched something else, other hands, my attention coming back to the real world.  
I looked behind me, noticing Jarod's presence. Without a word I embraced him, my face nuzzling his mane with a relieved smile. The bat returned the hug, leaving a light kiss on top of my head.

''How did it go?'' I asked, looking up to him.

He sighed, releasing some stress without a doubt.

''The eclipse will indeed happen in two months, the day after the moon will be full and red.''

''A lunar eclipse...'' I muttered.

''An eclipse before an eclipse?'' asked the bat, cocking his head to one side, puzzled.

''I guess so! That's very unusual though, when a lunar eclipse happens, that's because the Earth is blocking the sun from the moon. So that means that the moon itself wouldn't be in a position to cause a solar eclipse on the day after. … This is very strange.''

''Strange or not, at least we have a clue for when it will happen,'' added Jarod, one of his hands going through my hair. ''… I'll try to gather as many sacrifices as I can, but I doubt I'll be able to do the ritual in time... Zotz told me something will happen that will give me a chance, but I have no ide-''

He stopped suddenly, as if realizing something.

''No.... Could it be?!''

He was looking directly into my eyes, his fur poofing a bit.

''… What?'' I asked, unsure.

'' Raúl! If he will truly attack this colony … he might do it during the eclipse! That's it! I'll have my sacrifices!''

''We can't be sure,'' I added, frowning. ''Why would he wait this long before attacking?''

The bat's nose twitched, thinking for a moment.

''Easy,'' he finally answered. ''You're here and I'll have many sacrifices gathered. He will try to use that opportunity to make the ritual in his name. But that won't happen!''

I faked a laugh: ''Your confidence will lead you to your doom, Jarod. You don't even know if you'd be able to beat him and realize the ritual in time.''

I tried to lock his gaze on me, placing my hands on each sides of his face.

''Jarod, you need to stop this. This ritual will lead nowhere, your colony will fall if you do this. Zotz doesn't care about who lives and who dies, he only wants power. And now that Raúl's forces will come, it will only create more problems. … If you truly care for your people, you will protect them; not throw them into hell.''

He looked unfazed, simply getting out of my hands, sighing while he came to my level, an unimpressed smug on his face.

''Look, let me tell you a thing or two that you might not yet know about my people. Uno; we are warriors. Yes I want my colony's safety, but we know how to defend ourselves. Dos; we've all been waiting this ritual for decades. You can forever try to stop me, but that won't happen. Whatever may happen, I will have tried my best and that's what my god awaits from me.''

I sustained his gaze for a while before puffind in agacement.

''Very well,'' I added.

I began to walk away, going nowhere towards the king's chambers nor the top of the pyramid.

''Where are you going?'' asked Jarod in a stern voice.

My frown was already visible when I turned around.

''Somewhere far from you and your stupid attitude. I don't have to deal with that right now. Good night.''

He didn't even called my name when I continued my path nor tried to stop me. I could feel something rise up in my throat, sadness most probably.  
I accelerated my steps, soon exiting the market place and going towards the guards' sector. Everything was getting darker, water also coming to my eyes, mostly tears or rage. I suddenly bumped into someone, excusing myself with a weak voice.

''Véro?''

I recognized Nelli's voice, instantly glad that I had bumped into her, since she was the bat I was looking for. Clinging to her, I began to cry, my face buried in her mane.  
The female didn't say a word, hugging me closer, not even needing a reason for why I was in such state.  
After some time, I finally calmed down a bit, the bat then moving with me, going towards her quarter so we could talk.  
I wanted to hide forever...


	20. Chapter 20

''The very thought of you and I forget to do  
The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do  
I'm living in a kind of daydream  
I'm happy as a king  
And foolish though it may seem  
To me that's everything

The mere idea of you, the longing here for you  
You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you  
I see your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars above  
It's just the thought of you  
The very thought of you, my love

The mere idea of you, the longing here for you  
You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you  
I see your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars above  
It's just the thought of you  
The very thought of you, my love'' – Ella Fitzgerald – The Very Thought of You

 

I rejoined Joachin the next morning, having spent the night with Nelli and pouring my feelings out to her. I felt weak, dark circles having found their ways under my eyes due to my lack of sleep.  
The scholar did notice my state, asking me what was wrong, but I stayed vague on the subject, already focusing on the stone table.  
I hoped Jarod wouldn't come in here...

''Joachin, I decided that I might actually do my transformation to my normal state when the eclipse will occur.''

The bat was taken by surprise.

''… Are you really sure about this?'' he asked.

I sighed, sustaining myself by putting my hands over the table.

''… I trust Jarod, and I know for sure that he won't change his mind for me. But I can't trust Zotz, I can't believe that he wants to do good for this world. He will turn Jarod against me and even if I tried to hide myself, that wouldn't do anything, especially if Raúl plans to attack on that day. … If I retrieve my size, I can defend this colony and I will prevent this world from getting into eternal darkness.''

''But is it what you really want?'' asked Joachin. ''Do you really want to leave this colony, leave us all?''

I slammed my fist against the stone, grinding my teeth in hope to retain my renewed tears.

''No, I would prefer dying... But I have to do what is right.''

There was a moment of silence, knowing the bat was looking straight at me, seizing my state.

''… Are you sure you're alright?'' he asked again, slightly unsure.

A sharp puff of air left me. I was about to speak that I heard something land, Joachin's voice then welcoming the new presence with a ''your majesty''.  
I turned around sharply, seeing Jarod at the entrance. The bat looked slightly irritated.

''There you are!'' he began. ''I had no news since last night and now you didn't even tell me you're here?! And what the hell are you planning now?''

I frowned, already walking towards the exit. As I got near him, I stopped for a moment. If I could snarl, I would have probably done so.

''Stay out of my business,'' I stated, then continuing my path.

***

– Jarod's POV –

She walked out of the room with such arrogance and assurance, I couldn't help the chill down my spine. At first I was offended by her sharp demand, but deep down I could only admire her and think that she was so damn sexy...  
I knew she probably didn't like what I said last night, but that was only the truth!  
My eyes next fell on Joachin, the scholar. He looked anxious, probably wondering why Véronique left.  
I walked towards him, keeping a serious, yet dark, look on my face.

''What were you two talking about?''

Joachin regained a straight stance.

''Nothing. We met shortly before you arrived.''

''Then why were you meeting?''

''To continue her studies.''

I frowned, knowing that something wasn't right.

''… Have she told you about a certain 'Nocturna' and some sort of scheme to stop the eclipse?''

''W-well, yes, she did,'' answered the scholar with some hesitation. ''She tells me pretty much everything these days.''

Bingo! I showed a sly grin.

''Then she must have certainly told you about how she could be able to retrieve her normal form, sí?''

''Indeed, but I won't tell anything.''

I instantly got mad, showing my fangs as I towered the wimpy scholar.

''Have you forgotten that I'm your king? You must obey to my demands! Tell me what she has to do to get back to her normal form?''

Joachin was scared for a moment, but I could see some determination form inside of him:

''With all due respect, my king, Véronique is also the queen of this colony, thus she deserves as much respect and obedience as you. She asked me to keep our conversations private and, as she said, she wants you to stay out of her business.''

''You insolent worm.''

''If you truly care for her, you will also trust her,'' he continued. ''… She trusts you, your majesty, and all she wants is the best for this colony, believe me.''

I sealed my lips, still frowning. … I knew he was speaking the truth.

''… Alright,'' I started, getting back up and letting him some space. ''I have a request though, if that isn't too much to ask.''

The scholar stood silent, awaiting my demand.

''If she ever was to really consider getting back to her normal form, please tell me. … She's all I have left, Joachin, I need to know what she'll decide.''

''… Sure thing, your majesty,'' answered the other male, next bowing slightly and finally flying out of the room.

I watched him get away, letting out a sigh when he was completely out of my sight.  
… I knew he wouldn't say a thing. Surprisingly he turned to be really loyal towards Véro and I was glad for her.  
I simply hoped that this loyalty wouldn't forbid me from keeping her with me...

***

– 3rd person POV –

It was already night when king Raúl, prince Diego and their guards finally got to their pyramid.  
Their home wasn't as much nice-looking as Jarod's, large parts having crumbled by the harsh treatment of time and rain. Vines were creeping all around, trying to envelop the ruin in dense vegetation.  
There was no use fighting the jungle's will, especially not when the threat was somewhere else.  
Raúl was furious. Diego told him that he shouldn't blame the human; she had fought well and proved herself to be a worthy opponent. The prince now understood better what Jarod was probably seeing in her. That fire, that passion. She seemed wild at heart and that was really surprising for a human...

The northern king didn't give a damn. That woman was a mean for Zotz to come into this world and he wanted to seize the advantage.  
He landed by his royal chamber, followed by his son, already calling a name:

''Hozanek!'' he barked.

A slim bat got out of the shadows at the mention of his name. He looked weak, but what he lacked in stature was mostly found in his intellect, his brain as sharp as his features. His dark fur hid him well into the night, but his bright blue eyes were glistening just like the stars.

''Yes, my king,'' he answered, his voice smooth and low.

''You told me once about a certain eclipse. You better start talking now; when will it happen?''

''How was your trip to king Jarod's pyramid?''

The king snapped: ''Don't try to get to another subject. Voxzaco had been right: a human was sent to that colony and Zotz wants to use her for a ritual. She can be a mean for the lord to come and rule this world.''

''And she's strong-willed too! She could be an excellent queen!'' added Diego with a sly smile, thinking about the human woman.

Raúl slapped his son behind the head.

''Get this nasty thought out of your head. I would never allow such creature to walk alive in this colony.''

A small cough attracted their attention, all eyes going towards Hozanek who was still standing straight and proud.

''It is your luck, your majesty. Zotz contacted me two nights before your arrival and warned me about the event.''

He circled around the two others, his form sometimes lighted by small rays of the moon slipping through some cracks.

''In two months, there will be a full moon, but this one will be red in color. The day right after that apparition, the eclipse will appear.''

''Then we need to attack before then. I want that human captured and brought here,'' grumbled the king.

The slim bat began a dark chuckle.

''My king, you're not thinking logically here. … You will need sacrifices for the ritual, and king Jarod is most probably already gathering those. If you go to him before the eclipse, you might lose good soldiers and you won't have time to collect enough souls.''

''Get to the point, Hozanek!''

The priest grinned, his fangs lighted by the moon.

''Think, Raúl. If you attack during the eclipse, you could use king Jarod's captives and sacrifice them in your name, in the clan's name! And you could use the human at the same moment.''

''Father, he has a point there,'' added Diego, stating the obvious.

''I know,'' barked the king.

He paced the room, trying to think about the matter and grumbling under his breath.

''… I will need more forces though,'' he said thoughtfully, still walking from one side to another. ''Jarod will certainly be prepared for that, he knows how we work and he's not stupid. He's a good strategist, he got that from his mother...''

The priest got before the old one, blocking his path, always showing a sly smile.

''Your majesty, allow me to spread the news to our allies. I can assemble a great army in your name.''

Raúl seemed hesitant at first, but finally placed a hand on the dark bat's shoulder as a sign of trust.

''Hozanek... you are my priest, but you're my cousin before it all. I trust you... I know you won't deceive me.''

''Anything for your glory, my king,'' answered the priest, doing the same gesture.

After a slight squeeze, both bats let go, Hozanek then already going towards the exit. He couldn't help his wicked smile though as he exited, a plan already forming in his mind...

***

– Véronique's POV –

What I loved the most about the nights spent in the jungle was most certainly how I could easily see all the stars in the sky, away from cities and their light pollution.  
I always tried to count them, but always lost where I was left, too mesmerized by the beauty of it all.

Alone in the royal chamber, I gave myself some time to think, revisiting the last events in my thoughts.  
I was a fool. Getting angry at Jarod for something so stupid. Of course he believed in his clan, of course he would try to do the ritual. He knew this colony way better than I did...  
I guessed I simply didn't want to see the truth. I knew I couldn't stay, but I also couldn't tell Jarod. His heart would ache and so would mine, being so awfully connected now...  
I rested against the entrance's frame, observing the sky while sighing softly. … Should I go find Jarod? Would he still be mad at me?  
A small laugh escaped me, thinking about sleeping in this chamber. It reminded me of the first time I got here, sleeping in a corner with some leaves, my clothes all soaked with rain... My first impression of him was still burning fresh in my mind: tall, menacing, proud, exotic... When I smelled his scent the first time, sleeping in those drapes back in his chamber... it was as if a lightning bolt had went through all my spine, giving me life.  
Unforgettable...  
Yes, that's it, that's what he was.

Words invaded my mind, bringing up an old song I knew, the melody already echoing in my brain.  
I hummed for myself at first, but alas I couldn't stop the lyrics from escaping my mouth:

''Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable, though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before  
Has someone been more

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Unforgettable in every way, oh,  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too''

My voice rose with my passion, smiling to myself as I closed my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about him.  
I wanted to hug him, kiss him, be close to him... He was my muse and reason to be. Being far from him was torture nowadays...

''That's why darling, it's incredible  
That someone, so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too''

That wasn't my voice, mostly an echo of someone else, the voice way lower than mine.  
I knew it was him, he must have heard me. I waited until he was next to me, slightly hesitating before placing his hand on my cheek, his fingers going through my hair carefully.  
I leaned to the touch, not even daring to look at him.

''… You're not angry anymore?'' I began.

A small chuckle escaped Jarod.

''I never was,'' he began. ''I was more worried than anything.''

My eyes moved to look at him, our gazes meeting. He showed a friendly smile, getting a bit closer to me, but after some thoughts crossed his mind, he seemed a bit uneasy.

''… I'm sorry if what I said hurt you. Even though you've been living here for months, I know you probably don't fully understand this colony and I don't blame you. There are so much things you have yet to witness or experience...''

''Don't worry about it,'' I cut, looking away. ''I was selfish, mostly thinking for myself and about my ideals. … I know your clan is strong. … I guess I'm mostly scared.''

He moved my head gently so I could look back at him.

''I will protect you,'' he said with love in his tone. ''No matter the events, I won't let anything or anyone touch you. And I certainly won't let Zotz take control of me, that I promise...''

''How can you be sure of that? Do you really think you can beat a god?''

He studied my traits, his fingers caressing my hair once more.

''… My love for you is the strongest thing imaginable,'' he whispered. ''Nobody can break it.''

I couldn't help my smile, attracting him into a gentle kiss. He was carefully handling me, as if I was the most precious thing on this earth...

''You're so romantic, I wonder what I did to deserve such a bat lover like you!'' I joked after we broke the kiss.

''Hmm, gee, I wonder too. Maybe this helped,'' he added in the same tone, playfully grabbing my butt, getting me closer to his body.

I laughed, the king nuzzling the top of my head.

''Seriously though,'' he continued, calmly. ''There's something I wanted to show you, if you accept.''

''Lead the way,'' I answered dreamily, feeling loved and out of this world.

He made me climb on his back, saying that we needed to fly a bit to get there.  
I was excited, I loved flying! Especially during the night, everything seemed so surreal. The jungle was dark, our path sometimes lighted by the moon rays, but I knew Jarod was mostly using his sonar to go around.  
He was so strong. I could feel every inches of his mucles move with each wingbeats. Oh, how I wished I could fly just like him... 

***

I was finally starting to hear a new sound, other than night bugs and various animals. No, this time it sounded like water...  
I moved myself so I could be nearer to Jarod's ear, even though I knew he would be able to hear me well wherever I was.

''Where are we going to?'' I asked. ''I hear water, some sort of waterfall. And it sounds big.''

The bat grinned.

''Heh, you'll see when we get there, amor.''

He flew upwards, going to a large tree branch, landing with easiness. I let go, the fall being a little high, considering Jarod's height. We were standing behind some dense vegetation, blocking our sight. The sound was louder now.  
Jarod got before me, moving one wing towards the leaves, but he stopped, looking back at me with a wide smile.

''I found this place a month ago and I never found the right time to show it to you. … Here we are now.''

He moved his hand, creating a path and I stopped breathing for some seconds.

We were now high over the canopy, probably on top of a natural hill. Not so far was laying a large river bed, graciously falling into a large waterfall that went on for many meters.  
It shined of white and silver, the moon and stars reflecting on such purity.  
A beautiful breeze came to me, caressing my skin as I walked further on the branch, getting a nicer view of this scene.  
Jarod came to my side, hands behind his back, faking a distracted look on his face until he presented a nice white flower to me, a flirtatious grin on his face. A small gasp escaped me, holding the gift and smelling it. It wasn't too strong nor too sweet, only a nice floral scent that I couldn't help but love.

''… Jarod, this place is beautiful,'' I finally said, always smiling.

''Just like you,'' he answered.

I snorted a laugh, probably too overjoyed. He came behind me, his wings going around my body, keeping me all for himself.  
I sighed, finally relaxing, my head moving so I could lay my cheek against his mane, eyes closed, slightly smelling him at the same time.

''… I want you to remember this place,'' he began, his voice calm. ''How it makes you feel relaxed, good and happy.'' He tightened his hold a little, nuzzling the top of my head. ''I offered you my heart … and now I want to offer you the world.''

My eyes opened, gazing back at him.

''And yet you would prefer to offer it to Zotz and let him destroy all of this?'' I asked, my voice calm.

''Véro, please...''

''I know, I know...'' I sighed. ''I simply can't still wrap my head around that. … You show all of this, you tell me how much you love this world, and now you're ready to let it all die.''

He seemed to think for a moment, observing the horizon.

''… Nothing lasts forever,'' he finally added. ''Nothing except my love for you.''

My hands clenched the flower I was holding.

''Then promise me. Promise me that you'll love me forever, whatever happens...''

I closed my eyes when I felt the side of his face caress my cheek tenderly, myself leaning to this touch.

''Forever and ever, amor...''

He kissed my neck, slowly trailing up to my face, his hands moving to my hips and stomach, always behind me. A small gasp escaped me, letting the sounds around us guide me, my movements now fluid just like the water below us.  
At some point Jarod had turned me around, now facing eachothers. He was bending me to his will, a hand in my hair, my back slightly bending backwards, offering myself entirely to the bat.  
I probably dropped the flower at one point, my fingers now deep into his fur, my nails scrapping him with envy as he continued to kiss and lick my neck.  
We backed up on the branch, now against the tree's trunk. The waterfall's roar seemed distant now, our attentions now shifted to one another. The bat wouldn't stop looking at every of my details, as if trying to memorize all of my traits...  
I lunged first, bringing him into a renewed kiss, more passionate this time. I felt so strong, like an ocean of love was rushing through me... I knew Jarod would fight against this strength as he pinned me to the trunk, his hands now on my skin, caressing it only to get a moan out of me.  
I obliged, grasping his fur, whispering his name with certain need. He was so slow and tender, kissing my neck, right over my mark, sometimes giving it some gentle licks.  
I couldn't help my giggles at some point, that action tickling me, but he quickly changed that laugh of mine into a renewed moan, one of his hands now at my core.  
A constant purr was in his throat, vibrating through me as his whole self surrounded my small frame. I felt safe and good inside his wings, believing that we were now alone in this world, away from any existing problems.  
The bat got me out of my clothes without any difficulties, next lifting me to his level, his arms sustaining me under my butt and thighs, my back against the tree. Our lips met eagerly this time, my passion rising as I brushed my upper body against him, my hands going through his hair with need.

''You're mine...,'' I breathed out, my teeth next scraping his neck right before I kissed it.

Jarod growled, clearly pleased.  
He was clearly grinning as he lowered me, our hips meeting, his form now towering over me. A silent moan escaped my lips as I could feel him getting deeper and deeper inside of me, this position giving him more control.

''And now you're mine,'' he added in a husky tone.

I could feel his claws digging slightly on my butt, getting a good grip on me. He started to move me up and down, but after a while I stopped him, an expression of hurt on my face.

''The bark...,'' I started. ''It's scratching my back too hard.''

Jarod seemed to realize his error, soon laughing a little. He moved us so he would be the one against the trunk, still keeping me in his arms.

''Perdón, amor,'' he excused himself, hushering his laugh.

''Yeah that's right, stop that laugh,'' I added, amused. ''Let's see how you'll like getting some splinters in your back.''

''You'll have to go rough for that.''

''With pleasure!'' I ended with a grin.

***

I woke up the next morning when hearing the echoing clap of a thunder outside.  
The first thing I noticed was the presence of rain, pouring heavily over the jungle. The air was filled with humidity, my skin feeling hot and sticky. I was still naked from last night, my back against the Vampyrum who was sleeping behind me.  
We didn't get back to the pyramid, having found shelter at the tree we were at. A simple bed of large leaves inside a hole were enough for us, my comfort mostly found by the bat's side.  
I still felt numb from our previous activity, humming in approval as I turned around to the other, my arms snaking around his neck so I could hug him tenderly. Jarod snored a little as he woke up, startled a bit. It made me laugh instantly, but the bat was quick to replicate as he nibbled playfully at my neck, licking it afterwards with affection.

''Good morning, sleepy head,'' I said lazily, still smiling.

He smiled in turn, but soon his eyes looked outside, slight annoyance coloring his traits.

''Why did it have to rain now? … We'll have to wait here until it stops,'' he sighed.

''Why wait?''

''Unless you want to get sick like last time, be my guest. Also rain makes my fur heavier, so I don't imagine flying with that weight and yours on my back.''

I frowned, a playful grin still on my face.

''Are you saying I'm fat?''

He glanced at me, puffing: ''Oh stop that, you know exactly what I meant!''

I laughed, attracting him nearer so I could plant a kiss on his lips.  
I couldn't help feeling relaxed once again... everything seemed like a dream, finally far from everything and my worries hushed.

''At least we can use that opportunity for ourselves,'' I started, my fingers going slowly through his mane fur. ''Just … be lazy. … Make love and not care about the rest of the world.''

The bat chuckled: ''I like your way of thinking, mi amor.''

The mood wanted to settle in, but as quick as it wanted to come, the bat suddenly stopped, his ears twitching. His head rapidly turned towards the entrance of our temporary hideout, heavily focused on something.

''Jarod... what's wrong?'' I asked, unsure.

''… Something is watching us,'' he said in a hushed tone. ''Stay here.''

I started to feel scared, hiding in some leaves as the bat went to the entrance. He looked around silently for a moment until he froze, a low and loud growl escaping him, his fur rising.  
I couldn't ask what was going on that Jarod was already outside, a hissing sound coming to my ears, same for snarls.  
Frozen in fear, I couldn't get up and see if he needed any help.  
It even stopped after a short while, the sudden silence almost unbearable...

Then the small head of a snake appeared out of nowhere, making me scream instantly.  
I was now at the far end of our hideout, scared for my whole life, until I heard a laugh. I realized the snake's head wasn't moving by itself, Jarod suddenly appearing, a big grin on his face, now covered with some blood.

''Breakfast!'' he cheered.

''THAT IS – NOT – FUNNY!'' I shouted, clearly unamused. ''You almost gave me a frickin' heart attack you stupid, weirdo, son of a-''

''Ay, calm down!'' laughed the bat. ''It's better this than letting that stupid snake get us, don't you think? Plus I was starting to get hungry...''

''Well, you can eat that all alone. And go shower before you get near me, you bloody freak,''

The bat continued his laugh, moving out of my sight to get some drops of rain.  
I tried to relax once again, sighing loudly as I laid back on the leaves.  
Sometimes I forgot that I was in the jungle, with dangers lurking at every corners... At least I knew that with Jarod I could always be safe.


	21. Chapter 21

''Every time when I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got the dues in life to pay

I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody sin  
You got to lose to know how to win

Half my life  
Is books, written pages  
Live and learn from fools and  
From sages  
You know it's true, oh  
All these feelings come back to you

Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on…'' -- Aerosmith – Dream on

 

A month went by without anyone truly noticing.  
Life was good, for now.  
I could sometimes see Jarod's troop getting some captives deep in the catacombs; bats, small birds, small animals, whatever that could be used for the ritual.  
Deep inside I was mad, but who was I other than a human to stop this...  
…  
I had to do something. Surely there were some that wanted to live. They couldn't all wish to die! Maybe there were some I could liberate on the day of the eclipse.  
I had to try.

Dark as ever, the catacombs smelled way more stronger than before, with all the animals held down there. I knew I couldn't visit each cells, finding no other option than to raise my voice, knowing all would hear me well. … Also wishing that no one outside of the catacombs would hear me.

''Captives … can you hear me?''

Silence.

''Please, I know you can all hear me. … And you can all trust me. I am queen Véronique and I wish to speak to you all.''

''Pah! A Vampyrum queen that tries to be compassionate!'' spat a harsh voice inside one of the cells. ''You're a monster, like all the others.''

I stayed calm, knowing most of them probably never saw me. They probably thought I was a Vampyrum...

''I may be their queen, but I am no bat like them.'' I answered, my voice noble. ''I do not possess wings nor fangs. I am but a simple human, captive in this world by the scheme of an unjust god.''

I heard some movements, some prisonners probably trying to find holes and take a look at me. Whispers rose, realizing what I really looked like.

''What do you want from us?'' asked a timid voice, a female.

My voice was now stronger, filled with determination:

''I never approved of those sacrifices. I may also be the priestess of the colony, but I've never killed any bat or other creature for the sole benefit of Zotz. Jarod, my king, wants to sacrifice you all in a month for a solar eclipse that may help his god to get out of his hell, but I will do anything in my power to forbid him. … I will liberate you all.''

Some gasps could be heard, whispers rising between the captives.

''Can she really do that?''

''I want to get out of here!''

''What good could that do, all the others are dead...''

''I want to live!''

''And you will all live,'' I added, hushing the others' voices. ''If some of you want to die, so be it, all you will need to do is to surrender yourself to the king. But those who still want to believe in life, following me is your only chance...''

***

''I will need to act quickly.''

I landed a large piece of parchment on the stone table, grabbing one of Joachin's charcoals, already tracing some lines.

''For what?'' questionned the scholar.

I continued to trace the lines, soon giving it the form of the pyramid's layout, leaving an entrance to the catacombs.

''… On the day of the eclipse, I will liberate the prisonners and then I will turn back to my normal self so I can protect them and also the colony.''

Joachin's eyes grew big.

''Are you sure...?''

''I won't let Jarod kill them all,'' I added, looking back at the male. ''If some still want to die, I told them to go find him on that day, but those who want to live … I'm giving them a chance. I won't let Zotz come into this world.''

I broke into a huge sigh right after, slightly shaking my head down.

''… Hate me if you want. I hate Zotz, I hate this religion. I hate that such a great colony will bow down to a being this cruel and wrong. … Zotz wants to destroy this world, he wants to kill everything only to grow his own power.''

''… Then … then why did you become the priestess?''

I puffed a small laugh.

''That was a small plan between Jarod and I. By getting closer to Zotz, I could fool him and know more about the eclipse. At first I didn't want to because I refuse to serve him, but then I realized the potential for my plans and I couldn't pass on that opportunity.''

I felt the other's hand on my shoulder.

''… Why did Zotz chose you?''

I looked back at him once more.

''I am a witch. I believe in nature, I'm connected to it,'' I answered. ''Zotz want me to use that connection so I can control the eclipse, make it last longer. … Wicca is a 'pagan' way of living, making us live in symbiosis with nature. … If it dies, I am lost.''

Joachin eyes seemed to shine with slight admiration.

''I still have much to learn...'' he mumbled.

I smiled although I knew he probably had some hard time assessing all of this.  
It felt good somehow to talk about this, to finally let out all of my feelings regarding the eclipse and Zotz's plan.

''So,'' I finally said, ''do you still want to help me?''

The scholar's hand moved to the stone table, his claws thoughtfully tapping against it. He let out a huge sigh before rambling to himself, rubbing his neck:

''Witches are not really well viewed here, mostly because of their history of being deranged and dangerous; Zotz doomed servants. To see you now, knowing that you're one but still not the same, this is weird.... Could this be the beginning of a new age? Could Zotz's devotion come to an end? … This would be devastating news for many, our whole colony revolving around the dark lord.''

''Voxzaco also thought that my arrival here was a sign for that witch matter,'' I added, remembering one of my meetings with the previous priest. ''… Maybe if I can teach the Vampyrums about how to live at peace with nature. … In my opinion, it's somehow just like Zotz's cult, only minus the sacrifices.''

Joachin seemed uncertain, his ears lowering.

''I- I need to think about this,'' he finally said. ''You know me, I'm curious, but this is huge!''

I held his hands, showing a recomforting smile.

''Whatever you decide, Joachin, know that I won't be mad or deceived. I simply ask of you not to tell Jarod. I alone have to deal with him...''

''My lips are sealed, Véro, I promise.''

***

I spent the rest of my day at the royal chamber, still figuring my plan for the final day. Even though I drew a plan, I still wrote most of what I had in mind, knowing nobody would be able to read me, except Joachin.  
If I could find out what Jarod would plan for that day in term of guards placement, I could easily plan out a path for the captive to get out to.  
If Jarod wanted to bring them all to the royal chamber or any other place, I would need to work fast, even betray him if needed...  
That last thought clenched my heart. How could I betray him? … He was the love of my life, my other half, my soul … and now my husband.  
I shivered, sighing softly.

''Hey, I didn't know you could draw!''

I jumped in fear, my piece of charcoal getting out of my hands and hitting the ground, shattering in two. I turned around, instantly meeting Jarod's eyes.  
The bat was surprised at my reaction, but quickly began to laugh, amused.

''Do you ALWAYS have to scare me like that?'' I growled, next picking up the now broken charcoal.

''Only because it's so easy with you,'' he answered, going towards my papers on the table, holding the one that had my drawing of the pyramid's layout.

He studied it, rotating the paper from one angle to another.

''… Why did you draw the pyramid?''

''I'm trying to plan how anything could go during the eclipse if Raúl was to attack,'' I huffed.

''Pass me a charcoal.''

I did so, wondering what he could do.

''… Hey, you're a lefty!'' I said, noticing how he held the piece. ''Never knew that. That's neat...''

''That's 'cause I'm special, baby,'' winked the king.

He let the paper down on the stone, already writing down some things. It took him some minutes until he moved away, pointing down the drawing with a proud stance.

''Here, now it's complete. You have your plan.''

I frowned, looking down on the parchment.  
Using the bat alphabet he wrote down ''Raúl stinks, I'm the best.'' followed by childlike drawings of bats everywhere around the pyramid, probably representing his soldiers.  
Still frowning, now completely confused, I now looked up to Jarod.

''… What are you, a child?''

''No, but now your drawing looks better!''

''Oh you're impossible!'' I complained, throwing my hands in the air, in defeat. ''… Now my plan is ruined...''

''Ay, hush amor, I can get you better plans. There are archives telling of the pyramid's layout in better details.''

''… Dang, I should've asked earlier instead of drawing all of that,'' I mumbled, hiding my face in my hand.

The bat left a small kiss on top of my head, chuckling lightly.

''Don't say that, I'm pretty impressed in fact!'' he said. ''I didn't know you were an artist.''

I laughed in turn, soon turning nostalgic...

''… That was my job before I arrived here.''

Jarod seemed surprised: ''… You never really told me anything about your previous life. Why so?''

I showed a fake smile.

''Because it doesn't matter anymore. I am here now. Why would you care for human activities?''

''… Hmm, let's see.'' he faked thinking. ''I love you,'' he began listing, counting on his fingers. ''I care about you. Knowing more about you is interesting. I'm genuinely curious about what you were before.''

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

''Fine then... time for some boring story-time,'' I conceeded.

''FIRST, let's grab some wine!'' announced Jarod with joy.

Oh this evening and night wouldn't finish soon enough....

***

I took a long sip, both of us now sitting on the bed.  
Where to begin...

''First of all, my first language is French.''

Jarod almost spat his drink.

''WHAT? … Why have I never heard you speak it?''

''Because I doubt you would understand me.''

''Then why did you first spoke to me in English?''

''And I throw this question back to you,'' I grinned.

The bat laughed.

''Because it's our second most used language here. It goes back to many, many years ago, when a lot of humans would explore the jungle. Most of them spoke English, bats catching up on them only so they could understand them better. When dealing with strangers, I prefer to use English first, unless I know they already speak Spanish.''

I smiled, somehow satisfied.

''Alright, fair enough. As for me, English is the second main language of my native country. I've been learning it since I'm a little kid. Although I'm much more articulate in French.''

''Go on then, woo me in this frenchyness of yours!'' dared Jarod.

I took another sip, thinking for a moment. I finally moved, slowly going over him, my eyes filled with love.

''Mon amour, comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi? Mon cœur bats d'une énergie nouvelle depuis notre toute première rencontre. Mon sang, ma vie, mon âme est à présent tout à toi... Aimes-moi et je t'aimerai tout autant.''

The king's eyes were wide, finally gulping after a while. He didn't add a word, watching me get up as I was finally inspired, glad to be able to speak in my language after so much time, singing as I waltzed slowly for myself...

''Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux,  
Je ne vois rien de mieux,  
Même le bleu des cieux.  
Plus blond que tes cheveux dorés  
Ne peut s'imaginer,  
Même le blond des blés.  
Plus pur que ton souffle si doux,  
Le vent, même au mois d'août,  
Ne peut être plus doux.  
Plus fort que mon amour pour toi,  
La mer, même en furie,  
Ne s'en approche pas.  
Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux,  
Je ne vois rien de mieux,  
Même le bleu des cieux.

Si un jour tu devais t'en aller  
Et me quitter,  
Mon destin changerait tout-à-coup  
Du tout au tout.

Plus gris que le gris de ma vie,  
Rien ne serait plus gris,  
Pas même un ciel de pluie.  
Plus noir que le noir de mon cœur,  
La terre en profondeur  
N'aurait pas sa noirceur.  
Plus vide que mes jours sans toi,  
Aucun gouffre sans fond  
Ne s'en approchera.  
Plus long que mon chagrin d'amour,  
Même l'éternité  
Près de lui serait court.  
Plus gris que le gris de ma vie,  
Rien ne serait plus gris,  
Pas même un ciel de pluie.

On a tort de penser, je sais bien,  
Aux lendemains.  
À quoi bon se compliquer la vie  
Puisque aujourd'hui...

Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux,  
Je ne vois rien de mieux,  
Même le bleu des cieux.  
Plus blond que tes cheveux dorés  
Ne peut s'imaginer,  
Même le blond des blés.  
Plus pur que ton souffle si doux,  
Le vent, même au mois d'août,  
Ne peut être plus doux.  
Plus fort que mon amour pour toi  
La mer, même en furie,  
Ne s'en approche pas.  
Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux,  
Je ne vois que les rêves  
Que m'apportent tes yeux...''

I finished, my eyes closed, drinking another time.  
It felt so good...

''Alright, alright, I believe you now,'' lightly laughed Jarod.

I looked back at him. He seemed amazed, a new feeling of love filling his gaze. Moving back to him, getting into his arms felt natural, no words needed to express our attachment.

''So...,'' broke Jarod tenderly, one of his hands caressing my side. ''What else are you hiding from me, you wonderful woman...''

I petted his mane with a smirk, already feeling numb by the wine's fault.

''Like I said, I'm an artist. I studied music for a major part of my life. I've also been writing a lot and drawing. … My life revolved around arts and creativity, my heart speaking for myself most of the time...''

''Then you have a beautiful heart,'' he commented, pouring me some more wine. ''What about your family?''

I froze.

''… I don't want to talk about them.... Yes, I had some good times with them, but what good is a family that constantly judge you for whatever you say or make you feel alone...''

''I'm sorry...''

''Don't worry,'' I smiled slightly. ''It's all in the past. I always felt alone and that's how I like to be. I'm way stronger by myself... And now there's you.''

The bat met my gaze, smiling in turn. My free hand came up to the side of his face, slowly going over his traits, studying him. … I could do this forever, songs of love filling my heart, never bored to gaze upon him.

''… You're beautiful,'' I whispered. ''Tu es beau, tu es si beau, mon amour...''

''You sound way better in French, mi amor. You sound more confident and strong...''

''That's because I can easily translate what's on my mind and heart in that language,'' I added, next taking a sip of wine, my other hand now gently scratching one side of his neck, near the back of his ear.

He leaned to my touch, closing his eyes, purring and slightly sticking his tongue out in delight. I couldn't hide my giggle, soon mocking him:

''Look at you! You're just a sweet gentle giant who likes some scratches behind its ear. Adorable. I knew your evil mean king look was just a gimmick.''

He looked back at me, frowning, his tongue still out. He took my glass out of my hands, throwing it away, some liquid spilling on the floor, same for his glass.

''Why must you always spill some good wine, you filthy animal,'' I began.

But I couldn't add more, the bat attracting me closer to his body, suddenly kissing me. A hand sustaining my back, the other caressing one of my thighs, it didn't take long for me to gasp for air, a small moan of pleasure escaping me. With my whole self feeling numb and intoxicated, my skin was now sensitive and ready for anything.  
Jarod chuckled:

''Look at you,'' he copied. ''You're just a female who loves to be touched and loved. … Delicious.''

His tongue and fangs got to my neck, nibbling at my skin tenderly.

''I knew you were weak for me, Véro,'' he continued, his hot breath washing over me, sending chills down my spine. ''And you know that I'm strong, that I'm a bad boy...''

I could now feel his hand in-between my legs, going to my core. I couldn't move, imprisoned in his wings, feeling his kisses trail along my neck and jaw, now fingering me with need.

''You bastard,'' I hissed in pleasure.

My body was melting, soon shivering as his pace was getting stronger. Long moans escaped me this time, getting hot all over.  
Jarod felt my temperature getting higher, his free hand grasping at my clothing, soon ripping its back and freeing me. He felt more animal, his fangs scraping my skin once more, breathing hard against me. I knew he wanted to prove that he was more than a softy. That was ridicule in a sense, but I also loved it...  
He pushed me down on the bed after a while, turning me on my stomach with strength. Looking behind me, I saw him take the carafe of wine, drinking some of it before he moved it and poured some on my back. That action surprised me at first, but delight soon came as he began to lick the liquid off my skin, his hands massaging my thighs and butt. I felt out of this world, my hips slightly bucking towards him as everything seemed to spin around me. His constant growl vibrated through me, his frame now over me as he nibbled my scar on my neck. Uniting ourselves felt natural, one of his hands on my stomach, raising me closer to him as we moved together. He did bite me where my scar was, provoking a loud sound out of me. I could feel some blood slowly flowing around my neck, going down on the drapes. I could smell it, its metallic attributes waking me to a more needy state.  
Grabbing the bottom of my jaw, Jarod lifted my head, bending me towards him. He first licked my excess of blood, then going to my scar and suddenly sucking a bit, getting more blood out of me. He was now moving with more passion, breathing hard, like the predator he was...  
That whole play was enough for me to orgasm first, but the king had more in him, feeling his grin against my skin.  
This night would be long.

***

\- Jarod's POV -

Everyday that went by, she looked more and more beautiful.  
Our connection was getting stronger in every senses and my heart kept beating faster everytime I would lose my eyes on her form.  
I didn't know why, but everything felt so different than before. Like my love was infinite and undying, now in absolute trust and love towards her.  
Watching her tending to her usual business felt like time was freezing, the soft sun rays complimenting her form and giving her the halo of an angel...

She was writing a lot these days. I asked her what it was about, but she would always shrug and say that it was nothing, only small thoughts that wouldn't leave her mind.  
I would always grumble, knowing that I had no chance to verify that by myself, unable to read her writing. I was afraid that she was planning something for the eclipse, which she was most certainly doing, but what exactly?  
On one day she was out with Nelli, I knew this was my time to act.  
Grabbing all her papers back in our room, I went off to search for Joachin, knowing the scholar knew how to read this.  
I found him in the market place, talking to a merchant at one booth.  
My arms filled with parchments, I came to his side, not even looking at the bats around slightly bowing to me. Right next to him, he had almost no time to react as I tossed the pile in his wings, commanding:

''You will tell me what's written on these!''

His eyes were wide open, almost crumbling under the sudden weight.

''Your majesty! Uh, I, what's all of this?'' he staggered.

''Véronique wrote all of this and I can't read it. You are the only one who can help me.''

Joachin seemed surprised. He excused himself to the merchant, then asking me to follow him so we could have more privacy.  
A bit away from the market, he landed the papers on some stones. He looked at me first, frowning.

''… Does the queen know about this? Did she gave you her approval?''

''Do as I say,'' I growled, showing my fangs. ''I don't need nobody's approval for anything.''

Joachin sighed, annoyed. He turned back to the parchments, browsing through some of them mindlessly. He slowed down after a while, cocking his head to one side.

''They … they're all love letters.''

Confused, I took one of the papers out of his hands, looking at it closely, almost hoping that its secrets would reveal itself for me.

''Hey, look, there's even a drawing of you!''

My ears straightened at that statement, looking back at Joachin. He was showing me a new piece, many traits giving it many forms.  
I could recognize my face, looking at a certain distance. Maybe she caught me when I was busy doing something or simply not giving her attention. There was also some sketches of my whole frame, doing various things. … She studied me.  
My eyes glued on the drawings, now holding the paper, I did not look at the scholar as I asked next:

''… What do the letters say?''

Clearing his throat, the other bat held a parchement before him, taking some time to understand the writing fully before beginning:

''The days come and go. The end of the world may come, but it will never let me go.  
He brings a smile on my face, clears my rainy days and heat up my heart.  
My love for the world died a long time ago, but he brought it back to me.  
New feelings invaded me. Will it kill me? That I will never know.  
But he changed it all around, that I know for sure.  
My love. My world. The end may come but it will never let me go...''

I was speechless, now holding the drawing close to my chest, unable to move.  
Joachin didn't make a big deal out of it, shuffling through the pages again.

''… Do you need me to read more?'' he asked. ''Some of them are unreadable for me. Like they're in some sort of other language...''

''It's French,'' I cut, finally coming back to my senses. ''She told me it's her first language.''

The scholar smiled.

''Oh! Another thing I can learn! The queen is full of surprises!''

''… Indeed.''

My heart was beating fast. I felt like I was floating above ground, knowing she wrote all these things about me, about us.  
Why did she keep it secret? … Maybe she simply wanted to write her thoughts down or maybe she planned something?  
I couldn't erase the small smile off my face, somehow feeling goofy.  
She truly meant the world for me...


	22. Chapter 22

''Like the beat, beat, beat of the tom-tom  
When the jungle shadows fall  
Like the tick, tick, tock of the stately clock  
As it stands against the wall

Like the drip, drip, drip of the raindrops  
When the summer shower is through  
So a voice within me keeps repeating you, you, you  
Night and day, you are the one

Only you beneath the moon or under the sun  
Whether near to me or far  
It's no matter, darling, where you are  
I think of you

Day and night, night and day, why is it so  
That this longing for you follows wherever I go  
In the roaring traffic's boom  
In the silence of my lonely room?

I think of you  
Day and night, night and day  
Under the hide of me  
There's an, oh, such a hungry yearning burning inside of me

And this torment won't be through  
Until you let me spend my life making love to you  
Day and night, night and day''

–- Ella Fitzgerald - Night and Day

 

Oh how huge was my shock when I got back to Jarod's room only to discover that the king DARED take all my papers and go to Joachin only to know what was written on them.  
In a certain way, it was insanely cute, but on the other I was extremely glad that I wrote most of my plans in French, knowing that no one could ever understand. … I must say that it was part of my plan, knowing that even if I tried to hide my parchments, he would still find them.  
Jarod had the most happiest, if not the most cheesiest, feeling in his heart, smiling continuously. He was flattered by my drawings and by what I wrote, saying that the feeling was shared.

I didn't know what to say. Sure, what I wrote was the truth, but I intented to share those writings in time. Not … like that! I mean, it was unexpected and somehow I felt betrayed? …

The king wouldn't stop purring throughout the rest of the day, covering me in gifts. I could only smile, but deep down I only knew that I had to be more careful.  
The eclipse was now in less than a month and evey day that passed were becoming heavier on my heart.  
Of course I loved Jarod, I could devote my entire life to him. … But I would soon be apart from him. I had no courage to tell him...

It was now nighttime as we were strolling down in the market place. The place wasn't as busy as during the day, but some bats were still going around, giving the pyramid an impression that nobody never ever truly slept.  
The king looked proud, always holding my hand as we walked around, the moonlight lighting our path. We did talk about trivial things, getting to one far end of the market. We now had a beautiful view over the jungle, the leaves shining of a silver glow, the wind slowly moving through them, creating a calm serenade.  
Now in the bat's wings, I took some time to appreciate our silence and the view, sighing soflty.

''… What would've happen- what would you have said if all my notes were other than love letters?'' I started after a while.

''I don't know,'' answered Jarod. ''I would have thrown you in the jungle for you to die there.''

I looked up to him, frowning. He laughed loudly.

''Oh,Véro, you know I would never do that! … Seriously though, I would have tried to understand why you wrote anything you would have wrote.''

''Why was it so important for you to know? … I can't help but feel like I have no right for any privacy here and that disturbs me the most.''

The king's stance straightened, surprised. His ears started to lower down, somehow confused.

''Amor, I- … I didn't want you to feel that way, I can assure you. … I'm just... You know what's coming. I was scared that you were planning against me.''

I turned around in his wings, facing him.

''Never,'' I lied, petting his mane. ''In fact, if you want to know what I decided for the eclipse, here's what will happen...''

He didn't seem to notice that I was lying, acting casual and relax, as always.

''I will stay hidden,'' I continued. ''I will not tell you where, in case Zotz wants to control you and kill me. I will secure myself and wait for the eclipse to go.''

Jarod's eyes seemed to lighten up, a new smile on his lips.

''You … you'd really do that?'' he said in a hushed voice.

I nodded: ''I want to live with you, Jarod. I want to be yours...''

The bat suddenly lifted me in his arms, twirling around as he held me close, kissing the sides of my face, laughing once more. Landing me back on the ground – I was now a bit dizzy, but smiling – he held my shoulders, a large grin plastered on his traits, looking rather excited.

''You'll see!'' he started, over-joyous. ''Once all of this will be done, everything will be better. We'll be powerful, Véro. I have so many projects planned! There won't be any fear anymore.''

I smiled in turn, hugging him.  
But deep down I was shattered, knowing I just made things worse...

I was breaking our hearts.

***

\- 3rd Person POV -

Hozanek knew he could always count on the vultures. Even though his specie and the birds' had been in many wars against eachothers, the priest had made sure that he kept a small alliance with some of them, promising them many things.  
He did gather more bats though, to evade Raúl's suspicions. The Vultures would come at the last moment, killing the king – even that other king, Jarod, if necessary – and then Hozanek would rule them all, aided by Zotz.  
As for the human... He did hear about her, from the messenger Voxzaco first sent and now from the king and the prince.  
If she could really retain the eclipse, make it last longer, then she could be of help. … He never thought a creature like her could have such power, but he was willing to take the risk of holding her against her will and oblige her to the ritual. Surely she could be a good sacrifice to Zotz afterwards.  
The time was near and the bat was boiling with excitement, even if he didn't show it out in the open. His plan was perfect.

***

\- Véronique's POV -

The sky was black, even though it was the middle of day. I could hear many screams around, even sounds of strange birds...  
Getting out of the royal chamber, the first thing that greeted me was a huge dark mass, flying right before me as it next directed its flight to a lower level, where many bats were battling.  
A vulture...  
I glanced where it was heading, other birds following the first one in a rapid flight. Crushing sounds were heard, many bats expressing their agony as their bodies were pierced by the birds' talons.  
My heart was beating franctically, rapidly scanning the scene in hope of noticing Jarod in that crowd.  
A sigh escaped me as I spotted him, pushing back some ennemy bats. Although some blood was showing on his fur and face, he looked glorious, powerful! A true war master that couldn't be brought down!  
…  
A vulture landed on him, crushing him to the ground. Without a pause, he ripped one of the bat's wings in a quick swipe of his beak, Jarod roaring in pain.  
I shouted a ''no'', my body hurting everywhere as I witnessed that scene. My vision was now blurred with tears, time now seeming to go insanely fast.  
A pair of bright white eyes appeared, soon engulfing me in pure light, burning me in the same occasion.

I woke up with a slight startle, mouthing a small ''no'' once again. Still laying down, I could feel my skin moist with sweat, my heart still going at a rapid pace, my breathing staggering.  
A dream … it was just a dream...  
But I saw Nocturna's eyes. Was it a sign?  
…  
I sat up in the bed, careful not to wake up Jarod laying beside me.  
If vultures were really about to mingle in this affair, I had to put a stop to this; find a way to properly defend the colony.  
Getting up, I grabbed a robe, putting it on as I walked out of the room, getting outside. The air against my hot skin instantly cooled me a little, like a nice recomforting caress. I walked towards the royal chamber, the path oh so familiar to me now, even in the dark.  
At the place's entrance, it did feel awfully terrifying as I was alone, not even the moon to light me up properly.  
Gulping, I walked inside, going on peacefully as I waited for my vision to get used to the intense darkness. My fingers carelessly went over the stone table as I went by it, feeling the carvings, eager to tell me their stories...  
Think, Véro, think!  
Maybe there were some objects laying around, some that used to belong to the people living here – the humans.  
I went towards the heavy vegetation that had made its way in the room, noticing irregular formations. Maybe there was things hidden under all of this: pottery, statues, … spears!  
Anything could do, but I knew I had to wait until morning to discover such.

Walking out of the chamber, I sighed in defeat, sitting at the edge of the pyramid's stair.  
What to do...  
My tears escaped me with a loud sob, my hands coming up to my face, ashamed...  
I didn't want Jarod to die, I wanted that vision to be false, but deep in me it felt so right...

I wanted to escape, get away from all of this.  
My body was shaking, unable to control my sadness. It was as if my whole self was collapsing under such pressure, unable to face it all.  
My mind dictated me to get up, as if it wanted to run away, deep in the jungle, but all it did was to redirect me to Jarod's room, still crying. … I knew what my spirit was telling: that I needed him, that he would be able to calm this madness.  
I was angry, but knew it was true...

Staying at the entrance's frame, I tried to calm my tears, without any success so far. I tried to hush my sobbing … I did not want to look like such a mess.

''Véro?''

I knew he would wake up. I cried harder, emptied of energy.  
The bat was quick to get by my side, attracting me inside, taking a good look at me.

''What's wrong? What happened? Did somebody hurt you?''

I couldn't answer, getting closer to him, burying my face in his fur. His presence did well for my soul, warming me. His scent was starting to calm me, even though I wouldn't stop crying.

''Mi amor … please, tell me,'' added Jarod in a soft voice, nuzzling my head.

''I'm so scared,'' I whimpered. ''I can't do this anymore. I wish none of this ever happened. I'm so scared of the eclipse.''

''Don't say that, love, we can go through this...''

I looked up to him, my eyes most probably red and still wet, my traits crisped with sadness. I grasped some of his fur, finally saying:

''… I had a vision.''

The bat left a hand on one of my cheeks, rubbing some tears away as he stayed calm.

''Tell me.''

''It was the day of the eclipse, a battle was going on. I was at the royal chamber … and that's when I saw vultures killing bats. They were so fast, nobody could stand a chance against them. …. Not even you.'' I lowered my eyes, trembling. ''I saw you die, … I saw you suffer, and it killed me... I couldn't stand watching all of this, my body hurting so much.''

Jarod moved my face so I could look back at him again, his eyes fixated on me.

''And then I saw Nocturna's eyes, and I knew it was a warning,'' I added. ''… Something huge will happen on that date. I'm sure there will be vultures. … I don't want you to die, Jarod, I would never forgive myself-''

''Listen to me, Véro,'' he cut, still gentle. ''I. Will. Not. Die.''

He attracted me in a sweet kiss, relaxing me once more.

''I don't want you to worry about anything,'' he continued. ''You'll see … it will soon be done and life will be as beautiful as ever.... You have to believe in me.''

''Jarod … if you were to die, what would happen?''

That question made him frown: ''I will not die!''

''Answer me,'' I said, my voice getting stern. ''… I need to know.''

He studied me for a moment, finally sighing with a low grumble.

''… Since I have no child of my own, no descendant, that means that my lineage would be finished. … You could rule as the Vampyrum queen … but if Raúl were to win, the colony would be his and...''

He had troubles continuing, his hand going through my hair.

''… And either he would kill you or just do horrible things to you,'' he ended.

I was silent, somehow expecting such answer. I got close to him again, resting my head against him, my eyes now void of emotion. The bat's hand was still in my hair, as if scared of losing me...

''I will not die,'' he repeated again. ''I won't let anyone touch you.''

I could feel his heart beating hard, feeling him give some light kisses on top of my head.

''I love you...,'' added the king. ''For once in my life, something good happened to me and I won't let it go...''

Some new tears got in my eyes this time, but I did no sound, only letting the water flow down my cheeks, sighing in both sadness and love.

''Je t'aime,'' I whispered.

***

It took me no time to find Joachin and Nelli the next day, asking them to accompany me to the royal chamber. I would need both their help to remove the vines and other vegetation from the spot I discovered last night.  
To take a look at it during the day, I could finally see better details than in the dark, discovering some dull colors of metal and pottery...

''Why would you want us to move these vines? Is it spring cleaning time already?'' laughed Nelli.

I turned around, facing the two bats with a grin.

''Not exactly, dear Nelli. Under these may probably hide some ancient human crafts, and I might need them.''

''What for?'' questionned Joachin, raising a brow.

I began to walk around them, my hands behind my back, acting serene.

''As you may know, the eclipse is coming soon, and with that the threat of Raúl's forces attacking the pyramid. If what I believe is hiding under these vines to be really there, they could be of great help in defending the colony.''

Now behind them, my head was inbetween and beside theirs, looking at them with a smug. Joachin looked bored, while Nelli puffed a short breath of air, a look of determination soon coming on her face.

''Alright then, if it can help...'' she friendly slapped Joachin's shoulder, almost making him trip forward. ''Come on, Jojo, time to clean up.''

''Don't call me like that,'' grumbled the scholar as both bats began to fly up towards the mess.

I fetl bad for not being able to help, but knew that my strength wasn't the same as the Vampyrums. Also I couldn't fly, which was the real downside.  
Working together, both bats rapidly got most of the vines out of the way, soon revealing the details I wanted to see.  
There was many potteries and vases, but I also spotted long wooden staffs that had a pointy extremity... Spears!

''Yes … finally,'' I said to myself, suddenly feeling more confident.

If I were to turn back into a full-sized human, getting one of these would most certainly help me, especially against the vultures.  
Nelli and Joachin got back down, breathing hard after all that exercize. The both spotted my huge grin, my eyes glued to the objects. A plan was already boiling in my mind, screaming victory.  
The objects were immense, reminding me of how small I turned out to be.

''Now what?''

Joachin's voice woke me back to reality, turning to the others.

''This is exactly what I hoped for,'' I began, still smiling. ''We can use the vases as dropping weapons, crashing them on the ennemies. As for the spears, we can most certainly take some of them to create traps or defenses.''

''Those vases look really heavy,'' commented Nelli. ''I'm not sure we could lift that up, even with the strongest soldiers.''

''You won't need to transport them whole,'' I answered. ''Large pieces will suffice. … As long as it can turn deadly when dropped from high grounds, that's what's important.''

''You already planned it all, did you?'' said Joachin with amusement.

''Of course, considering what I will do on that day, I need to be extra cautious.''

''What will you do?'' questionned Nelli, concerned.

I froze, knowing the female wasn't fully aware of my plans. I locked my eyes on Joachin, wondering if it would a good thing to tell her. The scholar simply shrugged, giving up somehow.  
Taking a straight stance, I looked at Nelli, serious this time.

''I will liberate the sacrifices and then turn back to my normal self so I can protect the colony and avoid participating in the ritual.''

Her eyes were now round, her ears lowering.

''But … will you be able to get back to this form?''

Sadness filled my heart.

''I don't know...,'' I answered, my voice slightly broking.

I could feel my anxiety from last night trying to resurface, cursing myself for such weakness.  
Taking long breaths, I closed my eyes, turning away from the bats. I had to control this...  
I felt wings around me, Nelli now behind me and hugging me tightly.

''I have to do this,'' I finally said after a while. ''I had a vision of Jarod dying, same for many bats. … I don't want that to happen.''

Joachin was now next to us, leaving a hand on my shoulder.

''Whatever you decided, we will support you,'' he commented in a soft voice. ''Right, Nelli?''

The female nodded sadly, her pain the same as mine.  
The scholar let out a small sigh, his wings soon embracing us both. I could already feel a bit better in this collective hug, feeling both bats' warmth and love.

''I love you both, guys,'' I added. ''You're such great friends … I don't know what I'd do without you.''

The male tightened his wings, soon purring in delight.  
Nelli and I looked up to him, surprised. Joachin frowned: ''What?''

''I didn't know you could purr,'' commented Nelli, a small laugh now lifting her mood.

''What?! I have no right to be happy now?''

''No,'' I laughed in turn. ''You're just so serious all the time. That was only surprising!''

The male grumbled, a sour look on his face, which only made the other bat and I laugh harder. Now frowning with a grin, the scholar suddenly got his hands on top of our heads, shuffling rapidly so he could destroy our hair.  
The three of us were now laughing, a feeling of bliss filling the air.  
This moment was gold and I wished it never ended...


	23. Chapter 23

''In my eyes, indisposed  
In disguises no one knows  
Hides the face, lies the snake  
The sun in my disgrace  
Boiling heat, summer stench  
'Neath the black the sky looks dead  
Call my name through the cream  
And I'll hear you scream again

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come (won't you come)

Stuttering, cold and damp  
Steal the warm wind tired friend  
Times are gone for honest men  
And sometimes far too long for snakes  
In my shoes, a walking sleep  
And my youth I pray to keep  
Heaven sent hell away  
No one sings like you anymore

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come (black hole sun, black hole sun)  
Won't you come (black hole sun, black hole sun)  
Won't you come (black hole sun, black hole sun)  
Won't you come (black hole sun, black hole sun)

Hang my head, drown my fear  
Till you all just disappear

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come'' – Soundgarden – Black Hole Sun

 

Three days...  
I was shaking. All the time, night and day. The moon wasn't lying, it's own eclipse coming.  
Jarod told me that he assembled all the necessary sacrifices, a little over a hundred souls.  
… So much to liberate. I was both angered and saddened that Jarod still thought that he could accomplish the ritual, but kept it all inside, especially not telling him about my plans.  
I did tell him about the human tools, proposing him to use them for defensive and offensive matters. He accepted, putting his best generals on the matter, knowing they would organize everything in the best way possible.  
The king knew I was stressed. Even though he tried to reassure me, I couldn't help the feeling that everything would go bad...

As a way to release the tension, he proposed a ceremony, thinking that a party would probably ease my mind. I let him do, too preoccupied to think about having any pleasure.  
He organized it one night before the red moon, celebrating the upcoming ritual, the release of Zotz.  
…  
What a joke.

I still went to it, wearing the same outfit I wore at my priestess ceremony. Everybody seemed happy and ready to celebrate. All I could do was to smile politely, letting them do their things.  
The music was rythmic, powerful and joyous, expressing their will and love of life. I only stayed in a corner, observing this party with some hatred.  
I wanted to be done with it, I wanted the eclipse to come so I could just get this whole business out of my head.  
I saw Jarod come to me, a large smile on his face. He took my hand, trying to get me to dance with him, but I harshly got my hand out of his, frowning.

''Ay, mi amor, come dance with me!'' he laughed, trying to keep the atmosphere light. ''You need to have some fun!''

I showed a smile, sour and fake.

''We need to talk, right now,'' I answered, my voice dry and unamused.

The bat seemed uncertain, easily following me though as I walked away from the place only to get some peace.

''What's wrong, love?'' began Jarod, trying to sound calm and taking my hands as we now stopped.

I removed my hands once again, pacing left and right, grumbling under my breath.

''Are you fucking serious right now?'' I said, venom in my voice. ''You think this is a joke?''

The king instantly frowned: ''What are you talking about?''

I left a finger on his chest, poking him menacingly as I spoke: ''You dare set up this celebration, make it all about Zotz and 'how you will win' and whatever. And then you dare try to get me to have 'fun'? … You know where I stand in this Jarod and, believe me, I will stop you. Just watch me.''

He grabbed my wrist, suddenly attracting me closer, showing his fangs in a menacing manner.

''You think I'm truly having fun here?'' he growled. ''I had this fiesta organized because I know you're stressed. I wanted to calm your mind down, only for a night, and this is how you thank me?''

''You're not making this about me, Jarod. You're making this about your god and this is in no way calming my mind!''

''I will win, wait until you see it. You will believe it! Zotz will come in this world and he will reign over everything. We will rule together, Véro, we will be powerful. I know you want power! Don't you dare deny it.''

''I want to be strong, but not like that. And do you really think that Zotz will grant me any power? Hell no! He will kill me, Jarod. I'm not useful to him, only for the eclipse.''

''I will not let him do so.''

I began a laugh, not from true amusement, but from the ridicule of this situation.

''… You think you can stop or even battle a god?'' I began with a mocking tone. ''You're nothing to him.''

''I'm his champion!'' growled the bat.

''Stop thinking you're special only for two seconds and listen to me here,'' I barked back, furious once again. ''He's telling you that because he wants to use you and once he's finished, he won't care about you anymore. You're only a bat, like all the others. Only because you're taller and stronger he dared call you his 'champion' because he knows you can put people back into their places.''

The king looked unimpressed: ''… You don't even know what you're talking about.''

I sighed, already turning myself away from him, knowing nothing I would say or do would change his mind.

''You know what? Forget it. Have fun. I'm going back to your place.''

''Véro.''

''I don't want to talk anymore.''

The bat rapidly got back to me, holding my arm. I had no time to react or say anything that he turned me around, kissing me. My first reaction was to stop it all, detaching myself from the kiss and look at him in shock. He looked predatory and strong, studying my reaction...  
I gave in, kissing him again, this time with more passion, our tongues touching. It wasn't as romantic this time, some sort of power play going on between us two. We were still angry at eachothers, trying to determine which one of us was more dominant...  
I was soon blocked to a wall, rapidly at the bat's mercy. The distant music was fueling our mood, my body in synch with the drums. My hands wandered over the bat's body, scratching him in need.

''You will not win,'' growled the bat, getting me out of my clothes so he could touch me better. ''You are mine and you will stay mine...''

I felt his hand around my neck, taking control of me as he moved my head away, leaving enough space for him to nibble and lick one side of my neck. A moan escaped me without consent, anger rising soon again. I didn't want to be weak.  
Moving out of his hold, I stroke him harder, soon going between his legs. Jarod's growl turned into a purr, knowing he loved my touch. His breathing was getting stronger, leaving his hands against the wall, over my head, hiding us in his wings. I could feel his hips slightly moving with my rhythm, letting out small sounds of comfort.

''Don't try to lie to yourself,'' I began in a husky tone. ''You know you're always weak with me.''

The bat chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

''Time to turn things around,'' he hissed in pleasure.

He suddenly moved his arms, getting them under my butt and lifting me against the wall, kissing me once more. I had no choice than to hook on his neck, grunting a little as I felt him get inside me.

''I'm still mad,'' I said, my voice breaking with a moan.

''Sure.''

I could feel his claws dig into my skin, moving me in circles in a sensual pattern. My lips found his again, soon urging him into a french kiss. My tongue explored him, loving to sense his fangs.  
I didn't know why, but this felt like one of our last goodbyes, considering my plan. He still knew none of it and I'm sure that for him this was nothing...  
I started crying as I was taking back my breath. The Vampyrum instantly nuzzled me, his pace slowing.

''Véro … are you hurt? What's wrong?''

''I love you, you have no idea,'' I started, sobbing. ''I don't want us to fight...''

''I'm sorry, I did not think what I said...''

''No, I know you want to win,'' I added, nuzzling him in turn. ''… I just hope it won't happen, for the sake of this world. I want you to win against Raúl, but not against me.''

Jarod purred once again, lovingly covering me in kisses, never hasty.

''Eres el amor de mi vida,'' he said in hushed tones. ''I will always protect you, I will never hurt you.''

I let him do, letting myself get transported with his caresses and the distant music. I tried to let my mind wander, forgetting about all my worries. Making love was what was more important and it felt wonderful...  
If only things were this way for the rest of my life...

***

''Where were you last night? You missed most of the party!'' began Nelli.

The female, Joachin and I were walking around the pyramid, me mostly making sure that everything was perfect for tomorrow.

''I know, Nelli … I didn't want to go to it.''

''Why so?''

I sighed, brushing the matter away.

''I don't really feel like talking about it. A lot is going on in my mind right now. … First the red moon is tonight and tomorrow is the eclipse.''

''Talking about the eclipse,'' brought up Joachin, ''do you need anything for your ritual? I could gather them for you.''

I froze for two seconds, somehow feeling stupid that I forgot all about that. I hummed, thinking.

''I will need a sharp tool so I can extract blood from my hand, something that will let me write on stone. Also I will need water, fire, dirt and dried leaves. … For that last ingredient I will seek what I need in Voxzaco's stash. I think his ingredients will be helpful.''

''Where will you do that?''

I guessed that Jarod would do most of his sacrifices at the royal chamber, leaving me no real places.

''At the bottom of the pyramid,'' I answered. ''Once it'll be started, it won't take long before it takes effect. All I will need more is a spear, for protection.''

Nelli stopped me, getting before me with a scowl look on her face.

''Véro, if you do that on the ground, who knows what may be lurking around.''

''Then tell me where I can do it!'' I said, irritated. ''Once I get back to my normal form, I will be big. I'll need space.''

Joachin stopped us, leaving his hands on each of our shoulders.

''We will sort it out tomorrow,'' he said. ''Right now, we have no idea how things will unfold and we will simply need to improvise.'' He looked at me. ''I will gather your ingredients. All you need to do is relax, think about your plan and believe in us.''

I felt ridiculous, knowing the scholar was right. I sighed, my body feeling limp as my shoulders fell.

''… Will you guys be battling tomorrow?'' I asked, almost scared of their answers.

''I will, I have no choice,'' answered Nelli.

''As for me,'' started Joachin. ''I'm not really fit for battle, but I was asked to assist for the sacrifices... But I don't want to do that.''

''Then what-''

''I will keep you company,'' cut the male, serious. ''Someone needs to look out for you during your ritual. … I won't let you down.''

''Now you're making me feel bad,'' mumbled Nelli.

I stopped her, leaving a hand on her mane, a small smile on my face.

''You are not forced to anything, Nelli. Whatever you decide, the only thing I will ask of you is to stay safe... I wouldn't forgive myself if anything were to happen to any of you.''

A toothy grin came to the female's face: ''Don't worry, amiga! We're Vampyrums, we're strong! We'll get through this, you'll see.''

I'll see...

***

The night first started calm, as usual, but it soon became quieter as the moon slowly gave a pale red glow over the pyramid, instead of its white light...  
Standing in the royal chamber, I couldn't detach my eyes from the lunar object, knowing the time has come...  
A feeling of distress soon started to invade me. I took deep breaths, closing my eyes. … I needed to battle this fear, make myself stronger.  
Finally sitting on the floor, cross legged, I let my hands fall on my knees, palms towards the sky. Meditation seemed like the only viable option for me now.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
Tomorrow my life was going to change once again. Could I come back to this existence, who knew? For now my only goal was to protect the colony and save the captives. … Everybody had the right to live. Everybody needed a chance...  
And then Jarod. I didn't want him to attack me. I knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Zotz's hold and frankly … I knew he could easily kill me. I knew his strength, his ferocity...

''I knew I'd find you here,'' began a male voice, calm.

I opened my eyes, spotting Jarod near me. He sat down by my side, observing the horizon and the moon. We didn't add a word for a long while, in fact the bat soon imitated my posture, closing his eyes, his palms towards the open sky.  
Breathing in. Breathing out.  
I couldn't help my smirk.

''I didn't know you knew how to meditate,'' I said, slightly amused.

''I watched you … a lot,'' he answered, not even opening his eyes. ''I can't lie that I've tried it at some points in these last months and … it felt wonderful.''

He finally looked down to me.

''… I could feel it. The jungle, the air, the earth, everything. It's so hard to describe, but I felt at peace.''

''Welcome to the wonderful world of Wicca, mon amour! This is me, this is how I live.''

I let my eyes wander on the scenery, somehow feeling nostalgic in my heart.

''This jungle has such a powerful energy,'' I added, thoughtful. ''I can feel it beat inside me and I could only fall in love with it.''

''I wonder if it will still be the same after tomorrow,'' began Jarod. ''I wonder what will happen if Zotz is ever to rule this world.''

I left a hand on one of his, our gazes meeting.

''… Jarod. I want you to focus on your heart. Listen to it … it will tell you what you really want.'' My fingers held his a bit stronger than I wanted. ''I know that deep inside you don't want this. … I can offer you more, I can offer you the power I have. I can give it all to the colony. You know how it feels, and it can be so much more.''

The bat sighed, his other hand coming over mine.

''Véro... I still have to try,'' he said, his ears lowering a little. ''It's too late to go back now.''

''It's never too late. You only have to liberate the captives, don't do the sacrifices. You'll only have to focus on Raúl's threat.''

''I can't,'' simply answered the king.

Breathe in. Breathe out.  
I tried to calm the anger inside of me, looking back at the red moon.

''Véro, did you lie to me about what will happen with you tomorrow?''

That question froze me. I wanted to explode, hide somewhere...

''No. I don't want you to get preoccupied with that,'' I said. ''You'll do your stuff and I'll do mine. Then we will live peacefully. That's all that matters.''

''I see...''

I looked back at his figure as he was looking back over the jungle, frowning a little. His figure seemed tense a little, somehow unsure.  
I leaned my frame towards him, resting my head against his shoulder, sighing.

''… I love you, Jarod. Never forget that. I'm yours, forever and ever.''

The bat puffed, finally giving in, a small purr rising in his throat as he nuzzled the top of my head.

''How could I ever forget? You're always in my thoughts.''

At that point I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him that this was our last time together and that there could probably be no way for me to get back to this life. I wanted to make this night last forever, this whole dream even. … But I knew he would try to stop me, probably by fear or simply anger.  
I prefered to stay silent, taking great comfort in this situation and the bat's presence.  
My last moment of peace...

***

\- 3rd Person's POV -

Raúl was pleased. He and his troops were near Jarod's pyramid. By the time they would fly there tomorrow, the eclipse would soon begin.  
He knew he'd be able to beat that good-for-nothing, he had a stronger army! Hozanek was with them, assuring that he'd make plenty of sacrifices in Zotz's name and the colony, attracting the god's attention on them and not Jarod's colony. The priest had been of great help so far and that was only what was expected...  
The king did notice some Vultures flying around, sometimes circling their position. He gave no care to them, thinking that they probably felt the upcoming doom, in hopes of a delicious buffet of dead bats.  
The red moon did accentuate the gloom atmosphere, as if it was a way for Zotz to ask for blood.  
Everything was perfect.

***

\- Véronique's POV -

I couldn't sleep that night, laying down with my eyes wide open.  
I was still awake when the sun began to rise up, cursing it secretly. Not wasting any time, I dressed up, my clothes less elegant and more warrior-like, ready for any eventualities.  
I knew I had to get away from Jarod as early as possible, not knowing when or if Zotz would ever take full control of him. As I was about to exit the room, I heard the bat's voice, waking up, calling my name. My feet stopped moving, immobilizing by the entrance's frame.

''I … I have to go, Jarod,'' I said, sighing a little.

This was so hard.

''You're already on your way to hide?'' asked the bat, yawning and getting up to meet me.

I clenched my fists.

''… Yes.''

He hugged me tenderly, nuzzling my head with a purr: ''I'm sure this will go by fast,'' he said. ''We'll see eachothers soon and everything's going to be alright...''

Right... no, nothing will ever be the same. I finally hugged him in return, my hold stronger than his, never wanting to forget the feel of his fur, his smell, his presence...  
Looking up to him, I couldn't help cupping the sides of his face, feeling broken inside.

''I love you, never forget that...,'' I whispered, my tone filled with love and sadness.

''Forever yours,'' he answered, next leaving a sweet kiss on my lips.

It was hard to get away this time, never leaving my eyes off him.  
After turning a corner, I tried to reason myself, speeding up my walk so I could go find Joachin.  
He was already waiting for me at the royal chamber, some items already at hands.

''Wow, you don't waste any time, do you?'' I said, amused.

''I've been awake for three hours already... I didn't have a good night.''

''Same here.''

I went towards Voxzaco's stash, knowing I'd find various leaves and ingredients. The scholar was already holding small bowls, handing me one when I began to put some ingredients inside it. What I mostly needed was something that would create insence, to represent the element of air.  
I also found a sharp silex, same for a large piece of charcoal. Good with those, we headed towards the catacombs, knowing I'd have to hide in those until the eclipse.  
It was easy to discard the guards posted there, lying and saying that others would take their place in time.  
The place was as dark as always, already feeling bad for all the captives that were hold there. I had to do everything in my power to lead them away from such a horrible fate.

''Véro, look!''

I turned around, noticing Joachin who was looking outside. My eyes followed his line of sight, instantly falling on the sun who was already higher... and also starting to disappear.  
Slowly, but surely.

''I need to start, now!'' I announced, frowning and returning back inside.

My blood was boiling from both rage and stress. This was it.  
Joachin got back to me, holding a stick. With the help of two stones, he was able to start a flame on it, handing it to me.  
And for the first time, I was able to look around the catacombs with my own eyes...

Bones were found everywhere, human skulls decorating the walls and the ceiling. Many designs were carved around in the stones, but they didn't tell as much as the whole horror revealing itself before my eyes. I gulped, taking in a good breath before speaking outloud.

''Captives, the time has come.''

Whispers rose, some surprised, other scared.

''If you follow me and my plan, you will all get out of here alive. ... Those who wish to die will only need to wait here for the king to get them.''

''We want to live!''

''Please!''

Many voices were becoming more and more audible, raising the risk of other Vampyrums to hear them.

''Silence!'' I hissed. ''We only have one chance.''

With Joachin's help, we moved the round door of the first cell, soon some bats coming out of it with light fear.  
They were slightly smaller than me, all skinny and in a pitiful state. Many locked their eyes on me, both afraid and amazed. I offered them a smile, wanting to look friendly. There was a little over thirty of them, guessing they probably were more at some point; the Vampyrums mostly eating them or sacrificing them. I didn't want to think about it, knowing Jarod probably came here at times, without me acknowledging it...  
Some of them were scared to see Joachin, but the scholar never looked harsh or dangerous, showing that he was fully aware of what he was doing.  
I asked the bats to wait for me, then going to the next cell. After opening it, some rats came out, surprising me. I was soon surrounded by a few, smelling me, studying me.

''She doesn't smell like the other humans,'' stated one of them.

''She doesn't smell dangerous...''

''It's probably a trick! She's their queen, she's probably already taking us to their ritual!''

Joachin got before me, snarling to the rats around.

''She is NOT lying,'' he growled. ''The queen is telling the truth.''

''And why are you betraying your colony?'' asked another rat.

''Because she is my friend and I believe in her,'' answered the scholar without hesitation. ''I believe in her judgement and if she feels that letting king Jarod execute all those sacrifice for Cama Zotz will be a bad thing, I will trust her.''

My heart was filled with joy and pride, so grateful for a friend such as him.  
A hoot got me out of my thoughts, knowing I had one last cell to open. This one was harder, the door heavier. As soon as the door left an opened crack, a huge eye appeared, making me jump and yelp a little. An owl...  
The bird helped me on its side, tossing the door with more ease than me. When it was largely opened, I saw many birds get out of it. Owls, parrots, small birds!  
I was shaking ... how could Jarod hold all these creatures captive, without any sun light!  
I turned to Joachin.

''Is that all the cells?''

The scholar nodded: ''I believe so. The colony usually only captures these sort of animals and tend to regroup them all together for less confusion.''

My free hand formed into a fist, shaking a little. ... It felt like I was rediscovering Jarod all over again, cursing myself for being so blind.  
I still loved him, but I also couldn't help my disgust towards him now...

''What is the plan?'' asked a parrot, an ara.

I looked at the prisonners ... there must have been a litte over a hundred of them! My thoughts were running, unsure of what to really do up at this point. There was so many of them.  
I knew I'd have to start my ritual sooner than planned.  
I turned to Joachin.

''We need to get them out of here before Raúl gets here. I don't want him or anyone to use these people as sacrifices. ... Is there a secret entrance, something that could let them escape without being seen?''

''Not that I'm aware of,'' he started. ''The main entrance is the only way I can think of. ... We need a distraction.''

An owl caught our attention, way taller than us.

''We can distract them,'' he started, his voice low and filled with confidence. ''The Vampyrums who caught most of us did it by pure luck. We can battle them for a short time, which will help the bats and the rats escape.''

''Beware,'' I started. ''Jarod's soldiers will already be prepared for battle as another colony is planning to raid ours. Also I suspect some Vultures might appear. At the single sight of them, I want you all to disperse. ... I will face them.''

''How?'' squeaked a bat.

''By getting back to my normal form,'' I answered, sure of myself.

***

As soon as the birds took flight, I got to work, leaving Joachin the task to guide the other creatures out of this mess. I steadied myself by the entrance of the catacombs, already tracing a circle and symbols on the ground with the piece of charcoal.  
After such feat, I looked up to the sky once more... the sun was almost all eaten up, the sky darker and darker with every seconds.  
I could already hear the sounds of owls and parrots battling to another part of the pyramid, voices shouting to attack and not let them escape.  
I placed the small bowls at each ends of the circle. One filled with earth, another with water, a small fire over there and finally some dried leaves slowly burning, creating some insence for the element of air.  
Next holding a sharp tool in my hand, ready to cut inside the palm of my left hand for blood to come, a whisper suddenly rose, a presence circling around me.

''Don't do this,'' hissed a menacing voice I easily recognized as Zotz's. ''Your soul is mine and I will use it as it pleases me.''

''I belong to no one,'' I answered, frowning and standing straight.

''What about Jarod?...''

I knew he wanted to play with my feelings.

''You two belong together...,'' continued the raspy, windy-like sound of the god's voice. ''If you set me free, I will let you both rule this land. You will be my most priviledged subjects.''

I felt anger rise up in me: ''I don't believe you. You wanted me dead and out of the way so many times, almost as if you wished or hoped I wouldn't make it this far. ... Yet here I am, Zotz, I'm still alive. And I will make sure that everybody remains so.''

The lord's voice rose into a dark chuckle.

''It's too late.''

Everything was dark. I looked up to the sky in fear, now seeing the sun completely hidden.  
I suddenly choked, falling on the ground on my knees and hands.

''Look at the eclipse!'' barked Zotz.

I obeyed, my eyes instantly burning. ... I could feel my life forces diminishing, soon guessing that this ritual would most probably cost me my life! I could hear the other hiss some 'yes', feeling victorious. I felt as if time was slowing down, giving more time for the eclipse and its ritual.  
My whole self was radiating with some pale light, as if a representation of my soul. It burned, almost like when I was inside Nocturna's tree...  
A figure suddenly got to me, shaking me.

''Véro, snap out of it!'' said Joachin's voice, distressed.

An invisible force pushed him away, guessing it was the god. The scholar hit a wall, a yelp escaping him.

''Don't interfere!'' blasted Zotz's voice.

I was now holding my head, the pain unbearable, some sounds of torment leaving me.  
The Vampyrum continued to speak, even though he seemed hurt.

''Véro, listen to me: you can stop it all!'' he began. ''Do you really want to see this world come to an end? I know you don't want to.''

''It's too hard!'' I cried, feeling as if I would explode.

''Raúl is already here! The Vultures too! You've got to help us, please!''

In an ultimate effort, I tried to step up, screams of hurt leaving me once again.  
No, I couldn't let this colony down! I couldn't let Jarod die! ... Taking once again the sharp tool, I rapdily made a large cut in my left hand, then pressing hard to let blood come out of it. I let some traces fall around me on the ground, crying in both pain and horror. Smearing some blood on my forehead as a final gesture, I next lifted my arms painfully above me, palms towards the sky.

''Oh Goddess, hear my cry!'' I began, my voice booming. ''Deliver me from these chains. I offer you my blood and my life!''

''NO!'' shouted Zotz.

I felt his presence pass through me, trying to make me fall over, but I kept my stance, closing my eyes.  
I continued:

''Return me to my original form, let me be your servant in this time of need. Let me vanquish this demon in my whole glory.''

''You will regret this, human.''

The dark god's presence flew away, guessing he would probably try to control Jarod...

''Please, Goddess ... let me save your realm,'' I ended, some new tears leaving me, knowing this would be all over.

My last thought was for Jarod, ashamed that I never told him...  
A new force invaded me, way comforting this time. I did not open my eyes yet, feeling my world shift around, getting to a new height.  
Then it all stopped.  
No more pain could be felt. ... I opened my eyes, now higher than before.

I- I did it! I was back to my normal size! I looked around, spotting Joachin on the ground, his eyes now huge, unable to move. I lowered myself, offering him my hands for him to get into.  
The bat hesitated, finally giving in and hoping the best he could.

''Can you still fly?'' I asked him. ''Don't answer me with words, I won't be able to understand them.''

The scholar nodded after opening and closing his wings a couple of times. I smiled, glad, but I knew there was no time left.

''Go find Nelli. Tell her the plan is still going on. I want the soldiers to regroup all of Raúl's forces to one side of the pyramid. It will be easier for me to knock them away.''

His eyes were locked on me, seeing some concern for me on his face.

''... Don't worry about me. Now that I'm this size, I can easily defend myself. Now go!''

Joachin finally flew away, already heading towards the echoing battle.  
...  
I took some time for myself, realizing what was happening.  
I was back to normal again! I could go back to civilization after this! I looked up to the sun, still hidden.  
There was still work to do.

***

\- Jarod's POV -

As soon as Véro left, I knew I had to prepare things for both the eclipse and the battle.  
I regrouped some of my best generals at the royal chamber, making sure most of the troops would be placed at strategic points.  
Looking outside from times to times, I could see the sun slowly get engulfed into darkness, excitement rising in me.  
I wished Véro was at a safe place now, already eager to see her again.

''BIRDS!'' screamed a voice.

I saw a guard fly right into the chamber, panting.

''The bird captives! They escaped! They're attacking us!''

My fur spiked up. How?!  
...  
I couldn't help thinking that this was somehow dued by Véro. I stayed calm, already barking some orders.

''Get after them, but do NOT kill them before the eclipse. We need those hearts.''

I turned to another soldier: ''You. Get to the catacombs and make sure that no other prisonner escapes! If you find anyone there, bring them to me.''

The other nodded rapidly, taking flight in turn.  
Looking outside, now the sun was almost fully hidden, cursing time for going by so fast. I saw the birds; owls, parrots, others, attacking my soldiers, as if they were trying to create a diversion...  
It had to be Véro! I knew she felt bad for them. … And to think that I blindly trusted her! Our roles were tragically reversed. Did she truly love me?  
An uneasy feeling went up my spine, fearing the worst.

A sound suddenly caught my attention, this one being the cry of a bird I feared its presence.  
Vultures.  
They plunged down from the sky, catching up Vampyrums and other birds without any problems and killing them without mercy. Why were they here? Was it a way for Zotz to test me?  
Not waiting any further, I flew straight towards the battle, getting to a vulture who was about to attack another one of my soldiers, plunging my fangs right in its neck, the jugular spreading some blood on my jaw. That taste rose my killer instincts, feeling oh so powerful.  
Time seemed to slip away at an incredible speed, unable to know how many birds I've killed in this blind rage of mine. The only moment I looked up to the sky, I noticed the eclipsed now completed, the sun fully hidden.  
That's when Raúl's troops got to the battle ground, not wasting any time in killing every bats and creatures they found. I spotted the king and his son, ripping some hearts out and claiming them in the name of Zotz and in their clan's name. I was furious once more, knowing everything I planned wasn't going the way I wanted.  
All because of Véro! All because of her stupid ideal of justice and prosperity for everyone.  
Sounds of blood and bones were invading me, this scene being none other than a vulgar butchery. The eclipse seemed to linger on, as if retained by some strange force...  
A sudden shriek got to my ears, noticing two vultures coming towards me, accompanied by a Vampyrum. I recognized him as the priest of Raúl's colony, his slick and dark figure never inspiring trust in me.  
How could I battle three enemies at once? Time slowed down, knowing this would be the end of my pathetic life.  
…  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
My heart was beating hard, afraid to die. My will to live rose up in me, baring my fangs, knowing I would never go down without a proper battle.  
As the trio was almost on me, a wooden stick, the handle of a spear, swiped towards them, tackling them away from me.  
A form then stood before me, protective and strong. A human!  
I gasped in terror as I recognized the newcomer as Véro, now realizing that she was back to her usual form. I wanted to scream, mad and in huge pain, but an invisible force suddenly pushed itself through me, invading me.  
A dark chuckle rose in my mind, knowing then that this was no other than Zotz...


	24. Chapter 24

''I am your poison candygram,  
the love that's meant to fade away  
Vade retro, alter ego, move aside, I'm choking on this life  
I think I tolerate your hate, as long as you're afraid  
All I wanted was to be with you and suffer every day...  
Under the moon I hold a wake for a promise torn  
Mortally wounded, feelings sheltered me  
Once again my shadow will enter your life  
Time to walk with me the last mile...

I read a book about a man, a love, a woman, how they died  
How I was waved aside, listen how the headless doves cry  
I truly see a madman in the mirror when I'm weak  
I spent a year in love before I realized it's me

Open your (green) eyes, tell me that you love me, whore  
Make me believe it, oh I know you're lying  
Broke the vow I thought you made, my angel, why...  
Could I let you wait out the night?

(Father) always said "my son, do the noble thing..."  
You have to finish what you started, no matter what,  
Now, sit, watch and learn...  
"It's not how long you live, but what your morals say"  
Cannot keep your part of the deal  
So don't say a word... don't say a word

It won't be long now, love, like mist I slowly fill the room  
I place a black candle on your chest,  
The path of night is manifest  
I never wanted us to end up in this catatonic phase  
It wasn't me who ran away, you made me stray...

Open your (green) eyes, tell me that you love me, whore  
Make me believe it, oh I know you lie  
Broke the vow I thought you made, my angel, why...  
Settling the score, we pass the twilight...

(Father) always said "my son, do the noble thing..."  
You have to finish what you started, no matter what,  
Now, sit, watch and learn...  
"It's not how long you live, but what your morals say"  
Cannot keep your part of the deal  
So don't say a word... don't say a word

Strawberry blonde, your stranglehold  
on my heart is bound to end  
I suppose, life sometimes,  
it doesn't go the way it was meant  
Though you never were a believer,  
I assure you: I won't die before you  
You read the book now,  
The part "ashes to ashes, dust to dust"

Short is the flight of this little starling  
Love sounds familiar, but the emotion escapes me  
I will carpe the diem while it's still here,  
And see how the fear of death becomes her

We had it all so sweet  
Made for me, you, indeed...  
Big secret, small the lie  
Don't cry for me, oh, argentite

No word you say tonight  
Can make this be alright  
I'll help you follow through  
Remember this?: Pacta sunt servanda

... The wounds are too deep,  
I need to keep the scars  
To prove there was a time  
When I loved something more than life

Unlike the last time here,  
I now have the means and a will sincere  
Your knight is nowhere near  
Unfortunate for you, this makes me your God...

Closing your eyes, don't ever say you love me, whore  
You never meant a word, I know you lied  
When there is life, there is despair, indulge me now  
And stay alive this night... I promise you the end before the first light arrives...

(Father) always said "my son, do the noble thing..."  
You have to finish what you started, no matter what,  
Now, sit, watch and learn...  
"It's not how long you live, but what your morals say"  
Cannot keep your part of the deal  
So don't say a word... don't say...

(Father) always said "my son, do the noble thing..."  
You have to finish what you started, no matter what,  
Now, sit, watch and learn...  
"It's not how long you live, but what your morals say"  
Cannot keep your part of the deal  
So don't say a word... Don't Say A Word!'' – Sonata Arctica – Don't Say A Word

(lyrics were changed to fit the characters)

 

\- Véronique's POV -

It had been no problem for me to grab a spear and run towards the battle grounds.  
I felt strong, I felt proud!

I easily spotted Jarod in the crowd, rapidly noticing two vultures and a bat plunging towards him. With a war cry, I ran towards them, swiging the spear and whacking them away with a powerful blow. I was now standing before Jarod, panting as I looked around, waiting for any enemies to come by.  
I did not notice though the changes that were going on inside the king....

''You fool....,'' resonated Zotz's voice behind me.

I looked towards the bat, the source coming from him.  
Jarod was now showing bright white eyes, his face in a constant snarl.

''No...,'' I began, speechless. ''I thought you would only take control of him if I stayed shrinked!''

''The only condition was if you did not complete the task demanded!'' boomed the god. ''I may be stuck in that form and I may be smaller than you, but that doesn't erase the fact that I will kill you.''

My eyes got wide as I saw the bat lunge at me, growling loudly as he opened his mouth, fangs ready.  
I shrieked, swinging my spear by accident. It knocked the bat harshly, making him fall against the pyramid's stones.  
That gave me a chance to move away, still in shock about what just happened.  
My only hope was that Zotz would vanish as soon as the eclipse would be completely gone. … I couldn't even approach the idea of killing Jarod, it was pure and complete madness!

Soon some familiar faces got to me, recognizing Nelli and Joachin without trouble. The female seemed in awe of my new form, but there was no time for amazement as I urged them to a new task : to find Jarod and contain him as long as possible.  
I tried to focus back on the battle, going next to the birds with a war cry.  
The vultures were more skittish when facing a full-size human, knowing it wasn't worth the trouble of battling one of them for a war that wasn't theirs. I did kill one or two, by pure necessity, but the rest flew away, preferring to retreat.  
I could hear the bats of Jarod's clan squeaking loudly, probably cheering, but it wasn't over...  
The scene was completely darkened by the eclipse, coloring everything into strange shades of grey and blue. I saw our ennemies reassemble, getting into formation around a group of particular bats : Raúl, Diego and another one that I did not recognize, but knew was important. My eyes met Raúl's, no words needed for the rage we were both feeling. The atmosphere was getting thick, heavy with tension. As Raúl was about to bark orders, the third bat I did not recognize spoke first, ordering something that soon surprised me.  
I saw many bats of Raúl's army turning against eachothers and ripping out the hearts of many others.... They were sacrificing themselves for the ceremony!  
And by guessing the number of deaths that happened on the battlefield, it was clear that the quota would soon be filled.  
I instantly moved, wanting to stop them. It was easy to see for a moment that Raúl wasn't happy with what was happening, guessing that he probably got betrayed. The bat didn't see me coming as I swang my spear, whacking him hard to the ground. The strike must have been too strong, enough to give him a concussion or a crack in his skull. He didn't move, guessing he was dead.  
I was already expecting a reaction from Diego, but he seemed to have sucked up his emotions, looking to the third bat as if he wanted some confirmation about something.  
As I saw the stranger nod, a mass flew rapidly across my face, a sharp intake of pain invading me. I did scream a little in fear, moving a hand to my right cheek. I discovered that it was now bleeding, a long cut having been made by a sharp claw. It was Jarod, who probably broke free of Joachin and Nelli's hold. The king's eyes were even more shiny, glaring at me with a snarl.

''You will not fool my plans once more, human!'' said Zotz in a booming voice.

''You knew about this! You knew Raúl's bats would sacrifice one another for you!'' I hissed.

''Yes. Hozanek, their priest, told me his plan before the eclipse. The vultures, the army, they are all here to slow you down and even kill you.''

''And you took possession of Jarod's body because you wanted to be an obstacle too?''

Zotz looked severe.

''I could not let him roam free after seeing how sickingly in love he is with you. He would have probably diverged from my plans only to aid you and I couldn't let that happen. At least, with Hozanek, I know that I won't be betrayed once more.''

I knew it! I knew Jarod had finally listened to reason! Although I was proud of him, I couldn't help my frown, still angry at the god.

''There is only a few minutes left to the eclipse. Soon the world will be mine!'' exclaimed Zotz in a laugh, certain of his victory.

I gritted my teeth, feeling stupid about what I was about to do.  
Gripping my spear once more, I began to swing it towards the god, less stronger than Raúl's blow.  
The king fell on the pyramid's stairs, hitting the stone hard, but the shock was enough for Zotz's spirit to disappear, leaving the bat unconscious for a while.  
I rapidly refocused my attention to Raúl's bats, wanting to disperse them and finish all of this nonsense once and for all.  
I tried to toss them without killing them, soon bats from Jarod's colony coming to my aid. Even though we couldn't communicate, they rapidly understood my plan. All we had to do was to keep them at bay until the damned eclipse would be done.  
The bat I suspected to be Hozanek seemed angry, not daring to move though, as if scared to be hurt or die. Diego, on the other hand, joined the battle, thinking he could stop me.  
Two bats came to shield me, Nelli and Joachin, snarling and growling at the prince. I defied Diego with my glare, as if telling that if he flew closer, he would obtain the same fate as his father.  
The bat seemed to hesitate, until all gazes turned to te sky, some new rays of light illuminating the scene.  
We did it! The eclipse was ending!  
I grinned, victorious. I knew Raúl's army could do nothing but to fly away.  
The prince seemed to bark some orders, his colony stopping any form of agressivity and retracting to the jungle.  
Hozanek was the last one to fly away, glaring at me for a long time.  
When he finally disappeared into the jungle's depth, I lifted my spear, roaring an exclamation of success. I felt stronger than ever, hardly believing that we finally went through that shitty nightmare....

I gasped, looking where Jarod was last at. He seemed to come back to his senses, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head as he slowly tried to rise up. I couldn't stop myself from going towards him, only stopping a few steps away, unsure of what would happen next.  
Bats were landing around us, wanting to see how things would unfold....

***

\- Jarod's POV -

It was hard to concentrate, feeling as if someone threw a rock against my head.  
Everything was spinning and it made me feel nauseaous, rapidly getting to the fact that I fell unconscious not too long ago.  
…  
Everything was calmer now, which was strange. I could see bats from my colony standing around, as if awaiting something.

''What are you all looking at?'' I hissed. ''Isn't the war still going on?''

''Your majesty,'' began a voice in the crowd. ''The queen stopped it all, we won!''

Véro?  
… I remember now. I saw her, now back to her usual form, before everything became engulfed into a strong white light...  
I turned around, soon facing the human.  
I was in shock...  
There were no words that could perfectly describe the feeling I had in my heart. To see her in such form, to finally acknowledge that after all that time, she had been lying to me...  
Time froze as we were looking at eachothers, Véro oh so unsure about what to do.  
I knew she wouldn't understand me, but I spoke anyway:

''I guess this was all a joke to you, right?'' I began. ''… Everything I did for you, everything I sacrificed for you even!'' I could feel my blood boiling. ''I lost my priest, I lost the greatest opportunity for my clan, I even lost ALL the faith my god had put upon me!''

She could guess my anger, her traits now stressed and ashamed.

''Because of you, my clan just became pathetic. We lost all the prestige we had accumulated over the years, generations even! … Because of you, I lost my mind.''

She was trembling...

''Jarod...'' she started. ''… I could give everything only for me to hear what you're saying right now. I can't even imagine all the hate you must feel right now. But, please, just listen to me.''

I snarled, scaring her for a moment. I could see some tears escape her eyes and even then it didn't matter to me.

''GO AWAY!'' I roared.

''Your majesty,'' started Joachin's voice, soon the scholar coming before me, as if trying to protect the human. Nelli was with him too. ''She saved the colony,'' he continued. ''She turned back because she had no choice, Zotz was killing her.''

I suddenly grasped the frail Vampyrum by the neck, lifting him up. He gagged as I would tighten my grip...

''MY KING!'' shouted Nelli in a plea, trying to stop me. ''Please! We only wanted the queen to be safe!''

I could see Véro in shock, unsure of what to do.  
I wanted to kill Joachin before her eyes. I wanted her to suffer, to feel pain and loss.  
Nelli's voice was still echoing beside me, crying as she tried to loosen my hand around the scholar.  
I finally released him, the bat collapsing on the floor, coughing as he tried to breathe again.  
I could feel myself panting, feeling all the rage within me.

I couldn't bare to see her anymore.

''Guards, chase the human away. She is now banished from our territory.''

Nobody moved.  
My fur rose up, hating to see that my soldiers were second-guessing my commands.

''DO AS I SAID,'' I roared.

***

\- Véronique's POV -

Jarod was definitely blinded by anger and I couldn't blame him.  
I betrayed him. I lied to him!  
But for him to almost choke Joachin to death, that I could never forgive. At least Nelli was able to intervene, but as soon as the king released the scholar, he barked new orders and soon some bats took into the air, surrounding me.  
They were pushing me away … I knew what that meant.

''No.... No, Jarod, please, listen to me! I can't be on my own in the jungle!'' I said, alarmed, trying to catch the king's gaze as I was backing up. ''I will die! I don't want to, I want to live here. I want to live with you!''

He didn't even look at me, prefering to fly away, some other bats taking Joachin as I prisonner I supposed, as they were all going towards the royal chamber.  
I screamed, feeling both fear and rage invading me.

This was the end.

 

 

 

 

***

I don't know how many days went by.  
One, two? A week maybe?  
I didn't know where to go... I was in the middle of nowhere in the jungle, having built myself an improvised roof somewhere between trees.  
And I just sat there … endlessly.  
Watching the rain fall, the animals going around from times to times, the sun and the moon coming and going.  
I was starting to get hungry and thirsty, but I didn't care.  
I wanted to die.

Sometimes my hand came over the left side of my neck, feeling Jarod's mark … the only reminder that all of what happened had never been a dream...  
And I remembered everything … the beautiful sunsets, the waterfall he showed me, our nights together, his confessions.  
I missed him...

I couldn't cry anymore, emptied of energy.  
I thought of Joachin and Nelli, afraid of what became of their fates because of me.  
… I wanted to rescue them, tell them that now they were safe and no harm could be done to them...

If only I had never stumbled upon Zotz. If only I never traveled here.  
I couldn't go back to the place I used to live, people surely thinking I was dead for some time now.  
The pyramid was my home … and now I wasn't welcomed anymore.

I layed on the floor, my knees brought up against me, trying to keep some warmth to myself.  
My eyes began to close, slowly, shifting to darkness.

This is it.

I wasn't in complete peace, but it was better than nothing...

…

I smelled fire.  
A tree was on fire?  
I opened my eyes, seeing a trunk before me, engulfed in flames.  
I knew this tree.

''You served me well,'' began a soothing voice.

Nocturna.  
I stood up, the effort bringing a grimace of hurt on my face.  
I was no longer in the jungle, but rather in the forest of the underworld.

''Am I dead?'' I asked, weak.

''Not yet. You are somewhere inbetween, but there is still time.''

''Time for what?'' I grumbled, unsure of what she was saying.

I felt a presence caress my cheek.

''Time to save you. To bring you back where you belong.''

I was surprised for a moment.

''… Do you mean...-''

''Back at the pyramid, yes.''

I was skeptical at first. Why would she help me? Why would she send me back to a place that worshipped a god of death?  
The goddess continued to speak, as if she heard my thoughts.

''You have potential. … You could change the heart of one and you could do so for many others. You have the heart of a queen and the soul of a bat, a creature blessed by night. Bring peace to your colony in my name and for life's sake and you will be loved by all.''

''I don't care to be loved by all,'' I cut. ''I want to loved by one … and now he hates me.''

The presence tried to reassure me, feeling its embrace around me.

''Time heals wounds, my child. Let me give you this chance to see it for yourself. … Walk into the tree and you will retrieve your previous form.''

I gulped.  
Now that I finally had the choice, would I take the risk?  
Would I prefer to die or simply try again at this strange life?

It would seem that the decision was already made in my mind as I was carelessly walking towards the fire. I could feel the heat going over my skin, but this time it didn't scare me.

It felt like a warm blanket, a nice cup of tea, a quiet evening near a campfire. It was soft, it was comforting. It felt like home.  
This time I didn't scream. I closed my eyes, letting the flames twirl around me and let myself get transported to my new reality.  
And for the first time in this long-lived solitude, I smiled.

***

I tried to remember how I had been even able to get to the pyramid the first time Zotz turned me that size.  
That time back then felt so surreal, my whole self running so fast, almost like I was made of wind....  
And now, climbing up to a tree has been such a chore ao far. Trying to go around was almost impossible, and that wasn't even covering the subject of dangerous critters laying around!  
Was I almost regretting my choice of getting back to this size? … Yes.  
I began walking in a certain direction up in the trees, not even knowing if I was going the right way anymore. This greenish hell was doomed to be my end and I couldn't lie about how I thought ending everything right here, right now.

I betrayed Jarod, I ruined everything. Of course, not entirely. I saved the sun! … Maybe I could've done it differently, but now was too late to find out.

The day went by rapidly, forcing me to find shelter for the night. Improvising myself a weapon with a random stick, I hid in a small tree cavity, hoping nothing or no one would trouble my sleep. The jungle's sounds were way more terrifying when alone, every calls and cracking noises making me jump and grasping my weapon tighter.  
I wished I was back at the pyramid, laying in my homemade bed of drapes, safe from everything...  
A new sound broke me from my reverie, my eyes locked on the entrance of my temporary shelter. It was hard for me to see anything, the night so dark and the large canopy letting almost no light through.  
Holding my 'spear' way before me, I tried so hard to ajust my sight, frowning.  
My ears capted some light footsteps around the entrance, almost in. The sounds were so subtle and soft, I first thought it was some drifting leaf playing tricks on my mind.... Until I heard some smacking sound, as if some sort of creature was opening and closing its mouth, ready to take a bite.  
I didn't know what it was or what it wanted from me, but I plunged forward with a loud war cry, aiming my weapon straight ahead. Friend or foe, it had to die! I couldn't trust anyone out here.  
I heard the sound of something cracking, something warm and gooey splashing over me. A faint sound of pain got out of the creature, moving franctically, trying to escape. But it was soon dead, its body limping towards me, impaled.  
I moved out of my hideout, trying to get a clearer view. A gasp instantly escaped me as I finally got a better sight; the creature being none other that a large spider! Most probably a tarantula.  
I pulled my stick out of the spider's body, then kicking the corpse away in disgust, although somehow amazed by my strength and will.  
I never felt so alive!

***

The next morning, I heard wings approach my position, my eyes scanning around for any intruder. I saw a pair of colorful wings, noticing that they belonged to an ara. The bird landed not too far from me, studying me for some time. I didn't know if I had to move or...

''… Can I help you?'' I asked, unsure.

The parrot shook its head.

''No, in fact, you helped me already. I was one of the birds held captive at the Vampyrums' pyramid.'' it said in a male voice.

I was surprised and awfully glad.

''I thought you were back to your normal size again,'' continued the bird. ''How did you get back to this size and why are you so far from your pyramid?''

''W-well,'' I babbled, perplexed about his concern. ''It's a long story... but now I'm trying to get back to the Vampyrums, which almost seems like an impossible task. I don't even know if I'm going the right way.''

''I could escort you towards it. I know the way.''

My breath blocked in my throat: ''… Why are you being kind to me? Why do you help me out?''

The parrot puffed his feathers a bit, a warm smile on his face.

''You are not like them. You may be their queen, but on that fateful day, you gave us hope. And I believe you can change things around here.... You made yourself some powerful allies, human, and we parrots will gladly help you and you alone in times of need.''

I smiled in turn, grateful for such announcement.  
Finally getting on the ara's back, the parrot took flight. I could finally feel relief, knowing I was safe for once in a long while.  
It was pleasant to feel some wind on my face and in my hair, the bird's strength way different than Jarod's or any Vampyrum. It took us at least an hour before we got near the pyramid's borders, the other stopping on a branch, giving me the opportunity to land too.  
I could see the structure still standing tall and proud, many bats flying around. I was tempted to simply go forward, exclaming my arrival, but simple thoughts stopped me. What would they think of me now? Would I still be considered as their queen?  
I turned to the ara, knowing my next demand would probably not please him.

''...I need to speak with two Vampyrums. Nelli the soldier and Joachin the scholar. … I'm sorry to ask you this, but would you be able to find them for me?''

The bird seemed uneasy, looking towards the pyramid and gulping hard.

''I don't know... I might get caught. I don't want to get back to the catacombs.''

''Maybe if you ramble about how Zotz is controlling you, asking to speak to these two, maybe the others will get scared.''

''You have strange ideas...''

''That's the best thing I can think of,'' I sighed, feeling defeated.

Looking down, scratching my head while trying to think of something else, I did not see the parrot look back at the pyramid, finally taking flight after a while. I gasped, wanting to stop him, but he was already too far for me to do anything...  
The best thing to do now was to hope.

He did come back after a while, followed by a form; a bat. My heart was pounding, soon recognizing the shape as Nelli.  
The bird landed before me, hiding me.

''You better speak now, parrot. I doubt my god would go to you to deliver his messages....''

The ara moved, revealing me. My eyes met Nelli's, the female freezing as her fur spiked.  
She finally came back to life as she lunged towards me, a loud gasp escaping her. Her wings got around me, hugging me strongly and close, nuzzling me.

''You're back! How? How did you? I'm so glad!''

My arms got around her shoulders and neck, finally crying as I felt this familiar and recomforting presence. I did look up to the parrot, smiling through my tears as I expressed my gratitude. No word was needed, the other simply nodding with a smile, finally flying away, his deed done.  
I let myself relax within the female's arms, sighing in pure delight.  
I was home...  
I did frown after a while, looking back at her.

''Nelli, where's Joachin?...''

The Vampyrum's ears lowered, as if ashamed.

''… I tried to help him, but Jarod threw him in the catacombs for treason against the colony. The king threatened to emprison me too, but Joachin told me not to worry, to stay out of this. … I feel like such a failure.''

I wanted to scream, my blood boiling. How could Jarod do such thing?!  
Now determined, I knew I had to get my friend out of this misery. Then I would confront Jarod once and for all.  
He could kill me, for all I care. I wouldn't mind, as long as justice would be made.

''We have to get him out of there.'' I said, confident and strong. ''I need to stop this once and for all.''

***

We arrived near the catacombs, two guards standing at the entrance. They were both surprised by my presence and seemed confused as to either chase me or welcome me.  
I tried to keep my cool, keeping a straight stance.

''I need to see the prisonner.'' I commanded.

''M-my queen,'' mumbled one of the guards. ''We … we can't let you in.''

I showed an apologetic look, getting towards them a leaving a hand on each of their shoulders.

''… Please. I need to see my friend. If you value the fact that I helped this colony, you will let me in.''

Both bats looked at eachothers, finally conceeding as they went to the sides, letting Nelli and I through.  
Nelli guided me to the scholar's cell, not wasting any time to move the circular door out of the way.  
As soon as I was able to get inside, my eyes couldn't distinguish anything, but I knew someone was there.  
My voice rose up, anxious:

''… Joachin?''

''Véro?'' answered a tired voice, surprised.

I moved towards the sound, then touching some fur, guessing it was the male. We got into an embrace, the scholar shaking.

''How?'' he simply let out, amazed. 

''It was Nocturna,'' I answered, many emotions invading me. ''She allowed me to get back to this form. … This is my home, I want to live here.''

I moved my hands to his cheeks, cupping them. Even though I couldn't see him properly, I sticked my eyes towards where his would be, a look of concern showing on my traits.

''Joachin, how long have you been here?''

The male sighed: ''...Ever since you left, Jarod became completely mad. He saw my acts as pure treachery, locking me in. I don't even know how many days I've been here, rarely getting any meals or water.''

He coughed, his throat dry. Nelli was now by our sides, holding the other's arm.

''… I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out of here before now,'' she said, saddened.

The scholar chuckled lightly: ''Don't worry, Nelli, I didn't want you to get thrown in here too. You don't deserve such treatment...''

Both bats purred, glad to be next to eachothers once more. I couldn't help my smile, noticing the chemistry slowly growing between these two. I did stop the moment though as I got back to a serious subject:

''Jarod will pay for such action. No friends of mine deserves to be treated unfairly.''

''I doubt he will listen to you,'' added Nelli. ''He's been cursing your name several times since the eclipse. … He truly think you betrayed him.

''I don't care if he wants me dead,'' I cut, stern. ''I want to get things clear between him and I. If I'll be able to at least put my mind at ease by laying down my thoughts, that's all I need.''

''… Are you sure you want to do this?'' asked the male.

I let out a long sigh, trying to hush my sadness.

''Yes. … I still love him. I have to.''

***

Getting out of the catacombs, I could now truly see how Joachin looked. He seemed tired and malnourished, feeble and weak. I was angry, but still glad that I cam back in time to stop this madness.  
Both bats brought me to the royal chamber, where the king would probably be. I told them to wait for me outside, not wanting for Jarod to direct his anger towards them in any case...

The chamber was filled with shadows, the high sun giving some rays of light from the ceiling and lighting some jewels present on the walls.  
Walking in, I found myself alone, no presence of the male nearby.  
Maybe he went out hunting?  
I stopped by the stone table, leaving a hand on it. The symbols were still easy for me to decipher, whispering their stories to me. I sighed, closing my eyes and escaping their hold.

I knew Jarod would be mad at me and frankly I was afraid to face him. I could understand his anger... and I hoped he would leave me enough time to explain myself.

My eyes still closed, I felt a mass near me, soon hands hovering my arms and slowly going upwards, towards my neck. I shivered, knowing exactly that this was the king, recognizing his touch. Standing behind me, his thumbs were now massaging the back of my neck, his hold then becoming tighter.  
He was suddenly choking me, my eyes opening fast and my body straightening. I gasped for air, my hands going to his wrists, trying to loosen the hold. The Vampyrum bent me on the table, his mass against my body, his nuzzle near my ear.

''You thought you could come back as if nothing happened?'' he started, his voice cruel. ''You dare walk into my pyramid, freeing a prisonner and then getting here uninvited? Who do you think you are?!''

I was now crying, still trying to breathe. A faint cry escaped me, this being a signal for Jarod as he released me, suddenly grasping my hair and yanking my head high up towards him. He was baring his fangs, acting as a real predator.

''You are a liar.'' he added with disdain. ''You broke my heart, you betrayed me! Do you really think everything will get back to normal now? … I don't know how you were able to get back, but it won't be for long.''

A sob escaped me: ''Please, let me talk,'' I finally said.

''Why should I?'' his fangs were now dangerously close to me. ''You'll lie again. You'll trick me again!''

''Jarod, please. I love you, please... hear me out.''

He let go of me, moving away, now pacing left and right, filled with anger. I turned around, rubbing my throat, my eyes locked on him. His fur was all spiked up, his stature way more imposant than normal.  
I dared begin my explanations...

''… I had to. The colony was in danger and Zotz was forcing me to retain the eclipse. … And if I had let him do that, I would be dead; the ritual was sucking on my life forces!''

The Vampyrum slowed down for a moment, many thoughts crossing his mind.

''I didn't tell you only because I didn't want you to interfere,'' I continued. ''I knew you wouldn't want me to do that. … Also I didn't want to hurt your feelings, as well as mine.''

''Hurt my feelings?!'' he roared, stopping before me. ''Véro, you destroyed them! I thought I could trust you. You told me you were going to stay!''

''Well, I am back. Aren't you happy about that?'' I snapped.

The bat approached me dangerously, making me back to the stone table. He slammed his fist against it, by my side, snarling.

''That doesn't erase the fact that you ruined everything! Zotz could've ruled this land, he would have made us strong, powerful!''

''He would have killed me!''

He took a pause, studying my gaze. I tried hard not to show my fear, frowning.

''… If you want to kill me, do it right now,'' I added. ''I know I broke your trust, but I still love you and I'm here to seek forgiveness.''

One of his hands moved to the back of my head, his fingers going through my hair and soon grasping them. Taking a long scent of my skin, a low growl rose from the king, his fangs lightly scraping one side of my neck as his body sticked to mine.

''Get away from my sight,'' he murmured cruelly. ''I still need to decide of your fate.''

He released me promptly, moving aside so I could easily go towards the exit. Without a word, I walked away, not even looking back at him. … I was too overloaded with my emotions, knowing that a single glance at him would make me explode.  
Now outside, I saw Nelli and Joachin now both looking at me, worried. I said no words, simply moving forward, a sign for them to follow. Every steps I took blurred my sight with tears, finally collapsing from sadness when I was far enough from the chamber. The bats got to my sides, their wings envelopping me, trying to dry and hush my tears.

''I ruined everything!'' I sobbed. ''I can't live without Jarod, I simply can't! And now he doesn't love me anymore.... I don't know what to do.''

''Don't worry, you're not alone, we'll be here for you,'' said Joachin, softly.

''Next time I see him acts this way towards you, I'll kick his butt,'' grumbled Nelli, snarling a little.

''No, please,'' I added. ''Guys … I love you both so much. I just … I just want peace right now.''

The bats sighed, seeing how distressed I was. They kept hugging me in silence, glad to be all together once more...

***

Three days went by without me even seeing Jarod around, as if he was absolutely avoiding me.  
On the fourth day, I did get a glimpse of him in the marketplace, talking to some bats, but as soon as our eyes locked, I could still sense the hatred in him.  
I tried not to give too much care about him, minding my own business.  
Many bats around were glad of my return, giving me a warm welcome everytime I'd be around. In general, the colony was grateful for what I did at the eclipse and I couldn't feel more immense joy in my heart.  
Joachin and Nelli had been really supportive these last few days, all of us living in Nelli's quarters for the time being. I could see some sort of relationship rise between the two bats and I couldn't be even more happier, if not a bit surprised too.

All was well for now. … But I knew something was missing.

On the rise of the sixth day, I waited until Jarod left the pyramid so I could finally sneak into his quarters.  
My heart sunk when I saw the interior.

My homemade bed was now ripped in many places, the drape looking horrible. I sighed, knowing he must have had bad memories about it...  
Then I saw a pile of papers in a corner, guessing they were mine.  
I couldn't believe it … he kept them!  
Getting the sheets in my hands I took some time to observe them, remembering when I did this or that drawing or wrote this or that poem...  
I don't know how long I stayed in this room, observing everything, clutching the papers in my arms.  
I never wanted to forget this place, this sanctuary.

I made my way towards the exit, my back facing the outside, my eyes still scanning the place.  
But I suddenly bumped into someone, my frame jumping as I turned around, my eyes round as I spotted Jarod now before me.  
The bat was frowning, his look severe:

''What are you doing here?'' he asked, his tone dry.

I didn't know what to answer, my silence only hardening the male's look. He grabbed the parchements I were holding, rapidly looking through them.

''… What now, you want to steal from me?'' he said, gazing back to me.

This time I was angry.

''Steal?! As I may know, I did all of these! I was simply taking back what's mine.''

He clutched the pages, showing his fangs.

''I won't let you do such thing. You left them here, in MY room. So now it belongs to me!''

''Why for? You can't even read human writing and the drawings are useless,'' I puffed, not waiting before adding: ''Or is it because you still have feelings for me?''

Our eyes locked, some strange feelings rising up. I could see the indecision on Jarod's face, his hands finally releasing my works and hand them to me.

''… Here, take back your stupid things,'' he said with slight disdain.

My hands moved, grasping the sheets. My fingers carelessly touched the king's hands, a huge chill going down my spine. Could he feel the same thing?  
I bowed my head down, too shy from all this flow of emotions. My only option was to head outside, but this time I turned around, surprised to see the Vampyrum also looking at me, his eyes following my steps.  
We froze, the feelings back again.  
… Who would move first?

The parchments fell on the floor as we moved simultaneously, locking into a kiss and an embrace.  
I was shaking, ready to explode, the whole thing feeling too surreal all of a sudden.  
Jarod couldn't stop kissing me, his lips trailing my features, his respiration febrile. His hands were lost in my hair and sometimes caressing my skin...  
And that's when I heard him cry.  
His body was slightly jumping with his small sobs, holding me close.

''… Jarod, what's wrong?'' I asked, sofly.

''I can't do this anymore. I'm so stupid,'' he finally said. ''I'm sorry...''

I cupped his cheeks, looking straight into his eyes.

''Say everything that's on your mind, don't be afraid...''

More tears left him before he continued to speak.

''… You're back and all I've done is acting like a monster to you.''

''You had the right to,'' I added, calmly. ''Like you said, I betrayed you, I lied to you...-''

''I hurt you, Véro, for that I can never forgive myself,'' his sobs were getting harder. ''I never was worthy of your trust. … And now, after all of this, you still love me and I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you.''

We were now both crying, never releasing one another.

''You saved the colony,'' he continued. ''You drove the vultures away and you killed Raúl! … You've been so loyal while I was only blinded by my stupid ideals and arrogance.''

I gave some kisses on his cheek, trying to give him some comfort.

''… We need to leave that in the past,'' I said. ''I mean, not completely, but what was done is now done. We are back together, once more, which means a new beginning. … I am now with you and I can truly say, without any fear, that I want to be with you for the rest of my life.''

I looked at him, smiling tenderly over my tears.

''Jarod … do you want to spend your life with me?''

The bat showed a soft grin, moving some strands of my hair away from my face, his hand then resting at my cheek.

''… Forever,'' he cooed.

***

We spent the rest of the day and the night together, never leaving the room.  
It was like being in a dream, feeling his body against mine, being united as one once more. Time was nothing more than an illusion, our breathings echoing through the air as the sole melody of life itself.  
This moment was like a painting, frozen in time, the eternal holder of a passion and love never fading.  
I was home.

Who knew what would happen in the near future.  
But nothing else mattered in this very moment, our happiness the sole center of interest.

I loved him and he loved me.  
That was all I could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO  
> If you read all of this, YOU ARE A CHAMPION !!!  
> This fanfic was written back when I was dealing with a lot of stress with college. It was a way for me to let out some steam and just think about other things.  
> I've been in the Silverwing fandoms for many, MANY years and my love for it will always be there.  
> I had a sequel planned for this fic - pretty much all the plot is written down - but my will to do it died a bit. I prefer to focus on my TMNT stuff for now. Whow knows, maybe one day I'll get to finish writing the sequel (I only have the first chapter posted in my deviantArt gallery) !!
> 
> Thank you for reading this piece of crap <3


End file.
